Under The Guise of Love
by Solana35
Summary: Kagome has returned back to the past, just as everyone anticipated and hoped for. Peace is short lived as new dangers arise threatening the peace that the friends have fought so valiantly for. New enemies will appear and all that she knew before will be questioned as it has never been before.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Smile everyone."

"Banzai."

A group of teenage girls grinned and posed happily for the petite woman holding the camera. Anyone looking at them would see the excitement and pride on their faces, full of satisfaction for a job well done.

"Can you believe we finally graduated?!" one of the girls squealed, hugging her scroll tightly to her chest. "I can't believe it."

"Especially you Kagome," another chimed in. "We were worried you wouldn't pass."

The topic of conversation smiled at her friends, her own scroll held securely in her hands. While her happiness was not as rapturous as her friends, joy was still evident on her face, along with relief. Though not as high in ranking as she would have liked, considering what she had been involved with during Junior High, graduating alone was success enough. She nodded sagely, her smile growing wider.

"You said it, Eri," she laughed. "I barely made it, but I worked hard and did it."

"It's odd that all your strange sicknesses seemed to vanish once you graduated from Junior High," Ayumi mused thoughtfully. "Literally gone, overnight." She brightened, leaning in to whisper in her friend's ear. "I have got to know who your doctor is."

Kagome flushed, laughing nervously. "M-my…wha-…"

"Your doctor," she repeated, grinning widely. "He had to be the reason you had so many "illnesses"." She nudged her friend suggestively. "Want to hook a friend up?"

Kagome opened and closed her mouth, at a complete loss for words. "I…well, he-"

"Unfortunately is no longer residing in Tokyo," her mother cut in smoothly. "He wanted to pursue further research on new techniques and treatments and so transferred to the states to study there. We are not sure when or if he will return." She winked conspicuously to her daughter, who sent her a very grateful look. Lying had become second nature to her family, which pained her greatly, as they worked hard to keep her secret life hidden for so long. Even now, back in her own time, the lies would forever continue. They were necessary, she knew, but still she felt bad they had to hide so much from ones she considered "friends".

Missing the exchange, Ayumi's shoulders drooped in defeat. "I bet he was super hot," she muttered disappointedly.

"Uh," Kagome had no idea how to even respond to that one. Her friends had imaginations that still to this day astounded her. Shaking her head vigorously, she chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint, Ayumi, but he was too old for me and married. So, no luck on that one."

Ayumi frowned, her eyes still speculative. "Hmmm."

Needing a change of topic, Kagome turned to the other two girls. "How about we celebrate our success with lunch at our usual spot? For old time's sake?"

Three choruses of "Yeah" were her answer.

"We haven't been here in ages, and yet it feels like only yesterday," Eri sighed, munching on her fries. "Those were the good old days."

"Wow, Eri, you're starting to sound like an old maid," Yuka teased. "When did you get so mature?"

Eri spat her tongue at her friend. "I was only making a point," she said, waving her fry in the air. "With all our studying to pass High School, we have not had as much time to hang out like we used too."

Ayumi sighed. "The days we spent here bashing Kagome's old boyfriend, the jerk-" she paused, looking over to her raven haired friend. "What was his name again, Kagome?"

"Inu Yasha," Kagome murmured, thoughts of the hanyou dimming the light in her eyes. Even now hearing his name brought back the sadness and disappointment she had felt upon returning to her time, leaving behind all those she had grown so close to.

"Yeah, that was it, Inu Yasha," Ayumi continued happily, oblivious to the saddened girl next to her. "I am so glad that you finally realized your mistake with that jerk and dumped his behind to the curb. You deserve way better. I mean, come on, the guy treated you like crap and strung you along for way too long."

Kagome cringed inwardly, the words hitting too close to home. It had been the greatest difficulty in their relationship; Inu Yasha's inability to decide between Kikyo and her. Not that she had ever told him he had to make a choice, but that she had always secretly hoped that he would. And the pain when he would run to the dead priestess each and every time was one she could never vocalize to anyone, even her closest friends. But even that was not the hardest part to their relationship; it was her deep doubt that Inu Yasha truly saw her for herself, and not for the reincarnation of his lost love. Did he love Kagome Higurashi or Kikyo's new persona? Lost in her thoughts, it took Kagome a moment to notice that the conversation had dwindled, and her friends were staring at her intently. She blushed, unsure how long they had been staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she laughed nervously. "I wasn't paying attention there. What were we talking about?"

Her friends eyed her silently, each wearing varying degrees of concern and calculation.

"Kagome," Eri drawled out disapprovingly. "You did dump that creep, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I mean we haven't seen or heard you mention him in over three years," Ayumi continued. "We thought for sure that you had seen the kind of guy he was and let him go."

"He wasn't that bad you guys," Kagome cried in exasperation. "I mean, he had his moments yes, but he had his great ones too." She trailed off, remembering all that Inu Yasha, her friends and herself had experienced during her time in the Feudal Era; all the pain, the struggles, the battles, the loss. Inu Yasha especially. He had lost so much, been through so much. "He saved me a lot," she continued softly. "He protected me so many times, when no one else was around."

A sudden memory of another demon with long silver hair and deep gold eyes coming to her aid flashed through her mind. The sudden thought caught her so off guard, that she dropped the cup she had been raising to her mouth, the cup falling to its side with a small clatter. Thankfully the lid remained on, but it broke the temporary lapse she had been under.

"A-Anyway," she stammered, occupying herself with righting her cup to avoid her friends' eyes. "Yes, while it is true I have not seen or spoken to him in over three years, we didn't officially break up or anything. We didn't really have a relationship to "break up"."

Each of her friends looked unconvinced at her words, Eri shaking her head. "Kagome," she said sadly. "Are you going to let him go? Move on? We never met the guy, but from what you told us of him, he does not deserve you. At all."

"That's not true," Kagome stated firmly. "He-He does deserve me. He cares for me. He promised to protect me."

"But did he ever say he actually loved you?" Yuka asked skeptical.

Kagome looked at her friend in surprised shock, her mouth opening and closing as she searched her memory. "I…," she whispered. Shaking her head, a flush of anger and denial coating her cheeks, Kagome stood. "I gotta go. I'll see you three around."

"Kagome, wait," Ayumi cried, trying to catch her friends arm. But Kagome was too quick for her, and she was gone before they could even make it out of their seats.

Ayumi plopped back onto her chair with an angry sigh. "Well, that didn't go very well," she grumbled, jabbing a fry into her ketchup. "Why couldn't we keep our mouths shut?"

There was a momentary silence, before Yuka spoke up tentatively. "She won't go back to him, right? She can't still love him after all this time, can she?" There was no response to her question, as each girl stared worriedly at the seat their friend had just occupied.

' _Not true,'_ Kagome thought to herself. ' _It isn't true. I know Inu Yasha loves me. He promised to protect me, to always stay by my side, just as I promised him. He loves me, I know it. I just know it.'_

After running out of her friends, Kagome blindly made her way home. She was not aware of what was around her or what she passed by. The route was second nature to her, and so her feet walked automatically while her mind continued its inner battle. ' _When that well opens again, and I am able to return, everything will be okay. I will be back with Inu Yasha, and I will be right. He will want me just for me. Not as a substitute or replacement. He just wants me. He DOES!'_

So deep into her thoughts, Kagome didn't realize that the crowd had thickened in the late evening hour, and that many people were entering and exiting the stores lining the street. She was passing a local shop that housed various house wares, and did not see the tall man exiting the building his head turned to something behind him. Neither saw the other, or the inevitable collision about to happen. The sharp impact to a large tall body didn't register until Kagome found herself stumbling back, nearly losing her balance. An arm shooting out to steady her was the only prevention she had of colliding with the other pedestrians, or the pavement.

"I-I'm so sorry," she apologized, immediately dropping into a courteous bow. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She took a timid peek up at her rescuer. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

From her bent position, all she could make out was an obviously male physic in a fairly expensive, tailored suit. Her only view was the immaculate lapels and silk tie. She realized then that the gentleman was still holding her arm, which he released when she glanced at it in bemused embarrassment. She slowly raised her head up while bringing her arm back to her side. The man before her was breathtakingly handsome; immaculately groomed hair, long chiseled features and deep eyes that struck a chord a familiarity in her that she couldn't place. He was looking at her in complete shock and surprise, as if he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. They stared at one another in complete silence, until a small shove from a passerby behind her broke the spell. Kagome looked behind to see who had shoved her, and seeing no culprit returned her gaze to the man before her. He looked to have recovered from whatever shock he had experienced just moments before, and a look of neutral indifference now covered his features.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his deep voice striking another chord in her. It was deep, masculine, and so achingly familiar. It sent her heart racing, color racing to her cheeks, and she couldn't figure out why. He was strikingly handsome, ridiculously so, but nothing about him was so out of the ordinary or different from all the men she had seen in Tokyo, and she wondered why she reacted as she did. But his features screamed familiarity to her. Something about his deep set eyes that seemed to reach into your soul, his long elegant nose and full lips. And his very presence, seemed to scream power and authority. And there was something…something about him that seemed off, as if an aura was lurking beneath the surface, masked, hidden, but still mildly felt. But try as she might, she couldn't figure out why he seemed familiar. If she tried to look, there was something there, just out of reach, swimming on the surface but out of reach, like looking through a fogged mirror. "Miss?"

Realizing she had been staring, and quite blatantly, Kagome flushed bright red. "Yes, yes," she stammered. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." Her eyes widened in alarm, raking her eyes across his form in search of injury. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" And then she flushed in mortification upon realizing she had just repeated everything she had just said moments ago. If he noticed, he gave no indication however.

The man blinked, and then smiled, a deep chuckle escaping his lips. "No, far from it," he grinned. "I sustained no damage."

Kagome's breath caught at his smile, again gripped with a sense of déjà vu. She realized she was staring again by the raise of his eye brow, and slight disconcerted air and she blushed again, shaking her head to clear the strange thoughts. "I-I'm sorry for staring," she said. "I just…oh, never mind. It's crazy."

He smiled gently, the confusion and disconcertion clearing from his face. "You looked pretty out of it a moment ago. Don't worry about it. As long as you are unharmed, that is all that matters."

Kagome swallowed thickly, forcing a bright smile while the déjà vu continued to grip her almost chokingly. "Oh, no. I'm fine. Just silly teenage issues," she joked in a brittle voice. "I'll be fine." She bowed apologetically once more before taking a step back in order to walk around him. "I apologize again for running in to you. I truly am sorry."

The man shook his head, stepping back to let her pass. "No harm done," he said smoothly. "Think nothing of it."

Something screamed at her to stay, to talk more to him, as if something precious was about to be lost. Confused by the thoughts and feelings raging through her, she walked passed him dazedly waving absentmindedly to him. "Thanks." She continued on her way, once again lost in thoughts, unaware the man watched her with a small smile on his lips.

"Until we meet again, Kagome," the man whispered. Then he turned back to the shop, as the door opened to allow a beautiful and elegant woman to exit.

"Did I miss her?" She asked excitedly, hope and anticipation bright in her eyes. "Please tell me I didn't miss her?"

The man chuckled, offering his arm to the beautiful woman. "Sorry. Just barely."

The woman's face dropped, a pout drawing down her full lips. "Darn it," she muttered. "I was so close." She looked up at the man as she took his arm and they began heading the opposite direction of the girl he had conversed with just moments ago. She grinned mischievously. "I can still catch her. It isn't like I don't know where she is going."

A stern look and sharp negative turn of the head was her answer. "You know what a bad idea that is," he scolded, ignoring the pout he received from his companion. "Chin up, love. To quote you…"It isn't like you don't know where she is going"."

"Or where she will end up," she answered with a small huff. She pursed her lips in stubborn determination, before grinning widely. She snuggled up against the arm she held, sighing contentedly. "You are right as always, my love. I know where she is going. Her life is about to change…for the better." Her eyes widened in sudden realization, slightly alarmed. "Did she recognize you?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips before he gave her a blatant look. "Time will tell."

She blinked owlishly at him for a moment, before bursting in laughter. Neither paid heed or acknowledged the looks of envy and admiration that followed them as they made their way down the street.

"I'm home," Kagome called upon entering the house, kicking off her shoes with a small sigh. The delicious smells of her mother's cooking wafted to her nose, and her stomach growled in hungry anticipation. No matter how old she got, she would always appreciate her mother's home cooked meals.

"Welcome home, dear," her mother called from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don't you go make sure your Grandfather is finishing up his chores so he is ready for supper?"

"Ok," Kagome sighed, turning back around and replacing her slippers for shoes again. She lumbered outside, wondering what tasks her grandfather was up to today. As old as he was, even if a little senile, he still maintained his traditional upbringing as shrine keeper and ensured the grounds were immaculate and ready for any and all visitors. She decided to check the shed to see if he was possibly reorganizing, again, the various items stored within. Heading in that direction, her steps led her toward and past the Bone Eaters Well. Upon reaching the doors, her steps slowed and then halted altogether. Even prepared for what she knew would be there, she couldn't help the grip of disappointment she felt when again no pull of magic reached her. It was void, empty, and lifeless. Just a simple, normal well with a history like so many relics around Japan. There was no link to a fantastical world only read about in books or heard about in museums, no hanyou's barging in demanding she get her butt in gear to go defeat Naraku, no excited calls from a small fox demon that his "mama" was back. The sounds, smells and bustle of Tokyo would no longer recede to be replaced by trees, meadows, fields and pastures. The return of a simpler, almost easier life was no longer within her reach.

Forgetting at the moment that she had been sent on an errand by her mother, her feet took her to the entrance of the well. She glared at the doors and what lay waiting beyond, willing with all her might for it to open, the magic to return. She had done what she wished to do in this world, and desired nothing more than to return to what she considered home more than where she was. There was something waiting for her on the other side, someone that had promised themselves to her. A promise she had to bring to pass, had to see fulfilled, had to _KNOW_ was true and sincere. Was the love she felt truly only one sided, or was it reciprocated as she hoped? He had promised to stay with her, always, and she had to know if that meant what she wished with every fiber of her being to be. Before she realized it, she was at the lip of the well, staring deep into its dark and empty depths. Again, no pull of magic reached her, no smells and sounds from the other side greeted her ears. All that surrounded her was the haunting whistling wind from the old boards and holes in the shed, and the faint sounds of city traffic just beyond the doors.

"I KNOW my feelings are what sealed this well," she whispered brokenly to herself. "I wanted, no needed to return here to my time. I had to see my family, graduate, and say good bye. So, please," she begged gripping the rough wooden edge. "Please let me through, let me return to HIM." She tightened her grip almost painfully on the wood, the rough, jagged edges cutting into her skin, although not breaking the surface. "I know you aren't sealed forever, that somewhere, somehow magic still exists in you. Please, let me back. Let me back."

She hadn't realized she was yelling, until she heard the fearful, pained filled voice of her mother. "Kagome?"

She gasped in surprise, her gaze locked on the well, as she felt her mother approach. Just at the moment when her mother had spoken her name, she felt it, so minutely that she dared to believe it was there. But there it truly was. As she stared deep into the recesses of the well, she knew she was feeling a breeze, and it wasn't from the doors her mother had just entered. No, it was coming from _inside_ the well, or better yet from where the well was linked too. And then she smelled it. The rejuvenating waft of fresh air, trees, brush, and millions of flowers. It was so achingly familiar and so acute that tears came to her eyes in relief and feared hope.

"Mama," she breathed raggedly, not taking her eyes from the well. "Mama."

A gentle, yet quivering hand was placed on her shoulder. "Are you going?" Nothing else needed to be said. She knew her daughter, and her daughter knew her. She too felt the breeze rising from the wells depth, and she knew what it meant. The well had reopened, and her daughter's chance was here. Who knew how long it would stay open or if it would remain open. For all they knew, this could be Kagome's one and only chance to return to what she had always longed for upon her return.

Broken, conflicted eyes rose to meet her, unshed tears shimmering in eyes so much older than they should have been. They were haunted, aching, wounded and needing answers she could not give. Suddenly her teenage daughter threw herself into her arms, holding onto her for all she was worth. She sobbed into her mother's chest, breathing deeply of her mother's scent and essence, wondering if this was the last time she would ever feel these arms around her. Her embrace was returned just as fiercely, and although she trembled with suppressed emotion, her mother did not cry. Her wonderful, strong, supportive mother.

"I have to," she whispered her mother's inquire brokenly. "I have to know."

Her mother broke the embrace to place her hands upon her daughter's damp cheeks. "I know who you are my dear Kagome," she whispered emphatically. "I know what you are capable of, and what you deserve. I know you will find what you are seeking. But, understand what you leave behind."

Kagome choked on a sob, nodding her head. "I do, I really do. I will miss you all so, so very much." She hugged her mother tight once more. "I love you."

"And I you," was her mother's heartfelt reply. Gently removing her daughter from her embrace, she smiled bravely and encouragingly. "Now go, before your chance is lost." With that she took a step back from her daughter, then another, and another, until she was at the edge of the stairs, her gaze never leaving that of her daughter's.

Kagome's sobs increased with each step her mother took, yet she didn't go after her mother or demand she stop. They both knew that if she was to do this, it was to be now and no one was going to stop Kagome, but Kagome. Offering a hopeful, yet watery smile to her mother, she straightened up tall turned and leapt with all her might into the well. There was no flash of light as there had been in the past, no indication that times had been transcended, but somehow her mother knew she was gone. Suddenly everything grew fainter, dimmer, motionless; a deafening silence that was almost crushing. And then it was gone, and vaguely she heard the sounds of life return little by little from outside. And still she stood there, as if waiting for something, but what she didn't know. Her musings were brought to a halt by the distant voice of her son calling for her. Sighing in resignation, she made the almost painful climb up the stairs to the world beyond. Her son's calls were almost frantic and determined, and she assumed he was looking for her for a reason other than an empty stomach.

"I'm here Souta," she called emerging from the wells interior, waving to her son as he almost passed right by. "What did you need, dear?"

Souta came to a screeching halt, almost falling flat on his face in his haste to stop. He righted himself quickly, panting from his sprint. It took a moment for him to realize where she was standing and his face puckered in confusion. "What are you doing by the well? Is Kagome with you?"

Opting to forego what had just transpired for the moment, she brought him back to focus. "All in good time, Souta, but you sounded like you were looking for me for a reason…?" she trailed off expectantly, waiting for him to grasp the hint.

Souta's eyes widened in remembrance, slapping a fist to his palm. "Right, yeah, I was," he said. He pointed back to the house, excitement returning to his youthful face. "Ya got a visitor asking for you. Someone important it appears, if their appearance is anything to go by."

She blinked in confusion and bewilderment, knowing she was not nor had been expecting any visitors today. "Did they say who they were or what they needed?"

Souta shook his head, turning to head back to the house. "No, but they asked for you specifically and said that you would be happy to see them."

Still unclear on who her visitor's were, she followed her son back to the house, hoping the mystery was about to cleared on her waiting guests. She gave one final glance to the well behind her, before turning her back to the past and looking forward to the future.

 _'Be happy Kagome,'_ she prayed to herself.

Far away, separated by distance instead of time, a young girl found herself in the welcoming arms of a boy she feared to never see again.

That day, the birds sang, the sun shone bright, and all was right with the world. She knew she had made the right choice. She was home.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Wow. Can I just give everyone a**_ **big** _ **THANK YOU**_ **for all the wonderful reviews, comments and feedback. You are all so wonderful. I was nervous to post this story as this is my first time writing again in…well…YEARS! Ha ha ha. So, thank you so much for all the wonderful support and encouragment. I sincerely hope you all continue to read this as more chapters are updated.**

 **Also, I am SO sorry for the multiple notices that I had uploaded a new chapter. I was having a DEVIL of a time getting my next chapter to post. I am just slightly computer illiterate (okay, A LOT), and I was doing things wrong and all it was uploading was the PROLOGUE. So, I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about the confusion, but I think I got it right this time.**

 **More than one of you have commented on the "mysterious couple" in the prologue, and I am not going to give any hints or clues as to who they are. The answer may surprise you. You will just have to wait and see. ;-)**

 **But again, thank you so much for the warm reviews and encouragement to keep the story going. You are AMAZING!**

 **(I realized in the last chapter that I forgot the Disclaimer, so even though it is pretty obvious; Inu Yasha and characters to do NOT belong to me. They belong to the talented (if a bit long winded) Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZMedia)**

 **NOW, on with the story**

 **CHAPTER I**

Weeks had passed since Kagome's return to Sengoku Jedai, and the chill of winter was slowly abating to the warmth of spring. Slowly frost was diminishing into the crystal shine of dew, millions upon millions of diamonds sparkling upon the ground. Mornings were still wrought with biting cold, but quickly chased away by the sweet warmth of sunlight. The calls of nature were slowly becoming more lively and prominent as animals emerged from their winter dens. Trees and shrubbery were beginning to sprout a rainbow of colorful flowers and fruits, the starkness of bare branches now covered with various shades of green. The music of nature filled the air, greeting the small village by Inu Yasha's forest as the people arose to their various tasks and activities. On most mornings the conversations of the villagers were jolly and filled with light banter. While often tedious and tiring, the people were happy to have the companions they did, bonded by the history their little village boasted. Very rarely were there arguments or misunderstandings, and any that did were usually resolved amongst one another without having to take it to the village head. However, that peaceful camaraderie had come to a slightly harsh end a few weeks prior, just after the return of their priestess from the future. For a few days there had been nothing but happiness, much celebrating, tears of joy for her return, and the peace of being reunited with those she loved. But all too soon, and just as expected, old habits tend to rear their ugly heads. And this morning was no exception.

"OSWARI!"

Already anticipating what was about to happen, everyone braced themselves just before that all too familiar boom resounded across the village as a most unfortunate hanyou became quite intimate with the ground. Again. Sighing, the villagers shrugged amongst themselves, wondering what it was the hanyou had done _this time_ to agitate and set off their returned priestess. It seemed more often than not the two spent more time arguing then getting along, and the end result was just as had happened moments ago; the hanyou meeting the ground quite harshly, and the priestess storming off to some part of the village or forest to cool her head.

On this particular day, those close enough to witness the two arguing, and the dreaded word that had been yelled, watched in slight awe as the priestess stormed off into the forest, leaving a very disgruntled and grumbling hanyou. No one offered their help or assistance, as they knew doing so would result in quite the tongue lashing from the prideful and stubborn hanyou. So, they went about their business, careful to take wide steps around the human shaped crater lying in the middle of the path. Judging by the depth, one could merely wonder what it was the hanyou had said to tick off the girl. Once the effects of the spell had worn off, Inu Yasha crawled out of the hole, muttering under his breath. Once clear of the crater, Inu Yasha shoved his arms into his hitatare, glaring in the direction Kagome had stormed off to, making no move to follow. Instead he grunted once, turned up his nose and headed in the opposite direction. Once the hanyou disappeared, the villagers resumed their tasks, moving on as if nothing had interrupted their routine to begin with. And sadly, it hadn't, this was too regular an occurrence.

Outside the village, within Inu Yasha's forest, flocks of birds shot to the air, squawking in surprised protest as a small figure stormed through, agitated mutterings flowing from their lips. The forest life made a very hasty escape from the angry priestess, the very atmosphere crackling with her ire. Her movements were agitated, rigid, heedless to what she trampled or crushed under foot as her sight was drawn inward to her angry musings. Anger that was quickly, as always, turning to other emotions. Anger was always the first reaction, belying what really lay within the young girl; hurt, disappointment, and deep sadness. It was always easier to react in anger, punish the hanyou for his insensitive comments and storm off before the tears came to a front and embarrassed them both. So, like so many other times before, she stormed off into the forest, to release her true feelings in solitude. No one would witness her moment of weakness and pain, except those living in the forest, and since they were animals, they weren't talking. Considering the chaos that ensued during one of her bouts, she figured they had all scampered as far away from her as they could get. And so, once again, Kagome found herself at the bone eater's well, everything silent and the meadow empty, save for her and a waterless well. She walked over to the well, tears of anger and frustration clouding her vision slightly. She reached the lip, staring down into the dark depths below unseeingly, hands fisted tightly at her sides. She glared at the well; her body coiled tight with her suppressed anger and hurt that rolled inside her heart, begging to be released from within. Growling under her breath, and without thinking, she drew back her foot, angrily kicking at the wooden side. Too late she realized her mistake as her cloth covered foot connected with the wooden surface. Nothing protected her foot from the impact save a small layer of material, and the small crunch of bone against a hard surface came before she shrieked from the pain that followed, ungraciously hopping on one foot as she held onto the injured appendage. She muttered under her breath before plopping down onto the well's edge, still holding her throbbing foot. Bringing her foot to her lap, exposing her whole calf in the process, she inspected the injured foot. The cloth remained intact; however there was a small smudge of dirt and sadly blood that was slowly spreading. It was not deep or serious, though painful. She sighed internally knowing that removing the bloodstain would be a challenge, but at the moment couldn't find it in her to be overly concerned about that fact. Letting her foot lower back to the ground, the tension in her body seemed to follow, slumping forward as she braced her hands on the wells edge.

"Baka, Inu Yasha," she muttered under her breath, eyes on her toe that was now stained a deep red. Her pure sock was no longer clean and pure; it was now stained and dirty, imperfect. Just like her. She sighed at the thought, her mind drifting back to what had brought her here in the first place.

The day had started out well, with Kagome up at sunrise to begin her daily tasks/chores that she had taken on to help Kaede. The air had been crisp and chilly, as usual, and Kagome had dressed quickly to avoid the cold bite as much as possible. The sun was just barely on the horizon as she had emerged from the hut, so the air was grey, silent, and still. A fine sheen of dew covered the ground, and nothing stirred, not even the animals in the forest beyond. Puffs of air escaped her parted lips as Kagome made the trek towards the forest to forage for the needed items within. Once that was completed, she was going to assist Kaede in the fields to begin planting this season's stock of vegetables and rice. After that the two of them were going to travel around the village to visit the sick and injured, and administer to them. Thankfully the numbers were small and few, but accidents still happened in these ancient times. Kaede normally attended to the morning task's Kagome was undertaking, but as she was getting on in age, and Kagome could do it faster, she had assigned herself the task. Secretly relieved to not have to attend to the matter, Kaede had not uttered a complaint or made any attempt to discourage Kagome's decision. Plus she enjoyed it. It allowed her some moments of needed solitude, while letting her get some "exercise" trekking up and down the small hills and vales that surrounded their small village. Due to the cold that morning, Kagome had opted to don a winter kimono instead of her normal priestess attire, considering she was not yet a fully fledged priestess anyway, and was still an apprentice to Kaede. More often than not she wore the garb, prepping herself for the role she would be assuming in the near future, but kimono's were more familiar to her, if not comfortable, as it was something that had been worn on occasion in the future for various festivals and family events. And while the styles and cut were a little more different, traditional in a way, a kimono was a kimono and so wearing that had been more easily adjusted too, then the actual priestess garb. Truth be told, she still felt strange and awkward wearing the attire, as it reminded her too much of Kikyo and all that had happened with the now dead priestess. During her travels in the feudal era, she could count on one hand the number of times she had worn a priestesses gear, opting instead to wear her familiar and comfortable, if a bit immodest for this time, school uniform. It had gained her quite a reputation during her travels years past, maybe not always good, but she was easily recognized from her attire as the shikon miko. Both a blessing and curse, she remembered with a sarcastic smile. The kimono she wore now was simple and plain, chosen more for its warmth than style, nicely abating the morning's chilling grasp, and she made her way effectively and easily to her destination. Gathering the needed items, she had quickly made her way back to the village, the sounds of activity beginning anew reaching her ears before she came upon the village. Friendly smiles and warm greetings reached her ears as she made her way to the older priestesses hut up the hill and closer to the shrine, and she returned them just as warmly. Children ran alongside her begging her to join them in their morning games, which she declined, albeit reluctantly, promising a game later. They readily agreed, and moved off to continue their play. Kagome smiled affectionately, wondering again why Rin was not among them.

The young girl had come to the village a while before her return, brought by Sesshoumaru himself. From what Kaede had told her, he wished Rin to learn all she could of human life in a human village so she could more accurately and wisely choose the society she wished to become a part of. Kagome was still astounded that he was even offering the child a life in the court of demons, a part of his life. This was the cold, heartless, ruthless, blood thirsty demon lord. He cared for no one, let alone a human child, and wished to live his life in solitude. Or so they had all thought. And yet, the presence of Rin brought questions no one had answers to. If he really was so blood thirsty and ruthless as he led them believe, then why was the offer for this _human_ child given for her to live in his court? Why had she been with him in the first place? And allowed to live for so long? And _thriving_ even, thriving with the cold, stoic, heartless demon lord. Kagome shook her head to clear the unanswered questions from her mind. These were questions that led to no answers and frustration, things she did not have the means to dwell upon at the moment. Another group of children ran by, playing some version of tag, once again, no Rin in sight. While her transition from a vagabond's life to stationary had gone rather well, there were things Kagome noticed that made her heart ache for the little girl. Rin's appearance and presentation to the village had been warmly and openly accepted by the majority of villagers. They had accepted her into their midst, treating her as one of their own. She dove right in to her new life, tagging along behind Kaede in her various daily tasks, assisting the elder priestess any way she could or in whatever task she was assigned with a smile and eagerness to please. And while she knew many of the villagers by name and was often seen conversing and helping other villagers, she was never seen _playing_ with the other children. She interacted with them, most assuredly, talked with them, that too, but not once did she actually ever play with them. Kagome knew that she would be welcomed and accepted by them, so knew that fear of rejection was not what was holding the child back. So, what was it then? Why did she act more like a grown up, doing the roles and task's usually done by a adult, and not that of a child her age? What had this child been through? And how much of it involved Sesshoumaru?

Sighing inwardly as her thoughts once again led her to questions with no answers; she once more shook her head, relieved to find herself at the bottom of the hill leading up to Kaede's hut. Smoke was wafting from the small stack on the side of the hut, indicating the occupants inside were awake and beginning their day. Upon being brought to the village, Rin had attached herself to Kaede, being a familiar face to the child, and attached she had stayed. So much so, that instead of setting her up with a family with children around or close to her age, she had opted to live with Kaede. The priestess had not complained or tried to deter the child as she secretly liked the constant companionship of the child, and it eased her solitude greatly. She loved the new perspective in daily things the child had to offer, with her purity and innocence and curiosity that knew no bounds. The young child had a thirst for life and a drive to learn and understand, and Kaede enjoyed aiding in that endeavor. Upon entering the small hut, Kagome was greeted by the delicious smells of that morning's meal, and freshly brewed tea. Both Rin and Kaede were sitting by the fire pit, using the blaze to warm them from the chill beyond. Coming in the from the cold to the heat within brought instant color to Kagome's cold cheeks, like a warm blanket being placed upon her body, instantly chasing away the morning chill. She sighed in contentment, smiling warmly as the two looked up at her entry.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin greeted cheerfully, leaping to her feet as the older girl approached the platform. Deftly removing her sandals from her feet, Kagome happily joined them by the fire, placing her basket of goods to the side so she could move her hands over the fire to warm them.

"Good morning, Rin, Kaede," she greeted warmly.

"Look, look at Rin's new Kimono, Kagome-nee-chan," Rin said, spinning around so Kagome could get the full affect. It was a beautiful child's kimono in bright colors and blossoms. It was artfully selected to very accurately reflect the one who wore it. "Lord Sesshoumaru gave it to me. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Very much so," Kagome readily agreed, actually able to mean it as it was very beautiful. "He has very fine tastes."

"Hai," Rin happily agreed, very delicately returning to her kneeling position by the fire pit, as if to not cause any damage to the fine material.

Kagome smiled gently at the young child before turning her attention to the elder priestess. Kaede was filling their glasses with the freshly brewed tea, handing one to Kagome before handing the other one to Rin. Kagome accepted the cup gratefully, bringing the cup to her nose to inhale the herbal aroma. After Kaede had taken the first sip, Kagome allowed herself to begin drinking. The soothing, somewhat bitter flavor of herbs and spices greeted her tongue, instantly bringing warmth to her insides.

"Ah," she sighed. "Delicious as always Kaede."

Kaede smiled warmly, but did not comment. Rin nodded enthusiastically, a wide toothed grin gracing her lips. "Delicious," she echoed happily, brining a smile to Kagome's lips. Rin was that kind of child that managed to quietly worm her way into your heart before you even knew she was there. Even before when the child had traveled with Sesshoumaru, there had just been something about this child that made her seem so different from other people, a purity and endless love of life that was so infectious you just couldn't help seeing what she saw, whether you were of the same opinion or not. Once again, Kagome found herself pondering the strange relationship between Rin and the stoic, cold demon lord Sesshoumaru. Although infrequent and often brief in their encounters, Kagome had not been blind to the absolute adoration and devotion Rin held for Sesshoumaru, albeit confused and baffled. This young child followed along willingly and happily beside the demon lord, very aware of what he was, yet content to stay by his side and travel with him, dangers and all. It had been a very odd pairing to say the least, and yet Sesshoumaru had put up with it, allowed it, and dare she think it, enjoyed it. Why else would he allow this human child to stay with him, travel with him as long as she had if there had been some enjoyment gained from having her with him? But, if that were the case, it didn't fit the picture that she had associated with him based on what she had encountered personally and from what she had gathered from Inu Yasha. The two persona's horribly conflicted with each other, and she wondered which had been the real one.

"Were ye able to locate all that ye needed this morning, Kagome?" Kaede asked, rousing Kagome form her musings. Kaede had noticed her blank gaze, noting the girl was lost in thought, but was not certain what it was that she pondered on. Kagome jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, blinking uncomprehendingly, Kaede's words not processing clearly for a few moments.

"Oh, yes," she said dazedly, shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts. "I was. I got it all." She held up the basket beside her holding up each item as she listed what she had obtained.

Kaede nodded gratefully. "Thank ye, Kagome. I will dry the herbs later this afternoon, and store the fungus." She paused for a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I believe our stock of herbs and remedies from Jenenji is getting low, so perhaps a trip to his village will be order. And soon."

Kagome's face brightened at the mention of the half demon healer. He held a special fondness in her heart, considering him a dear friend, and she was excited at the prospect of paying him another visit. He seemed to enjoy them as well, although he was still shy and awkward around her, an endearing trait that she very kindly played naivety too, knowing that to bring it to light would only embarrass the poor hanyou further. "I can make the trip tomorrow," she volunteered happily. "And can be back by morning the next day. It will be nice to see him again."

"I figured as much," Kaede said warmly. "Will Inu Yasha be accompanying you?"

Very briefly, so quick Kaede almost missed it, Kagome's countenance fell, before she perked up again. "Possibly," was all that she said.

Kaede 'hummed' thoughtfully but did not question her on it. Instead she passed out bowls and chopsticks for their morning meal, helping herself to the hearty meal on the fire before the other two served themselves as well. They all dug into their meal, happily conversing about various topics, the atmosphere light and cheerful. The meal was halfway through when the door covering was abruptly thrown back, and Inu Yasha stalked in.

"Oi, Kagome," he snapped. "What's the big idea?"

Kagome paused with her chopsticks full of food half way to her mouth, puzzlement clouding her face as she met his disgruntled glare. Lowering her utensils to her bowl, she cocked her head in confusion.

"What is it Inu Yasha?" she asked, baffled.

The hanyou stormed over to where she sat agitation evident in his body. "You were supposed to come get me to accompany you into the forest," he snapped. "Not go traipsing out on your own."

Mentally rolling her eyes, Kagome continued calmly eating her meal. "I didn't need you with me Inu Yasha," she murmured. "It was just a quick trip to collect some herbs from the forest. In and out."

"Keh, shows what you know," he groused, plopping down next to her. "Lord Ice is out there somewhere, along with wild animals and demons. A unprotected human like yourself would be easy pickings."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not _easy_ pickings," she argued back. "Besides, Lord _Sesshoumaru_ wouldn't hurt me. He's on our side now." At the moment, completely forgetting her own doubts on his loyalty just hours prior.

Rin nodded her head emphatically, obviously agreeing with Kagome's statement. This went unnoticed by the hanyou.

"This is Sesshoumaru were talking about here, Kagome," Inu Yasha growled. "He may have been our ally during the battle with Naraku, but that doesn't mean we are now. You're just a weak, pathetic human in his eyes, and if he finds you bothersome, he won't hesitate to kill you."

"Inu Yasha," she scolded. "That isn't true and you know it. He wouldn't do something like that. He has changed. In some ways."

Rin was still nodding away, reminding Kagome vaguely of one of the bobble head dolls from her time. Kaede was observing the three of them with amused eyes, remaining silent.

"Are you stupid?" Inu Yasha snarled. "This is _Sesshoumaru_ we are talking about here. He never changes." He stuffed his hands into his hitatare, leg twitching in agitation. "It is this kind of attitude that will get you killed one of these days."

Finished with her meal, Kagome set down her utensils before giving the hanyou her full attention. Her body was tense, her face calm and neutral, but her eyes flashed with emotion. "And why is that Inu Yasha?" she asked calmly, a lilt in her voice the only hint that her patience was wearing thin.

"The idiotic idea that demons can be good, kind creatures, able to be changed," he stated. "They are demons, Kagome, and instinct and power is always the first thing they react to."

Kagome scowled, grabbing one of his ears. "That isn't true and you know it," she admonished fiercely. "You should know that better than anyone after all we've been through." She shook a finger under his nose, face furrowed in angry disappointment. "Think of all the demons we've encountered during out journey's that changed for the better. Went different paths. They _can_ change."

"Keh," he snorted, turning his head away from her waggling finger. "Barely." Glaring at the wall next to him, he pressed on. "It doesn't change the fact that you went out alone. You could've have been killed, Kagome."

Kagome lowered her hand back to her side, realization dawning that once again, this brash behavior of his was underlying what was truly beneath the surface. He had been worried about her. Lips curving up into a joyous smile, Kagome placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"But I wasn't Inu Yasha," she murmured gently. "I was just fine." She smiled confidently. "And while no match for a demon like Sesshoumaru, I'm pretty sure I could handle some low class demons on my own."

Inu Yasha stiffened at her words, whirling to face her. "Are you serious? You can't fight on your own, and take on some demons by yourself. You would be shredded to pieces in a matter of seconds."

"Hey," she protested indignantly. "I can fight, you know. I know how to purify a demon or two. And have done so, in case you've forgotten."

"With either myself, Sango, or Miroku with you," he amended harshly. "Come on, Kagome. You know that you aren't capable of protecting yourself. Maybe when you've reached the caliber that Kikyo was, you can do so, but not now. You aren't strong enough."

Kagome frowned. "I think I'm pretty strong," she argued back. "I could've handled it just fine had a demon attacked me."

"Shows what you know," he muttered. "You can't even hit your targets when practicing your archery. You miss more still than hit. Kikyo mastered the bow and arrow by her teens. She could detect even the weakest of demons within seconds and could purify without touching a demon." He leveled his eyes on Kagome. "Can you do that?"

Gritting her teeth in sudden annoyance, Kagome fought for calm. "Not yet," she ground out. "At least not all of those things," she amended. "But, I am getting better."

"My point exactly," Inu Yasha cried. "Until you are at least her equal or surpass her, you shouldn't be out on your own, in the woods, clomping on your big feet for everyone within a ten mile radius to hear. You're the next priestess to this village, and while no Kikyo, the only thing these people have."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE KIKYO," she yelled hotly, leaping to her feet. "I never will be." She stepped, bending over to replace her sandals. "And I am not that loud."

She stormed out the door, intent to head to her hut to retrieve her needed items for her day with Kaede, with Inu Yasha following obstinately behind her.

"Your louder than an herd of Oni," he shot back. "I wouldn't be surprised if Koga heard it all the way in his valley." He caught up to her easily, undeterred by the scowl sent his way. "You can't even mask your presence or scent from demons, let alone summon your powers like you need. Not only that, you stupidly make attempts to befriend almost every demon you meet, believing that they will somehow fall to your silly charms and whims. And while you're not much to look at, your personality will not make up for the difference when it comes to demons. They will cut you down, no matter what."

 _Ouch,_ that comment hit a sore spot. She knew she wasn't that pretty, but did he have to be so blunt about it. Ignoring the hurt his words caused, she pushed on, determined to ignore him.

"No begging or pleading or flowery words are going to stop someone intent on shedding blood," he pressed on. "Kikyo understood that better than anyone else. Nothing got past her. She was the best. No demon was any match for her. She was the epitome of a priestess. She never missed her targets, could summon barriers like no one's business, and could sense aura's quicker than spit."

With each word, Kagome's body grew tighter and tighter with suppressed rage and hurt, teeth grinding together in barely contained emotion.

"And since you can barely summon any power at all, it's best to have me with you when you go out, so that you don't become some demons next meal," Inu Yasha ranted on, unaware of the tension rolling off the girl in front of him. "If anything happened to you, I don't know what we would do. Limited as you are in your powers and such, you're all we have."

"INU YASHA!"

That was his only warning before…

"OSWARI!"

And with that his face met the ground, and she stormed off. Returning to the present, she let out a long, deep sigh. Deep down she knew that what Inu Yasha said was partially true. She was not a fighter, a skilled warrior like Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha. Her skills were subpar at best, and her lack of knowledge and skill had caused more trouble than aid many times in the past during their travels. Granted, she had improved and had been able to handle herself quite well, but handling a large horde of demons on her own, was impossible. But what rankled the most, and hurt so much, was the fact that Inu Yasha just couldn't stop bringing up the fact that Kikyo could. Everything that Kagome was incapable of doing, Kikyo was, ten-fold. Kikyo was the epitome of perfectionism that Kagome had no hope or chance of accomplishing. And the harder she tried, the harder she failed.

"But I'm still alive," she uttered petulantly, instantly regretted her comment. It was an unfair comparison and thought, and she begged silent forgiveness for it. Kikyo had been through a lot, endured a lot, and suffered a wrongful death all because of the lustful wants of one human bandit. Her life had been cut short, and a happiness that should have been at her grasp, wrenched cruelly away. Kikyo was a very skilled priestess and warrior, and she could handle herself much better against much of what Kagome couldn't. And she knew that, and accepted that. But in all fairness to her, she had not been raised or trained the way Kikyo had been. She had literally been thrust into a role she was not prepared for and expected to immediately have skill and know-how on things she had never even heard of until the day she fell through the well. And instead of complaining, well maybe a little bit, or refusing what was asked of her, she had dove in and done her best. She tried to get better, be better, work harder, and she had honestly thought her efforts had paid off. Reincarnation or not, with all that she had done, she had hoped that Inu Yasha would eventually stop seeing Kikyo in her, comparing everything she did to what the previous priestess had done and was doing upon her sudden resurrection from the dead. But such hopes were dashed, even on her return to the feudal era. The comparison's never stopped, the expectation to act and do certain things the way Kikyo did was wearing. She could never be Kikyo, and had no wish to be so. She was Kagome, and was happy with who she was. So, why couldn't Inu Yasha be?

She would be unfair to the half demon if she didn't admit that his constant comparison's and criticism's were his own way to show his concern for her. His loss for Kikyo still lingered deep in his heart, and the fear of losing her motivated him to be so cruel. But still it hurt. Inu Yasha and Kikyo had a history and bond that she could not hope to break or take away from, and she had always understood that. But, how she wished that she would not have to live in a shadow she had no wish to step into.

"Baka, Inu Yasha," she repeated again, but with less anger then the first one. No matter what he said and did, she still loved him. They had been through so much together, grown so close together, and they too shared a bond. A deep bond that went beyond time. Literally. Didn't that count for something? Would a day come when he loved just her, and only her, all of her without seeing someone from the past that she could never be, and had no desire to be?

So lost in her musings, it took her a moment to realize the forest had grown silent, deadly silent. Not even the trees moved, although a breeze had been wafting through just moments before. All life had seemed to stop and the very air seemed to become still. Suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine, the air quickly becoming oppressive, and she felt the sudden wave of powerful demonic aura engulf the area. The strength and power of that aura still to this day managed to freeze Kagome's blood. She knew this aura, rather well, and she gulped as her eyes rose to the skies above. Sesshoumaru was near, very near. Looking around for a sign of the demon lord, she nearly fell from her perch in her surprise, as he was literally there in the meadow, when mere moments ago there had been no one but herself. She managed to prevent herself from falling rather gracelessly, and slowly rose to her feet, eyeing the tall, beautiful demon warily. All her gusto and confidence that he would never harm her came to a screeching halt in the face of stark reality. This was the _'killing perfection'_ right before her. With just a single finger he could reduce her to a puddle of mush, and not bat an eye in doing so. Swallowing thickly, she slowly adjusted her stance, facing him fully and hopefully a little less unguarded. While she knew she would never stand a chance against him should he opt to attack, maybe she could at least stay on the defensive, giving Inu Yasha enough time to swoop in. She knew that Inu Yasha would sense his older brother's presence within seconds of his arrival, and realize she was in the exact same vicinity. Most likely he was rushing toward them right now.

The two locked gazes for what seemed an eternity to Kagome, but was in all actuality only seconds. His face gave nothing away to his thoughts or purpose for being there, and he did not seem inclined to enlighten the very baffled priestess. Finally his gaze broke from hers, and fixed instead ahead of himself, beginning to move into the meadow intent on heading to the other side. He did not look at her again, even when he passed mere feet from her spot at the well. Swallowing thickly, she dropped into a hasty bow, hoping to appease the silent lord. That, and she had manners for heaven's sake. Demon Lord he may be, but he was still a lord.

"You would be wise to return to the village, miko," he stated softly, brining her surprised gaze up his tall frame. "Your blood is too tempting a scent to ignore for any creature with a sense of smell." His gaze raked her form quickly, before bringing his piercing gaze back to her stunned one. "Especially as you are defenseless."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed eyes large on her pale face. She tried to formulate a response, but her brain refused to catch up with her mouth. Dazedly, she wondered what he was referring to about her blood, when she remembered her toe. She glanced down at the offending appendage, noticing the small, miniscule stain on her foot, barely the size of a coin. Puckering her brow in bewilderment, she raised her gaze back to the tall demon lord. However, before she could say anything in reply, Inu Yasha burst into the meadow, hand gripping the hilt of Tesseiga.

"Kagome," he cried, leaping high into the air to land protectively before her. "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru? What did you do to Kagome?"

Sparing Inu Yasha only a menial glance, Sesshoumaru turned his back on the duo, and continued on his way.

"Get back here," Inu Yasha snarled, hands tightening on his sword intent to withdraw the blade. "Hey. I'm talking to you."

Snapping from her daze, Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's sleeve as he readied himself to leap after the other demon. "Wait," she cried. "You've got it wrong. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything. He arrived just before you did." When he didn't relax his stance, she scampered to face the hanyou. "Stop, Inu Yasha. I'm fine. He was just passing by. That's all."

Although he relaxed his stance, Inu Yasha's grip on his sword did not. He kept an intense gaze on the horizon where Sesshoumaru's figure was receding, ears twitching as he listened to something only his demon ears could detect. Finally, after a tense moment, he dropped his hands from his blade, locking his gaze with hers.

"What happened, Kagome?" he asked worriedly. "Why do I smell your blood?"

Lowering her head in embarrassment, Kagome indicated her injured foot. "I hurt my foot," she mumbled. "It isn't anything serious, just a small cut. I'll clean it and bandage it when I get back to the village."

Inu Yasha locked his gaze at the small injury, inhaling sharply, closing his eyes before snapping them open to glare that her. "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T WANT YOU ALONE?" He roared. "Do you get it now?"

Kagome flinched at his volume, cringing back from him. She knew she had no argument on this one, and flushed in embarrassment and anger at the thought.

"This doesn't mean anything," she muttered obstinately. "It was just Sesshoumaru, and he didn't hurt me." She glanced briefly in the direction the demon lord had disappeared, face thoughtful. "In fact, I think he was protecting me."

"Right," the hanyou scoffed, suddenly scooping Kagome up into his arms. "Like that Ice Lord would lower himself to protect you."

She gasped in surprise, latching onto his neck to keep herself sturdy. "Well, he certainly wasn't there to 'slaughter' me, so what else was he doing there? And I can walk you know."

"You need to get that foot taken care of, and I can get us to the village faster like this," he explained, taking a giant leap into the air. "Every demon in the area is going to smell your blood and instantly be on the hunt."

"Ugh, It's just a little cut," she whined, kicking her foot for emphasis. "Barely even there."

"Doesn't matter," Inu Yasha said. "Even a drop of blood can be scented for miles around. It's that potent to demons."

"Humph," she scoffed disbelievingly. "Whatever you say. But, I still think Sesshoumaru was protecting me. He even told me to get my foot taken care of. Why would he do that if he wasn't trying to help me?"

"What reason does Sesshoumaru have for doing what he does," he growled. "This is Sesshoumaru we are talking about here. He has his own reasons for doing things."

"Maybe," she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming to help me," she whispered.

"Keh."

Mentally shaking her head, she marveled at how quickly their argument from earlier seemed to have been forgotten by Inu Yasha. And while she was glad that he seemed like his normal self after this last fight, deep down she wondered if she was of the same attitude. Her heart still hurt from his words, and doubts still plagued her mind. Unwilling to dwell on them any further, she merely tightened her grip on the hanyou. He was warm, broad and solid, a uniquely distinct scent that was solely Inu Yasha filling her senses. How she wished that her heart was at peace, whole and unbroken. But, it was not, and as they came closer to the village, she wondered if it ever really would.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Wow, and wow and WOW. Thank you soooo much for all the wonderful reviews and feedback. You all just made my week.**

 **VEENA4, SecretiveMidnightWriter, Kaasuten, IAmAPug; thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and feedback I have received. And to my anonymous reviewer, please keep reading (the pairing will be known very shortly).**

 **I always love and appreciate feedback and critique's (POSITIVE critique's, please). One cannot improve their craft without some feedback and critique, but it doesn't need to be cruel, insulting or hurtful.**

 **There have been a lot of comments and subtle probing on where the pairing is going with this story, still, and I am going to make some of you very happy and some of you not so much. Either way, I hope you keep reading and find it enjoyable either way. =0)**

 **Also, I wanted to apologize that this was not posted sooner. I had a really crazy week and a busy weekend. It was my son's birthday and I was "afk" for the whole weekend. On top of that, we were having some issues with our internet provider where the server was either down or running so slow I felt like I was back to the old days of dial up (hopefully most of you know what I am referring to…=0/). Anyway, so thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. =0)**

 _ **CHAPTER II**_

Dawn the day next found two lone figures trekking through the village, toward other villages beyond. The ground was covered with a thick mist, casting ghostly shadows from the weak sunlight able to filter through. In the early morning light everything appeared dull and lifeless, lacking color and vibrancy. Today had dawned colder than previous mornings, and one of the figures was seen reaching up frequently to briskly rub their arms as if warding off the cold. They were an odd pair, one a silver haired young man with small white ears peeking through a long curtain of locks. He was dressed all in red of hitatare and hakama. At his side was a old, rusty katana, the scabbard worn and tarnished, the hilt frayed. His feet were bare, with his hands, hanging loose at his sides, ending in sharp deadly tips. Deep golden eyes peered out from long thick bangs, scanning his surroundings acutely. His gaze was keen, alert, looking for any threat that may leap out at them at any moment. His companion was a young woman with long dark wavy hair, let loose to trail down to her lower back. She was dressed in the customary attire for a priestess of white and red, a bow hung across her shoulders, a quiver of arrows on her back, a basket in one hand. She too had her eyes ahead, but instead of wariness and caution, hers were bright with excitement and anticipation. Every once in a while she would glance at her companion, breaking out into a wide grin before looking away, sighing with contentment. She was unaware that he too would glance at her after she had removed her gaze, an unreadable expression on his face. And each time he saw her head move, he made sure his gaze was anywhere but on her. No one else crossed paths with them as they made their journey, and they doubted anyone would be on this road until much later, if at all. It wasn't a main road, and so any travelers found on this road would be heading toward locales. One of those villages carried a rumor that deterred many from entering its borders, and it was that very village our travelers were headed.

"I wonder how Jinenji and his mother are doing," Kagome wondered, finally breaking the silence. "It will be so nice to see them again. I hope all is well in his village and they are all still getting along."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Don't be surprised if they aren't," he warned. "Humans and demons have always been enemies; humans fearing us for what we are, and demons seeing humans as nothing but scum beneath their feet. That is not something easily overcome."

Kagome frowned. "Maybe for some, but not all. The two races can get along, work together, and thrive too."

Inu Yasha harrumphed, shaking his head bemusedly. "There you go again," he groused. "Believing silly ideals. Need I remind you of Lord Ice the other day."

"And need _I_ remind you that he didn't do anything," she countered back. "He just walked right by and disappeared. I still think he was protecting me, in a weird way."

"Not likely," Inu Yasha growled. "That jerk doesn't know the meaning of protection."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being silly. I am fairly certain he knows the term very well. I point to Rin, and say enough said."

Inu Yasha glanced at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. After a moment of silence, he spoke in bewilderment. "You say the strangest things sometimes, you know that. Your time has such strange phrases."

The mention of her time brought Kagome a small pang of sadness. How she missed her mother, brother, and grandpa. She often wondered how they were faring with her gone, never to return, and she fervently prayed they were all well. Clearing her head of such thoughts, she grinned at the bewildered hanyou. "Well, you went there a time or two, remember? And you haven't heard the half of it," she teased, breaking out into laughter at the horrified look Inu Yasha sported. Taking pity on the poor boy, she gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "At least we won't be around to see it change," she paused cocking her head. "Well, at least I won't. You, on the other hand, could outlive me, even with half yokai blood. You may even live to my time, and can drop in on my family once in a while. You know to let them know what happened to me and how I lived my life. Mom would love that." She stopped, making a face. "Except the parts on how I died, that would just be morbid. Of course you will have to avoid your past self, because that would just be awkward and weird, but since you would be able to sense me and yourself, that shouldn't be a problem…"

As she rambled on, Inu Yasha was losing interest fast, sighing as he once more turned his focus to their surroundings. The air was thick with varying scents, thankfully none unpleasant, or raising alarm in the hanyou. His ears detected sounds in the distance of streams gurgling, leaves swaying, and people rousing from deep sleep. Although a distance away, he could make out the telltale sounds of activity in a village, albeit faint. Had he been a full demon, they would be increased tenfold, able to distinguish what each sound was distinctly. Still listening intently he let his gaze wander to the nearby landscape, where thick forests and glades stood on one side of their path, and fields on the other. Faintly he could detect the auras of some small demon vermin, hardly worth the worry as they posed no threat to him.

Kagome was still talking, unaware he had stopped listening, gesturing slightly to emphasis her point in whatever she was saying. Suddenly she tripped over a small stone sticking up in the road, awkwardly righting herself, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She scowled at the offending object as if it had purposely sought to trip her, bending down to brush off the dirt from her toes. Inu Yasha had stopped when she had stumbled, waiting for her to right herself and continue on. Watching her dust off her foot, he frowned. He was still bothered about Sesshoumaru being in such close proximity to Kagome.

Whether she wanted to accept it or not, Sesshoumaru was ruthless, cruel, and unfeeling; no matter what having Rin in his company stated otherwise. He was dangerous and deadly, and him being within feet of a helpless Kagome sent ice through his bones. She could have been killed, in mere seconds, gone from the world as quickly as Kikyo. One more bright star snuffed out before it could reach its full brilliance. When he had smelled her blood at the village, little as it was, he had panicked. Fresh blood always attracted unwanted attention, especially predators. No matter how little or how much there was, the mere scent of it hinted at prey, injured prey at that; easy pickings for beings with teeth and claws. Maybe that was what had brought Sesshoumaru to the glade, Inu Yasha thought grudgingly trying to give his half-brother the benefit of the doubt. He knew Sesshoumaru was very familiar with Kagome's scent, the scent of her blood, as he had been present for a few of her injuries. Smelling Kagome's blood had alerted the demon lord to the fact that she was injured and maybe had feared that young Rin was with the priestess and came to ensure his ward was unharmed. Inu Yasha shook his head, even for him that was stretching it. Sesshoumaru would know Rin was not there in the glade with Kagome as he had an odd sense for the young child. He always knew where she was, could sense her call for him no matter how far the distance. So, what was it that had brought the demon prince to Kagome? He had no answer to that, and it rankled fiercely. Sesshoumaru never did anything without intent and purpose, so he _had_ been there for a reason, but what it was remained elusive.

The hanyou scowled angrily, hands clenching into fists. This is what he had been trying to get across to Kagome. No matter how good they appeared to be, how kind they seemed, how loving, a demon was still a demon and instinct always overrode anything else. Even himself. Hadn't the past experience with the tessaiga proven that? Without the sword as an anchor, the hanyou lost all control and reason, resorting to a mindless, blood thirsty, power hungry being. He shuddered, remembering the lives he had slaughtered at his weakest point, many voices begging and pleading for mercy. But he hadn't given them that, and he had _enjoyed_ killing them, reveled in it. For those moments, he had seen what being a full demon had felt like, the need for power, to kill and conquer. Sesshoumaru was no different, albeit more rational thinking, but still the drive was the same. Had he felt the need to do so, he would eliminate Kagome without a single hesitation. And he was just the beginning. Demons, bandits, animals lay just beyond their sight, lurking and waiting to grab any unsuspecting fool that came within easy reach. The world was a cruel and vicious place, and something as bright and loving as Kagome just couldn't see that. Refused to believe that. She always saw and looked for the good in everyone, finding love for even the most lowly of creatures. She had even found love in her heart for him, even though he had done nothing but harm and wound her, too many times to count. She always came back, love and understanding deep in her eyes, ready to surround him with her warmth and light, chasing away the shadows, the pain, the memories, and the darkness deep in his soul. And he reveled in that light, embraced it, hungered for it. She almost made him believe that the world was good, was kind, was full of love and acceptance, almost, but not completely. He had experienced too many times what the world was capable of, what beings (demon and human alike) could do to one another, and so that light dimmed, overcome by the darkness once more. But, she persisted undaunted, undeterred, a strength and determination that knew no bounds, and still it awed him her tenacity and strength. It was bizarre how alike and yet so completely different Kikyo and Kagome were. Sighing internally, Inu Yasha pondered his lost love. How he missed Kikyo, how he longed to have her at his side, in his arms, in his life. What life had dealt her had been cruel to say the least, so unfair for one as pure and beautiful as her, and he raged at the unfairness of it all. Having Kagome eased that pain and loss greatly. And while he could not have the real living and breathing priestess of long ago, he was somehow content to have a small remnant of her by his side. Kikyo would always be with him, so long as Kagome lived. And he would do all that he could to make sure nothing happened to her. He would keep all that was left of Kikyo alive, no matter what the cost. He would not lose her again.

He was snapped from his musings when he felt a gentle, hesitant touch to his arm, and his eyes met the tender gaze of deep dark eyes. He knew those eyes, and he breathed a name, and pain filled those brown eyes. No, not brown, but deep, midnight blue. Not Kikyo's eyes. Kagome's. Kikyo, but not Kikyo. Groaning silently at the unfairness of it all, he chased away the painful reminder, meeting her gaze with his. He knew she had heard the name that was not hers, but could not bring it in himself to feel guilty for it. He loved Kagome, he truly did, but his heart would forever long for someone else. Lowering her hand to her side, Kagome forced a smile to her lips, tilting her head slightly.

"Lost you for a minute there," she teased, tone brittle even to her ears. "Everything okay?"

They both knew it was not.

And as was common for them both, when emotions and feelings grew too intense, too raw, he resorted to gruffness. "Keh," he huffed, shoving his hands into his hitatare sleeves. "You worry too much. Lay off me woman."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, turning to continue on her way. "Fine, fine," she said breezily, her back to him so he was unable to see her face.

Both lapsed into strained silence, neither sure how to deal with the tension in the air. But soon, Kagome was off again, chattering away like an excited chipmunk, going on and on about this and that, while he remained unaware of it all. And so the morning passed this way, Kagome exclaiming and pointing out everything that caught her eyes, and Inu Yasha scoffing at her silliness.

The sun was high over head by the time they came upon the edge of Jinenji's village.*(1) The two traveler's were greeted warmly as they made their way toward Jinenji's hut, Kagome happily returning the greetings called out to them. Her happiness and smile grew the further in they ventured, smugly glancing at the hanyou as the villagers guided them to where Jinenji was. There was no spite or fear or even disgust in the tones they spoke in, but sincere, genuine pride, and warmth for the hanyou that resided in their midst. They had well and truly worked through their biases and mistrust of the gentle giant, finally seeing what Kagome had seen the moment she laid eyes on him. It didn't take them long to locate Jinenji, considering his size and stature. He was on the far side of the fields, working with a handful of villagers, each towing large baskets. Jinenji's mother was there as well, barking out instructions and orders to the villagers, where to put what and what to pull and what not to. Jinenji spotted the duo first, as he was the tallest, and the others soon followed. His large, doe eyes, widened at seeing the duo, not expecting their visit. Kagome waved enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, Jinenji," she yelled, causing Inu Yasha to flinch.

"Oi," he snapped. "Lower the volume, some of us have sensitive hearing, you know. Besides, he can hear just fine without the decibels."

Kagome glowered at him from the corner of her eye, but did not generate a response. Instead she called out greetings to the villagers, finally coming to a halt before Jinenji.

"Kagome," Jinenji's deep, reverberating voice rumbled from above, shy and gentle as ever. His eyes were alight with joy, the ever present blush he always sported when she was nearby upon his large cheeks.

Kagome beamed up at him, reaching up fearlessly to place her hand on his much larger one. "Hello, Jinenji," she greeted warmly. "It is so good to see you again. How have you been? Everything well?"

"Oh, yes," Jinenji nodded rapidly. "Yes, it most certainly is. Everyone has been so kind to mother and I."

Kagome's eyes lowered to flicker over the villagers nearby, smiling at them all, before looking back up to Jinenji. "I'm so glad to hear that." She leaned over slightly to smile at his mother who stood behind and to the side of the large hanyou. "Hello."

Although frowning something fierce, Kagome wondered if maybe her face was permanently stuck that way, Jinenji's mother shook her head bemusedly at the young girl.

"I wondered if you would ever come back," she grumbled, hands on her ample hips. "Heard lots of rumors about you, young Kagome."

Kagome chuckled nervously, fidgeting. "I'm sure you have," she said evasively. "None of them true, I assure you."

Jinenji's mother eyed her critically for a long moment, before huffing in resignation. "Well, you're here and that is what matters. What can we do for you?"

Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief, raising the basket in her hand. "We were hoping to get some herbs for potions and remedies. We are getting low."

Jinenji smiled. "Of course," he rumbled. "We are happy to help. What is it you require?"

Kagome smiled gratefully at the large demon, happily listing off the items they sought after. Jinenji would nod as each plant was listed, mentally noting if it was available or not. As her list grew to a close, he was pleased to note that she would leave with everything on her list, but then she gave her final item and his face fell.

"I am sorry, Kagome," he sighed sadly. "But we do not have that particular plant at the moment. We gave our last stalk to a traveler the other day that had a family member in dire need. I truly apologize."

Kagome waved her hands and shook her head frantically. "No, no, no, no," she protested. "Don't apologize. You don't have to do that. Their need was greater than ours." She cocked her head to the side. "Considering our long list, I am pleased we are returning with almost everything. I can't thank you enough. As that particular herb is not an immediate need, perhaps I can return on another day when it is in season."

Jinenji nodded happily. "Oh, yes, most assuredly. Please do."

The group spent the next few hours collecting the herbs and plants, Kagome working closely beside Jinenji watching and learning how he tended and collected each herb and plant. Occasionally her hand would brush against his or his arm as they tended to the task at hand, and he would blush profusely from the contact while she seemed unaware and unaffected by the contact. Even now, her lack of fear and disgust at being in close proximity to his person amazed and baffled the large demon. He was used to fear, mistrust, loathing and disgust when people came near him, yet upon their very first meeting, her eyes shined with nothing but acceptance and kindness. She protected him fiercely and defended him, even at the risk of her own life. She didn't seem bothered that his skin had touched hers, in fact she would merely smile up at him once and a while when they did. Simple acceptance was all that was on her face, her beautiful face full of such light he still found it hard to look upon her for long before the brilliance became overwhelming. And she remained blissfully unaware of this, ignorant to the light that she brought into lives, demon and human alike. He shook his head at the oddity of it all, smiling softly down at her. She looked up then, catching him staring, and tilted her head in encouragement as if thinking he wished to speak. Of course he did not, so with hot cheeks he dropped his gaze and resumed his task. Eventually all the needed items had been collected and placed within Kagome's basket. It was heavier, albeit slightly from all that had been gathered, but she did not complain or falter under the added weight. It was time to say goodbye. Jinenji sadly lumbered up to the small girl, grief hanging from him like a cloak. He did not wish to say goodbye. Her odd disappearance three years back had caused great alarm for many, himself included. And while she assured him that she was there to stay, he secretly worried this would be the last time he would see her.

"I'll come back in a month or so to restock and hopefully collect that last herb," she assured him, placing a gentle hand on his. "I promise."

He nodded mutely, throat too tight with concern to speak. Kagome gave one of his fingers a small reassuring squeeze before letting go. As she turned away to say her farewell to his mother and the other villagers, he lifted his hand in reverent awe, dumbfounded once more that she so willingly touched him, without a hint of revulsion or disgust. He placed his other hand over the spot, his skin tingling where she had touched, wishing to maintain the sensation for as long as possible. He looked up as she gave one final wave of farewell before turning her back to begin the trek home.

Inu Yasha had stayed by her side the whole time, a silent guardian. He had barely said anything to Jinenji and the villagers, and when he did speak, it was directly to Kagome. While barely discernible, Jinenji had sensed a slight tension between the two, something that had not been there before, and he wondered at it. There was still that camaraderie that two had, a bond, but yet different somehow. Something was changing between the two, and the hanyou horse was not sure what it could be.

Night had fallen upon their return to their village and the twinkling glow of fires inside the huts was a welcoming beacon to the weary travelers. Delicious aromas of meals being prepped reminded the two that they had not eaten since earlier that day. Kagome looked up to where Kaede's hut sat upon the hill near the shrine, relieved to see lighted windows from the fire within. Hopefully the elder priestess would have some leftovers from their evening meal to share with the both of them. If not, she would ease her hunger by other means. Perhaps some wild berries or rice balls or raw produce. Not much of a meal, but would have to do for so late in the day. Switching the basket to her other arm, she shook the relieved arm to relieve the numbness of carrying the heavy basket for so long. Her bow was still strung across her back with her arrows, unneeded as they had not passed any bandits or demons. They had passed a small handful of travelers on their route back, so she had seen no need to have it in hand ready to draw. Inu Yasha had 'harrumphed' at her actions, but said nothing on it. She raised her head in silent challenge, daring him to speak, but he remained mute. Rolling her shoulders to ease the knots she felt forming, she willed her feet to move faster, ready to keel over in exhaustion. Not used to traveling long distances in the traditional foot wear of the Sengoku Jedai era, she could feel several blisters on her feet. Some she could tell had torn during her journey, with blisters forming over the torn skin. She forced herself to not limp or cringe in pain with each step she made, and she was never more relieved to reach Kaede's hut as she was at that moment. Giving a sharp knock to announce themselves, Kagome lifted up the covering *(2) sighing as welcoming heat wrapped her in its soothing embrace. The temperature had steadily dropped as the sun had drifted toward the horizon and Kagome was slightly chilled upon entering the elder priestess's home. Kaede and Rin looked up upon their entry, Rin breaking out into a wide grin.

"Kagome-nee-chan," she cried leaping to her feet. "Welcome back."

"We're back," Kagome returned happily, lowering herself to sit next to Rin, wincing slightly as she removed her zori. She placed her bow and arrows at the edge of the platform close to her sandals, gingerly lowering herself to a kneeling position. Inu Yasha did not notice, as he was looking into the pot sitting on the fire sniffing the contents, ears twitching happily. Without invitation he plopped himself down, grabbed a bowl and helped himself. Kaede shook her head, but said nothing to dissuade the hanyou; there were plenty of leftovers as she had purposely made extra for the two. Only after she had received a nod of consent from Kaede did Kagome help herself, with happy gusto. The aroma of vegetables soaked in hearty broth wafted through the air and she hungrily shoveled in the food, moaning in delight.

"So, good," she sighed contentedly. "Thank you so much for the food, Kaede."

"My pleasure, Kagome," she murmured humbly. "How was yer journey?"

"Uneventful," Inu Yasha grumbled around a mouthful of food.

Kaede gazed at the hanyou is surprise. "Ye almost seem disappointed that it was so, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha shrugged. "Mmm," he sniffed noncommitingly.

Kagome and Kaede glanced at one another, shaking their heads in bemusement.

"It went well," Kagome emphasized, glancing at Inu Yasha pointedly. She was ignored. "Jinenji had everything on our list except the last herb and he said to return for it in a month or so."

Kaede beamed. "Excellent. How fortunate for us that we have such a skilled healer so close to us. Jinenji's remedies and potions have helped many villagers. We are most indebted to him and his village."

Kagome agreed readily. "I asked him if he could mentor me, so that I am able to have better knowledge on remedies and potions. We don't have the luxury of modern conveniences anymore, so the more I can learn the better. I studied natural remedies and cures in my time, to prepare, but since demons are considered myths there, I could find nothing conclusive or concrete regarding demon treatment and healing. Jinenji is knowledgeable on both."

"Indeed," Kaede murmured, sipping her tea. "I believe his knowledge will be of great use to many villages."

Kagome hummed in agreement. "Jinenji's potions have certainly been of great use to us. He saved Kiara's life and many villagers." She smiled affectionately. "He has such a kind, loving heart. And I am so grateful his village is finally seeing him for who he is."

"He's one of the few," Inu Yasha grumbled, still shoveling food into his mouth. "Not many are so fortunate. And they only changed their tune because I knocked some sense into them."

" _And_ he saved them from a man eating demon," Kagome pointed out, gently.

"Meh," he huffed, finishing his food. Setting his bowl down with a contented sigh, he leapt to his feet patting his stomach contentedly. "I feel much better. Not as good as that ninja food Kagome used to bring with her, but satisfying enough." Leaping off the upper platform, he marched toward the door. "I'm off."

Three pairs of eyes watched him leave with varying degrees of emotions on their faces. Kaede was resigned, Kagome annoyed, and Rin, well, Rin was just perplexed. Inu Yasha's odd behaviors and attitudes were so often at odds with his half brother it was a wonder they were even related at all. Sesshoumaru was so dignified and refined, kind and considerate, and while kind in his own way, Inu Yasha was just not of the same caliber. At least in Rin's opinion anyway. He was impatient, impulsive and didn't think about the consequences before leaping into situations. Rin snuck a glance at Kagome from the corner of her eye. She did not notice as Kaede and her were going through the items in her basket, apparently discussing the specific remedies and potions each one would be made into. Neither noticed that Rin was not attentively listening in or asking questions, but instead was lost in thought. Kagome was so nice and pretty, always helping out anyone in need, and she always was patient with Rin and made time for her. She willingly explained things to the young girl when she asked, and encouraged Rin's sense of adventure and curiosity. While still lacking experience and knowledge on the subject, Rin knew that the older girl cared very deeply for Inu Yasha, and wanted to spend her life with him. She was confused regarding the whole situation with Kikyo, Inu Yasha, and Kagome. Inu Yasha had loved Kikyo, Kikyo had loved Inu Yasha; Kikyo had been killed by the demon Naraku and also attempted to kill Inu Yasha too. He had even tried to kill Lord Sesshoumaru, foolish notion though it had been. Kikyo was brought back to life and held hatred and anger for Inu Yasha. In the few times Rin had seen the other priestess, she had seemed nice, and had found her very pretty. And it was because of Kikyo that Kohaku was alive today, and was she ever thankful for that miracle. But, the fact that the two women shared the same soul was bewildering to the young girl and she didn't understand how Kagome was alive if her soul had been transferred to the other priestess. And if the other priestess was dead, why hadn't the soul returned to Kagome? Or maybe it had since Rin had not been there to witness her final moments. *(3) Shrugging mentally, Rin decided she would ask Lord Sesshoumaru the next time he came to visit, as he always had the answer to her inquiries. Glancing over at Kagome and Kaede, Rin found them still conversing together, and so she snuggled down onto the floor, head cradled on her arms and listened with half an ear as the two women discussed plans for the next day. With the soft lilting tones and the warmth from the fire, her lids soon grew heavy and within moments, she was asleep.

A short time later, the two ladies concluded their plans. Kaede rose to her feet to carry the basket to the far wall where all her utensil's and gear for remedies lay. Kagome rose as well intending to retire to her own hut. However, once pressure was placed upon her feet, she was unable to contain the sharp intake of breath as jolts of pain shot up her leg.

"What ails ye child?" Kaede asked sharply, catching the sound.

Kagome was muttering under breath, gingerly placing her feet on the lower platform. She grimaced at Kaede's question, pointing to her feet. "Blisters," she said simply. "I am going to go to my hut and take care of it." She turned to offer farewells to Rin, but stopped upon noticing the girl asleep. Her gaze softened affectionately, glancing briefly at Kaede. "Should we move her?"

Kaede was already a step ahead of Kagome, rolling out Rin's futon and quickly laying down blankets and a pillow. Kagome rose to her feet once more, wincing at the pain, to assist the elder priestess. Together they lifted the slumbering child up and carried her to her bed. Surprisingly the child did not stir from her slumber, and merely snuggled deeper into her blankets once she was laid upon them. Both ladies chuckled at that, before quietly moving away from the girl. Kagome had to grit her teeth with the sharp pain jabbing through her feet each time she took a step, concerned that the blisters were turning into open sores. While infection was a small worry, the tenderness was not. She had too much to do to be babying her feet, so she knew she needed to get the blisters treated quickly. She retrieved her bow and arrows, replacing them on her back before turning to face Kaede. Bowing gratefully to Kaede she made her way, limping to the door.

"Will ye be alright child?" Kaede asked worriedly. "Should we summon Inu Yasha to carry ye?"

Kagome waved away the concern. "I'll be fine. Besides the trek to my hut is not that far and I don't want to disturb him for something so menial."

Kaede eyed her feet with doubt. "If ye are sure, child."

"I am." Kagome waved one final farewell to the elder priestess before stepping out into the night. Almost immediately the warmth from the fire within was drained completely away in the chill of the night. Shivering at the sudden drop in temperature, Kagome hobbled as quickly as she could toward her hut. The night was quiet and still, a half moon glowing cheerfully overhead. The glow of the moon, added with the light from fires inside huts, gave Kagome all the light needed to guide her path to her hut. She had the misfortune of stepping on the occasional pebble in the ground, and she cringed each time she did. Knowing that she would have to clean her feet and bandage them, Kagome quickly entered her hut to retrieve a poultice for her feet, some bandages, and a bucket and washcloth. She kept her bow and arrows on her back, and slowly made the trek to the river. As she moved further away from civilization, the soft sounds of nature began to emerge. She was able to discern the small croak of frogs, and the chirps of cicadas. At one point she even detected the hoot of an owl within the forest. And then she heard the trickling of the river just ahead. She sighed happily, exhaustion setting in much deeper along with the cold. But, she knew this was necessary, so set her resolve and trekked on. Once at the river's edge, she carefully lowered herself to a large rock, avoiding snagging or soiling her kimono. She quickly divested herself of her tabi and zori , gingerly placing her feet in the icy water. She sucked in her breath at the bone chilling cold that sent needles up her legs, but couldn't deny the immediate ease in discomfort to her feet. All too soon she knew that her feet would go numb from the cold, so soaked for just a moment before raising one foot to rest on her knee to inspect and cleanse. She was unaware that she exposed her legs for any observer to see, still not used to dressing so "modestly". She was used to shorts, skirts, and swimwear of her time, exposing much more of her leg than just the calf, so gave no thought to the picture she presented. She inspected her foot, relieved to find only a few blisters, albeit big and torn, on the bottoms, easily mended and of little concern. She treated the popped blisters quickly and effectively, cleaning the sores before drying them and applying the poulstice and bandaging it up. Her other foot was still resting in the water, and all too soon she could feel the frigid temperature fading to cold numbness. Quickly finishing with her first foot, she cautiously placed it down on a dry spot of another rock before raising her other foot. The foot was treated as the first one, and soon was cleaned and bandaged, and covered with the tabi. She was just about to place on the zori when a faint glow across the river gave her pause.

Reacting with an instinct born from years of traveling and encountering many attacks, Kagome had her bow in hand arrow drawn, ready to be released, should the need arise. However she froze when blue locked with deep amber. Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the river, just emerging from the trees and brush along the edge. Although he gave no true light, he seemed to radiate an unearthly glow. From his long silver locks, to his mokomoko, and even his clothing, shimmering in a way that put the moon to shame. He came to a halt at the water's edge, breaking contact with her eyes for a moment to flit briefly to her legs and feet. Baffled by his behavior, Kagome looked down to see if there was something amiss about her feet. Nope, not a thing. Okay, so maybe her position was a little "immodest" considering she had dropped her foot to retrieve her bow and arrow, leaving her legs exposed to above the knee, but he'd seen her in less , so that couldn't be the problem. Did she stink really bad? Maybe she needed a good washing too. She had traveled all day, and while not hot, had built up a good sweat. She took a subtle sniff, but could not find anything even remotely rank in smell.

The silence continued to drag on, with the demon lord simply gazing at her feet, unmoving, not speaking, just…staring. Growing antsy from his odd attention, and feeling increasingly agitated, Kagome huffed, rose to her feet bow still raised. She ignored the sharp protest her feet gave her, grit her teeth, and raised flashing orbs to emotionless pools.

"Can I help you with something, _LORD_ Sesshoumaru?" she ground out, her hand braced on the bow flexing briefly. "If not, I will happily head back to my hut, my _warm_ hut and bid you 'good night'."

Something flashed in his eyes, but was gone before she could determine what it was she had seen. With a small 'hmmm', he turned and disappeared into the forest from whence he had emerged moments ago. Kagome remained tense and alert, refusing to lower the bow until he was out of sight. Once she knew he was gone, she exhaled, sagging in both relief and exhaustion. Gathering up her supplies after she had replaced her bow across her shoulders and the arrow back in the holder, she turned to head back to her hut.

"I can add that to my top ten list of weirdest things to happen in the presence of Sesshoumaru," she muttered to herself, pausing to glance thoughtfully back at where he had disappeared from. "That is the second time in two days. What is he up to?"

For that she had no answer, and too tired to dwell on unanswered questions, she reached her hut threw back the covering and stumbled inside. Within moments her gear was stowed away, her futon rolled out and her blankets laid atop it. Quickly disrobing hakui and andon-bakama's, leaving only her nagajuban, she dove into her covers willing them to warm quickly. Turning to her side, she gazed thoughtfully at the wall, eyelids drooping as sleep began its soothing approach. Sesshoumaru coming to her two days in a row was baffling enough; the fact that he had neither injured nor killed her was even more bizarre. He was coming to her for a reason, she just couldn't pinpoint what it was. And getting an answer from him was going to be like stopping Jinenji from blushing every time she was around him. But, whatever it was, she sincerely hoped it was not some scheme to get at Inu Yasha for something. Heaven help them all if that was the case. With those thoughts in mind, sleep claimed the young priestess and her dreams were filled with silver haired angels and demons (no pun intended) flying over the moon.

 **Ugh, I am not happy with this chapter, but I have read and reread it so many times I KNOW I missed some errors, and I don't want to put off posting any longer.… Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I am so sorry for the delay.**

 ***1-I don't remember if it actually stated in the anime how far the trek to Jinenji's village was from Inu Yasha's, so just made up my own timeframe. If I was incorrect in the timeframe, can someone let me know. =0)**

 ***2-I have NO idea what the covers on the doorways are actually called or the proper terminology for the layout of a traditional Japanese hut. Anyone able to direct me to a site or let me know what that is, I would be most grateful. =0)**

 ***3-I must confess I have not watched the actual Inu Yasha anime or read the manga in a very long time. I did not finish the series in fact and only knew the ending by looking up the episode summaries. And there are A LOT. So, I can't remember if Rin was present when Kikyo actually died for real in the Final Act, or not (?). If I was in error on that part, let me know. =0)**

 **I am in need of some assistance from any of you history buff's out there. I know that Inu Yasha takes place during the Sengoku Jedai, the warring states period (?). But, what I wanted to know is if anyone knows for sure the precise point in history this series actually takes place (like the year)? Where I intend to go with this story, I want to make sure I have my history pretty accurate and correct. I know it is fanfiction, but I would like to keep as true to history as I can. And hopefully with the idea I am going with, make cohesive and believable. I won't give any details on what I am planning or why I need this information (google has not been much help…that or I don't know how to "ask" the right questions…=0/), but if all goes according to the concept in my head, it should be fun. Hopefully. So, anyway, if you know the answers to my questions or know where I can go to look, I would appreciate the help immensely. Just PM me. THANK YOU! Next chapter coming soon. =0)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**HELLO EVERYONE! For those that celebrated the holiday, I hope you all had a 'Happy Thanksgiving' with great food and company. =0)**_

 **First of all, a BIG thank you to S1lv3rPh4ntOm for their amazing help with my inquiry regarding timeline for the Inu Yasha series. They took time out of their busy schedule to give me some great detailed information which was SUPER helpful. So, thank you so, so, so, so much for taking the time to do all that and for helping me out. You are AMAZING! Also, thank you to Kaasuten for helping me with the question regarding Rin. I have realized how much I have forgotten about the series in writing, so thank heavens it is a fanfiction and if some tidbits are a little off, I can always go back and edit. LOL.**

 **And again, thank you for the new follower's and reviews. I know this is moving a little slow, so hopefully things will start to pick up in this chapter and the ball will get rolling. Whew. Anyway, thanks for the help and all the great feedback. I hope I continue to keep y'all entertained and reading.**

 **I apologize this is so late in getting posted. I had some personal issues come up, and so it set me back a little bit. Plus, I have been trying to get things posted to my Deviantart account, and so on and so forth. Ha ha ha. But, that is just life, so thank you for your patience, and I will try to do better at posting at the beginning of each week. If I can get it done in time, I may get two chapters posted next week. No promises, but that is my goal to make up for making y'all wait for this next chapter.**

 **Now, on to the chapter.**

 _ **CHAPTER III**_

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling groggy and disoriented. Her sleep had been restless and fitful, filled with strange dreams and too many unanswered questions that would not cease rolling through her mind so she could sleep. Tossing her covers to the side, she rolled from her futon, hair a wild disarray, and her nagajuban rumpled and rolling off one shoulder. Stretching, mouth open in a huge yawn, she stood to her feet, shuffling to her window to peek through the shutters of her window. The sun had yet to fully rise, and specks of light were filtering through the trees beyond the horizon, filing the sky with hues of yellow and orange, slowly chasing away the navy blue of night to the pale blue of day. Inhaling deeply, stretching once more, she returned to her futon, folding the blankets and setting them to the side before rolling up the futon and putting all bedding away. She then proceeded to dress, opting today for a simple kimono and obi as Kaede was traveling to a neighboring village to assist a fellow priestess with a small ritual and would not be needing Kagome to attend. So, instead Rin and her were planning to visit Sango and her new baby, before going to the river to wash some clothing and bath. While not a hot spring, it was better than staying smelly and sweaty for days on end. Rin didn't seem to mind the temperatures, as kids never seemed to, and would spend hours simply splashing and floating in the river. She found Kagome's need for cleanliness and constant bathing amusing, if not a bit baffling, but loved to accompany the young priestess either way. In fact, Kagome had noted on her initial visit to the feudal era how infrequently people bathed. But, it was ancient times, and it would be years later before the idea that clean hygiene would help eliminate many diseases and sicknesses. But, heck, just because she lived in ancient times didn't mean she had to live like them. She liked to be clean, and clean she would be.

Before placing on her tabi, she took a moment to check her feet. They were still tender this morning, but not like they had been the day prior. The treatment had done a great job of cleansing the torn skin, the poultice already repairing the damaged skin. After her bath, she planned to apply more ointment to the blisters and keep them bandaged for another day. Once dressed, she detangled her hair with a simple handmade comb, brushed her teeth with a frayed stick, chewed on some mint to freshen her breath, and rinsed her face with water before retrieving her basket of clothes to wash, her bathing supplies and a fresh change of clothing, as well as her bow and quiver of arrows. She then exited her hut and began the trek to Kaede's where Rin would be waiting. Rin loved seeing Sango and Miroku's children and would often assist Sango with the care of young Ryuu *(1). She would often play with the twins Ume and Ayaka *(1), usually teaching them the games that Kagome had taught her and Shippo during their travels years back.

Villagers were emerging from their huts to begin their day as she made her way to Kaede's and they greeted each other as they passed one another. Kaede was just exiting her hut when Kagome arrived, a satchel on one hip with her own set of arrows and a bow across her back. She smiled warmly as Kagome came to a halt before the elder priestess.

"Good morning, Kagome," she greeted warmly. "Young Rin is just inside gathering her supplies. She is most excited to see Sango and Miroku's children."

"I am too," Kagome gushed. "Little Ryuu is just too adorable." Rin emerged from the hut then, her own basket of laundry and change of clothes in her arms. She smiled at Kagome, trotting over to stand before the young priestess. "Good Morning, Kagome-nee-chan."

"Good morning, Rin," she replied warmly. "Ready to go see the new baby?"

Rin nodded rapidly. "Oh, yes. Rin is most excited to see young Ryuu." She gave a small bow to Kaede. "Safe journey today Lady Kaede."

"Thank ye young Rin," Kaede beamed. "I shall. I will see ye both later today for evening meal."

Two choruses of 'goodbye' echoed as the two headed in the direction of Miroku and Sango's hut, while Kaede headed towards the stable to retrieve a horse for riding. She was not able to make the trek on foot and so riding would be her means to reach the neighboring village. She had not asked Kagome to accompany her as it was for a small cleansing ritual that did not require the young priestess to attend, at least not yet anyway. Someday when the spirits called her to the underworld, or she simply was ready to let Kagome take over the position would she be required to attend such rituals and events. But for now, Kaede was more than willing and able to attend these smaller rituals and summons. And it would be good to see her old friend Syoko again anyway.

On the far side of the village, Rin and Kagome had reached Sango and Miroku's hut, ironically arriving just as Miroku was exiting, followed closely behind by Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha seemed surprised to see her, while Miroku merely smiled in greeting.

"Good morning young Rin, Lady Kagome, Sango and the children are inside beginning the morning meal. I am sure they would love for you to join them." Rin happily dashed inside, leaving Kagome outside with the hanyou and former priest.

"Thank you for the offer," she said kindly. "Are you two off somewhere today?"

Glancing briefly at Inu Yasha, Miroku nodded. "A village to the south has been plagued with a kappa that is making it difficult for the villagers to fish for food. It has been shredding their nets and snagging their lines, one villager almost drowned, and they are not able to entice it to leave. They asked me to come assist them, and if I cannot subdue it," he gave Inu Yasha a pat on the head. "Then Inu Yasha here will take care of it. Won't you, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha jerked his head away from the offending appendage, glaring at the monk. "Don't treat me like a pet," he grumbled. "How about I pat you on the head and see how you like it."

Unfazed by the threat, Miroku removed his hand, chuckling slightly. "We will be back by mid-morning tomorrow, if this goes as smoothly as anticipated." He hefted up his staff, checking his robes to make sure he had the proper sutras and spells, just in case. Kagome nodded, glancing between the two. "I hope you won't have to kill it. Especially as it is a demon with a small shred of intelligence. I hope you are able to convince it to either leave peacefully or coexist with the villagers in the pond."

Miroku sighed dramatically, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Dear Kagome, your kindness never ceases to amaze me. To show such kindness and consideration to a mere demon is inspiring to this tainted heart."

Stepping between the two so it forced Miroku to drop his hand, Inu Yasha glared at the prior monk. "Spare us your dramatics monk, and hands off Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes, while Miroku merely shrugged. "Yes, yes, Inu Yasha, I get it, she's your woman."

"That's not what I said," Inu Yasha snapped, cheeks burning. "Can we get going now?"

Bowing his head to indicate for Inu Yasha to proceed, Miroku shrugged teasingly at Kagome before turning his back and following after the hanyou. Kagome waved after them, watching until they had disappeared from sight, before turning and heading into the hut. The twins were sitting with Rin by the fire, watching Sango ladle some porridge into bowls for each of them. Little Ryuu was already strapped to her back, relaxed and dozing at her shoulder. Rin immediately dug in, blowing delicately to cool it before popping the bite into her mouth. Sango helped Ume and Ayaka to ensure they did not burn their mouths with the hot porridge altering back and forth between the two, as they ate ravenously. She smiled at Kagome, nodding her head as invitation for her to sit down and help herself. Setting down her items by the door, she removed her zori, kneeling down next to Rin. Helping herself to some porridge, she lifted the bowl to her lips and blew on it before taking a bite. The delicious flavor of sweetness and spice coated her tongue, and she nodded her approval to Sango.

"Delicious," she praised.

"Thank you," Sango stated humbly. "The girls seem to like it as well." She would pause to take a bite herself from the bowl before resuming her pattern of feeding Ume then Akaya and repeating. It was a comical picture as each child sat chewing their food before swallowing and immediately opening their mouths for the next bit. They reminded Kagome of little birds waiting for the parents to feed them their latest catch, and she grinned behind her bowl at the mental image. They spent the time eating in relative silence, with occasional remarks and outbursts from the twins. Kagome would tease the twins for their actions, and Rin would laugh at their antics. Once the meal was finished and the cleanup complete, the four replaced their zori's, retrieved their gear for washing ; Rin and Kagome left their bathing supplies in the hut as they would retrieve those upon their return from cleaning the laundry, and began the short trek to the pond. The twins dashed off ahead of the two adults, with Rin following closely behind ensuring that they did not come to harm or injury. The children would run ahead find something of interest and would often have to been coaxed by Sango and Kagome to keep moving forward. The twins were fascinated by everything they saw, the dirt on the ground, flowers and shrubbery on the side of the trail, the occasional small shrines, demon wards, trees, the rice fields, and even the bugs. Whether a large dragonfly, cicada or butterfly, the three would give chase to the creature, trying in vain to catch them. The two women laughed at their antics, especially at one point when Ume had a butterfly land on her nose and she went nearly cross eyed trying to see it. Rin was always there to ensure they were gentle with the fragile creature, patiently showing them how to hold the tiny body in their hands. They would squeal each time the butterfly would move or fly away, giving chase in attempt to capture it again.

Upon reaching the pond, the three children raced to the edge beginning a search for any bugs or tadpoles in the shallows. They came across a few frogs, mimicking them as they leapt from lily pad to lily pad, eluding the three pairs of hands. Sango and Kagome crouched down at the edge of the pond, pulling their baskets close and once their sleeves were secured with tasuki, began the wash. Rin kept the children occupied while the grownups worked, at one point taking them to a section of flowers to show them how to make flower crowns. The two adults talked about various topics as they cleaned, pausing at intervals to rinse and ring the clothing they washed. Their topic of conversation varied, from Kagome's latest escapades with Inu Yasha, what she was learning from Kaede, to the twins' and Ryuu's birth as Kagome had not been present to witness them, and their latest growing milestones. They were active, curious children, and Sango regaled Kagome with stories of them learning to walk, to their first words and so much more. Kagome laughed at the various tales, recalling certain memories of Souta from his younger years. A wistful nostalgic look came upon her face as she thought of Souta and Sango noticed it.

"Do you regret your decision?" she asked softly. "About coming back here?"

Looking up in surprise, Kagome quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. I just miss them is all. And a little sad at the things I will miss by coming here. Souta graduating, getting married, having a family, Mom, Grandpa" Her eyes grew distant as she spoke, looking into the water at her distorted reflection. "And yet, the thought of all the things I would miss here, if I could never come back, was even more painful than the thought of missing out on them. Not being able to know what happens to Rin, who she marries, what her children are like, Kohaku and the man he will become, Shippo becoming a full-fledged kitsune and mastering his skills and abilities, Miroku and you. Inu Yasha. The thought that I would never see any of you again was too much to bear, and so when presented with the chance to come back, I took it. And I don't regret it for a moment. I will miss my family, and always will, but I know that they will be happy and that perhaps some of my posterity will remember my story and share it with them. They will somehow know the life I lead and will know I was happy."

"And are you?" Sango asked hesitantly. "Are you happy?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes flashing with something Sango couldn't name. "I am."

"Good," Sango nodded her head as well, tending to some clothes in silence for a moment before speaking again. "And what of Inu Yasha?"

Kagome frowned in puzzlement. "What about him?"

"Is he happy too?"

"As happy as Inu Yasha can be," she supplied vaguely.

Sango hummed thoughtfully, but did not comment. They drifted off in to silence once more, the faint voices of the children carrying to their ears as they continued to build their flower crowns. Kagome gave little heed to what they were saying until she caught Sesshoumaru's and her name.

"And so Rin told Sesshoumaru that Kagome-nee-chan was sad the other day and it made him sad too," Rin was saying, unaware that Kagome was listening in. "He doesn't like it when Kagome-nee-chan is sad, he likes it when she is happy. He loves hearing her laugh, and so does Rin. Her laugh makes Rin feel warm inside. Rin always wants to laugh when Kagome-nee-chan laughs. And she likes flowers like Rin does. Rin LOVES finding flowers and giving them to Lord Sesshoumaru. He likes it when I put them on Jaken's head. Rin loves making Lord Sesshoumaru happy. He is so kind."

Kagome shook her head bemusedly, looking up to see Sango listening in to Rin's words as well. Their eyes met, both lifting their brows in silent bemusement. It was so contradictory to their views of the powerful demon lord, it was boggling to hear such words from the child. This side he seemed to always expose to Rin was most likely her interpretation of actions instead of actual truth. It had to be. Especially the comments on his 'feeling's' towards Kagome. It was almost laughable. Sango seemed of the same thought as she shook her head, cocking her head minutely towards the three.

'What do you make of that?' she mouthed to Kagome. Kagome shrugged, really not sure what to make of it. Where in the world was she getting the idea that the demon was even remotely interested in Kagome? Let alone concerned about her 'feelings'? This just didn't sound like the Sesshoumaru they knew and had associated with. Yes, he had saved her and assisted her on a number of occasions, but it wasn't done because he liked her. Was it?

"All done," Rin cheered, holding up her flower crown. The twins held theirs up, and while barely holding together and torn in parts, they beamed with pride at their accomplishments. Together the three put the crowns atop their heads, modeling for each other, giggling at the image they presented. By then the wash was completed, and the two women stood up with their now clean clothes, ready to hang them out for drying.

"Back to the hut, Ume and Ayaka," Sango called. "Ryuu will be waking soon and ready to eat." As if to confirm her words, Ryuu began to stir in his carrier on her back, fussing slightly, face puckering in distress. Kagome cooed at the little baby, smiling wistfully down at him. Catching this, Sango tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Have you made marriage plans with Inu Yasha yet?" she asked curiously, to which Kagome ducked her head down pretending to adjust her pile of clean laundry to avoid Sango's eyes.

"We haven't talked about it much," she murmured evasively. "With me being so busy prepping to take Kaede's place and such, we haven't gotten to that point yet."

"Huh," Sango said. "Well, I'm sure you will figure out. It is a big step."

Kagome nodded, still not meeting her friend's eyes. "Yes, it is, and I am not familiar with a lot of the customs in this time, so want to make sure I have things down."

Sango eyed her friend thoughtfully, seeing more than Kagome realized. Deciding now was not the time to get into it, she merely gave Kagome a pat on the shoulder. "Well, there is no rush. You have your whole lives together, when the time is right, you will know."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

The somber mood was disrupted as three happy and excited children ran by, crowns still atop their heads. Rin was the last to pass, and she stopped a few feet in front of the two women, pivoting to face them. In her hands was another flower crown, beautifully done in an assortment of colorful wildflowers. She was grinning from ear to ear, cheeks flushed from running.

"I made you a crown, Kagome-nee-chan," she presented happily. "Here."

Kagome blinked in surprise for a moment, before lowering herself down with a smile so that Rin could place it on her head. "Thank you, Rin. It is beautiful."

Rin beamed, the twins 'oohing' and 'aahing' at Rin's creation and how it fit on her head.

"Pwetty, pwetty," they cheered, running in circles around the laughing priestess. Sango smiled as well, gently herding them to the hut as Ryuu gave a very loud and angry wail.

"March," she ordered affectionately. "Little brother is hungry. Let's not keep him waiting."

"Kay," they chorused together, turning as one to sprint to the hut. Rin followed behind, all three reaching the crest of the hill where the hut stood before them. Sango placed her basket of laundry on the ground beneath the line, planning to hang them once Ryuu was fed.

Sensing her intent, Kagome placed her basket next to Sango's and then reached into the slayers to begin draping the articles over the line. "I'll do this, you go take care of Ryuu," she offered.

Smiling gratefully, Sango nodded before heading to the hut, Ryuu's cries of distress increasing in both volume and intensity. When babies were hungry, they sure let one know. Smiling affectionately at the thought, Kagome bent down to retrieve another article of clothing. She felt the crown on her head slipping forward and quickly braced it with a hand. Rin came out of the hut just then, her crown still on her head, eyes alight with happiness and excitement. Without asking, she joined Kagome bending down to take the clothing from the basket and then handing them to Kagome as she could not reach the line yet. Kagome smiled gratefully, and they worked together to hang the laundry, done within minutes. Next, they tackled Kagome's and Rin's laundry, using another line for her items. Hers was smaller even with Rin's, whereas Sango had her own, Miroku's, the twins and Ryuu's. They were done within moments, and they stacked the two baskets by the tree for use later when the clothes were dry. Together they made their way to the hut to retrieve their bathing supplies. The twins were quietly resting on a unrolled futon, while Sango had Ryuu to her breast for feeding. She smiled as the two poked their heads in, and Kagome silently signaled to her supplies, and Sango nodded. Silently the two retrieved their items, waved farewell to the three and then made their way back outside.

"Ready to go get cleaned up?" she asked once outside. Rin nodded happily, taking the lead to the pond where they would wash. This was a little further away from the village, as the closer ponds and rivers were for washing laundry, sheets and such, and she didn't want to risk a hapless village coming across two girls bathing. While she did not intend to strip completely, being only in her nagajuban still left little to the imagination, especially when wet. Although she was fairly confident that they would be able to bath in peace, without the risk of someone coming across them, she extended her senses as they drew near to the pond, relieved she could sense no evil auras.

Setting down their supplies, Kagome quickly set up a pit and placed sticks and leaves in the center, igniting a small fire to warm themselves with after they bathed. Delicately removing her crown from her head, Rin quickly disrobed until she too was just in her under clothing before happily bounding into the water. She, like so many children, seemed unaffected by the cold water, whereas Kagome sucked air through her teeth as she stepped tentatively into the cool liquid. It was cold, but not bitterly so, and it felt soothing on her feet which were still a little tender. She began to splash the water onto her face and body, using a ribbon to tie her hair up out of her way, to wash her body first, after removing the flower crown from her head. Rin's hair was already plastered to her head as she had dove straight in, and she shoved locks of hair out of her face so she could see where she was going. Kagome chuckled at the young girl, pulling out the oils and handmade soaps she had learned to make to begin washing. *(2) Rin followed suit, washing her feet, arms, legs, hands and face, giggling when Kagome offered to wash her hair with the fragrant oils she had with her. Rin wanted to wash her hair next, and Kagome laughed when a portion of oil ended up rolling down the neckline of her nagajuban, once her hair was taken down. Then the two of them dunked their heads in the water to rinse off. They splashed one another, their shrieks and barks of laughter echoing in the little glade. Eventually the two climbed out, ringing the majority of water from their nagajuban. They sat down on large boulders that were warm from the sun where the fire lay, and Kagome had Rin sit in front of her so she could comb out the tangles in the young girls hair. Rin held obediently still, not even flinching when Kagome would accidently hit a particular nasty knot. She was a unique enigma of a child, so grown up at times and yet a child the next. She was reserved and quiet, yet energetic and talkative at others. She was fearless in many ways, loyal and devoted, kind and compassionate. Rin sighed happily as Kagome continued to work out the twisted locks, glancing briefly at Kagome before facing forward again.

"Rin likes when Kagome-nee-chan brushes her hair," she murmured. "Kagome-nee-chan makes Rin's hair very pretty."

"Well, it helps that you have beautiful hair to begin with," Kagome replied, wincing as she caught on another tangle, murmuring a soft 'sorry' to the young child.

"Rin doesn't have beautiful hair, Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome have pretty hair. My Lord's hair is always so soft and silky. Rin loves it when Lord Sesshoumaru allows Rin to comb his hair."

Kagome paused in her brushing. "Sesshoumaru lets you comb his hair?" she asked incredulously. "He actually lets you touch him?"

Rin nodded happily. "Oh, yes. Not as often as Rin would like, but he has let Rin touch his hair." She sighed, fingering a lock of her dark hair. "It is so soft, and pretty, not like Rin's. Rin's hair is plain."

"It most certainly is not," Kagome denied readily. "You have very beautiful hair. But I would agree, Sesshoumaru does have pretty hair. Lucky demon genes, gorgeous hair, gorgeous looks, smoldering eyes, attractive physics." _Wait. What? Where the heck had that come from?!_ She swallowed nervously as she realized those thoughts were not about a hanyou she knew and loved. She was saved from dwelling on that thought when Rin turned to glance at her in confusion.

"What are 'jeens'?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, um, genes are what make up our appearances and attributes," Kagome explained. "How we get our looks and such from our mothers and fathers. Parts of their physical appearance is passed to you from their genes, and yours will be passed to your children, and so on and so forth."

Rin nodded slowly, processing what had been said. "Rin wonders what 'jeens' she got from her parents." She paused thoughtfully, her face clouded with slight sadness. "Rin doesn't remember what her parents looked like. They died a long time ago."

Sorrow gripped Kagome's heart at the realization that Rin had been an orphan. Was that how she had crossed paths with Sesshoumaru? Wondering on her own, alone, possibly starving and he had taken pity on her? A low human? It still made no sense to her in any way. No matter how she looked at it, taking Rin under his wing was just not something Sesshoumaru would be inclined to do. So why had he? Not that she wasn't grateful for him doing so. She could not picture a life without Rin in it. She was a part of their circle, their family and she was glad that whatever had compelled Sesshoumaru to take Rin in, ensured her permanent place in their lives. On impulse, she hugged the younger girl from behind, stroking her hair gently.

"I'm sorry you lost your parents Rin," she whispered. "That must have been so hard and frightening for you. But, I can tell that your parents were wonderfully, beautiful people." Rin glanced at her, eyes shining bright.

"You can?" she asked, hope clearly in her voice.

Kagome nodded sharply. "Yes, because you are wonderful and beautiful, so I just know they were too."

Rin broke into a wide happy grin. "Thank you, Kagome-nee-chan." She straightened up so Kagome could continue combing her hair. "If that is the case, then Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru had wonderful parents too."

Kagome paused. "Oh?"

"Yes, because both Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome-nee-chan are kind and beautiful."

Kagome flushed at the compliment, growing flustered. "Well, I'm not that pretty, but thanks for the compliment," she stammered. "And I don't remember a lot about my father as he passed away when I was young, but I have the most amazing Mom. And though I've never met him myself, I have heard that Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha's father was very kind and loving. Handsome too."

"Rin knew it. Lord Sesshoumaru is so kind and considerate and loving. Rin would follow him anywhere."

"You seem pretty devoted to him," Kagome observed gently. "And you seem to know things about him that no one else does. I must confess I struggle to picture the Sesshoumaru you describe in comparison to the one I've seen." She set down her comb, using her fingers to smooth out the locks and replace the little topknot atop Rin's head. "I wish I could believe this Sesshoumaru you describe was really the one true Sesshoumaru. I know he has his good points, I mean he did help us out a lot during our battle with Naraku, but, kind and loving, I just don't see it."

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't let just anyone see his heart," Rin pointed out. "He only lets those he cares for in."

Kagome blinked at the words coming from such a young girls lips. Rin seemed so wise beyond her years and it astounded her what Rin saw that so many others did not.

"Rin," she asked hesitantly. "How did you meet Sesshoumaru? I know that he saved you and that it involves Koga, but I don't know the full story." *(3)

And so Rin told her. She told about coming across a gravely wounded Sesshoumaru outside her village, her many visits to him with different foods and drinks to try to help him, his "concern" for her injuries when she had been beaten by the villagers, talking to her even when she did not speak, and bringing her from the darkness (death) when the wolves had attacked. From that moment on, she had followed loyally behind him, never leaving his side except when ordered to do so out of protection for her, and how he taught her in his own way to be self reliant and gain her confidence and voice back. And while a creature of few words, his actions spoke loud and clear to the young girl his feelings for her, even though he refused to admit it to himself. As Kagome listened she made the connection, from Rin's description of his injuries and appearance, they had met after the time Inu Yasha first learned how to use the tessaiga's backlash wave. Had it not been for tensaiga, it is very likely that Sesshoumaru would have died that day. And the more she talked, the more she began to see what Rin was seeing, causing her to reflect upon her own encounters with the demon lord. The many times he had saved her and her friends, come to Inu Yasha's aid, halting him in his attacks when he had gone mad with the demon transformations. He could have killed Inu Yasha on so many occasions, yet he had not. And why? Perhaps it hadn't been for the reasons he had provided them, not wanting to kill Inu Yasha when he couldn't defend himself, it would be a waste to kill such weak humans, and on and on the thoughts went. Granted her opinion of the demon lord wasn't completely changed, but she was not so inclined to believe he was as uncaring and unfeeling as Inu Yasha insisted he was. He did care, that much was for sure. As Rin regaled her with her many travels and adventures with Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah and Un, she began to see some of what Rin was seeing. He truly did care for this young child and was protective of her. He saw this girl as his true ward, and was going to ensure she remained safe and protected. After a moment's reflection, she spoke.

"I can see why you feel the way you do, Rin," she murmured. "Sesshoumaru truly does care for you. And he does have a caring heart." She laughed humorously. "Although I still am having a hard time grasping this concept you have that he cares about me. What has he done that makes you think he even see's me that way?"

Rin was about to speak, when suddenly another voice spoke up, one deep, gravely, and full of evil.

"Well, well boys, what have we here? A delicious morsel just waiting to be sampled."

Mentally gagging at the innuendo, Kagome turned to face the voice, watching as four men emerged from the brush, dirty, unkept, and ragged. She had been prepared and on the alert for demons potentially attacking, not humans, and she cursed herself for her lack of insight. From their state of dress, Kagome was able to discern they were soldier's, but could not tell from what clan or daimyo. She was not that good at history, considering many were about to be wiped from the map in the coming future anyway. Most likely they were deserters, tired of the fighting and the poor treatment, opting instead to take what they felt was owed to them, whether it was theirs to claim or not. Rising slowly to her feet, Kagome placed herself protectively in front of Rin, watching as the men approached. Who she assumed to be the leader was slightly taller than the other three, and slightly cleaner too. His eyes raked over her form, noting the damp clothing and still wet hair.

"Making yourselves all pretty for us, were you?" he sneered, eyes gleaming at what he saw. "My, aren't you a pretty little thing. Why don't you come over here and let us get to know you better?"

Discreetly glancing over, Kagome tried to gage how far her arrows were from where she and Rin stood. While she knew it wouldn't be much of a weapon, a sharpened arrow tip could do some damage. Maybe even enough to at least give Rin a chance to run away. But, sadly the distance was too far, and she knew if she made an attempt to run for them, it would not end well. Looking them over one by one, she noted that all but the leader were unarmed, and he had a katana strapped to his hip. Compared to the rest of his attire, the sword looked fairly new and well cared for. There were no frays on the hilt or spots on the scabbard. She was useless with a sword, but perhaps if she could get her hands on it, she may be able to throw it out of their reach. Glancing briefly down at Rin, she was surprised to note that there was only a hint of fear in the child's eyes as she watched them approach, and when Rin looked up she smiled at Kagome as if to reassure her. Baffled by this girls resolve, she whispered to her from the corner of her mouth.

"When I give you the signal, run as fast as you can back to the village," she instructed. "Don't stop and don't look back, no matter what."

Rin's eyes widened at her words, but she remained silent. Returning her gaze to the leering men, Kagome shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks for the offer, gentlemen," she said coolly. "I think we will pass."

At this the grins and leers dropped, replaced by sudden malice. "I wasn't asking girl," the leader growled, taking a step forward. "So, do you come to me, or do I come to you?"

"I chose neither," Kagome stated firmly, taking a small step back pulling Rin with her. She came obediently, still watching the men cautiously, but not fearfully.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will save us, Kagome-nee-chan," she said confidently. "Just you wait and see."

"No one is going to save you," the man sneered, signaling his men with a nod of his head to approach. They did so gleefully, stalking them like lions on the prowl. Kagome could tell almost instantly they were not seasoned fighters as they kept tightly together instead of spreading out to surround and block her in. Using this to her advantage, she gave Rin a gentle push to indicate she make a run for it, just before she rushed at the closest man, using some of the moves she had learned from her friends for defense on the unprepared man. With a wheeze and a grunt of pain, he was instantly down on the ground, eyes shut in pain as he held a very sensitive area. The other three men's eyes widened at her actions, varying degrees of sympathy, shock and horror in their gaze. Taking advantage of their distraction, Kagome quickly turned and ran, close behind Rin. The shouts of surprise and anger reached her ears, but she didn't stop or pause to look behind. She didn't even bother to stop to get their things, just kept running straight for the safety of the village. Their voices seemed to grow distant and she thought they had given up the chase, when suddenly rough hands grabbed her from behind, slamming her to the ground. The action was so sudden, so rough, the wind was knocked from her lungs her teeth clunking together painfully. Spots immediately flashed before her eyes, a sharp pain racing from the base of her skull through her entire head. Dazed and disoriented, she felt a large body settle over hers, a hand wrapping around her neck, not choking her but with enough pressure to hold her in place.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin cried, coming to a halt when the priestess fell.

 _Run,_ Kagome mentally urged the child, but when she heard the child give a shriek, she knew she too had been caught.

"You know, had you done as I asked, I would have been nice and gentle with you," a voice snarled in her ear. "But since you had to go and hurt my boy and then run, now you have to pay. And your little friend gets to watch."

"Rin," she groaned. "No."

She felt him begin to grope her, before sliding down the tie of her nagajuban and she immediately reacted in anger. Kagome had never been one to react in fear or passivity, but courage and fierceness. Using every ounce of strength she had, she shoved the heel of her hand into her captors face, aiming for his nose, but colliding with his chin instead. While not as effective of his nose, it still knocked his head back and unbalanced him a bit. Not enough to get him off her, but enough to bruise him. And from the growl she could hear from above, he was not happy. A rough, calloused hand grabbed the wrist, slamming it to the ground by her head, while the hand at her neck began to squeeze painfully, blocking off her air.

"Now you've gone and made me mad," he ground out through his teeth. "I was going to have some fun and then move on my merry little way. But now, now, I'm going to let my boys all have a sample of you." Three wicked chuckles followed his comment, and Kagome writhed in an attempt to get the man off her, angry and frustrated at her predicament. Just as he was about to reach for her tie of her nagajuban, the strangled gasp from one of the men gave him pause. A body crumpling to the ground was the only warning they got, before the suffocating, ominous power of an all too familiar aura crashed down upon them.

"Lord…Sessh-Sesshoumaru." Rin's voice was strained as if she was in a choke hold.

The remaining two men turned as the tall demon lord entered the glade, one arm raised with claws flexed and ready for the kill. Their leader was instantly on his feet when his comrade had cried out, turning to see what was transpiring. Calm, almost serene, he approached, gliding on silent feet, silken locks swaying behind him. The man holding Rin tightened his hold on the girl, and she cried out, vainly kicking her legs to gain her freedom. He raised her like a shield, backing away as the demon continued to approach. His companion watched the first man crumple to the ground, head sliced cleanly from the body by some strange green rope that had emerged just before this man in white. They watched him approach warily, Rin still vainly trying to escaped and race to her Lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she repeated joyously.

The demon stopped, gaze flickering to the young girl and then to Kagome who was still on the ground, but slowly pushing herself onto her elbows. Gaze locked on the dead body of his fallen comrade, the man holding Rin slowly backed away; sweat beading on his brow, breath haggard.

"St-stay back," he warned, voice quivering. "Don't come any closer or I'll snap her neck. Just stay-"

His words were cut off as fast as lightning something long, green and hissing shot out from nowhere severing his head from his body as well. It was over in an instant, and the hold on Rin slackened as the body crumpbled. She gave a small grunt as she fell, but was on her feet instantly, dusting herself off. She beamed up at her Lord, as she quickly skirted past the remaining men to stand behind the demon. He did not glance at her or acknowledge her as his gaze was fixed at the remaining men. The leader was expressing varying degrees of rage, confusion and fear, which was replaced by cool disdain once Rin was safely behind the tall demon.

"I see," he sneered. "You have some claim on the child, huh." Sweeping his sword to the side, he tossed his head. "Take the brat we have no need of her." Grinning lasciviously, he walked toward the still dazed Kagome who was now on her knees. Crouching down, the man grabbed her hair, roughly forcing back her head. Glittering blue eyes glared back at him. "We have all that we need right here," he leered. "We were just about to sample this delectable morsel before you interrupted us." Looking back over his shoulder to the demon lord, he cocked his head. "I don't know what you fancy, but once I'm through, you are welcome to her."

The hiss was all the warning Kagome had to close her eyes, before the leader's hold suddenly slackened and then released her hair. A body collapsed just to her side and the sickening smell of burning flesh reached her nose. Opening her eyes she saw the booted feet of the leader, his torso and upper body to her side. Not bothering to look at what she knew she would find, Kagome looked up as the last man gave a frightened squeal, turned and ran. Sighing, she heard the telltale hiss again before another body hit the ground. Then all was silent. Shaking her head, Kagome looked at the bodies scattered around them, before glancing up at Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't have to kill all of them you know," she chastised. "They weren't all bad."

Deep, piercing golden eyes rose to meet hers and when they locked on her, she felt her blood freeze in her veins and her breath catch in her throat. Never in all her yeas knowing Sesshoumaru had she been witness to such emotion as she saw reflected in his orbs now. They swirled and writhed within the depths, a deep fire in them that stunned Kagome. The intensity was almost stifling and she found her breath labored and her heart racing the longer he gazed at her. When he broke contact to calmly look away, Kagome almost sagged with relief, breath rushing from her lungs in a whoosh.

"Killing them spared another from feeling of their lustful intentions," he stated flatly. While he spoke without any emotion or inflection, something in his tone gave Kagome pause. His eyes were cast down to Rin who was grinning up at him, hugging tight to one of his legs. Lifting a large hand, he gently set it atop her head briefly before lowering it back to his side. It was enough for Rin, as she beamed happily up at the tall demon lord. And then it hit her. He was...disappointed, if that was the right word. Disappointed with her response to his actions and what he had done. I mean, he had just saved their lives, and saved her innocence for heaven's sake, and how did she repay that, but lecturing him. And he was right, had they lived, what more could they have done to other women? Flushing with shame, Kagome rose to her feet painfully and then lowered into a formal bow.

"Thank you for saving us," she said sincerely. "Especially me."

"Do not misunderstand," he said coldly. "I didn't save you I merely rid the world of men without honor."

Kagome blinked, surprised by his response, and was about to snap back a response, when her conversation with Rin came back to her. Tilting her head to the side, gazing at Sesshoumaru with a thoughtful gaze, she suddenly smiled.

"Right," she laughed. "Of course."

He cocked his head at her curiously, something flashing in his eyes before he turned away. Rin came to Kagome's side, silently watching his receding figure. Once he was out of sight the two silently turned and began to retrieve their gear, both giving wide berth's to the dead men. While saddened more lives had to end Kagome was relieved that no one else would experience what she nearly had today. Shuddering once, she once more sent a silent 'thank you' to Sesshoumaru for coming to their aid. It appeared to her that she had a silent guardian angel now, and she smiled secretly at the thought.

 **And DONE with this chapter. Ugh. This chapter just did NOT want to work. And I still don't feel like it came out right. Especially the ending. I am not doing Sesshoumaru justice. He is such a hard character to write. He is an amazing enigma. Ha ha. Anyway, again I am so sorry this is so late. Until the next chapter.**

 ***1-** I do not believe that names were actually given for Sango and Miroku's daughters, so I just made some up.

 ***2-** I am not familiar with this particular era and what exactly they had cleaning and washing wise. I figured since Kagome was always bringing shampoo's and washes from her time, that there was not a lot available in the era that maybe she was familiar with. I have heard that you can make your own soaps and washes, all natural as there are many with sensitivities to chemicals and such that are put into a lot of washes, shampoos, conditioners, etc., etc., etc (my sister has made her own soaps and such before). I have only briefly looked over the process and how it is done, but I know that a lot of the ingredients would be available to Kagome, and being one for cleanliness, I just picture her wanting to learn these kinds of things so she could keep clean.

 ***3-** Showing my lack of knowledge here again. I honestly cannot remember if Kagome and the others actually did find out how Sesshoumaru and Rin came to meet and such. If I remember correctly, Sesshoumaru does learn that Koga, who meets up with Kagome and the gang, was the one responsible for her initial death, but I don't remember if the full story came to light for them. If this is not the case, let me know and I can go back and edit this portion in my chapter. =0)


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone! Thanks for patiently waiting for the next chapter. And thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter. I was SO nervous about it, as I felt I just didn't do Sesshoumaru justice. LOL. But, thanks for the encouraging words. They really help._**

 ** _Again, thanks to all those awesome followers and wonderful reviews. Y'all are the reason I am still writing this. And now, on to the next chapter._**

 ** _CHAPTER IV_**

Weeks had passed since Rin and Kagome's encounter with the men, and things had been relatively calm since then. Neither one of them had seen Sesshoumaru after the incident, but neither thought much of it since his appearances were sporadic anyway. As promised, Miroku and Inu Yasha had returned the next morning, bringing news that the kappa had been persuaded to live peacefully with the villagers, much to Kagome's relief and Inu Yasha's annoyance. Miroku had promised, more like threatened, the kappa that they would be coming back to the village in the upcoming weeks to make sure they were getting along and Kagome had asked to accompany them on the next trip. Inu Yasha had balked at the idea, while Miroku had readily agreed. From there an argument had developed between the priestess and hanyou debating on why she should and should not go. Inu Yasha didn't feel she was ready to tackle a demon like this on her own, while she had pointed out that she would not be alone, but in fact would be in the company of a hanyou and monk. To that he had no argument and the issue had been settled. Inu Yasha had grumbled about the results to the point where Kagome had left the vicinity to escape his grumbling. After that, the two had avoided one another for the next few days, until circumstances forced them together once more. A small yokai had invaded the rice fields, and before Kagome or Kaede could even intervene, Inu Yasha had swooped in, sword swinging and attacks blazing. The yokai had been eradicated along with half the village's rice crop. While grateful for the aid, the villagers were upset that the hanyou had ruined their hard work. Kagome had attempted to explain matters to the hanyou, resulting in him grumbling at their ingratitude. Both priestesses had rolled their eyes at his lack of maturity and understanding, and Kagome had once more tried to explain why him going all crazy with his sword on a small demon had not benefited anyone. With the end result being him storming off, and Kagome standing in confused anger at how the situation had ended that way. Any attempts to talk about it, did not end well, and Kagome was baffled by Inu Yasha's defensiveness and irritability. And no one was able to offer any suggestions or input to the baffled priestess and she was left frustrated on how to resolve a messed up situation.

On top of that, she had determined that she needed better skills and knowledge in close range defense, as her means had always been on the sidelines or background, shooting arrows and detecting shards and auras. It had worked well and dandy in many ways in the past, but she was beginning to realize that her lack of skills left her open and vulnerable to attacks that could end badly for her. Kaede offered her assistance in increasing in her spiritual powers and attacks against yokai, but was not able to help much in physical defense and offense against non-yokai opponents. She was not delusional in assuming she was a warrior or fighter like Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru. And she didn't want to be; it wasn't her nature. But, she felt it was necessary to gain some means of defense in case it came to a time when she was on her own. And considering what had happened with those four men, she knew it was a high possibility. Knowing what the reaction would be if posed to Inu Yasha, Kagome approached Miroku and Sango about enhancing her skills to a level at least able to defend against a group or disarm with the intent to get away against multiple opponents. While open and receptive to the idea, they did seem baffled at her request, considering they were not aware of what had happened to her and Rin. And since her kimono's and priestess attire had long sleeves, she was able to cover the bruises that had formed from the attack fairly easy. At least to the point where they no longer resembled hands and looked like a big bruise, which she laughed off once asked as having a clumsy moment. And since they happened to her a lot, no one questioned her further. The couple had agreed, and training had begun shortly after that to help her learn how to defend herself better. Also she had increased her spiritual training with Kaede, ready to step from Kikyo's shadow and become a priestess by her own means. She was ready to be seen as Priestess Kagome and not the priestess taking over Kikyo's position. And while not many saw her that way, those that did were the ones that mattered.

And so, weeks after her ordeal, Kagome found herself spending any free time she had either on her own practicing what she had learned from Sango, Miroku, and Kaede or training with one of the three. Inu Yasha had grown suspicious of her disappearances with them, but none were inclined to enlighten him, and he didn't seem bothered to follow them either, so her training remained "secret" for the time being. Kagome was proud of the progress she was making, especially in her priestess abilities, her senses and skills increasing with each day of practice. She knew that she was not at the caliber of Kikyo in many ways, but was holding her own in others. Kaede had often commented on occasion that Kagome surpassed her departed sister in ways that Kikyo could never imagine. And while she didn't boast or let it go to her head, Kagome felt pride that she was reaching a point where she was able to stand on her own in many ways as a priestess. After long days and nights of practice, Kagome had opted to take a break one day to collect some herbs and fruits in the forest. She felt fairly confident that she would be able to handle herself on her own, and so without alerting anyone of her destination, left late in the afternoon one day to trek into Inu Yasha's forest.

The sun was high in the sky, and while not sweltering yet, temperatures were warm and a bit muggy. Kagome had opted to pull her hair back off her neck, not in the customary low ponytail at the back of her neck with the ribbon, but a simple hair knot, leaving her neck exposed. A slight breeze made the heat bearable, and Kagome found herself happily humming as she made her way into the forest. Her intended path would lead her passed the Goshinboku, and upon reaching its large roots, she paused to gaze up at it reflectively. So much history was attached to this tree, and much more would come as the years would pass. The spot she stood would eventually become the shrine and residence of her mother, brother and grandfather. Often she wondered how she could leave them some notice or sign that she had made it to the sengoku jidai safely and was living happily. Their connection was this very tree she stood before, and it would be their link for all time, until the tree or shrine fell. Her eyes were drawn to the small knot where the arrow had penetrated, pinning Inu Yasha to its trunk. Even in the future that knot was plainly evident; a testimony to what had transpired hundreds of years in the past. Stepping forward, she placed a hand upon the tree, still awed at the energy that sprang from the tree to her hand, a spiritual presence that resonated deep within her soul. She closed her eyes, embracing the soothing and comforting presence, like an old friend, which in a strange sense it was. She felt the resonating response from the tree, and smiled softly.

"Will you be able to let my family know that I was happy in some way Goshinboku?" she asked softly. "Will you be the connection to their future and my past?"

Lost in her musings and communication with the tree, it took Kagome a moment to realize that there was another presence in the small clearing. And once she recognized the aura, her smile widened, although she couldn't give a reason why it did. Eyes still closed, hand on the tree, she addressed the presence.

"Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru."

If he seemed surprised that she sensed him, nothing in his aura changed to indicate so. However, when he did not return her greeting, she opened her eyes to look over where he stood. He too had his gaze upon the tall tree, his face void of any emotion. Whatever thoughts he had, were solely kept to himself. However, after a moment of gazing up at the tree, he turned and pierced her with his golden gaze. Nothing was given away with what his thoughts were being there with her at that moment, but she still felt at a loss with his gaze zeroed in on her. Just his presence alone was intimidating and daunting. Without even having to give any effort in doing so, he radiated power and authority. With his gaze alone, he shredded ones confidence and self awareness, rendering them mere puddles of flesh and bones, shaking at the sheer magnitude of his prowess. Gazes locked together, Kagome once more felt all that she was laid bare before him and found lacking. He was power immortalized, while she was a simple human with weak abilities at best, and it was sadly depressing. Unwilling to let him see her insecurities so readily, she met his gaze squarely, unwilling to drop her gaze. Something flickered in his eyes at her action, and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth before it was gone.

"Were you in need of something?" she asked casually, proud of her cool and almost bored tone. "Or did we just happen to cross paths again?"

"What I do with my time is my own, priestess, I do not owe you an explanation," he quickly replied back.

Kagome blinked at his response, before breaking out into a grin, earning a baffled frown from the large demon. "No, I guess you don't," she chuckled. "Who am I to ask something of the great demon Lord Sesshoumaru?" There was no mockery or sarcasm in her comment, earning a slight tilt of his head, the only indication that he was slightly baffled. She grinned wider, returning her gaze back to the tree. "I won't keep you from your errand. I was just on my way to gather some items for Kaede, and I stopped to admire this beautiful tree."

"Inu Yasha does not accompany you." It was not a question, and neither tried to pretend it was.

"No," she said simply. "He does not. Not all the time anyway. Especially lately."

"Hm," was his reply, eyes high in the sky gazing at something only he could see.

Silence fell upon them, and Kagome struggled to find something to say, as the silence was awkward for her, especially with someone as daunting as Sesshoumaru. The two views of him battled with each other in her mind, and she again found herself wondering who the true Sesshoumaru was. Rin seemed confident and sure of who he was and what he felt, and reflecting on the young girl gave her somewhat of an outlet.

"Rin loves her newest kimono," she said casually, tracing patterns in the trees bark. "She told me you picked it out for her. It's very pretty." She chanced a small glance at him. She gulped as she found his gaze locked on her. Giggling nervously she looked away. "You have good taste."

She sobered almost immediately, recalling more of what Rin had said just a few weeks prior. "She told me about how the two of you met," she said faintly. "That day at the pond where you killed those men. I hadn't known the full story until that day. And whatever your reasons, I'm glad you saved her. She is a wonderful girl that the world would be dimmer being without."

Only silence was her response, and she vaguely wondered if he would respond to anything she would say. However, the next moment he spoke and she looked up in shock when he did.

"Rin is an enigma," he began slowly, as if reluctant to open to her. "Rin is different." He cocked his head, a clawed hand resting casually on tensaiga's hilt. "As are you."

Now that had her full attention. Her eyes widened at his words, trying to determine what he hinted at in his statement. "Different?" she echoed. "How are we different?"

Once again his golden gaze pierced her midnight orbs, something rolling in the depths that were just out of reach, but close enough to catch her breath in awe. "You do not see the world as many do."

Unprepared for his response, Kagome gave a bark of laughter before she could stop herself, resulting in his eyes narrowing. She stifled it quickly, flashing him an apologetic look. "Sorry," she murmured humbly. "It's just your not the first person, or yokai, to tell me that. It was just odd hearing it from your mouth."

A mere arch of a brow was her only response, and she shrugged nonchalantly. "You are right though, I don't see the world as many do. But whether you say it as a compliment or an insult, I can't say." She smiled, giving indication that her words were not meant to antagonize. "With you, one just can never be sure."

"Hm," he said noncommitingly, a soft breeze lifting small locks of his silver hair from his back, the shimmering locks swaying almost hypnotically. Her gaze followed the motion, recalling another part of the conversation with Rin and her from before, and she grinned. His eyes narrowed at her grin, puzzled at where her thoughts were at. However, she didn't enlighten him, but only grinned wider picturing young Rin behind a stoic Sesshoumaru, brushing his long locks. Stifling a giggle, she turned her gaze away from the large demon, to gaze back up at the tree. "However, I will choose to take it as a compliment, nonetheless."

"Do as you will," was his response, and turned to walk away. "It matters to not to me how you perceive things."

"It probably doesn't," she conceded. "But someday I may just surprise you what I am capable of. I may even surpass Kikyo."

Her words reached him as he was about to reach the forest, and he paused glancing back at her over his shoulder. Again there was something in his eyes that Kagome couldn't decipher or comprehend, but it again called to her in a way that left her feeling agitated and excited all at once. And then his words reached her.

"You are nothing like the former priestess." And then he was gone, leaving a slightly hurt and confused priestess. Just what did that mean? Coming from him, who could say? Hand fisting tight against the bark of the Goshinboku, her eyes darkened with determination and resolution.

"Just wait and see," she whispered to herself. "I will become a priestess in my own right and shock everyone with what I can do." She glanced back at where the demon lord had departed. "Even you." She didn't stop to ponder on why his opinion mattered to her in the first place or why she wanted to show him anyway, but she did and all that she could focus on was getting better.

A few hours later found a slightly breathless and angry priestess entering the village, her supplies restocked and ready to be harvested. She quickly made her way to her hut, anxious to get back to work on her training. Sesshoumaru had sparked something in her and she was fired up. Her cheeks were flushed from her trek from the forest back to the village, her eyes glittering with a dangerous glow that had many in her path skittering out of her way very quickly. She paid them no mind, as she was a woman on a mission. Passing Rin and Kaede who were in the gardens pulling out some vegetables and herbs for seasoning, Rin waved happily when the young priestess drew near. Kagome's drawn face softened once her gaze settled on the young girl, and some of the tension drained from her shoulders.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin greeted happily. "Welcome back."

"I'm back," she automatically intoned, setting her load down on the ground and rolling her shoulders. Kaede glanced at the basket at Kagome's feet, arching a slight brow.

"Ye ventured out on yer own this morning," she stated, which Kagome confirmed with a nod.

"I took a small break from all my training to gather some remedies," she said. "I needed some time to myself."

"Though ye were not on your own, were ye."

Kagome blinked at Kaede's tone, which was teasing and held a hint of secret knowing that brought a flush to her cheeks. "Well, no, not really," she stammered, scratching her head in nervousness. "But it wasn't an intentional encounter." She sighed. "I figured you sensed him from here, considering he was doing nothing to mask his presence. Not like he ever does, though."

"One such as Lord Sesshoumaru has no need to hide his presence," Kaede said. "There are not many, who are of equal measure to him. Even without his two swords."

"Those just make him near impossible to beat," Kagome acknowledged. "He is a force to be reckoned with."

"Keh, I could beat him any day, any time," a gruff voice stated from behind Kagome. Turning to face Inu Yasha, Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou. "You're strong Inu Yasha, and a force to be reckoned with all your own," she agreed. "However, Sesshoumaru is not someone to take lightly. If Sesshoumaru really got serious, he could really do you some damage."

"Keh," Inu Yasha scoffed, leaning casually against a wood post of the fence surrounding the villages many gardens. "I'd lop his head off before he could finish me off. And have you forgotten the time he nearly was defeated. Had the tensaiga not interfered, he would be dead now."

"You could never actually kill Sesshoumaru," Kagome argued emphatically. "Just as he could never kill you, even when he was fully in position to do so." She trailed off, her own words surprising her, yet realizing they were true. "He could have killed you that time when we were in Naraku, and yet he didn't," she continued insightfully. "He had fully opportunity to do so, and the perfect excuse too, yet he let you live."

Inu Yasha was eyeing her skeptically. "Why are you so gung-ho to defend Lord Ice lately?" He was leaning over her, sniffing the air around her, blanching at whatever he smelled. "I thought I sensed him nearby you," he growled. "What did he want this time?"

Leaning away from his invading nose, Kagome folded her arms. "He didn't want anything," she emphasized to him. "We just happened to cross paths. Again."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Sesshoumaru doesn't just _happen_ to do anything. He always has a reason for the things he does, even when they make no sense to the rest of us. He was near you again for a reason, and I am going to find out what."

"He didn't hurt me or do anything, Inu Yasha," she reassured him, sensing his words came from concern for her. "As I've said before I think he is protecting me sometimes and other times, well I'm just not sure, but it isn't to hurt me."

"He doesn't need to protect you," he argued. "That's what I'm here for. I protect you. I promised you I would always protect you."

"You did, and you do, Inu Yasha." She soothed. "Whatever his reasons for doing what he does are Sesshoumaru's. Don't go looking for a fight where one is not needed. There's been enough of that as it is."

Inu Yasha's fists clenched tight, eyes hidden from view by his silver bangs. "He is up to something, either way, and before someone gets hurt I am going to deal with this one way or another."

"If you are insistent on going in swords blazing then do it far away from any villagers and homes, we don't need any more damage from your swords attacks," she scolded, earning flattened ears and dejected face from the hanyou. But his face cleared quickly. "Keh, I know what I'm doing."

Sniffing the air and turning about as if looking for the demon lord's presence, the hanyou growled in annoyance. "Coward's run off," he grumbled. "Guess he knew he was pushing his limits, and left before I could whoop him."

Three heads shook at the hanyou's words. "Sure, sure," Kagome sighed. Smiling, she reached up to affectionately pat him on the head. "Thanks for being so protective of me."

Inu Yasha blushed at the touch, jerking his head away in embarrassment. He took a few steps away, hand gripping his sword. "It's my job to protect you," he said gruffly from embarrassment. "And the next time that Ice Lord shows his ugly face, I'm going to let him know it. With force if I have to." And then he was gone, his original intent for even showing up completely forgotten in his rush to cover his embarrassment.

"And I'll be there cleaning up the mess," Kagome muttered, drooping slightly at the thought. "Ugh. Stubborn Inu's and their pride."

Kaede chuckled, giving the young priestess a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as she stood up. "Human in appearance he may be, but Inu Yasha is still a hanyou, and those instincts are hard to ignore or change. And he see's ye and this village as his family and territory in a sense, and Sesshoumaru is invading that. It threatens him."

"We are people, not possessions," Kagome grumbled, folding her arms. "And while I see the reasoning, it doesn't excuse unnecessary fighting."

"Agreed," Kaede sighed.

"Well, I guess worrying about something that hasn't happened gets us nowhere," Kagome stated decidedly. "Best deal with that when it happens. And anyway, I have other things to deal with." Resolutely she faced the older priestess, gaze determined and set. "It's time to up my training."

The abrupt change of subject and Kagome's words left the elder priestess in shock, and she stood blinking at the girl for a moment. "Up yer training?" she asked confused. "Ye wish to increase yer training?"

Kagome nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Kagome ye be strong and of great spiritual power, however, learning to harness and control those powers take time. What be the rush?"

"I will no longer stand in Kikyo's shadow," she stated, something flashing in her eyes that Kaede could not place. "It is time for me to make my own name as the priestess of this village and stand on my own feet. I cannot always rely on someone to save me or protect me, and I need to be prepared on all aspects. I know I'm ready to step up my training and am fully capable. Will you help me?"

Kaede gazed at the young priestess thoughtfully, pondering what had transpired earlier to bring on this sudden determination in the young girl. She hesitated in giving Kagome her answer, not because she doubted Kagome's ability and capacity to handle more extensive and difficult training, but more the reasoning behind it. However, knowing the girl to be stubborn and determined, convincing the girl to change her mind or hold off would end in utter defeat. So, with a silent resigned sigh, the elder priestess nodded.

"Alright child," she said. "We start tomorrow."

Great relief flashed across Kagome's face and she beamed at the elder priestess. "Thank you," she breathed. Bending over she retrieved the basket she had set on the ground. "I'd better go get these cleaned and hung to dry, and then I am getting something to eat. I'm starving."

Rin had risen with a basket loaded with the herbs and vegetables Kaede and her had plucked. "We are making stew Kagome-nee-chan," she chirped happily. "Come eat with us."

At Kaede's agreeing nod, Kagome smiled. "I would love to," she said. "Thank you for the offer Rin. I'll see you two later."

Turning she continued the trek to her hut, grinning in anticipation of what the following day would bring. She was excited to increase her training, hone and enhance her skills and abilities. So much of her skills had come from trial and error, and sheer luck, but now she was ready to really become what she was and learn everything there was possibly available at her disposal to become better. She was going to show them all, especially Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru what she was capable of. Again she didn't even stop to ponder why it was that the demon lord's opinion mattered so much only that it did. She wasn't anything like Kikyo, and she was going to show him that was a good thing.

A few hours later, Kagome entered Kaede's hut to the delicious aroma of vegetables, herbs and seasonings simmering over a fire. Her stomach rumbled loudly form the smells, and she quickly divested of her zori to join the other two at the pit. A bowl was already prepared, and she took it happily and began digging in immediately. Rin did as well, while Kaede ate a more calm and leisurely pace. Halfway through, Kagome finally slowed down, enjoying the aroma and flavors that coated her tongue.

"Your cooking is amazing as always, Kaede," she crooned happily. "I never get tired of eating it."

"Thank ye, child," she beamed.

"Delicious," Rin chimed in, smiling as wide as Kagome. Kaede shook her head, marveling at how alike the two were in so many ways. They were even similar in appearance. They could almost pass for sisters. Rin's hair was not the same shade, but it fell in wavy locks down her back much like Kagome's. And while Kagome had a more blue sheen to her hair and Rin's had more brown tones, and with eyes as dark as chocolate, they were still similar. Watching them talk to one another their animated motions, facial expressions, and ways of speaking almost mimicked one another. Chuckling to herself, she continued to eat her meal and simply enjoyed the innocence of youth playing out before her eyes.

"Kagome-nee-chan, Kagome-nee-chan," Rin chanted excitedly. "Guess what Rin gets to do next time Lord Sesshoumaru comes to visit?"

"What do you get to do?" she asked happily, indulging the child's excitement.

"Lord Sesshoumaru promised to take Rin to pick flowers and is going to let me make crowns, isn't that wonderful?"

Rin loved flowers, and took every opportunity to pluck some given every chance. Nodding encouragingly, Kagome smiled. "It sure is, Rin. You will have to bring me some back to decorate my hut with. It could use to cheering up."

"Sure," she chirped, grinning broadly. "Rin will happily bring Kagome-nee-chan flowers. Rin would love to braid Kagome-nee-chan's hair too."

Kagome fingered a lock of her hair, making a face at the split ends she found. "My hair isn't much to look at Rin," she sighed sadly. "But if you wish to do so, you are welcome to it."

Rin beamed. "Kagome-nee-chan's hair is very pretty and soft, Rin loves braiding Kagome-nee-chan's hair."

Reaching out to playfully tweak the girl's nose, Kagome grinned. "Well, you are sweet to say so."

Rin giggled at the gesture, returning to her stew with a relish. Kagome watched her in silence for a moment before glancing down at her food.

"Rin," she began hesitantly, unsure how to broach the subject that had been on her mind.

Noticing Kagome's tone, Rin stopped eating cocking her head in inquiry.

"How…how is it you can read Sesshoumaru so well?" she asked softly. "How is it you can tell what he is feeling?"

Rin swallowed the food she had in her mouth, tapping her chin with her chopsticks. "Rin just knows," she said simply, the answer obvious to her yet beyond comprehension for the young priestess. "How can Kagome-nee-chan not see?"

Kagome blinked at the question, not sure how to answer. "I…I," she shrugged helplessly. "I guess I just don't know him like you do, or see him like you do. He has killed many, hurts others, he even tried to kill me once," she muttered. "And he seemed so obsessed with being the strongest, that he was willing to do anything, sacrifice anything to get it, not matter the cost. I am trying to see what you see, I just don't know how. And I don't know what to make of so many things he says and does, they are very confusing."

"Kagome-nee-chan just needs to get to know Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin stated as if it was so simple. "And then Kagome-nee-chan will see."

"It's not so simple, Rin," she laughed humorously. "Sesshoumaru is not one to just "get to know". He let you in, but what guarantee do I have that he will let me in?"

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru already has," Rin said, and with that began eating again, done with the conversation.

Kagome was thrown by her words, mouth opening and closing in an attempt to formulate some response, yet none came. Children saw things so differently and plainly sometimes and things were always so simple to them, and yet for Kagome it was not as simple as Rin seemed to think. Which made her stop to wonder why it was so important to her that she got on the demon lord's good side? Why was she so suddenly determined to have him view her better? To notice her? Her actions baffled even her, and yet she couldn't formulate a reason to cease her strange decision. Something spurred her on, morbid fascination, curiosity, pride? She had no real answer. But, whatever the reason, it mattered to her and now that the door had been opened, Kagome found herself a willing party to enter. And she had, fully and willingly. She couldn't look back or stop now. Her curiosity was too piqued to just stop now. Nodding her head, she looked back up at RIn.

"Then I will just keep trying to get to know him better," she said determinedly. "Okay?"

Rin nodded. "Right."

Returning to her hut some time later, a stomach full and mind loaded with questions and thoughts, she made her way back to her hut. She planned to use the remaining day to make some remedies and compresses for ready use in case of injury or sickness. And then she planned to read some scrolls Kaede had lent her to read up on different techniques and abilities afforded most priestesses with true powers, to learn what her options were. From there, she would see what daylight was left in the day and go from there. However, her steps and mental planning were halted when she noticed two men in monk's attire standing on either side of the door, faces impassive and gazes locked straight ahead. Brow furrowing in confusion and bewilderment, she came to a halt a few feet from the men, eyeing them curiously.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked pleasantly, eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

Two pairs of eyes zeroed in on her once she had spoken both straightening their posture upon noticing her.

"We come seeking the Shikon Priestess," one declared, giving a small bow to her. "We are in need of her assistance."

Kagome's head jerked back in surprise, not hearing that title in over three years. She had thought the name had dwindled or disappeared after her long absence, but apparently it had not.

"I am she," she replied, giving a small bow back. "What is it you need?"

Both men blinked, faces furrowing in confusion and denial. "You are but a child," the other proclaimed. "You cannot be the Shikon Priestess."

Kagome planted her hands on her hips. "I'm old enough," she argued hotly. "And I can assure you, I am her."

"We were informed the Shikon Priestess was older and of different stature," the other said placatingly. "She was taller and older. Not as young as you."

Kagome frowned, realizing they were talking about Kikyo. She had been the jewel's guardian at one time, entrusted in keeping it out of the hands of yokai's and human's alike intent to use it for evil purposes. But, Kikyo had been dead for over fifty years, even before her arrival to the feudal era. Granted she had been reanimated by the ogress Urasue, a living corpse for many years before meeting her ends once more at the hands of Naraku. Kagome figured that maybe she had used the title along with the others she had created during her time back from the dead, and that could explain why these men searched for her instead of Kagome.

"Unfortunately that priestess no longer lives," she explained. "She died many years ago."

One of the monks bowed his head regretfully. "That is grave news indeed," he sighed. "We sought her strong spiritual powers. We are in desperate need."

"While she is no longer among us, I was asked to take her place as the Shikon Priestess for a reason," she said without bragging. It was not untrue what she said, although they didn't need to know the full story. It was just confuse them anyway. "I may be able to help. What is the problem you are facing?"

Both men locked their gazes upon her, gazing at her thoughtfully before shaking their heads sadly. "You are too young to possess the skills needed for what we seek," he dismissed her. "We shall continue on our journey and seek other assistance."

Bristling at their easy dismissal, Kagome clenched her hands, once more planting her fists on her hips. "Don't count me out simply because you think you know what I am capable of," she snapped. "Kikyo I may not be, but I hold my own just fine, thank you."

"Kikyo," one man said thoughtfully. "Yes, that was the name she gave. Lady Kikyo."

Kagome scowled at the name, once more reminded of the shadow she stood in. "Well, since I can't help you," she ground out through her teeth. "Perhaps our head priestess, Lady Kaede can give you direction on where to go to find what you seek. You will find her at the far hut by the shrine."

Once of the monk's faces brightened up upon hearing Kaede's name. "I know Lady Kaede," he said. "She assisted Lady Syoko a few weeks back in a purification ceremony. She is skilled and can be of assistance to us."

Pivoting on her heel, Kagome indicated for them to follow her. "I will show you the way."

"Thank you, child," the older monk said.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered under her breath.

In mere minutes they were at Kaede's hut, and Kagome swung back the covering signaling the men to follow her in. They did so, halting just inside the doorway, awaiting Kaede's notice. She did so immediately, gazing at the two men before looking to Kagome for explanation. Rin eyed them with open curiosity, cocking her head inquisitively. She was ignored by the two men, their gazes locked on the elder priestess.

"These men have come seeking your aid Lady Kaede," she said formally, earning an arched brow from the priestess. Rarely did Kagome address her so formally if at all, considering their close friendship and figured it had something to do with the two men. Still upon her knees, she turned to face the men fully, bowing to them which they returned.

"What can I do for ye?" she asked curiously.

"Forgive our intrusion, Lady Priestess," the taller monk spoke formally. "We have come seeking your aid."

Even more intrigued; Kaede looked to Kagome's glowering face and then returned her attention to the men. "And what aid to you seek?"

About to answer, the tall monk hesitated, glancing from Kagome and Rin before returning to Kaede. "If it pleases you, we would prefer we share this with only you, Lady Priestess."

"Lady Kagome is next in line to my position, and Rin is my ward," she stated firmly. "What ye have to say to me is for their ears as well."

Frowning, the tall monk nodded reluctantly. "As you wish."

Standing to his full height, the other monk doing as well, they faced Kaede, grave expressions on their faces.

"We came seeking the former Shikon Priestess, Lady Kikyo, but have just learned of her demise." At the mention of her sister's name, Kaede glanced at Kagome briefly, knowing that the actual title they used had been Kagome's. However, now was not the time to clarify the confusion and so at her nod that the information was true, they continued. "And so we came to you to seek some guidance on where to take our journey."

"What need did ye have of the Lady Kikyo?" she asked curiously.

The monk hesitated again, glancing once more at Kagome, who at this point had moved to kneel to the side of Kaede, her expression cool and indifferent, yet her eyes flashed when they locked with his. Frowning slightly, the monk's lips thinned in silent disapproval.

"I cannot give ye what ye seek if I do not know the reason for you visit, Sir Monk," Kaede intoned.

Releasing the young priestess's gaze, the monk returned it to the waiting elder priestess. "You are correct, Lady Priestess," he apologized. "We are seeking the strongest possessing spiritual powers."

This had her attention. "The strongest ye say?" she asked. "What need have ye of them?"

The answer brought shock and horror to the three in the room.

"We seek to eradicate all demons."

 **Dun, dun, dun! And that is where we end this chapter my dears. Whew. I feel like things are starting to finally pick up and it is getting slightly easier to write some of these characters. I really hope I am doing Sesshoumaru justice. He is a difficult character, and yet so fun to write. And as always, one just never knows what he means when he says things. Ha ha ha ha. So, I am working on the next chapter and should have that out in the next day or so. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone. I am sorry for the confusion and "notice" of a new chapter, when in fact it is not. I just noticed when I was reviewing over my story that this chapter is missing from the selection. I am not sure how it happened, as I know I received comments on this chapter, but missing it is. So, I went in and corrected the error (I hope) so the chapters are in the correct order and all are accounted for.**_

 _ **Sorry for the confusion.**_

 _ **CHAPTER V**_

Reactions to the monk's words varied for the three females in the room. Rin expressed confusion, Kagome suspicion, and Kaede resignation. Finally after a moment of strained silence, Kaede spoke.

"I see," she said grimly. "This is interesting news indeed. Tell me Sir Monk, from whence do you hail?"

"We hail from a village far north, in the mountains from relatively small monastery. Until a few years ago, we were relatively unaffected by the wars and disputes between the people, and yokai. However, a strange event occurred that left nearly the whole valley destroyed. Just moments before it happened, we all chanced to feel a strong and very dangerous aura, hailing from the south. We could tell it was far away, but the sheer magnitude of the aura was most alarming. And then, like water spewing from the ground, hordes of yokai, too many to count, burst from the earth racing toward the aura as if their life depended on it. Thankfully they did not attack us, as they seemed almost in a trance or a spell, but the destruction they left behind has taken us years to repair. Many were injured, but thankfully none were killed.

"Our leader, Ungai, decided to investigate this evil aura and after a month's sojourn returned with very grave news. By the hundreds, humans were being killed across the lands by yokai that had emerged from hiding after years of silence, mad with bloodlust and a thirst for power. It had been rumored that the shikon no tama was still on the earth, although it had been told that the jewel had disappeared over fifty years ago. Humans and yokai alike were at war with each other and themselves for obtaining even a shard of this jewel. Ungai encountered many villages ravaged by yokai, men, women, and children, all slaughtered. Rivers of blood everywhere he went." Here the monk paused, his emotions getting the better of him. Swallowing thickly, he inhaled deeply before continuing. "Ungai encountered many yokai on his journey back to our monastery, mad with the lust for blood and hunger for dominance. On top of that, rumors have spread that there is now fighting among men for control and dominance of the lands and government. Chaos is spreading and many believe it was the yokai that started this upstart.

"Ungai returned to our village and after informing us of the tragedies occurring far from our safety of the mountain, concluded we would be secluded only for so long and determined that the yokai must be eradicated from this world in order for there to be peace. So, he gathered his strongest men, his own personal disciples, and set forth to cleanse the world of demons," he sighed sadly. "That was over four years ago. No word has reached us of Ungai and no one seems to have heard of him or met him in our journey to locate him. So, groups of us broke out to find word of Ungai, and many met with unfortunate ends to yokai and bandits alike. But, mostly yokai, as they fear and hate men of holy powers the most. During one such journey nearly three years ago, a group came upon a most horrific and terrifying sight. A large spider demon was aloft in the sky, and demons flew to it like moths to a flame. It was the same aura we had sensed years prior, but much darker and wickeder. Any attempt to draw close resulted in immediate death to the strong demonic power coming from this creature. Yokai attacked by the dozens on unsuspecting villagers, laying them flat in mere seconds. It was pure chaos, and worse than any bandit or army could do in a day. We watched in horror as the yokai grew is size and strength, yet suddenly it began to crumble and fall, bringing with it great masses of miasma, decimating anything it touched instantly. And then…" He trailed off looking to his companion.

"We are not sure what exactly happened after that," the other continued on. "There was a flash of light, it fell to the ground and then…it was gone. All that remained were the ravaged landscape it had touched." He looked at the two older women. "We learned later that the great yokai had been destroyed, and with it the shikon no tama. We did not believe it at first, as no one has even succeeded in destroying the jewel, and yet no one has sensed its presence in over three years. Yokai still continue to plague villages and people, and we of the robe have decided to take matters into our own hands. We will eliminate them all, by calling upon the strongest and most powerful monks and priestesses. We knew that Lady Kikyo was the guardian of the shikon no tama at one time as she was the strongest priestess in the land, and so we thought to seek her aid. But, we now learn that she has passed on. So, we come to you Lady Kaede asking your aid and guidance."

"Indeed," Kaede murmured after a long silence as she processed all that they had said. Glancing briefly at Kagome who was still glowering at them, which they pointedly ignored, Kaede indicated for the men to sit. "It seems we have much to discuss. Kagome, Rin, would the two of ye please fetch me some water so I may make some tea for these men?"

Kagome blinked at the request, before nodding reluctantly. All that the men had said was running around in her brain, recognizing the name of Ungai and the yokai they referred too. But it seemed Kaede did not wish her to make that information known yet, and so did as she requested. "Sure." She stood glancing to Rin. "Let's go Rin."

Rin stood and followed Kagome, pausing to retrieve the bucket for water. When the monk's approached she skittered around them, avoiding eye contact. She seemed almost…afraid of them. And considering her encounter with Ungai before, maybe that was why, even though he had merely been trying to protect her in his own way. Keeping her head down, Rin dashed out of the hut, and Kagome quickly followed, lost in thought. Obviously it was Naraku they spoke of, and one of the many times during his attempts to rid himself of his human heart and yokai had swarmed in, drawn by the call of the shikon no tama. Which one it was, she couldn't say as telling and marking time worked different here than it did in her time. If it hadn't been for her schooling and exams, she would have lost track of how many years had passed and what month it was. Her feelings were mixed regarding the monks' announcement. Sadly, there were many yokai that had to be dealt with, purified and exorcised as they refused to live peacefully with humans. By on the same side of that coin, there were humans unwilling to live in peace with yokai. It was not just a one sided issue. Which was what had her so frustrated, and angry with the monk's. They assumed that one thing was the cause for all problems and that removing that problem would solve the issue. And that was not the case. So long as humans _and_ youkai continued to live in greed, corruption, lust, and dominance, fighting would never stop. Catching up to Rin, she found the girl silently filing the bucket, and on closer inspection noticed her hands shook.

"Rin?" she gently enquired. "Are you alright?"

A shake of the head was her only answer. When she attempted to lift the well bucket to their own bucket, most of it spilled over as she shook so greatly. Kagome instantly steadied the bucket and Rin's hand, gently removing both and gripping her hands with her own. "Rin," she said again. "Those men scare you?"

Rin nodded her head, her hands fisting in Kagome's grip. "Why?" she asked confused. "They won't hurt you and can't hurt you. Not with Kaede, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and me to deal with, they won't."

"Rin doesn't fear them hurting her," she finally whispered fearfully. "Rin fears them taking Rin away from Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes widened at her words, her assumptions confirmed, that Rin had recognized Ungai's name as well. She wondered what had ever happened to that monk on occasion, and wondered if his biased hatred had abated somewhat. Considering the monk's in Kaede's hut had not seen him in years, perhaps he was dead. Many lives were lost to the ravages of the human's wars; add to that the battles with yokai, and many lives ended up lost. Bending down so she could look into Rin's eyes, she smiled encouragingly. "We wouldn't let that happen," she assured her. "Not even Lord Sesshoumaru would allow that. You are too precious to all of us, and they can't decide who you get to stay with or not stay with."

Rin's hopefully eyes raised to meet Kagome's determined midnight ones. "Really?"

"Really," Kagome confirmed. "They'll have to get passed us if they wanted to take you from that stuffy demon lord. And they aren't going to succeed in exorcising all the yokai."

Rin's nodded back. "No one can defeat Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well, no one is undefeatable, but Sesshoumaru comes pretty close."

Rin frowned once more. "Why do so many people hate yokai and fear them Kagome-nee-chan? Rin knows there are bad yokai out there, but people are much scarier."

"What do you mean, Rin?"

"People kill for sport and the fun of it," she began disjointedly, her eyes filling with remembered horrors. "Yokai kill for food and to eat people. People are bad, not yokai."

 _There's a little flaw in your logic, but you aren't too far off either,_ Kagome thought silently. "What we are is not what makes us bad," she said. "It's what we chose to do that determines whether we are good or bad." She hugged Rin, staring into her eyes resolutely. "Yokai are not all bad, just as all humans are not all bad. And I am going to make sure both sides understand that. We have to get along, all of us."

Rin cocked her head curiously. "How are you going to do that?"

Kagome stood, shaking her head thoughtfully. "I don't know, but I will figure it out." Her face softening, she helped Rin finish filling the bucket. "But don't worry about those monks. They don't know who I am and who you are or what village they are in obviously, so you have no fear of them taking you from anyone."

Rin broke into a wide grin, nodding enthusiastically. "Ok."

Together, the two made their way back toward Kaede's hut, Kagome's slowing slightly when she sensed Inu Yasha approaching and Sesshoumaru's aura deep within the forest. Both had noticed the visitor's it seemed. Outside Kaede's hut, Inu Yasha saw the two of them and went toward them instead of bursting into Kaede's hut, which Kagome was glad for. At the moment his eyes were full of mere curiosity and intrigue as Kaede receiving visitors of the cloth was not an uncommon occurrence, but even Inu Yasha could sense their power. And then he saw Rin's pale face, and his gaze sharpened and grew stern.

"Oi, sprite," he called. "Why the long face?"

Rin shuffled her feet, gaze flicking to Kaede's hut just for a moment before lowering to the ground. Inu Yasha caught this and raised his gaze to Kagome's expectantly. Raising her hand in a sign for him to wait a moment, she held up the bucket of water and then walked into Kaede's hut.

"I brought the water," she said loudly as she pushed back the covering. Three pairs of eyes rose to meet hers, two full or shock and awe, the other smug amusement.

"Ah, Kagome," Kaede welcomed. "Thank ye child. Ye may set it down by the pit there." Kagome did so, fidgeting as the two monks watched her the whole time. She furrowed her brow at the elder priestess, who merely smiled. "Would ye kindly keep Rin company while I converse with these monks? I will be needing ye, so please keep close by."

"Ok," Kagome said hesitantly, feeling like she was missing something that she should be grasping, but unable to figure out what. Bowing formally to the three of them, she turned and made her exit. Inu Yasha stood expectantly just outside the door, and she signaled for him to follow her and Rin. They made their way up the stairs by Kaede's hut, staying close as instructed, but out of ear shot of the three down below. Once at the top, Inu Yasha began talking.

"Who are those men, Kagome?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing Rin who still fidgeted and refused to meet his eyes. "And why do they have Rin more skittish than a rabbit in a fox's den?"

Kagome sat down on a rock, sighing. "I don't know their names, or the village they come from, but they are on a mission to purify yokai. All of them."

Inu Yasha snorted. "As if that hasn't been attempted before," he grunted. "Happens every few centuries from what I have heard. And it does no good. Yokai are too numerous in numbers to fully erase from the world." He cocked his head to Rin. "Doesn't explain why Rin's acts so afraid."

"Those monk's are apprentices to Ungai," she replied, watching Inu Yasha process the name before recognition struck. "Apparently he has not been seen in a few years, and they fear the worst. And they were witness to the destruction of Naraku; although at the time they didn't know it, but I have a feeling Kaede is enlightening them on that little fact."

"Humph," Inu Yasha snorted, nudging Rin. "Don't let them worry you runt. They can't hurt ya, not with me around anyway."

Rin looked up at him, beaming happily. "Thank you, Lord Inu Yasha."

At the honorific, Inu Yasha shoved his hands into his hitatare, blushing furiously. "You don't need to call me that," he grumbled. "Inu Yasha is just fine."

"But, Lord Inu Yasha is Lord Sesshoumaru's brother," Rin argued. "Although not as great as Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inu Yasha is great."

Kagome burst out laughing at Inu Yasha's incredulous and indignant face at Rin's words, and Rin cocked her head in confusion trying to figure out what she found so funny.

"Listen here, runt," Inu Yasha stammered. "I'm just as good if not better than old Ice Lord, and everyone knows it. I can take him any day."

"Take him where?" Rin asked innocently, earning more laughter from Kagome. Inu Yasha growled at her and Kagome shrugged helplessly unable to stop laughing. "What is Kagome-nee-chan laughing at? Did Rin say something amusing?"

"No, you did not," Inu Yasha stated emphatically, daring Kagome to argue.

Rin shrugged, and at ease with the words of the hanyou and priestess, skipped off to pick some flowers nearby while they waited for Kaede to signal them back. Once certain she was out of earshot, Inu Yasha turned to Kagome who sobered immediately at the look on his face.

"Those men, while not as powerful as Ungai, still can pack a wallop," he murmured. "They would be forces to reckon with for many low level yokai. A whole group of them could spell trouble for a lot of yokai."

"And people," she added with a sigh. "We saw what happened when a group of them tried to take down Sesshoumaru. And they failed, but it caused a lot of damage. What about those like Shippo and Kiara who are too weak to defend themselves, and harmless to humans? Not all yokai are bad."

"Keh," Inu Yasha snorted. "Only a few exceptions, but I agree. They will attack any yokai they come across, young or old, and kill them without hesitation."

"We have to stop them," Kagome stated with finality. "And something tells me that Kaede is scheming something as we speak."

"Eh? How so?" Inu Yasha asked intrigued.

"She didn't want me there when she 'discussed the matter with them'," she said. "Which I found odd considering what they talked about I was present for the whole affair on and responsible for the final destruction of the shikon no tama. And judging by the looks on their faces when I brought the water in, she had just informed them of something about me as they wouldn't look away from me. It was a little unnerving."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not staying behind," Inu Yasha insisted firmly. "I don't want you traipsing across who knows what without me there. I don't want you put in any danger."

"No argument from me," Kagome agreed. "Convincing them will be the difficult part."

"That won't be hard." Inu Yasha smiled secretly, placing his hand on his sword.

"Inu Yasha," she scolded, shaking her head. "That is not the way to approach things with those monks. The idea is to show them we can all get along, agreeable, _NOT_ by force or coercion."

"Keh," he snorted, turning away and dropping his hand. "It would do them some good to have their egos knocked down a peg."

' _Say's the pot to the kettle,'_ she sighed to herself, looking over to watch Rin with the flowers. "Sesshoumaru is nearby," she murmured thoughtfully. "I guess he saw them and worried for Rin. Last time monks were around Rin they tried to force her to leave him."

"Maybe it would have done her good," he pointed out. "Staying with him put her into a lot of danger. Nearly cost Rin her life on a number of occasions. The Ice Lord was too full of himself to see that."

"No, that isn't true," Kagome argued. "He knew it and was there to save her each and every time. Naraku played us all many times, using our own weaknesses and emotions against us. Sesshoumaru just as much. He just didn't react like we did. I am sure nearly losing her affected him more than he let on, scared him even, but he is one to attack the issue not dwell on it, I guess. Showing fear and hesitation would have only led to the real possibility of Rin's death. Showing indifference and remaining calm in each situation resulted in her being here today."

She had been lost in her thoughts as she spoke, so jumped when she found Inu Yasha's face right up to hers. "Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?" he groused. "What is with this sudden, crazy insight on Lord Ice lately? You falling for him or something?"

"W-What?" she cried, stammering. "Of course not." She turned her face away to hide her suddenly hot face. "I just see him through different eyes is all. He isn't how we think he is."

"Then why are you blushing?" he persisted, leaning even closer. "Well, get over it, your mine. He can find someone else."

"I'm not a possession Inu Yasha," she said hotly, shooting to her feet. "And I'm NOT blushing."

"You are," he persisted, leaning over so her could keep her face in sight as she turned away. "A lot. I can see it plain as day."

"Well, I'm not blushing for the reason you think I am," she denied hotly. "So, drop it. I don't like him that way."

"Well, even if you did, you would have to get over it. I'm not letting any other guy have you."

"You…aren't…" Kagome was at a loss for words, opening her mouth and closing it in her shock. Finally her eyes narrowed in anger, and she whirled to face the hanyou. "And who said I wanted anyone else? I came back for you, didn't I? We kissed didn't we? TWICE! So, what does that tell you, baka?"

Inu Yasha reeled back from her sudden onslaught. "W-well, well," he stuttered for a response, and then leaned in to glower right back. "I didn't ask you to come back," he snapped. "You decided all that on your own. I was just fine without you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed before they turned to frost. "Oh, really?" she asked coolly, her tone instantly putting Inu Yasha on guard. "Is that so?"

Sensing he was walking on thin ice, Inu Yasha smiled hesitantly. "Well, not fine, but okay," he amended quickly. "I mean, we did share a kiss and stuff. And I did promise to stay by your side and all." He glowered. "And you asked to stay by my side, so you can't go changing your mind because something that seems better comes along. Besides, someone like Lord Sesshoumaru would never have anything to do with a mere _human_ like you. You're better off staying with me."

"I stay because I want to," she snapped. "I LOVE YOU!"

Her words echoed in the sudden dead silence, her words bringing a halt to their tirade instantly. Both of their chests were heaving from their fight, Kagome's alight with fire and sincerity, while Inu Yasha was shocked and floored. Kagome's gaze softened, her eyes imploring the young hanyou.

"You fought for me, came for me inside the shikon no tama," she whispered. "And you held me so tight the moment I came back to the feudal era. I meant something then, and I mean something now, but what I still want to know. Do you love me, Inu Yasha?"

"I…," cheeks flushed, eyes wide, Inu Yasha attempted to answer, but never got his chance.

"Kagome. Would you please join me inside?" Kaede's voice cut through the tension and expectant air like a dash of cold water. Both looked down at the priestess uncomprehendingly, having forgotten their reason for being up there in light of their current argument. Clenching her hands tightly, Kagome fought to gain control of her emotions, swallowing thickly in an attempt to make her voice level.

"Coming," she called back, glancing briefly at the dazed hanyou before brushing passed him to head back down to Kaede's hut. He made no move to follow or stop her, and barely registered Rin zooming passed to catch up with her. The two made their way down the stairs, and then the three entered the hut. Dazedly, Inu Yasha stood rooted to the spot, eyes unseeing on what stood around him. All he could focus on and hear was Kagome's question, and what he found his answer to be bothered him.

Inside Kaede's hut, the two monks were comfortably kneeling by the fire, sipping mugs of tea, their takuhatsugasa's at their sides along with their staffs. Upon Kagome's entry, they immediately set their drinks down and lowered themselves into a formal bow of reverence and respect. Kagome halted in surprise and shock, considering their behavior from earlier, this was bizarre. She glanced at Kaede who merely smiled serenely and retook her seat from before, picking up her own cup of tea. Kagome followed the elder priestess, eyeing the monks suspiciously. Rin followed her in, staying close to her side and her face averted.

"Lady Priestess," the taller monk began once she was seated. "Forgive our behavior before. Had I known who you truly were, I would not have acted in such a disrespectful manner."

"Uh, ok," she managed, head still reeling from her argument with Inu Yasha and their odd behavior upon her entrance. "All forgiven? Heh."

"I took the liberty of informing Lord Kioshi and Lord Chiko what it was that transpired nearly four years ago, and what, or more accurately who, that large mass was they saw," Kaede informed her simply. "And who it was that ride this world of the shikon no tama. Ye, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head modestly. "I may have shot it with my arrow, and made the final wish, but it was because of Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha I was able to do it. Had it not been for them, I would not have succeeded."

"Great warriors indeed," Lord Chiko breathed. "Honorable men that fought the rise of such evil. And Lady Kaede, you say Lord Miroku assisted in this yokai's defeat?"

"Yes, Lord Chiko," Kaede confirmed. "He has been a great ally to us and aid. He lives in this very village with his wife, Sango, and their children. As does Lord Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru while not a resident to this village does visit on occasion as his ward resides with me."

"His ward you say?" Lord Kioshi asked curiously. "Who is his ward? Surely this child is to be a great warrior as well."

"Rin is a warrior of her own merit," Kaede chuckled affectionately. "She has felled many foes with her abilities."

Kagome watched Kaede carefully. She was having too much fun, and yet Kagome could not figure out what she was up to and where it would eventually lead. Figuring she had no other option but to follow Kaede's lead and play the game, she simply waited.

"Rin is a female ***(1)**?" Lord Chiko asked in amazement. "A warrior woman?"

"In her own right," Kaede declared. "But Sango, Lord Miroku's spouse, is from the former village of yokai slayers."

"The one that was massacred?" Kioshi incredulously. "I heard none survived."

"Two fortunately did, though not unscathed," Kaede explained grimly. "They were left orphans and endured many hardships because of the loss of their village and the means it was destroyed."

"You say two," Kioshi asked curiously. "The other resides in this village as well?"

"No, he is a wanderer who assists villages with yokai issues." Kaede glanced briefly at Rin. "But he intends to come visit our village at some point to see our dear Rin, and his sister Sango. When that will be, I cannot say."

"To think these great warriors all reside in one village," Chiko breathed. "The spirits have favored us highly this day. Not only will we have the strongest spiritual regime, we will now have the enlistment of warriors that have defeated the most dangerous and powerful yokai of them all."

"I said nothing of them joining yer pilgrimage, or even wishing to," Kaede pointed out. "In fact, I can assure you they will be, if not already are, against yer plan. And most vehemently I might add."

"What is this you say?" Kioshi demanded. "They will not come to arms to fight against the very thing they defeated years ago."

"These warriors still fight and will continue to fight wickedness and evil," Kaede clarified. "But they will not slay innocent victims."

"We are not after humans, Lady Kaede," Kioshi clarified, still not grasping what Kaede was implying. "We are only after vile yokai."

"My dear monk," Kaede sighed. "Not all evil comes from yokai and not all good comes from humans. Yokai can be good and protect humans as well as any."

"What nonsense do you speak?" Kioshi demanded, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You, a priestess, insist that there are good yokai in the world?"

"I not only insist good monk, I can say from personal experience, that this be the case."

"Have you been cursed my lady, placed under a spell by a yokai?" Chiko questioned angrily. "What foolery do you speak?"

"I have informed ye that Lady Kagome fought the yokai Naraku, and was the only one able to destroy the shikon no tama for good," Kaede informed them briskly. "Lady Kagome, would ye tell these good monks who it was that were in your battle to defeat a yokai?"

"Most happily," Kagome chirped. Like the cat that ate the canary, she grinned at the wary monk's. "The answer is simple. Humans and yokai."

"What?!"

"Impossible!"

"You must be joking," Chiko protested. "You would have us believe that yokai and humans worked together? Willingly?!"

"Of course not," Kioshi denied. "She must have placed spells on these yokai to get them to aid and assist her in this battle."

"I would never do such a thing," she declared vehemently. "That would be cruel. They fought this yokai of their own free will. As allies and friends."

"Friends," Chiko scoffed. "Yokai and humans can never be friends."

"They can and they have," Kagome insisted. "In fact, most of my friends are yokai."

Both monks cringed in disgust at her words, shaking their heads in grave disappointment.

"It seems this battle with this yokai, Naraku, taught you nothing Lady Kagome," Kioshi said gravely. "Yokai cannot be ones friends. They are greedy, dangerous creatures that live for only killing and surviving. They are dangerous, and would sooner eat you than become friends with you."

"That's not true," Rin cried out suddenly, angry tears glittering in her eyes. "Humans are the ones that should be feared. They kill for sport, and for fun, laughing when someone's life ends. Yokai kill for food or because someone else is attacking them, or to protect someone. They are not the ones to be afraid of. People are."

"Rin," Kagome breathed, face falling in sadness for the young girl.

"Rin?" Kioshi repeated. "This is the Rin spoke of before? A mere child?"

"What would she know then?" Chiko scoffed. "You have no idea what yokai are capable of."

"Rin's whole family was killed by bandit's lord monk," Kaede informed them crisply. "I believe the child has a fairly good understanding of what she says."

Both men's faces registered their shock and sympathy at Kaede's words, but then stubbornly hardened. "Well, granted, the child has reason to fear humans, but that does not give reason to defend yokai."

"A yokai saved her life," Kagome snapped, eyes flashing. "And took her in when no one in her previous village even bothered. She was completely on her own and alone, and this yokai took her as one of his own and guarded and protected her. She is very important to him." Kagome stopped, inhaling deeply to calm her raging emotions. "I have seen my share of yokai that are as you say, blood thirsty, cruel and unjust. But I have seen humans too. My friends and I were parts of many battles where yokai were our opponent's and they had to be killed. And yet, the other side can be said about them too. I have seen yokai defend, protect and aid many humans that they did not know or have need of protecting, but they did anyway. Yokai that now take it upon themselves to guard many villages so that they are safe from dangers and rogue yokai."

Chiko and Kioshi were silent for a long time after she spoke, and then once looking at one another, bowed gravely.

"I can see that you will not be of use to us on our quest," Kioshi said regretfully. "And it seems the two of you have been bewitched by yokai, which means you powers and skills as priestesses are weak."

"No one has placed any spells upon us," Kagome growled. "We feel this way of our own choosing. Yokai are not the creatures you say they are."

"Dear child," Kioshi reproached sadly. "You have been mislead, deceived. These yokai cannot be trusted or allowed to live. They may have aided you in this battle with Naraku, but that does not make them allies or friends. They used you for their own purposes and will not hesitate to obliterate you once they have no need of you."

"They would never do something like that, any of them," Kagome snapped. "Not all of them trust or care for humans, but they won't go slaughtering any villages or people for the fun of it, either. They are trying to learn to get along with humans, and so should we. We call all live together peacefully one with another."

"You are a fool," Kioshi scoffed. "And blind. You have been bewitched by these creatures into seeing what is not true. And sadly this is not a spell I can break as it is simply a mind matter over magic. You have been brainwashed by them and cannot see what the truth is."

"I can see the truth just fine," Kagome snarled. "You are the ones that are blind. Just like Ungai, you can't see the truth. You want to insist on your falsehoods and prejudice, and will not let it go no matter what others say. The yokai I know have been through heartache, betrayal, pain, loss, grief; and yet they took those adversities and rose above them became better from them. I have seen the coldest heart melt to let in a young child with no family or home, giving them hope and a new start that they didn't have before. I have seen an orphaned child become a strong asset to a band of misfits that fought a great evil and won. I have seen two siblings, pitted against one another, left for dead and without hope, finding it again and one another. Getting a second chance at life and happiness. A man destined for death fighting with everything he had to change his fate, not giving up and moving forward. Defeating the odds against him and gaining a new life and family for it. I have seen a boy beginning to turn into a man, betrayed, hurt, scarred and afraid, finding the strength in himself to become better, to love, to let others into his heart and finding a purpose in his life other than being the strongest. These beings, suffered greatly, fought valiantly and overcame great obstacles to become better parts of themselves. And they were not all humans. They were yokai, with hearts and souls. If anyone is blind here, it is you and those who follow your cause. If you came here looking for us to aid you in your quest, you will not find me supporting your cause. You will find me battling to stop it."

"I see," Kioshi said slowly after a long pause from her tirade. "Lady Kaede, do you stand with this child in her views as well?"

"As shocking as it may seem to you Lord Kioshi," Kaede said. "Lady Kagome is not wrong in her views. I was always of the opinion that yokai were not an all out evil, but through this battle with Naraku, I now see things much clearer. Yokai are not the monsters they are believed to be. And while I will always uphold my priestess calling, it does not mean I will eradicate all yokai I encounter."

"A long winded reply, but one nonetheless," Chiko snorted. "Let's us be done here, Kiohsi. To linger longer would be a waste of time and energy. These two clearly have been deceived and only when the truth is harshly presented to them will they see what we see. We must continue our journey elsewhere." He rose to his feet and Kioshi followed. Bowing mockingly, they made their way to the door. "We will be informing the council of your decision and actions. Do not be surprised if you are both stripped of your callings and titles since you no longer can do what one in your station is required. We will not meet again."

The three girls watched the men leave, varying degrees of annoyance, disgust and worry on their faces. Rin was mostly concerned, while Kagome was disgusted. Once the men were gone, Kagome growled, hands fisted tightly in their laps.

"This cannot be how it happens," she muttered to herself. "Not so soon and suddenly just after my return. I know I'm not supposed to interfere with time, but what if being here has already done that and I am supposed to change the course of history? Or maybe I tried and the result ended up being the same anyway? But that means I still failed. But maybe I didn't and we just didn't sense anything then because we were too busy worrying about other things." Groaning, Kagome gripped her head moving her hands back and forth in irritation. "Argh! What a mess."

"Kagome dear, what are ye rambling about?" Kaede asked worriedly.

Her motions stopped and she blinked owlishly at Kaede uncomprehendingly. "Huh?"

"All that just a moment ago," Kaede explained. "What was that all about?"

Cocking her head in confusion, Kagome thought back for a moment before realizing that she had been talking to herself and none of it had made sense to Kaede or Rin. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that." She laughed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, remember how I told you that in my time I never once encountered any yokai, let alone that I had priestess abilities before coming to this time?" At the elder priestesses nod, she continued. "Even Inu Yasha never smelled or sensed any when he would come to my time, not a one. Except those two encounters, the mask and the dried yokai that transformed, none have been seen." She sighed sadly. "I never really worried about it or thought about it until now because I just assumed something was going to happen and would be long after all of us were gone. But now…" she trailed off, shrugging dejectedly.

"Ye fear that perhaps the result of yokai extinction could be coming sooner than anticipated," Kaede finished for her. Kagome nodded, lost deep in thought.

"I was just debating with myself on whether or not I should interfere with these monks and try to stop them from what they are setting out to do, or if this is what happened in history and I shouldn't try to stop it. But then, I thought, well maybe that was one of the reasons I was brought back here; to save the yokai from extinction. We know that not all yokai are bad or evil and can coexist with humans. I still believe there is a way to stop this from happening, but I don't know if getting involved will change a course I shouldn't be messing with or not."

Kaede nodded, face thoughtful and grave. "I see yer concerns child, but may I point out something for ye to think upon?" At Kagome's inquisitive gaze, she continued. "Ye are already here, in this time, and therefore are a part of its history whether ye intended to be or not. How do ye not know that perhaps ye were there in history all along? Yokai have become legend and myth in your time, so perhaps, ye did too. The way it seems to me, is that ye must decide what to do, and go with what is right."

"And what is right is protecting innocent lives from unjust motives," Kagome stated firmly. "And that is what I decide to do. It is time we all started learning how to get along, Yokai's and humans. Inu Taisho saw it, as well as Jineji's father, and so many others. They knew it was possible, and maybe we are just the ones to make it happen."

Kaede smiled. "Well then, it seems yer course has been laid out for ye and set. Now we map out our options."

Kagome nodded. "We start with informing Miroku and Sango and Inu Yasha of what just happened and what the high order plans to do. Then we go from there."

"I'm already here, and I heard," Inu Yasha growled, walking through the door. He looked irritated, but unconcerned as he plopped down next to Kagome. "I doubt they will get far. There are too many yokai in the world and powerful ones at that for mere humans to exorcise and purify. They may get some, but they won't get all."

"It's the ones that can't defend themselves I am worried about," Kagome said. "Yokai like Shippo, who is kind and loving, and not at a level he can defend himself against people like Chiko and Kioshi. Those are the ones I want to try and help."

"You realize you are probably stepping into a losing battle, right?" Inu Yasha sighed.

"People said that about Naraku, and look what happened," she pointed out. "I can't know unless I try."

"Keh, fine," he groaned. "Trying to stop you will do no good, so the best I can do is protect you from any stupid mistakes you make."

Kagome glared at his words, a little insulted at his lack of belief in her, but didn't comment or argue. She had too much to think about to worry about silly words from the hanyou. "Looks like our days of rest and normalcy have come to an end once again," she laughed. "But hopefully this time, it ends with peaceful unions."

"We'll see," Inu Yasha grumbled.

"Since you are here and already caught up on what is happening, we will head to Sango and Miroku's tomorrow and tell them what has transpired. With Sango as a yokai exterminator and Miroku having performed dozens of exorcisms, both will be insightful on how to begin. And we go from here."

"Humph," Inu Yasha snorted. "Here we go again."

Okay, so I realized that this chapter felt a little "political" and I apologize for that. I kind of cringed writing it, as there is so much of that going on today and I didn't want it to come across that way or feel that way. But it was such a huge issue in the anime, humans and yokai always at ends with each other and so it kind of went there. Sorry. =0( But hopefully it went okay, and I didn't offend or annoy anyone too much with this chapter. I also realize that I am making these so serious without a lot of humor; which is what made the series of 'Inu Yasha', 'Inu Yasha'. I will try to work on that with some later chapters that aren't so…serious. Hopefully. =0/ Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and followers and favorites this story has been getting.

Also, I know that I started using the word 'YOKAI' instead of 'DEMONS' in these later chapters when it started with 'DEMONS'. So, when I find the time, I am going to go back and edit that in previous chapters. If I knew better Japanese, it would be awesome, but I'm not that great and so use what words I know or have learned from research. =0)

You are all amazing. Have a fantastic week and weekend. =0)

*( 1)-I have NO idea if Rin is a generic name that is used for both males and females in Japan as I am not very knowledgeable on this subject. So forgive me if I am incorrect on this. =0/


	7. Chapter 6

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone. I hope the holiday season has been favorable for y'all, and that it has not been too hectic and busy. Thanks again for all the reviews and feedback. Y'all are awesome.**_

 _ **A quick note; it was brought to my attention that the rating on this story may be too low considering what happened a few chapters ago. So, forgive me for that error in rating as I honestly didn't think about it when I wrote that chapter. However, I have made the proper corrections, so hopefully I don't raise any concern again. My bad. 0_0**_

 _ **Also, after this chapter I will be MIA until after the New Year. I have a big project I am working on for an art contest and will be busy with that until the first week of January. If I am able to get the next chapter out before then, I will do so, but it will not be on my top list of things to get done. Sorry guys. But, after that I should hopefully be back to my normal schedule. Thanks. ^-^**_

 _ **Anyway, on with the chapter.**_

 _ **(New Note: I just reloaded the original chapter six from before and made sure it came after five. Thanks. ^-^)**_

Hours after Chiko and Kioshi had left Kaede's hut, Kagome found herself walking toward the outskirts of the village where many of the fields lay. It was the hill her friends and her had spent many a night and day looking over, thinking, worrying and planning. It had become the designated "thinking spot" and it was where her feet took her.

Inu Yasha had left shortly after they had made their plans to seek out Miroku and Sango, giving some strange excuse and completely avoiding Kagome's eyes. She had watched him leave with hooded eyes, recalling the argument they had been having just before Kaede had summoned her. She wondered at his behavior, and almost got up to follow him but his quickly receding aura indicated he was miles away. She would never be able to catch up to him on her human legs. Feeling restless and agitated, she just started walking and before she knew it she was headed to her current destination. But, as she crested the hill, she discovered it was already occupied.

Silent he stood, tall and proud, his back to her, long silver locks shimmering in the moonlight. His hankimono and hakama's gave off an ethereal glow, creating a faint halo around his figure. Where a normal man would have been dull and grey, he was pure light and luminescent, nearly as bright as the moon above. He gave no indication he sensed she stood just above him, but she knew that he was aware of her. She hesitated briefly, wondering if perhaps she was intruding upon him, an unwanted guest in his intent for solitude.

"Approach priestess, I sensed your approach long ago." His deep baritone voice came suddenly, crisp and clear in the silent night around them. Surprised that he had opted to speak first, she approached him warily, not sure what to expect.

"I didn't mean to intrude," she began softly. "I was just coming here to think and didn't realize you were already here." She stopped at his side, keeping a good three feet between them. No matter how much Rin insisted he held "feelings" for her, this was still Sesshoumaru, dangerous unpredictable Sesshoumaru. He did not look at her as she reached his side, instead keeping his gaze locked on the moon above. If he looked ethereal from the back, it was nothing compared to what the moon did to his face. He all but glowed, his pale skin almost the color of cream in the moonlight, his markings on his face stark against his white skin. His white brows and lashes were almost silver in the light, further enhancing the rose around his eyes, bringing greater definition to his golden eyes. The color was still just as brilliant as it was during the day, and just as piercing.

Realizing she was openly staring Kagome quickly looked away, blushing, and not sure why she was. Her reactions and responses to the handsome yokai lord were alarming and baffling. She was suddenly becoming more aware of him, and she couldn't figure out why it brought on the response it did. Embarrassed and annoyed, she forced herself to look elsewhere but at him, willing her cheeks to cool and heart rate to ease. "We seem to keep running into each other, don't we?"

A quick flick of gold aimed at her and gone was her only response. Swallowing thickly, she took a small step back. "I can leave if you wish to be alone," she offered faintly. "I can go someplace else."

"The visit from the monk's has you on edge," he stated, accurately guessing her feelings. "And you are concerned."

Stunned at his perception, Kagome found herself fiddling with her hands in nervous agitation. "Yes and no. Ugh, it's confusing. I am worried though and angry; all in one." Glancing briefly in his direction and finding his gaze still locked on the moon, she dropped her gaze to her hands once more. "They came looking for the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama, Kikyo more precise, and upon learning of her demise sought Kaede for some direction." Her hands fisted as she recalled their purpose for coming to the village. "They are seeking the strongest and most powerful priestesses and monks across the land to build an army of sorts with the intent to take on and destroy every yokai in existence. Even children. And they knew that Kikyo was the strongest one out there and so had hoped to enlist her aid. They were disappointed to learn that she was dead, and when they learned that the current keeper of the Shikon No Tama, me, also resided at the village they became excited. While no Kikyo, I was still strong in their eyes and so they sought my support and assistance in their quest. I turned them down."

Chancing a quick peek at the yokai lord, she gulped when she found his gaze zeroed in on her. Looking away, she continued her tale. "They thought I had been cursed or beguiled by the yokai I had fought with and when that theory was shot, chocked it up to simple manipulation. I again turned down that theory, but they wouldn't hear any of it. Seeing that they were getting no help from either Kaede or I, they left, promising to report to the high council once they returned to their Monastery. And then they left. I don't know where their destination is from here, but I have to prevent them from killing innocent yokai. Especially young yokai who are good and kind, like Shippo, who would not willingly or maliciously attack a human."

"They will fail in their attempt," Sesshoumaru stated, no hint of boasting in his tone. To him it was simply a matter of fact. "It has been attempted before."

"Inu Yasha said the same thing," she sighed. "But I'm still worried. What about those that can't fight back, who are too weak or young to defend themselves. Those are the ones I worry about. Plus, one shouldn't simply kill something because of what it is."

"Perhaps," he glanced down at her, eyeing her lowered face and dark lashes that covered eyes the color of midnight. "But many humans do not see anything good in yokai. You should know that better than anyone."

She frowned, his words ringing true. "And the same could be said for yokai," she pointed out not unkindly. "Yokai refuse to see the good in humans too. I mean, take you for example, the old Sesshoumaru wouldn't be standing here talking to me, a human. Instead you would have either killed me or scared me away."

"Hm." His tone gave no indication of whether or not he concurred or disagreed with her statement.

"But here we stand, a human and a yokai, talking to one another, amicably even." She flashed him a brief smile, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"Indeed," he intoned, eyeing her thoughtfully.

"So, it is possible," she continued, almost hopeful in her tone. "Possible for yokai and humans to get along, right? If you and I can, two creatures destined to be bitter enemies by what we are. If we can do it, then the rest could. I have made so many friends that are yokai, other people could do it too, right? They would be able to see what I see?"

"And what do you see?" he asked curiously, turning so he faced her fully. Having his full attention was a little daunting and she took a small step back, such close proximity to him doing strange things to her insides suddenly. However, knowing he sought a true honest answer, she locked her gaze with his so he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I see beings who are fiercely loyal, protective, devoted and kind. Beings who have hearts as big as any humans, who love, grieve, suffer, laugh and find joy in simple daily moments, just like humans do. I see beings that give their all for those that are fortunate enough to earn their affections and who fight with everything they have to keep their lands, their families and friends safe. They work hard, suffer loss, and learn and adapt to changing situations. Maybe humans and yokai look different physically, but they experience similar experiences and their hearts are the same.

"When I see yokai, I don't see blood thirsty, mindless, power hungry creatures, living on pure instinct and lust, but beings who feel greatly, show great intelligence and wisdom that rival many humans. Yes, there are horribly wicked and cruel yokai out there, but the same could be said for humans. Where I come from there have been many men and women who have done horrible and cruel things, unspeakable things that no one should have to experience. Devastating tragedies that cost many people their lives, homes, freedoms, and loved ones."

She paused to look up at him. "We aren't that different when you think about it, really."

"Yokai are cruel, heartless and power hungry," he said, stepping closer to invade her personal space. "We are to be feared. That is how it has always been." He raised a clawed hand to her eye level, the tips glowing a faint green as he activated his poison. "With this claw I could render you to pieces without blinking an eye. Yet, you still insist we are kind and good."

She kept her gaze locked on his as he spoke, and her eyes didn't waver or change. "Yes," she declared. "Even you."

"Then you are a fool," he snapped, flexing his claws for good measure.

"Lots of people say that," she chuckled humorously. "And maybe I am, but it won't change how I feel or think." With daring actions that surprised both of them, she lifted a hand to touch his forearm, avoiding the glowing poison. "Rin insists there is more to you than you let on, and I am starting to see what she says. If you were as heartless and unfeeling as you claim, you would never have saved her life, or mine for that matter, multiple times. You protected me when you didn't have to. You could have left me to the mercy of those who were attacking me, and yet you didn't." She laughed again. "If you really wanted to kill me, you could, but you won't." With daring calm she brought his hand closer to her person, just inches from her throat. His fingers still glowed, and she could feel the heat of his acidic poison hidden just under the surface of his skin. Her eyes locked with his in silent challenge, matching the fire in his eyes with her own. "I stand here, defenseless, weaponless, and there is no Inu Yasha. Nothing would stop you or prevent you from killing me if you so truly desired. But, the Sesshoumaru I am starting to see won't."

She saw his eyes narrow, the fire intensifying to near boiling in his eyes. She found herself getting lost in his gaze, something calling to her and something responded. She didn't know what she was dong or why she was acting in such a way, but she was and she didn't stop. She could feel the heat of his skin under her fingers, the large hands oddly soft and smooth under her own rough ones. Her hand twitched slightly as they locked gazes, and neither was aware of the sparks of light and power radiating off their bodies as they gazed at one another. The air was growing oppressive, thick with tension and anticipation as two eyes locked on one another waiting each other to make a move.

"It would be so easy," he breathed softly, gaze dropping to her long slender neck. "Like snapping a mere twig." With a life of its own his hand reached up to wrap around her throat, the glow of poison dying just before skin touched skin. His touch was neither stifling nor hard, instead is was soft and gentle, and she only knew his hand was there from the heat of his touch. Molten eyes raised to hers, the intensity and heat of his gaze freezing the air in her throat. His hand tightened just barely on her skin, not choking or uncomfortable, but a silent reminder of what power lay beneath the surface. Each found the other unconsciously leaning close to one another, when suddenly he dropped his hand and leaned away, effectively breaking the spell. He turned away, the hand that had been around her throat fisted at his side. Kagome blinked dazedly as if waking from a dream, and looked up at him with clouded eyes.

"Killing you would accomplish nothing," he said coolly, face void of emotion and once more the calm and cold stoned exterior.

Raising a dazed hand to her throat, Kagome swallowed thickly trying to gauge what had just transpired between them. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a sword. But it wasn't angry tension, but something else she couldn't name or decipher. Her pulse still beat a rapid staccato in her chest, and breathing felt difficult.

"I…I…" at a loss for words she simply met his gaze helplessly, silently begging for an answer to a question even she couldn't name. And no response was found in the very stiff and cold yokai before her. Shaking her head to clear her foggy and dazed thoughts, she shook her head. "I guess that makes my point," she joked, not even sure what the point was.

"Hm."

Forcing her hand down from her throat where his touch still tingled on her skin, Kagome took deep even breaths trying to get her heart rate to slow to a normal pace. Her cheeks felt hot and she raised a hand to press against it, looking down at the valley below as a means to distract herself. What she saw had her breath catching in awe, causing the yokai at her side to look as well.

Fireflies, hundreds of them danced across the horizon. Like little crystal diamonds they glided on the air, an intricate dance only nature could create. Gasping in pure delight, Kagome raced down the hill coming to a halt just mere feet from where the little creatures floated. Slowly, silently, she walked toward them, the dance of nature opening to let her in and continuing around and above her. Laughing in pure delight, she raised her hands watching as a few brave bugs coasted close to her fingers, brushing the tips before losing their courage and buzzing away. Like a little child, she laughed in glee spinning in various circles trying to catch each and every firefly in her sight, not wanting to miss a single movement or pattern their little lights made.

Above, a silent yokai watched her dance among the fireflies, her laughter like tinkling bells echoing in the night. At his sides, his hands fisted tighter almost breaking the skin as he watched the girl before him. Inner battles warred within, the urge to go to her and bask in more that was this strange human or turn and walk away before he dove deeper into the web he now found himself tangled in. Once more her laughter breezed by his ears, and he nearly closed his eyes at the beautiful sound of it. Her simple pleasures in life are what made her so unique, so special, so…fascinating. She never took anything for granted and always found the bright side to every dark moment. Where one would find a mere nuisance, she found beauty. Little annoying pests that created a strange light on their tails, and she found them magical. Another giggle caressed his ears, squealing giddily as one daring firefly coasted close to her nose. Her hands ghosted around each firefly by her, rapture and joy bright on her face as she watched them dance.

Under the moon with hundreds of lights gliding around her, she appeared like an angel that had landed to earth. She fairly glowed with light, joy and happiness, the lights sparkling in her eyes bringing such radiance to the deep depths. Her long hair weaved and danced along behind her, a wooden nymph of light and magic that reveled in the beauty of nature. And suddenly she too was dancing, swaying and gliding across the meadow with the creatures, moving to music only she could hear and feel. With grace and fluidity she moved, the fireflies gliding around her and creating a reaction of light and dark that was enthralling, and he could not look away, no matter how much he wanted to.

She was unaware of her motions or where her steps led her, lost to the moment of nature and motion. And with each step the fireflies followed her, almost like magical dust flowing behind and around her, caught in her spell just as much as the silent spectre above. He watched her draw ever closer, still lost to the dance and beauty of the fireflies, and the dance only came to a halt when strong hands caught her before she collided with the sharp cold armor at his chest. With a small 'oaf' glazed eyes rose to his, cheeks flushed from her dance, mouth wide with happiness. So lost in her own world it took Kagome a moment to realize she now leaned against a very tall silent yokai. The heat from his body surrounded her, a strange but alluring scent tickling her nose. Blinking to clear the haze from her eyes, she smiled weakly and apologetically at the yokai. Looking up she saw the little bugs drifted off into the night, the trance and moment fading just like their lights. She realized her hands were braced against his chest armor, going out in pure instinct to halt her sudden fall. With hot cheeks she slowly straightened up, backing away from his hands. And he released her, although she was not aware how hard he fought to force his hands to let go.

Blushing, she nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, looking down at her feet. "Thanks for catching me," she whispered. "And sorry for bumping in to you like that. I guess I got lost in the moment."

"Indeed." There nothing in his tone to indicate what he was thinking or feeling at the moment, and Kagome flushed even more.

"I must have looked so silly to you, like a little kid or something," she mumbled. "It was so beautiful. I don't know what came over me."

Looking back over her shoulder, a wistful smile fluttered across her lips. "I hope I see something like that again, it was so beautiful." Without warning, she plopped to the ground by his feet, leaning back so her feet faced downhill, gazing up at the sky. "This is what I missed the most in my era. The sights and sounds of natures that are everywhere you look and everywhere you walk. The moon is brighter, the stars shinier, and fireflies fly in droves like we just saw."

Sighing wistfully she glanced up him, the odd angle still doing nothing to diminish the beauty and grace that was Sesshoumaru. "Where I am from, there is too much artificial light. It makes it difficult to see the stars at the brilliance we get here. Here we can see billions of them, twinkling above our heads like little crystals. There, only the bright ones that manage to muster through the pollution and lights. And while beautiful, the moon never looks so bright, so colorful, so…BIG. It just leaves me in awe."

He shifted slightly to look down at the priestess. She lay on her back, feet straight with her ankles crossed over one another. Her hands were behind her head cushioning it from the rougher ground beneath. Her enraptured gaze was focused on the sky above, the scenery reflecting in her eyes.

"You do not regret your decision to return then?" he asked curiously.

She cocked her head to look back up at him, blinking at him in surprise at his question. "Regret?" she echoed. "No, I don't regret it one bit. Like I told Sango, I will miss my family and friends, but the thought of missing this was harder to accept. When the opportunity presented itself, I only hesitated for a moment, I guess seeking my Mom's approval before I made the leap. And I haven't regretted it since. Too many people that I love are here, and I can't imagine growing up without them." She sighed. "If I am able to prevent the yokai from being killed, I had hoped that maybe those that live to my time will be able to visit my mom, and tell them about my life here. What I did and stuff. That I was happy and hopefully lived to a very old age."

"Old age?" he asked sharply, something flashing in his eyes. "You anticipate you will age?"

"It's usually what happens to us frail humans, Sesshoumaru," she teased, grinning up at him. "We aren't blessed with the longevity of you might yokai."

"Then you are not aware-"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as Inu Yasha suddenly landed next to Sesshoumaru, face rigid with anger. Kagome sat up quickly, very aware of the anger rolling off the hanyou in droves.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru greeted coolly, turning so he faced the hanyou fully.

Standing to his full height, Inu Yasha growled low in his throat. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

"Merely enjoying the view dear brother," he said mockingly, waving a hand in the air to indicate the surroundings. "Nothing more."

"Nothing more my rear," he snapped. "What do you want with Kagome? Why are you always nosing around her?"

"He wasn't Inu Yasha," Kagome protested, scrambling to her feet. "He was here first, and we just talked."

"Talked?" he asked disbelievingly. " _HIM_ and you talking?!"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Sesshoumaru mocked, a sneer on his lips.

"Don't screw with me Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha warned, hand on the hilt of his sword. "And I'll only ask once more; what do you want with Kagome?"

"What occurs with the priestess is between her and I, I owe you no explanation," Sesshoumaru stated coldly, snubbing him as he turned his back on the seething hanyou and began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me," Inu Yasha snarled, preparing to draw tessaiga.

"OSWARI!"

And like that his face was in the dirt, effectively subdued. Although he was unable to move, muted grumbling could be heard from the hanyou. An exasperated Kagome looked from the floored hanyou to the silent yokai whose gaze rose from the prone hanyou to hers with a mockingly arched brow. She shrugged back in response and with a slight nod of the head he turned and disappeared into the night. By the time the spell had released the hanyou, Sesshoumaru's aura and presence had completely vanished.

"Oi, get back here," Inu Yasha yelled into the night, leaping to his feet once free of the spell. "I wasn't done with you." Only a cricket chirping was the seething hanyou's response.

Sighing, Kagome casually dusted off the grass and dirt from her attire, merely waiting. She counted down in her head silently. 3…2…and 1.

"Kagome, what the heck is going on? Why do I keep finding you two together?" Just as predicted when no answers were forthcoming from the yokai lord, Inu Yasha whirled on her. Folding her arms, she leveled him with a glare.

"I already told you, we were talking. Just talking," her conscience pricked at her a little bit with those words, but she wasn't about to tell him about the other things that had happened between Sesshoumaru and her, especially considering _she_ didn't even know. "I came out here to think and just happened to come upon him here on the hill. That's all."

"Talking?" he asked doubtfully, arms folded, foot tapping.

"Yes, talking," she emphasized. "You know that concept where two people open their mouths and words come out and they communicate with each other? Talking."

"Why would you waste time talking to _that_?!" he gestured in the direction Sesshoumaru had disappeared to. "What could you two possibly have to say to one another?"

"You'd be surprised," she said airily, nose in the air. "He is actually enjoyable to talk to. But we mainly just talked about Chiko and Kioshi's visit and why they were there."

"That doesn't have anything to do with him," Inu Yasha grumbled. "So why bother telling him?"

Kagome shrugged. "He could tell it bothered me, and we talked about it. You'd be surprised to know he shares the sentiment as you, in that they will not get far in their attempt to eliminate yokai."

"Huh, probably the only thing we agree on," he muttered, glaring at the horizon. "And you worry too much. Nothing is going to happen and yokai will roam around just as they always do."

"You're forgetting one crucial detail Inu Yasha," she reminded him, raising a finger to emphasize her point. "In my time yokai are not to be found, remember. They don't exist anymore. None. So, something is going to happen to wipe out the yokai, and if not this situation with the monks, something else will. I want to do everything I can to stop that from happening."

"You can't change the world Kagome," he admonished harshly. "So don't bother trying."

"One person can change the world, and even if it isn't me who does it, someone will." A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit her, and she found herself muffling a large yawn. "But, enough interrogation from you, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"Now wait just a minute," he protested. "We aren't done here. Something is going on between Ice Pick and you and I want to know what."

"Nothing is going on," she ground out. "We're just getting to know each other, becoming friends. That's it."

"Kagome," he warned trailing behind her.

"Inu Yasha," she mimicked back. "Stop worrying. Sesshoumaru won't hurt me, trust me."

"He is capable of anything Kagome, and killing is his specialty, or have you forgotten what his name means."

"Killing perfection, I know," she sighed. "And he lives up to his name, but he isn't the same yokai he was before that he is now."

"Naivety like that is going to end up getting you killed, Kagome," he said worriedly. "Don't put your trust in his loyalties."

"I'm not sure of his "loyalties" as you so put it, but I do trust him," she said. "I really think he wants to become friends as much as I do."

A very indecent snort was the response from the hanyou.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked sharply, stopping to face him.

He halted just before colliding with her, not expecting her to do so, ears flat and brows lowered. "This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about Kagome. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He grabbed her upper arms, shaking her slightly. "Can't you see that I'm worried about you?"

Placing a soothing hand over his, Kagome smiled gently. "I know Inu Yasha, but you have to trust that I know what I am doing, that I can take care of myself." She placed her other hand on the side of his cheek. "As hard as it is for you to hear, you can't always be there to protect me, and I have to be allowed to make my own choices and follow what I feel I should do."

"And watch you get killed in the process?" he choked out. "You think too much with your heart and not enough with your head."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But it is who I am, and you have to accept that. I promise to not act recklessly or impulsively, but you have to trust that I can take care of myself."

"Not against opponents like Sesshoumaru," he persisted, his grip tightening on her arms, nearly piercing the flesh. "He would and _could_ cut you to ribbons in seconds, and then 'POOF' no more Kagome."

"But he won't," she insisted. "I know he won't."

"I promised I would protect you, stay by your side," he ground out. "And I…care for you, deeply. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. You are the one who brightens my day and brings the light in a dark world. I can't see that light snuffed out."

"Inu Yasha," she soothed gently, a deep sadness entering her eyes. "I'm going to die someday, as hard as it is for you to hear. Someday I will grow old and die, no matter how much you don't want to hear it. And I don't want to go through life living in hiding or fear because of what is out in the world. There is evil and wickedness, no argument there, but there is also so much good. So much light and kindness, and I want to do all I can to encourage and feed that goodness, and watch as others do the same."

"You'll die sooner than that if you keep acting as recklessly as you do," he ground out, something wild flashing in his eyes. "You have had too many close calls as it is, and standing so close to the deadliest of them all is stupid."

Memories of a large warm hand pressed against her throat flashed through her mind, and she unconsciously raised a hand to her throat. "Sesshoumaru won't hurt me Inu Yasha, trust me when I say that. Not only will he not hurt me, I don't think he can. Not anymore anyway."

"What do you mean, he _can't_?! What the heck does that mean?"

Smiling, Kagome shook her head a strange smile on her face. "Simply what I said Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru can't kill me. His heart has changed too much for him to do such a thing."

Eyeing her incredulously, he growled. "What is with you lately? You're not the same Kagome anymore. Not since you came back."

Locking her eyes on him, she shook her head. "I'm still the same Kagome, Inu Yasha, but people always change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. We can never stay the same, especially when events in our lives bring about change. I will always be Kagome, but I am not the same person either. And neither are you and neither is Sesshoumaru. We all change and grow."

"Something is wrong with you," he growled, brining his face closer as if staring at closer range would reveal whatever he looked for. "Being around that Ice Prick is doing weird things to your brain."

"Believe me, Sesshoumaru is _not_ the one responsible for me being who I am now," she laughed. _Not directly anyway,_ she added to herself. "I am me, and that is what matters. Now, as I said before, I am tired and I want to go to bed. We have a lot to cover and discuss with Sango and Miroku and I want to be clear headed when we talk. Can you let go now?"

Realizing he still gripped her arms, Inu Yasha snatched his hands away, his claws creating small tears in her sleeves. Frowning, Kagome fingered one snare before looking up at the hanyou reproachfully. He shrugged in apology, and with a roll of her eyes, she turned and resumed her walk to her hut. Rubbing at her arms to ease the tenderness from his grip, she made a furtive glance in the direction Sesshoumaru had trekked, smiling faintly. No matter what Inu Yasha said, Sesshoumaru's actions and words tonight had proven that while maybe not to the extent she would like to see, his views and opinions of her were changing. And she was anticipating their next encounter quite happily. Who knew what the morrow would bring, but whatever lay ahead, she felt renewed vigor to meet it head on.

Miles away, deep in a forest black as night and dense as fog, a lone figure made its way through the thick brush and twigs, cursing and muttering as they trekked. No light from the moon above filtered through the trees to the forest floor, limiting visibility to just mere feet and the figure cursed again when they tripped on a particular nasty branch, nearly falling flat on their face. Picking themselves up and dusting off their clothing, they resumed their march, anxious to reach their destination and escape the oppressively dark forest. Even for a forest at night, the sounds of nature were sparse and limited, muffled and eerie in the calls. A frog's call came out long, low and guttural, an owl's chittering sounded more like snarls and snaps, and a boar's growl was low and feral. A sudden snarl to the figures left had him yelping in fear and surprise, clutching at their chest that panted with labored breathing.

The figure stood waiting, tense and silent, and when nothing more happened continued their trek. Their pace was quicker than before, almost a run, their labored breathing echoing harshly in the dense foliage. More sounds seemed to surround and echo around the figure, and they gave a choked sob of terror, stumbling more and more in their rush to get to their destination. A guttural roar of some dark creature had the poor person screaming in terror, breaking out into a dead run. They ran blindly, no longer heeding where they ran or if they were in the right direction. Escape, safety, those were the only words they could utter and focus on as they ran.

Head lowered, body leaning forward to propel themselves faster they were not looking where they were heading or what lay ahead, and so were not prepared for the harsh impact to some invisible wall that knocked them right off their feet. Their grunt of pain and dull thunk of a body hitting something solid rang through the air followed by pained cursing. The figure groaned in pain, a hand held to their head. They attempted to stand and swayed dangerously before falling to their rump. They plopped back onto the ground in exhaustion and defeat, hands pressed to their head to ease the pain.

"Rise you fool and enter my domain," a dark voice rang through the clearing, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "You are late in your arrival and I am impatient for news. Come quickly."

With a small hiss, like the sound of a waterfall heard in the distance, the invisible wall crumbled away, revealing a dirt path that led into a large cropping of trees. With a groan of pain, the figure stood, wobbling just a moment before they were able to right themselves and stagger into the opening revealed before them. Once they had crossed through the opening sealed once more, giving no indication or sign that an opening had been there to begin with.

Inside the wall, the figure made their way up a small path that widened into a larger path, the dirt slowly fading away to be replaced with stone steps. But instead of leading up, they led down, down, down, down; into an underground cavern that was faintly light by dozens of torches of a long hallway that ended with two large double doors. Upon reaching the doors, and before they could even touch it, they opened of their own accord, beckoning them in. The figure did, walking briskly and intently. They were more confident and sure in their steps now that they were away from the horrors of the dark forest, and all that were its inhabitants. The hall they were in widened to a sort of waiting room, which the figure bypassed, continuing toward another set of double doors, larger than the last ones and much more ornate, with strange carvings of creatures in grotesque poses and features. Like the others before them, they opened on their own once the figure drew near, gliding on silent hinges to reveal a large throne room beyond. Like the caverns beyond and the forest above, the room was dark and dimly lit with torches hanging from clasps attached to large pillars. Save for the pillars and a small raised platform where a dark figure on a throne sat, the room was empty. The visitor made their way quickly to the throne, dropping to a prone bow once they reached the edge of the platform.

The dark figure on the throne was indiscernible, merely a dark looming shadow in the dim room. But their eyes reflected the lights from the torches, almost gleaming in the dim light, zeroed on the figure at their feet.

"You bring news, I presume," the deep baritone voice boomed, echoing in the large room. The figure flinched, keeping their head lowered avoiding eye contact.

"Y-Yes, my lord," the figure rasped. "Great news, I assure you."

"Then speak," the dark shadow commanded.

"The monks are on the move my lord," the messenger declared glancing up to only the shadows feet before looking away fearfully. "They have begun their quest of yokai elimination."

Unseen by the figure crouched on the floor at the shadows feet, the dark figure's eyes narrowed, a wide mouth opening into a malicious grin.

"Excellent."

 **And that is where I stop for now. Oh, yes, I went there. No flames please. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. This was hard to write and I hope I did the interaction with Kagome and Sesshoumaru justice. Until the next chapter. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hello Everyone. Hope y'all had a very wonderful Christmas and a blast ringing in the New Year. Speaking of which, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's to new resolutions and more fan fiction. Yay.**_

 _ **Thanks to all the amazing reviews and followers. Y'all are awesome. ^-^**_

 _ **Also, thank you for your patience with me as I worked to get my contest entry completed. Now I get to wait and see if I win or not. LOL. Waiting is not fun.**_

 _ **Anyway, on with the next chapter.**_

 **CHAPTER VII**

The next day dawned bright and clear, finding four adults, one hanyou, and four children nestled together in one hut. The four adults sat close to the fire pit, sipping on herbal tea, while the three older children sat in a corner quietly playing together, the littlest one nestled on his mother's lap. Just as promised, Kagome had departed at first light to the yokai slayer's and former monk's home, joined by Kaede and Inu Yasha. After the initial greetings, the four had entered the hut and sat down to a small breakfast while Kagome and Kaede updated the two on what had transpired the night prior. Sango had seemed surprised at the announcement, while Miroku had merely nodded unperturbed. Neither Kagome nor Inu Yasha brought up the encounter with Sesshoumaru that had followed after, each with their own reasons.

Upon completion of her tale, Miroku sat contemplating for a moment before speaking. "This is interesting news indeed," he began. "But fortuitous for us in some ways."

"How so?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well, the fact that they are still seeking to amass their "army" means we have time to formulate a counter attack or action. And while we do not know how many they may have already enlisted, it may be prudent for someone to gain that information." Miroku glanced at Sango. "And perhaps I can gain that information for us."

"But Lord Chiko and Kioshi are aware that you align with us in our views, and will surely inform other monk's," Sango pointed out. "How will you do that?"

"Those two know, but the rest may not," Miroku pointed out. "Perhaps in my travels the next few weeks I can ascertain who if any have joined their cause."

"And I can speak to my friend Syoko as well," Kaede volunteered. "I must venture to her village by week's end to assist with a birthing, and can see if she knows anything as well."

"And I'm heading to Jinenji's village tomorrow to gather more herbs and remedies, so I can alert him to what is being planned and see if they have heard anything," Kagome piped in.

"Not alone you're not," Inu Yasha interjected glaring at the young priestess defiantly. "There ain't no way I'm letting you go anywhere by yourself."

While her cheeks flushed in annoyance, Kagome didn't argue with him, although her eyes sparked dangerously.

"We have a starting point it seems," Miroku said happily. "Do not fear Lady Kagome, I too feel that these monk's will not succeed in their endeavor. Inu Yasha is correct in that this has been attempted before, and was met with little success. This time around will be no different."

"Maybe it won't eliminate all of them," Kagome conceded. "But, I'm still worried. Yokai are not found in my time, so something happens from now to then to remove yokai from the earth. And if there is anything I can do to prevent that from happening, then I want to do all I can."

Dramatically placing his hand upon his heart, Miroku gazed upward. "Ah, Lady Kagome, your kindness and compassion knows no bounds. Such a lady of devotion. Inu Yasha is indeed fortunate to have your heart."

In old days, the comment would have brought about jealous and angry retorts from Sango, but now she merely rolled her eyes at her husband's words. There was no deep meaning behind them or innuendo's, just Miroku being Miroku. Patting him on the head affectionately, she shared a look with Kagome.

"Yes, Miroku, Inu Yasha is very fortunate. Very fortunate." Something in her tone caused the hanyou's ears to flatten against his head and color to rise to his cheeks.

Missing the exchange, Kagome merely shook her head at the monk. "I'm nothing special, Miroku. I just don't like what these monk's are planning, and don't agree with it."

"As well, ye shouldn't Kagome," Kaede agreed. "They forget that our main goal and objective as priestesses is to protect and preserve life, in all its forms. Yokai are living, breathing, feeling creatures placed upon this earth, and thus fall under that decree as well. We cannot stand idly by and watch innocent victim's killed simply for what they are."

Smiling appreciatively at Kaede, Kagome placed her mug upon the floor. "Thanks Kaede." She glanced at Rin in the corner, suddenly recalling her encounter with Sesshoumaru the night before. Flashes of the night brought remembrance of the warmth of his skin upon hers, and heat instantly rose to her cheeks. The mere touch of his hand upon her neck, while so simple and small, had felt strangely intimate to her and her skin tingled in remembrance. Something had changed between them last night, but what it was and what would come about because of it, she did not know. Unconsciously raising a hand to her neck, she shivered at how close her death could have come last night, and yet she still stood by her statement she had made to him. No matter what, she knew he would never kill her or hurt her, intentionally anyway. And that realization both awed and confused her.

With all that had transpired with the monk's and what she sought to do, she couldn't help but wonder if he would join them in their cause or leave them to their devices. The two sides of him she saw and knew still warred within her, and she wondered which side would emerge the victor in this upcoming battle. For a battle it would be, maybe swords and weapons would never be drawn or used, but it was a battle nonetheless. And she hoped, in a deep secret part of herself, that he would indeed join them.

"…gome. Kagome. Kagome!" Lost in her thoughts it took a moment to realize that someone was calling her name, and that someone was Inu Yasha. She jerked back upon realizing his face was mere inches from hers. "Oi, you awake in there. We're talking to ya here. Quit daydreaming and pay attention."

Flushing, Kagome looked around the room to find all eyes on her, including the children's. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Got lost in thought."

"We could see that," Sango teased, a knowing look in her eye that caused Kagome to flush even deeper.

"WH-what were you saying?" she said thickly, clearing her suddenly tight throat.

"Merely that we were agreeing to meet in a sennight to discuss what we have all discovered or uncovered," Miroku explained, something in his smile grating on Kagome. The monk and slayer were seeing something that had the two of them quite happy, and Kagome worried about what they were concluding in their minds. "Is that agreeable to you, Kagome?"

Forcing her mind to clear of all thoughts but the topic at hand, Kagome nodded firmly. "Yes, that sounds good to me."

"Great," Miroku declared cheerfully, clapping his hands for emphasis. "It is settled then. Until then."

And as if declaring the meeting adjourned, Ryuu chose that moment to let out a very loud and protesting wail little arms flailing above his head. Instantly, Sango had him up in her arms, cooing to the tiny bundle, her voice and warmth instantly soothing the baby.

"Looks like it is feeding time," Sango explained to the group, kissing the downy head.

Together, Inu Yasha, Kaede, Kagome, and Rin stood to exit the hut, giving the small family privacy with Ryuu. Waving good bye, Rin was the first out the door, followed by Inu Yasha, Kaede and then Kagome. Glancing back briefly at the small family, Kagome noted the contentment and love found on the faces of the five members, and felt a small pang of longing grip her heart. They had been through a lot, and their relationship had been rocky in many ways, but seeing them together now, Kagome could see the love and devotion on the faces of Miroku and Sango. No longer would his eyes be wandering, no more groping of any females that passed close by; he had found his home and he was not about to lose it. Emerging from the hut, she blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden glare overhead. Kaede and Rin were already making their way back to their hut, while Inu Yasha stood waiting for her, his eyes on the sky above, hands tucked into his hitatare. Glancing briefly in her direction, a silent indication to follow him, he began heading in the direction of the Goshinboku. Kagome followed along, curious and a little apprehensive. Their conversations of late had not gone very well, and if it was going to be similar to last night, she better brace herself.

Watching his long silver hair sway with his movements, she was reminded of another yokai with long silver hair. And strange puzzle of a man, no not a man, a yokai, who left one with more questions than answers. A yokai who was more than he seemed, and different then one perceived. Shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts, Kagome eyed the hanyou in front of her. Something was changing in their relationship, and she still could not say for the better or for the worse. But changing it was, and this new threat on the horizon was going to change it even more, that she could tell.

All too soon they reached the Goshinboku, two pairs of eyes rising simultaneously to the tall branches above, watching the leaves move and sway to the faint breeze above. Coming to a halt at Inu Yasha's side, Kagome lowered her gaze to rest on the profile of the silent hanyou. Sensing her gaze, he too lowered his gaze from the branches above meeting hers directly and unflinchingly. Something was rolling in the golden depths, something that she could not explain or even describe, so she simply waited.

"Kagome, why are you so worried about this? Why are you so determined to save the world all the time?" When the question came, she was taken back a little as it had not been what she figured he would start with.

"I'm not trying to save the world Inu Yasha," she argued back softly. "I'm simply fighting for something I feel is right. It's what I do. You know as well as I do, that what these Monk's want to do is wrong. Innocent lives are going to be lost if something isn't done about it. How can I just simply ignore it?"

"This battle has been going on since the beginning of yokai and humans, Kagome. And it isn't going to stop until one of them is wiped from the planet. You cannot change that. No matter how hard you want to." It was the same words said so many times before and argued so many times before.

"And yet I already have," she pointed out, not bragging. "By coming back to this time, I have met and made many friends that many thought were wicked and evil, dangerous and scary. Other yokai have aligned themselves with humans as friends and allies who they saw as nothing but threats before. It _CAN_ happen Inu Yasha. I truly believe it. And maybe I can't get every human to see it, or every yokai for that matter either. But, if there is any way I can get the fighting between the two races to stop or diminish, than that has to mean something. Come on, Inu Yasha, why are you so against it?"

"Because it doesn't concern us, Kagome," he snapped. "This is not a fight we have to get involved in. Let the monks and yokai fight it out, let the winner emerge victorious, I don't care. Just as long as you stay safe."

Sighing, Kagome reached down to clasp his hand in hers. He jumped at the contact, eyeing their joined hands warily. "Inu Yasha, so long as fighting like this continues, I won't be safe, I can't be safe. Eventually it will come to us, in some way or another, and we will have to either fight or surrender. You're a hanyou, they will come after you and Kiara, and Shippo, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru, and you will have to face them. And I won't let any of you stand alone, and so I will fight too. And it is possible I could get hurt or killed." Smiling she squeezed his hand gently. "One can only run and hide for so long before the fighting catches up to them."

She titled her head thoughtfully at the hanyou, carefully watching the play of emotions that raced across his face. "What are you so worried about Inu Yasha?"

Suddenly she was in his arms, held tight to a rapidly beating heart and red hitatare, a musky scent enveloping her senses. His grip was almost too tight, desperate and frightening, bringing to mind the day he held her after an encounter with Sesshoumaru and he had thrown her into the well, blocking it with a giant tree in hopes to stop her return. But, this time there was no well to toss her into, no safe haven to lock her in to protect her from the fighting and the threat that waited beyond. Raising her arms, she returned his embrace, offering silent comfort.

"I almost lost you in that fight with Naraku," came his muffled and choked voice. "Victory was ours, our enemy defeated, and then suddenly you were gone. Snatched from me before I could even blink, or even react. And when I finally have you back safe, sound, and _WHOLE,_ something else is trying to take that from me. You're all I have left, and I can't lose you."

"All you have left of what, Inu Yasha?" she questioned softly and sadly.

"All that I have known and loved," he responded brokenly. "I have lost so many that I have loved and cared for, taken before I even had the chance to even enjoy that love, and I am worried that the same is going to happen to you too."

Kagome's hold tightened at his words, both pained and joyful at his words. She knew what he had lost in his life as a hanyou; his father, his mother, his first and truly only love, Kikyo. And while he had gained so much, much had been lost to him. And to add to that, his only love not only died once, but twice. He finally had her back to him in a way, and she was once more cruelly and brutally torn from him. And then her reincarnation comes into his life, a memory of what he once had; a new beginning in a way, another chance. He feared losing that chance, feared having it cruelly snatched from his arms and life, as his first was. She understood it, but still wondered if his love was still based upon being Kikyo's new self, and not simply because she was Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon no Tama and girl from the future.

"Inu Yasha," she began hesitantly, fear and sorrow choking her words. "Would…would you still love me if I wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation?"

Inu Yasha stiffened at her words, jerking away from her in shock. "What?"

Lifting her gaze to his in determination, she repeated her question. "Would you still love me if it turned out that I wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation? That I am not really her shadow?"

"How can I answer that when we both know that you are, and always will be," he argued back angrily. "You are Kikyo, and Kikyo is you."

"Can't you just love Kagome, simple Kagome Higurashi? Not Kikyo's reincarnation? Not the Shikon No Tama, just plain Kagome?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he snarled. "Kikyo is you, and you are Kikyo, that is how it will always be," he again repeated his words.

Closing her eyes at his words, she fought to quell the anger and disappointment. It wasn't that she was asking him to stop loving Kikyo or even forget her; she knew that would never happen and was unfair to ask. What hurt was that she felt his heart was and forever would be divided and at war, unable to let go and yet unwilling to move on. He would always see Kikyo in her eyes, in her voice, in her actions, and it hurt that Kagome was just not good enough.

Opening her eyes, she smiled sadly at the hanyou whose eyes were clouded with determination and fierce devotion, but not true and deep love. The haunting question she had posed to her mother months ago was revealing its stark answer and she was saddened by the result.

"I wish I could be satisfied with that," she began brokenly. "And at one time, I really was okay with that. I was content to live in her shadow and have whatever part of your heart I could have. It didn't matter that you loved both, and I always knew that we would share a piece of your heart. But, what I didn't want or wish to live with was being in Kikyo's shadow the rest of my life. Living with the expectation of being her, living like her, acting like her and falling short every time. I may have carried a part of her soul, Inu Yasha, but I was never and will never be her. I can accept you loving her and always loving her, but if you cannot love me for me, then I don't really have your heart."

Her words were confusing the hanyou, and agitating him, she could tell, but she was not going to back down. "Can you do that Inu Yasha? Can you simply love Kagome?"

"I…I…," he fought with himself, troubled eyes flashing with millions of other emotions. Finally anger and annoyance won out. "What kind of stupid question is that?" he snarled. "I gave you my offer of protection, what else does that mean except that I choose you?"

"What else indeed?" she echoed sadly, dropping her hand. "Oh, Inu Yasha. I wish I could help you see. But, I can't. Only you can find that answer for yourself. Until you do, I guess I will wait." Giving him a small, sad smile she turned and began the trek back to the village. And he didn't try to stop her.

Tears did not fall from her eyes, and her heart did not break. It had already been broken so many times before, and mended along the way. In that moment, she was simply numb, a saddened heart on hold until the final answer could be given. But, she knew that to truly be happy, she needed to know that he wanted just Kagome, not a reincarnation, a priestess, a replacement. He needed to want a new beginning, a new start, a new life. If he expected and anticipated her filling in the void left by Kikyo, then they both would be sorely disappointed in the outcome. She would forever be living up to an expectation she couldn't fill, and he would be forever disappointed that she was not acting and behaving as he expected. Sighing, she shook her head and raised her chin with determination. No matter what the result, she would not settle for anything less. And if it meant them living the rest of their days as friends instead of lovers, then so be it. With firm resolve, she made her way back to her hut to resume her training, and if there was more force in her actions more push in her powers, no one was witness to it save the walls she aimed her powers at.

The next day dawned with thick clouds and heavy air, perfectly matching the feelings of the two figures making their way down the road. Kagome had a sugegasa around her neck for cover in case it opted to rain, while her companion opted for no cover. Once more the young priestess had a basket hanging on one arm, with a quiver of arrows and a bow across her back. Inu Yasha of course had his trusty sword at his hip, and nothing else. But considering its power; that was plenty…most of the time. The two walked in silence, the air about them even more oppressive and stifling than the last time they had made this trip. Both wore different expressions upon their faces, Kagome solemn and resolved, while Inu Yasha was agitated and irritable. Occasional grumblings and mutterings could be heard from the otherwise silent hanyou, and after a half hour of it, Kagome stopped and whirled on the hanyou.

"Inu Yasha," she finally snapped. "If you are going to keep muttering like that, then why don't you just stay in the village and I will go to Jinenji's on my own."

"Keh, like I would let you go on your own," he sniffed. "Knowing your luck, you'd get ambushed or attacked by bandits along the way."

Kagome growled, recalling a certain situation a few weeks back involving a very tall yokai lord and some nasty bandits. Huffing, she turned back to the road and continued her trek. "Ugh, one of these days I am going to show everyone that I really can protect myself. Even against some bandits."

"Yeah, like that'll happen," Inu Yasha mocked. "You barely could fight against Naraku."

"I did just fine," she ground out through her teeth.

"Barely," he huffed. "If I wasn't there saving your butt all the time, you'd have been in a lot more trouble."

"Some of the trouble caused by you, if I need remind you," she shot back. "Because you wouldn't stop and think before leaping into action."

"Oi, I got us through didn't I?" he protested.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, not in the mood to argue. "Anyway, my point is the same I made last night _and_ the night before that; you can't always be there to protect me Inu Yasha. I have to learn to stand on my own."

"Keh, so long as I am around, I'll always be there to protect you." Inu Yasha's face darkened. "Even if it is against Sesshoumaru."

Kagome stumbled upon hearing his words, looking back at the hanyou in bewilderment. "What does Sesshoumaru have to do with anything?"

"He's up to something, and it involves you," he stated lowly. "I just can't figure out what it is. I mean, you are a priestess and a strong one at that, but not anything of great significance that would attract his attention. Let alone the fact you are only human."

"Are you still going on about that?" she asked incredulously. "He isn't after anything. We just keep running into one another, completely by accident. Last night I came upon him, not the other way around. I'm sure it has just been simple coincidence and nothing more. Honestly Inu Yasha, learn to have more trust in your brother."

"He's no brother of mine," he snarled. "Half-brother, and ONLY because we have the same father. Nothing else ties us together."

Kagome sighed. "Stubborn Inu's," she muttered under breath. Louder she said. "Fine, fine, but still, he has done a lot to earn our trust you know. So, maybe you should stop being so suspicious of him."

"When humans fly," he sniffed, which brought on a burst of laughter from the priestess earning a very baffled look from the hanyou.

"Need I remind you that humans CAN fly in my time," she explained, earning a irritated gaze in return. "Hey, don't look at me like that, just simply clarifying for you. We do end up flying, so therefore, you should trust your brother more."

"Keh," was her only response.

Grinning at his response, Kagome looked up into the sky noting that the sky was getting darker by the minute, the clouds thicker. "Looks like it may rain," she noted. "Hopefully it isn't a heavy downpour."

Sniffing the air, Inu Yasha's brow furrowed. "The air smells a little funny," he said baffled. "Strange."

Glancing at the hanyou, Kagome's brow furrowed. "How so?"

Scanning the clouds, Inu Yasha shook his head. "I don't know for sure, but there's a scent in the air that I have never smelled before, but whatever it is doesn't smell dangerous or bad. Just odd."

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "That's weird." Scanning the clouds as well, she broadened her senses as she had been learning in her training with Kaede, trying to see if there was anything "unnatural" about the clouds overhead. However, nothing struck out at her or seemed out of place, so she lowered her guard. "I don't sense anything ominous about the clouds either. Or odd."

"Humph, as if you could sense anything from that range," he grunted. "Your range wasn't very wide during the shard hunting days."

"Well, I've been practicing," she answered offhandedly. "For quite a while now, and my range is better than you think." Seeing as he was about to respond to her revelation, she hurried. "But that is not the point, the point is if what you smell is of a concern or not. And since _neither_ of us sense anything, it would be wise to stay on our guard and just wait to see if anything happens."

"Keh, I am on guard idiot," he growled, hand on the hilt of his sword. "If anyone tries anything, I'm ready for 'em."

And just as he said that, he stopped, hunched down, and had his hands on his sword ready to draw all in an instant. Noting his stance, Kagome instantly dropped her basket and had her bow out and an arrow notched within a few seconds. Then hanyou did not notice or comment as his eyes were locked on the thick brush off to the side of the road, where Kagome began to hear the faint echo of voices. Very angry voices. They were drawing nearer, and with them the panicked and pained cries of another.

"Help me, please help me."

Both companions turned as one toward the voice, Kagome's arrow still held at the ready, and Inu Yasha prepped to spring into action at the nearest second. What emerged from the brush had both of them jerking back in surprise and mild confusion. A young and very handsome man burst from the shrub, dressed in ragged monk's attire, frayed sugegasa, and bare feet. He was covered in cuts and bruises, a nasty gash on his forehead smearing blood on one side of his face. As he stumbled from the shrubbery, gasping for breath, his eyes zeroed in on the two of them and instantly bee lined toward them. Neither dropped their guard, both watching him warily, Kagome albeit worriedly.

"Please, please help me," the man begged eyes wide in panic. "They're after me; they're going to kill me."

Hands still on the hilt of his sword, Inu Yasha eyed the man suspiciously. "Who's after you?"

As if to answer the question on their own, a group of monks emerged from the brush where the man had come from, solemn looks on their faces. They locked onto the man and began their approach to the trio, the ragged monk gulping and dashing around and behind the hunched hanyou. Inu Yasha didn't drop his stance and kept his gaze on the approaching monks. The injured monk collapsed behind the hanyou, gripping his head in pain with a deep moan. Everything in Kagome screamed at her to go to his aid, but she kept her grip on her bow fixed, reluctantly taking her gaze from him to the approaching monks.

"Step aside hanyou," the monk in the forefront ordered harshly. "Our fight is not with you today."

"It's going to be if I don't start getting some answers," Inu Yasha growled back, releasing his sword as it would not work against humans. But, no one was able to ignore the cracking of joints as he flexed his claws in warning. "What is going on? And why are you chasing this man?"

"We don't owe explanations to the likes of you," another monk sneered. "Our matter is with this man alone."

"Don't let them take me," the man pled, latching onto Inu Yasha's hakama. "They want to kill me."

"Silence Kiyoshi," the head monk snarled. "Do not involve these two in a private matter. Come with us quietly and accept your punishment."

"Punishment unjustly ordered," the man assumedly called Kiyoshi hurled back. "Ordered by the new order of monks simply because I do not share their beliefs."

"Any not taking the oath of the order are a threat and danger to our monastery and must be dealt accordingly," one monk recited. "You failed to adhere to that creed and are therefore sentenced to the punishment set forth. Change your oath and your life is spared."

"Never," the man vowed harshly. "I cannot abide a decree that calls for the death of something simply because of what it is. I believe no God would condone such a decree."

"Then you are a fool and a deserter to the faith," the head monk stated. "And must be dealt with accordingly." He made to step around the hanyou, but found that Inu Yasha merely followed him. "Step aside hanyou or you will be dealt with."

"Yeah, you go ahead and try it," Inu Yasha growled, flexing his claws dangerously. "I doubt you will emerge the victor if you opt to attack me."

The hanyou and the priest locked gazes for a long pause before the monk looked away with a scoff. "So be it," he said, locking his gaze on the cowarring man behind the hanyou. "It seems your fate has been held off for another day Kiyoshi. But don't consider this fortunate. Your fate has been sealed, and your life forfeited. A day will come when that penance will be collected."

As one the monks all turned and disappeared into the brush they had emerged from, leaving behind a baffled human and a hanyou, and one grateful monk.

"Oh, thank you kind hanyou," Kiyoshi breathed. "Thank you for saving my life."

Still watching where the monks had disappeared from, Inu Yasha gave a minute nod. "What were they after you for anyway?"

"They sought my life because I do not share their views or attitude on certain…matters," he paused on the last word, as if hesitant to reveal too much.

Now that the men were gone, Kagome instantly lowered her bow and rushed to the man's side cursing her lack of foresight to bring a medical kit. Since her return to the feudal era, she had not deemed in necessary to carry a first aid kit with her as she spent most her time in the village where care was readily available or on the road with Inu Yasha. On closer inspection, she noted that thankfully the worst injury he sported was the gash to his head, which still bled profusely while the other injuries were shallow and minor. Using the sleeve of her hakui, she pressed firmly against the wound to stem the blood flow earning a shocked glance from the wounded man.

"Priestess," he breathed. "I did not realize what you were until now." He gazed at her in silence for a moment. "What beautiful eyes you have, kind eyes. You are not from the sect I just fled from then."

"As I don't even know you, or those monks that just left, I can assure you I am not," she teased gently. "My name is Kagome. I come from a village just a few kilometers south from here. And you are…Kiyoshi?"

"Yes, forgive my manners," he breathed, closing his eyes in pain and exhaustion. "Thank you for coming to my aid even when you had no reason or need to do so. But, yes, my name is Kiyoshi. I hail from a monastery to the north of here, one I have just renounced myself of and attempted to flee from."

"You renounced them?" Kagome asked in surprise, gently lifting her sleeve to check the blood flow. Thankfully from the applied pressure the blood was ebbing. "Why?"

"Because I no longer can support a cause they are enforcing and encouraging," he said bitterly. "And because of that I was sentenced to death. I got wind of their plans for my execution just minutes before they initiated their plan and was attempting to flee. I did not escape unscathed as you can plainly see, and was only spared because I came across you two."

"Spared for the moment," Inu Yasha interjected, causing the man to flinch.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome admonished, glaring at the hanyou.

"Oi, we don't even know yet if we just saved the good guy or chased them off," he defended harshly. "For all we know this guy could be some nut job they were trying to stop."

"And the only way we will know for sure is if we let him talk," she snapped back, before turning gentle eyes to the quivering and pained man. "Please ignore grumpy face over there, and please continue."

Gently assisting the man to the side of the road so she could better attend to his wound, Kiyoshi smiled gratefully at Kagome. "Thank you kind priestess. As I said, I fled from them because of their new ideals. The monks always prided themselves on being peace loving, accepting men who saw the good in everything and stood for unity. However, lately things have began changing and for the worst. A new head monk took over the monastery just a few months passed and he has decreed that every and all yokai are to be killed and purified. And any of those that stand in the way or defend the yokai are to be killed as well."

Inu Yasha and Kagome's eyes locked at his words. Kiyoshi did not miss their look, and his face fell when he saw it. "You seem to be aware of this already," he groaned. "I see you do not share their views lady priestess as you share the company with a hanyou." He paused in confusion. "But how are you aware of this new decree?"

"Two monks came to our village last night seeking monk's and priestesses to build an army for annihilation of yokai," Inu Yasha explained briskly. "They asked Kagome to join them, which she refused."

"The village south, two monks" the man repeated thoughtfully, eyes widening in realization. "Then you hail from the village of Lady Kikyo, the holder of the Shikon No Tama. You are affiliated with her then?"

"You could say that," Kagome laughed flatly. "But not in the way you are probably thinking."

"I do not understand," Kiyoshi said in confusion.

"Kikyo is dead," Inu Yasha said simply, the words bitter to his mouth. "Kikyo is Kagome's predecessor."

Wide, awe filled eyes locked onto her own, causing her to fidget in embarrassment. "Then you must be of great power as well, lady priestess," he breathed. "And you helped a lowly monk such as me, I am honored."

"She's not as powerful as you think," Inu Yasha grumbled blatantly ignoring Kagome's vehement "Hey!" of protest. "And it wasn't that hard considering those men were small fry."

"Is that why they didn't attack you Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, desperate to escape the adored look the monk was sending her way. Inu Yasha's words annoyed her, but now was not the time to argue about it.

"Yeah," he conceded. "None of them had the power to take me down, even combined. My guess is they were merely sent to retrieve Kiyoshi here not anticipating running into a yokai, let alone a hanyou."

"Indeed," Kiyoshi confirmed. "They were ordered to capture and return me to the monastery for trial and execution, but thankfully you saved me from such a fate. Had they anticipated an encounter like this one, the end may have resulted differently."

"Well, it didn't, so let's leave it at that," Inu Yasha said briskly, shoving his hands into his hitatare. "So, how bad is it Kagome?"

"Not as bad as originally thought," she said slowly, gently dabbing at the blood. "Head wounds always tend to bleed a lot even when they are minor. Now that the flow is stopping, the cut is shallow and won't need any stitching. But a good and proper cleaning and bandaging would be wise."

"Humph, well then I guess we better turn around and head back to the village since Jinenji's is still a distance away." Inu Yasha retrieved Kagome's basket and bow, handing them to her.

"That would be best," she sighed. "I just wish I could send word to Jinenji so he wouldn't worry that something had happened to us."

"Keh, he'll get over it," Inu Yasha said casually. "And we'll explain next time we see him."

"Maybe," Kagome said unconvinced, eyeing the road worriedly. "But, this is Jinenji we are talking about. He will worry when we don't show up."

"It seems my appearance has caused an inconvenience for the two of you," Kiyoshi said regretfully. "Perhaps I should be on my way." Rising painfully to his feet he made an attempt to walk and failed miserably. When his legs crumpled underneath him, he only remained upright thanks to Kagome who was standing next to him. With a small 'oaf' of surprise Kagome barely managed to keep them both upright, grunting under his weight. He wasn't a very tall man, and she wasn't the best judge of build, but guessing from his weight, something told her he was not some puny man under all his robes. Placing his arm around her shoulders for better support and stability, Kagome eyed him worriedly.

"It is not a problem, and we were happy to help," she said sincerely. "I just worry for my friend that we were on our way to see as he does worry easily, and when we don't show up he may suspect the worst."

"I truly apologize for delaying your trip," Kiyoshi ground out painfully. "But it seems I cannot move without some assistance. Forgive me. If I can at least be aided to the closest village, I just need to rest and then will be on my way."

"The closest village is ours," Inu Yasha grumbled. "So that is where we will go." Noting that Kagome was barely keeping herself and Kiyoshi up, Inu Yasha huffed before roughly placing the man on his back as he had done many times with a monk named Miroku and Kagome. "And here I thought I was done with this sort of thing," he muttered. "Get up there monk, let's get you to our village."

"My deepest thanks, Inu Yasha was it, for you generosity," he breathed.

"Don't thank me yet," Inu Yasha grumbled. "I'm still not sure whether or not we saved a good guy or a bad guy and may end up tossing you off a cliff."

The very audible gulp Kiyoshi gave caused Kagome to turn a disapproving glare to the hanyou. "Inu Yasha, stop it," she scolded. "Let the poor man be. He's been through enough. It's obvious he's one of the good guys, so cut him some slack."

"Yeah, yeah," the hanyou grumbled. "Whatever you say."

Together the two turned and made their slow trek back to the village, the man on the hanyou's back drifting into a sort of painful semi-consciousness, unconcerned that he now rode on the back of a hanyou, the supposed enemy of monk's.

Unnoticed by the trio, deep in the woods hidden in shadows, a pair of eyes followed their trek with narrowed gaze. Once the trio had rounded a bend and disappeared from sight the eyes blinked and were gone.

And done. Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry it is short. And again sorry for the error on the last chapters. That was embarrassing. I am not that pleased with this chapter, and I can tell there are some errors and mistakes that I have missed, so will eventually go in and correct those. Until the next chapter.

Quick Question: Does anyone know if Kaede's village had a name or was it just simply a village in Edo (old Tokyo)? Let me know. Thanks. ^-^


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. Welcome to the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER VII**

A few miles from the village the rain that Kagome had been worrying about, made its presence known with ferocity. The dark heavy clouds let loose a barrage of rain that pounded down upon its hapless victims as they raced down the road. Within seconds they were soaked through to the skin, hair hanging in clumpy locks down their backs, sticking to their bodies like glue. Having surrendered her segugasa to Kiyoshi to shield him from the rain, there was nothing to protect her from the torrent. Inu Yasha bounded on, unaffected by the rains onslaught

Large mud puddles made for difficult obstacles to the duo, often times covering the entire expanse of road from edge to edge. When they came across one nearly six feet in diameter and over six inches deep, Inu Yasha gave a ferocious growl of annoyance. Latching an arm around Kagome's waist and with a slight crouch, he took to the air, bouncing over the troublesome puddle. Kagome gave a small yelp of surprise, locking her arms around the hanyou's neck, bowing her head to somewhat shield her face from the pouring rain.

With each leap and bound their patient gave a deep groan of agony and glancing over, Kagome noticed with trepidation his face was turning a very nasty shade of green. Fearing what would happen to her dear friend if they didn't reach the village soon, she looked up to see if she was able to gage their distance. Nothing but a wall of rain and blurred images greeted her, obliterating the idea. Ducking her head once more, she nudged the hanyou gently to obtain his attention.

"Hurry Inu Yasha," she cried. "Kiyoshi looks sick and he might vomit at any moment."

"Don't have to tell me twice," came the disgusted reply and she felt his speed increase.

The air whistled by and there was a sudden drop as he hurtled to the ground. Her stomach rushed to her throat from the sudden drop, a small eep escaping her lips. While still slightly disorienting, Kagome quickly adjusted to the up and down motion of her friend, acclimating as she had done during their days of hunting jewel shards. However, she couldn't say the same for their companion. His eyes tightened in pain and she watched his lips thin in obvious discomfort. As the green in his face deepened, she knew what he was about to do, and she called out to the hanyou.

"Inu Yasha. Land. Now!"

Without questioning her, he did as ordered and not a moment too soon. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Kiyoshi dropped from Inu Yasha's back and onto the ground heaving off the side of the road. Inu Yasha's nose wrinkled in disgust, and with a cringe turned his head away. Kagome merely knelt down next to the man, rubbing his back in soothing motions, offering silent comfort. Concerns of possible concussion raced through her mind as he hunched over emptying the contents of his stomach, and she mentally ticked off all the symptoms and treatments for such an injury. When he had finished Kiyoshi sat back on his heels with head lowered, gasping for breath.

"Forgive me," he croaked. "I was unable to prevent myself."

"Keh," Inu Yasha muttered in disgust earning a harsh glare from Kagome.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she reassured him. "You have been through a traumatic ordeal today, and may be suffering from a head injury that causes many reactions to the body. I won't know for sure until we get you to the village and I can better examine your cut and check some things out. Besides the sick stomach, how else are you feeling?"

"Everything is spinning," he moaned, gripping his head and gagging once more. "My stomach seems to be rolling around itself and my head feels as if it is attempting to split itself asunder."

Kagome's worry increased and she placed the back of her hand against his forehead. His skin was clammy, and cold, but considering the weather they were in, it was unclear if it was a symptom or not. He was shivering however, and she could hear his teeth chattering against each other. Chill was beginning to set in for her as well, even though the air was warm and humid. Knowing they needed to get to shelter and quick she looked up, sagging slightly in relief when she could make out the faint glow of huts in the distance. They were closer to the village than she had thought, and looked back to Kiyoshi.

"Our village is very close, just a few kilometers away," she informed him gently. "Considering you just lost everything in your stomach, perhaps we should walk the rest of the way. Do you think you can handle that?"

Swallowing thickly, Kiyoshi gave a faint nod. "I will do my best."

Nodding in return, Kagome gently wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and together the two rose to their feet. Grumbling under his breath, Inu Yasha marched to the other side and repeated the same action with the other arm. Together the three resumed the trek to the village, one slow step at a time. By the time they reached the first set of huts, the hanyou was back to lugging the man on his back, Kiyoshi having lost strength and was sagging between the two of them. Realizing that Kiyoshi's need for immediate treatment was her first priority, she suddenly changed course, causing Inu Yasha to falter in confusion.

"Where are we going?" he asked suspiciously.

"My hut is closer," she said simply, pointing the dark residence. "The rain isn't letting up; he could have a concussion or something worse and needs to be treated immediately. My hut has all we need and I can treat him there."

"But-"

"No arguments. We're going to my hut, and that is final."

Muttering low, Inu Yasha changed his course, glaring at the moaning man on his back. They reached Kagome's hut and she raced ahead of Inu Yasha to hold the door covering for him so he could carry in their patient, then headed to the platform to pull out her futon and blankets. There was no fire in the pit and she quickly set about getting a small blaze going while Inu Yasha placed Kiyoshi on the futon. While he wasn't rough, he wasn't gentle either in laying him down, and Kagome sent him a disapproving glare for it. He merely sniffed in response, covering the man in a thick blanket.

"How wet is his clothing?" Kagome asked without looking up.

"As wet as you and I," came the sarcastic response.

Rolling her eyes at the hanyou, she felt her clothes to determine how they really were versus how wet she felt. The monk garb was pretty thick and sturdy, made to withstand a lot of treatment and travel. And while not of the same quality and make, her priestess garb was the same. She noticed vaguely the large blood stain on the sleeve she had used to press against the head wound, noting mentally it would need to be cleaned. Her clothes were completely soaked through, and she knew that Kiyoshi and Inu Yasha shared the same problem. With the fire beginning to ignite and grow in heat, she stood and moved to Kiyoshi's side. Folding back the blanket, she reached for the tie on his kataginu, gently unwrapping it from his kimono.

"What are you doing?" Inu Yasha barked, latching onto her hand to stop her actions.

Looking up at him in bafflement Kagome nodded to Kiyoshi's clothing. "What does it look like? I'm removing some clothing so he doesn't catch a fever in his wet clothing."

"It's hot outside Kagome, I'm pretty sure chills is not a worry."

"His temperature is cold and his skin is clammy, and with possible concussion, there could be the chance for chills. Getting the wet clothes off and him warm as soon as possible is important. Now," she glanced pointedly at the hand that still held hers. "Can I finish?"

"There is no way I am letting you undress this guy," Inu Yasha growled. "I'll do it. You get whatever stuff you need while I remove the clothes."

Kiyoshi gave a soft moan, staving any argument Kagome was about to make. Huffing at the stubborn hanyou, she gave a curt nod and her hand was released. While Inu Yasha got to work removing the kataginu and outer kimono, Kagome gathered wash rags, bandages, medicine, a bowl and an extra blanket. Returning to Kiyoshi's side, Inu Yasha had the removed garments in his arms, nose wrinkled in disgust. Kiyoshi was covered with the blanket once more, eyes closed, breathing slowly.

"His scent is going to be seeped on me for days," he grumbled disgustedly. "Ugh."

"Oh, quit whining," she grumbled. "Lay them out by the fire for the time being so they can start drying and I'll tend to them later. Kiyoshi is my top priority right now. I am really concerned about him having a concussion."

"You mentioned that earlier. Is a concussion bad or something?" he asked curiously while laying the clothes out to dry.

"They can be," she answered kneeling down next to Kiyoshi. "Depending on the severity. Symptoms range as well depending on seriousness. His vomiting out there has me a little concerned."

"Keh, he's probably just not used to a lot of motion. I'm sure he's fine," he dismissed.

"I'm about to find out," she muttered under her breath, then aloud. "I'll need some water to help with sanitizing the cut. Can you get some?"

"Didn't the rain "sanitize" it plenty?" came his annoyed response. A leveled stare was his only answer. Grunting, the hanyou turned on his heel, grabbed a bucket and marched out of the hut.

Setting down her supplies, she reached out to place the back of her hand on his forehead. She was relieved to find his temperature steadily leveling and now drying of the rain, his skin smooth. His color was slightly paler than normal, but thankfully the green tinge was gone, and his lips were gaining their pink tone. His lids fluttered at her touch and dazed eyes fluttered open to latch onto her. She was relieved to note that his pupils were not dilated and although he seemed dazed he wasn't struggling to focus on her. Her optimism went up a few notches.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"You're in my hut," she answered, reaching up to gently probe the cut on his head. Her earlier assumptions had been correct that it was not deep, but was still a nasty gash. There would be bruising and a possibility of scarring. Thankfully the bleeding has stopped, and was already sealing on its own. "Your cut is closing off nicely, so will just clean it a little to make sure there aren't any slivers or pebbles in it, and then will apply some herbs and bandage you up." Returning her gaze to him, she was a little unnerved to find his locked unmoving from her, yet relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach has ceased rolling around itself, and the dizziness has ebbed substantially," he answered slowly as he ascertained his own symptoms. "My head still throbs painfully, but not like it was. And I feel very weak."

"My questions may seem odd to you, but please answer them as best you can as it will help me determine the extent of your head injury, okay?" Kiyoshi gave a slightly baffled nod at her request, and so she continued. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Besides my humiliation on the road out there?" he asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes, but nodded with a slight smile. "I think I may have dozed off or lost consciousness for a bit, because the last thing I remember is thanking Inu Yasha and you for saving me and then trying to be on my way. I think I fell on someone, and then I felt like I was weightless and riding on a soft cloud of silk," he paused in confusion at Kagome's snort of laughter, but got no explanation as she waved for him to continue. "Things went hazy for a while after that. I could hear voices speaking and knew that I was moving, but I couldn't get my eyes to open. The next thing I know I'm all wet and I feel like I am being tossed high in the air then plummeting to the earth at rapid successions. I was still unable to open my eyes, but feeling very sick and dizzy to the head." He paused in mortification. "And that is when I came to wakefulness, just before…you know…"

"Don't be embarrassed by it," she comforted. "Many have tossed their cookies on less."

"'Tossed their cookies'?" he asked in bewilderment.

"It's a phrase used where I'm from," she explained. "It's just another way of saying 'vomit'."

"I see," he said slowly, a very perplexed look on his face. "I have never heard such a phrase in all my travels."

"Well, it's only started being used recently, so that's probably why you've never heard of it," she said in a rush. "But, let's get back on topic. Can you tell me how you got this gash on your head?" She nodded to his head while setting out strips of bandages to wrap around his head with.

"That part is a little hard to recall," he confessed. "I just remember running as fast as I possibly could to escape those other monk's, and being more focused on them and their pursuit and not where I was going. I crashed into a branch or rock or something hard in my escape. The object was large and rough, my head getting the brunt of the impact. It knocked the wind out of me and I remember feeling this strange discomfort, a kind of twinge, to my head, but it wasn't until later the pain truly started. And the dizziness."

"How long were you running after you hit your head?" she asked.

"It felt like ages and yet mere seconds as well," he answered gravely. "I am not really sure, Lady Kagome. I came upon Inu Yasha and you after I injured my head, but how much time passed between the two occurrences, I cannot say."

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully. "And you say that the pain has diminished, and that you no longer feel nausea; achiness in your stomach?"

"That is correct," he confirmed.

Kagome was nodding at each word he spoke, her relief increasing. "Good, that is very good," she sighed gratefully. "It seems my initial concerns are unwarranted. I'll get this cut treated and bandaged and you will be on your way to recovery."

A faint teasing smile graced his full lips. "Alas, then I will be removed from your gentle, tender care."

Kagome flushed at his words, using the excuse of laying out the rest of the bandages for his head to avoid his gaze. "Yeah, well, it's not like I'm doing a lot."

"Kind, gentle, and modest," he said in mock awe. "What deed have I done to be in the company of such a rare lady?"

Unsure how to respond, Kagome merely pulled a face and continued organizing her supplies while she waited for Inu Yasha to return with water. He returned just a moment later, looking very disgruntled being in the rain again and stomped to the pair.

"Here," he grunted, shoving the bucket under Kagome's nose. "Your water."

Taking the bucket from his outstretched hand, she placed it on the floor level with Kiyoshi's head. "Thanks, Inu Yasha." Glancing at his very wet hair, clothing, and skin, she cringed. "Sorry it caused you to get even wetter. Why don't you remove your hitatare and we can hang it to dry with Kiyoshi's clothes?"

"Because I'm not a weak human who gets sick from a mere rain storm," he replied irritably. "I'm fine."

"Okay, okay," she said dismissively. "Whatever you say." Turning back to Kiyoshi, she dipped a piece of cloth into the bucket, wringing out the excess water before holding it up for the monk to see. "I'm going to wash your cut now, it may sting a little and the water is cold."

Kiyoshi merely closed his eyes and gave a small nod. As gently as possible, Kagome began cleaning the area around the wound, encouraged by the coloring around the cut. As gently as possible she cleaned the cut, ensuring no slivers, splinters or bits were in the skin from whatever he had collided with. However, she could not see anything as she cleaned the wound, but was not sure how encouraged to feel by that. When the cut was cleaned to her satisfaction, she reached for her herbs, mashing them up in her pestle until they were a fine powder, and then using some water made a paste to place on the wound. After the medicine was applied, she placed a compress over it and then wrapped a bandage around his head to secure it in place. Once the bandage was secured, she sat back with a smile.

"There," she said. "All done. How does it feel?"

Kiyoshi's eyes opened slowly, an almost relaxed and dreamy look on his face. "It feels marvelous," he breathed. "You truly have the gift of healing, Lady Kagome. Thank you for placing such great care upon my person."

"Happy to help," she chirped. "We'll keep the bandage on for a few hours and let that medicine seep into the skin, and then we'll see how it looks after that. For the time being, I want you to get lots of rest and keep movement to a minimal at least until morning, and we'll go from there. Okay?"

"I understand," he sighed, eyes closing sleepily. "I shall rest now, if that is alright with you."

"No need to get my permission," she teased. "Rest away. I'll make us some light lunch in a bit and see how your stomach handles it."

Soft snoring was her only response, and with a small giggle she stood up and moved to put her items away. She noted with surprise that Inu Yasha was no longer in the hut and she idly wondered where he had disappeared to. And odder still was the fact that she hadn't even noticed he had left. Shrugging it off, she quietly placed the unused items back on her shelf and set the mortar and pestle down for use later. Her bow and arrows were leaning against the frame of the door where they must have been set upon entering and she picked those up and put them in their normal spot. After that was completed she retrieved Kiyoshi's outer clothing that was still on the floor by the fire and hung them up to dry with a line of rope. Fingering her own now damp clothing, she sighed wishing she could change, but didn't dare strip with the chance of her slumbering patient waking while she changed. Or Inu Yasha barging in and catching her half dressed; she'd never hear the end of it. Resigning to wet bordering on very damp clothing (at least the fire was helping to keep her warm), she set about preparing a noon meal, placing rice over heat to cook, and a pot for tea to boil.

Quietly she retrieved various vegetables from her storage to make a stew, getting the pot of water heating while she washed and chopped. She would flinch every time she would make a loud noise, but her patient slept obliviously on. Eventually the vegetables were all cut and diced to her liking, simmering in the water with herbs and seasonings added to make a flavorful broth. Delicious scents wafted throughout the air and Kagome' stomach gave a rather loud grumble reminding the priestess that she had not eaten since the day before. All the excitement of the last few days had made her forget about certain essentials, and her stomach was informing her with a vengeance. Shaking her head bemusedly, she tip toed to Kiyoshi's side kneeling down so she could feel his temperature.

Before her hand could even touch his skin, a hand of steel grabbed her own, halting her efforts. She jumped in shock at the painful grip, raising wide eyes to dark eyes of cold rage, a stark contrast to the kind and gentle eyes she had seen the whole time in his presence. Full lips normally pulled into a kind smile were twisted in a silent snarl. She stared in open mouthed shock at the transformation, trying and failing to free her arm. Suddenly his face cleared as his sleepy haze cleared, replaced by shock and horror, her ensnared hand released. With an agonized groan, he pressed an arm to his eyes blocking them from view.

"I am so sorry Lady Kagome," he ground out painfully. "I did not mean to frighten you. I reacted without thinking, forgetting where I was." Lowering his arm to look at her with sudden panic, he reached for the arm he had gripped. "I did not hurt you, did I?"

Jerking her arm from his reach, shaking her head as she moved it out of sight. "No, no you didn't hurt me," she lied. "I'm fine. Just surprised is all. I just wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sure you weren't," he sighed. "Old habits die hard it seems. I apologize again, it was not on purpose." Flinching when his arm pushed too hard on his head wound, Kiyoshi let it drop back to his side. "Once a fighter, always a fighter it seems."

Cocking her head at his words, Kagome eyed him with curiosity. "A fighter?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I have been fighting a long time," he said sadly. "So long that I had forgotten what it was like to live peacefully. I was a solider many years ago, caught up in the idea of saving the world, fighting for a cause, and gaining recognition for all my accomplishments. And in the beginning I was happy to do what was asked. I didn't hesitate to kill the slew of villagers opposing a particular lord or lady, or ambush the other army simply because they were in our way or opposing us. I loved the thrill of the fight, the anticipation of my next opponent. I was driven for a need to be the best, the most powerful, the revered." He paused, raising his hands to gaze at them regretfully. "I fought and I fought and I fought. And soon, it took its toll. So much blood on my hands, the souls of the dead screaming at me in my sleep, hungering for my tainted soul. The thrill of death became horror, the anticipation of battle replaced with dread, and the joy of the kill replaced with sorrow. It became too much for me, and I walked away from it all. My soul was weighed down with all that I had done, dragging me down lower and lower until death seemed like my only means on penance to all those I had wronged.

"But one day, the day I had planned to take my own life, a man halted me. Stayed my arm from piercing my flesh with my sword. He told me there were other ways to offer penance for what I had done and he showed me the ways of the monks. Love, compassion, peace, unity; all things that had been absent from my heart and soul, now filled me to the brim. I gave of myself to people, my times, my means, and it became my way of repaying back those I had dealt so harshly with. And from that day forward I made it my vow to ensure that every life was valued, held sacred and held as the treasure that it was; no matter what kind of creature they were. Human or yokai, it mattered not; they were living breathing entities that deserved a chance at life."

"It explains why you are so against this new decree by the monk's then," Kagome concluded gently. "And why they sentenced you to death." Placing her uninjured hand on his shoulder sympathetically, she gave a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry for all that you have experienced Kiyoshi. But, I am glad you no longer seek such a dark path."

"As do I, Lady Kagome," he said readily. "I never wish to venture down that path again."

"I'm glad," she cheered. Removing her hand from his shoulder, she began to raise it to his forehead. Remembering what had happened just moments ago, she paused seeking silent permission. At his nod, she placed it gently on his forehead. "No fever," she said relieved. "That is very good. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said gratefully. "The only pain I feel is where I cut myself, and only minimally at that."

"Good," she nodded happily. "How is your appetite? Feel up to eating something?"

A very loud and deep growl was the answer to her question. Grinning widely, Kagome moved to dish up some rice and vegetables in a bowl. Slowly and carefully she helped him sit up watching his reactions carefully before handing the steaming dish to him along with some chopsticks. He took them quickly, eyes hungrily locked on the food. He dug in immediately, groaning in delight when the first morsel landed on his tongue.

"Delicious," he praised. "So very delicious. Such decadent flavors dance along my tongue. I must be in heaven."

Laughing at his words, Kagome dished up her own bowl. "Nope, just a simple village in Edo," she replied jokingly back.

"Then this must be a step toward heaven, for this tastes better than anything I have had the pleasure of eating."

Shaking her head at his words, she began to eat herself, blowing on the hot vegetables before placing them in her mouth. She was surprised to find them deliciously flavorful, filling her mouth with an aroma of herbs and spices that brought out the natural essence of the vegetables. The two ate in silence, relishing the meal with gusto. Both were beginning their second helping when Inu Yasha suddenly burst into the hut, clothes and hair dry. As the door covering drifted down she noted that the rain had ceased and the sky was clearing.

"Well, you're sitting up, that's got to be a good sign," he said by way of greeting to Kiyoshi. Unable to respond with a mouthful of food, the monk merely nodded. Plopping down between the two, Inu Yasha helped himself to some stew, piling his dish high with rice and vegetables. He immediately dug in, slurping and chewing rather loudly. Kiyoshi watched him with wide eyes at the speed in which the hanyou inhaled his food, earning a glare from the hanyou.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped around a mouth full of food.

Kiyoshi jumped at his words, face crumpling with chagrin. "I apologize, forgive my rude staring."

"Keh." Inu Yasha merely kept eating, blatantly snubbing the man.

"Inu Yasha be nice," Kagome admonished briskly, tugging on one of his ears.

"Lay off me woman," he yelped, pulling his ear away. "I ain't doing anything wrong."

"You're being rude," she scolded. "And would it hurt you to ask before you dig in to someone else's food?"

"When you actually cook, you always make extra for me anyway, so why should I?" came the caustic response.

"Still wouldn't hurt to show some manners you know," she persisted. "And some appreciation. I worked hard to make this meal."

"Thank you for the food," came the unappreciative response. "Now lay off so I can eat."

"Ungrateful, stubborn hanyou," she muttered around her bowl of food, tipping the bowl up to sip at the broth.

A deep chuckle had two heads snapping to Kiyoshi, who immediately tried to cover it up when he caught their eye.

"I am sorry," he choked out. "I meant no offense. I have just never seen such a strange relationship in all my days. If I hadn't known better, I would say you two were siblings."

Of all the things he could have said, that was NOT what Kagome had been expecting.

"Siblings?!" she questioned dubiously. "You think we act like brother and sister?"

Sensing something in her tone, Kiyoshi's grin slowly faded. "It seems I have said something out of line again. But, yes, you two do act rather a lot like a brother and sister would. Do either of you have a sibling?"

"Yes." Was Kagome's reply.

"No." Was Inu Yasha's, which earned him an elbow to the ribs. "What?"

"We both have a brother; mine is younger than me, Inu Yasha's is older," she explained.

"Then you can see what I mean then Lady Kagome," Kiyoshi persisted. "You two bicker and banter like I'm sure you and your brother do on occasion's."

Bothered on a number of levels at his observation, Kagome shrugged helplessly. "Well, in some ways I guess you could say we do, but…"

"Kagome and I don't act nothing like siblings would act," Inu Yasha cut in. "Would a brother kiss his sister like I've kissed Kagome?"

"Kissed?" Kiyoshi echoed vaguely. "You have kissed Lady Kagome, Lord Inu Yasha?"

"That's none of your business buster, I'm trying to make a point. Our feelings for one another are not "brotherly or sisterly" toward one another."

"Oh, I see," he said slowly as realization dawned. "You two are intimate then?"

His question had Inu Yasha's face flaring like a tomato, and at a loss for words. "W-well, that is to say, what I mean is…." Still red as can be, the hanyou growled in annoyance and dug into the remainder of his food with a vengeance. "The point is that we are not anything like a brother and sister, so let's drop it. Okay?"

Mentally shaking her head at the hanyou's actions and words, Kagome managed to cover her own blush with her bowl. Kiyoshi's question had shocked her as well, and left her feeling disturbed by the observance. While Inu Yasha shoveled in his food, purposely avoiding eye contact with Kiyoshi, the monk on the other hand was gazing thoughtfully at the hanyou.

After a long drawn out silence, the monk raised his bowl to resume eating. "I see. Forgive my rudeness in asking questions that are none of my business Lord Inu Yasha and for misjudging the relationship with the Lady Kagome. I meant no offense or insult."

Faint grumblings were all that he got from the hanyou, and he turned his gaze to a equally silent priestess.

"I offer my apologies to you as well Lady Kagome, as it seems I have overstepped my bounds."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome dismissed softly. "Your observation just caught me off guard is all. You're the first to make that sort of observation."

"Ah, I see. Well, perhaps I just misinterpreted things as I have only just met the two of you and don't know much about either of you," he offered hopefully. "Perhaps with time I will be corrected in my assumptions."

'Or not,' Kagome thought to herself bitterly, recalling her argument with Inu Yasha earlier. It seemed he was of the same mindset as he fidgeted restlessly next to her, minutely moving further away from her. Sighing sadly, she raised her gaze to Kiyoshi's, disconcerted to find it locked on her. Unwilling or ready to reveal what went through her mind currently, she searched for a change of subject.

"Let's check your cut Kiyoshi and then perhaps you should rest some more." She took the dish he handed to her and set it by her own. "While you rest I am going to go inform Kaede, our head priestess, about what happened with the monks and then hopefully later you can answer some questions for us."

His head cocked at her words, brow furrowing in confusion. "Questions? On what?"

"The monks that were chasing you and what they are planning to do," she explained. "After the visit of Chiko and Kioshi two nights ago and now our encounter with you, some questions have arisen that hopefully you can provide answers to."

"If what you are refereeing to is their intentions to kill all yokai and any that associate with them, then I am more than happy to provide whatever information I can give," he readily agreed. "Although I may disappoint you with how little I know."

"I guess we will see when we get to that point," she reasoned. "For now, let's get that wound checked and then you need to rest." Noting that Inu Yasha had set his bowl down and was attempting to make his escape, Kagome halted him. "Inu Yasha, would you please locate Miroku and Sango and inform them of Kiyoshi's visit?"

"I'm not your errand boy," he snapped irritably. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because AFTER I go see Kaede, and who knows how long that will take, I need to go replenish some herbs for Kiyoshi and then make an evening meal. Plus, I would like to eventually change out of these wet clothes. Okay?"

Inu Yasha stuck his nose in the air in response, and snapped back the door cover with more force than was necessary and was gone.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned back to face Kiyoshi, finding his calculative gaze on her. "What is it?" she asked.

"I do not mean any offense when I say this, but the relationship with Inu Yasha and you seems a strange one to me," he said hesitantly. "I do not understand your relationship, and perhaps it is because you are human and he is hanyou?"

"Inu Yasha and I have been through a lot together," she informed him. "And helped each other through a lot too. The concept of human and yokai, or hanyou in his case, was never a factor in how I saw or treated him. I see Inu Yasha for who he is, and what he is never affected or deterred from that." She paused, remembering their first encounter. "Okay, so maybe a little at first, but that was because he was being a jerk. He calmed down shortly after." She smiled at the reason for him "calming" down at the time, mainly the subjugation necklace and her little phrase to "calm" him down.

"A jerk?" he mouthed the word with unfamiliarity.

"Oh, um, he wasn't being very nice to me at first," she clarified. "He was insensitive, rude, insulting, and irritating. A jerk."

"Ah, I see," he said, clearly not seeing from the confusion on his face.

"Our "relationship" is complicated," she sighed. "And hard to explain with words. What we have has transcended many things, and been tested over and over and over again. But, I know Inu Yasha will always be there for me, and I for him, and I can trust him with my life."

"I can see the love in your eyes, and hear the devotion in your words," he said gently. "But, is it reciprocated?"

Pain gripped Kagome' heart at his words, and the smile she gave him was brittle. "Let's get that wound checked out, and then I better get over to Kaede's and collect my herbs before it gets too late. Can you turn to face the window and fire so I have better lighting?"

Realizing the subject was closed, the monk did as instructed, watching her in silence as she removed his bandages. When the compress was removed the cool air on his cut caused the wound to tingle slightly, but not unpleasantly so. With gentle hands she checked the cut, nodding in satisfaction.

"I think with a few days of treatment, your cut will be gone," she informed him happily. "Now that the food has settled, how does your stomach feel? Any nausea? Pain?"

Shuttered, analytical eyes met his own, waiting for a response. "My stomach feels fine," he answered. "No sickness. And the pain is gone. I just feel tired mostly, and a little light headed still."

"The symptoms you were showing that caused my alarm may be a result of something else," she said thoughtfully, using gentle hands to feel his forehead and then her hands were feeling along his skull. "I just wanted to check for any other possible bumps to your head to be on the safe side, but I'm not feeling anything. I think your nausea and dizziness were from blood loss, not a head injury. May I check something on your kataginu and outer kimono?"

Baffled by her question, he nodded, watching as she stood and began inspecting the clothing. "May I inquire to what it is you are looking for?"

"Blood stains," came her cryptic response. "Ah hah. I was right. You have stains here. I couldn't see them before as your clothing is so dark and we were more concerned about getting you here than anything. Like I said before, head wounds always bleed a lot, even when they are small. If you were running for a while, and lost sense of time, you probably lost a good amount of blood. Maybe the dizziness, nausea and pain was from that instead of what I initially thought."

She walked over to her shelf of supplies, taking down new bandages and herbs for another compress. She quickly crushed them in her pestle before returning to Kiyoshi's side. "With the loss of blood, you will feel weak, tired, and dizzy until the blood is restored in your body. I am going to provide you foods that are high in iron, and make sure you drink plenty of water over the next few days. I still recommend plenty of rest and little activity until you stop feeling dizzy and unsteady."

"This is all strange to me," Kiyoshi murmured. "All these things you say are not anything I have ever heard before or understand. How do you know such things?"

"Um," Kagome paused, blinking like a deer caught in headlights. "Well. I've just learned a lot from my travels as a priestess and from Kikyo. She was really knowledgeable on healing arts and I just picked up on it. Ha ha ha."

"I see," Kiyoshi said unbelievingly. "Then her reputation really did proceed her. She was a priestess of great power and abilities."

"She was one of a kind," Kagome said, albeit a little bitterly. "Everyone loves to sing her praises."

"She was your predecessor, correct?"

"Something like that," she mumbled, adding water to the pestle and stirring it with a little too much gusto. "It's a long story."

"It seems there is a lot of history surrounding you Lady Kagome and mystery," he murmured. "I wonder if I will ever be privy to your secrets."

Not sure how to even respond to his words, Kagome focused on getting the medicine mixed and then set about placing it on the fresh compress. After placing on the compress, she proceeded to rewrap his head, making sure it was secure by not tight. She then handed him a cup of hot herbal tea, which he took gratefully.

"You will want to drink plenty of liquids, to build up your strength," she instructed. "So, after you drink that, I want you to rest some more and when I come back later, will get you another cup to drink and then will have you drink again with your dinner. You'll be put on a specific meals and foods, so will need to get those items collected since I don't have most of them."

Kiyoshi lowered his cup from his lips, glancing apologetically at Kagome. "I cannot thank you enough for your kind care you have shown me, Lady Kagome. And I apologize for the extra work I have placed upon you."

"Don't worry about it," she brushed aside his apology. "I am happy to help you. While Kaede is the head priestess of this village, I have most what I need here since I am in training. Perhaps we can move you to an empty hut after you have built up your strength in a day or so. You need time to heal and with this being my actual place I sleep…"

"You are in training you say?" he asked in awe. "And know so much already. You will indeed make a fine priestess someday."

"Some may not agree with you," she amended. "But thanks for the compliment."

"The man or woman who does not see your true potential is a fool indeed," he stated emphatically, earning a bittersweet smile from the young priestess.

"Time will tell," she said vaguely, rising to her feet with a long drawn out sigh. "If you are finished with your tea, I suggest you get some rest. Will you be okay on your own for a while?"

"I believe I can manage," he teased gently. "Do not feel rushed on my behalf. I feel immensely better more and more, and so feel confident in saying I will be fine."

With a small nod, Kagome retrieved her basket before heading to the door. She paused with the covering lifted slightly. "If you get into trouble, just yell for Inu Yasha. He'll be able to hear you from almost anywhere in the village. He may grumble about it, but will help you out until I can get back."

A look of trepidation crossed his face. "I shall hope that I do not have need of assistance Lord Inu Yasha does not seem to enjoy my presence."

"It's not you personally, Inu Yasha is just anti-social. Don't let it get to you."

"Anti-social?" he mimicked the word unfamiliarly.

"Uh, never mind," she laughed. "Just trust me when I say he will help you. I'll be back soon."

Quickly making her exit, Kagome stepped into the humid and muggy air. Although the rain ceased quite some time ago, moisture still hung thick in the air. Mud puddles were scattered across the grass and dirt, with the wet sheen of rain evident on the buildings and roofs. Here and there little droplets fell like crystals to the ground from their little recesses of the huts and structures. The clouds above were still grey and low, the scent of rain still prevalent. Always loving the smell, Kagome inhaled deeply, reveling in the rejuvenation it gave to her soul.

All was quiet around her, even though the sun was high in sky, the villagers having fled to shelter during the storm. In the distance, she could make out the faint sounds of cattle, horses and sheep in their barns and stables. The lilting chirps of birds echoed through the air as they flew about looking for morsels always surfacing after wet weather. The fowl would feast well today.

Her clothing was slowly drying and was only wet in spots and damp in others. The wet material was causing her skin to itch and stick to the material, but she was unable to do anything about it and so tried to ignore the irritating sensation as she made her way to Kaede's. Unconsciously she flexed the arm that Kiyoshi had grabbed, the skin feeling tight and tender where he had gripped. She wondered vaguely if the skin would bruise, and hoped not as it would set Inu Yasha off. Hoping he was doing as asked and updating Miroku and Sango of Kiyoshi, she wondered what this new development would do for their group and their intentions. Perhaps they had found a new ally in Kiyoshi, and the advantage they had been hoping for had manifested it in the injured monk.

As Kagome as cresting the hill where Kaede's hut lay, the faint yet powerful brush of a familiar aura gave her pause in her trek. Unlike the other times she had felt this presence, the brush of his aura against hers was uninvasive and almost inviting, beckoning in a way. She could tell that he was situated in the forest close to the Goshinboku and cocked her head in wonderment. He was summoning her, asking her to come to him. She wasn't sure why he was seeking her out, but without hesitation altered her course to go to him. It was very strange to have him openly seeking her out. To ignore such a rare situation would be foolish indeed. She only paused with a small glance to where her hut lay, concern for Kiyoshi slowing her steps. As if sensing her hesitation, the brush of his aura came again, a bit more persistent this time, but still not forceful. Giving in, she continued her destination. If he wished to see her, who was she to say nay.

Another chapter done. Sorry for some of the inconsistencies in the story. I tried to find them all and correct them, but may have missed some. May go back and fix them someday, who knows.

Also I changed the summary to the story as it was bugging me…A LOT. Hopefully it reads better.

I apologize if there are errors or mistakes in my writing regarding concussions and blood loss (anemia). I'm not a nurse or have any experience in the medical field, so used Google to get most of my information. If I was incorrect somewhere for those who are the experts, let me know so I can correct it, otherwise, hopefully it sounded okay.

As always, thanks for all the amazing comments on the story so far and all the followers. You guys are awesome. Until the next chapter. ^-^


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone. Man, I have been getting some awesome and amazing reviews and feedback on this story. And thank you SO much to all those who have been giving suggestions, tips, and pointers to improve my writing. I appreciate it immensely as I really am new to writing and would love ways to improve and get better. ^-^**

 **So, thank YOU everyone for being so encouraging, helpful, and motivating. Y'all are awesome.**

 **Thanks for your patience in waiting for this next chapter. Enjoy. ^-^**

 **(Note: I apologize for any errors or grammar mistakes that may be found.)**

 _ **CHAPTER 9**_

Curiosity more than caution guided Kagome's steps as she headed towards the Goshinboku, millions of thoughts racing through her mind as her destination grew nearer. The scent of rain was still heavy in the air, little diamond droplets falling from the various leaves and grasses she passed by. All was silent around her as she drew close to the tree, beams of light cascading down in spots here and there creating luminescent pockets across the ground. The call of a bird echoed in the clearing as she approached the lone figure under the tree.

As all their previous encounters before, his back was to her, gaze lifted to the heavens above. He did not turn as she entered the little glade where the tree lay, but his head did lower as she approached. Long locks swayed with the motion, one smooth silken glide from head to ends. Coming to a halt a few feet from where he stood, Kagome smiled though she knew he could not see it.

"I must confess, I never thought I would see the day that you would openly call for me, Sesshoumaru," she said lightly. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"A strange scent fills the air," his deep baritone voice echoed around them, his words clear even with his back to her. "Have you not sensed it yet?"

"Sensed it?" she asked confused. "What 'it' am I supposed to be sensing? Does it have something to do with the storm? Inu Yasha said the air smelled funny to him too."

"So, the hanyou could smell it too," he said, lacking his normal condescending tone. "Interesting."

"What is interesting, Sesshoumaru? What did Inu Yasha smell? What am I supposed to be sensing? What should I be looking for?"

He turned then to face her, his face his usual expressionless mask. "Be wary of whom you make your ally, priestess. The line between enemies and allies will soon be blurred"

Kagome growled. "And _what_ does that mean? What enemies? What allies? You're not making any sense." Folding her arms, she leveled the yokai with flashing eyes. "If you called me out here for this, I'll take my leave. I have more pressing matters to attend to than playing 'twenty questions'."

When no answer came forthwith, she turned on her heel and began to walk back towards the village. His voice stopped her.

"The source was not the storm," he said.

It wasn't much of an answer, but it was a start. Turning to face the stoic yokai once more, Kagome glowered. "Okay," she said slowly. "So, where should I have searched? Last I checked expanding my senses goes beyond the sky? I didn't sense anything around us."

"Your abilities are unharnessed and inexperienced, priestess; you would not know what to look for. There are others that would."

The comment stung, considering all that had happened the last few days, and Kagome flinched. Dropping her gaze, she glared at the ground, hands fisting at her sides. "Does EVERYONE have to keep reminding me of that," she snapped. "I _know_ I'm NOT Kikyo. And I never will be. Why can't anyone understand that?"

"The dead priestess holds no relevance to the current situation, priestess," came his cold tone. "She would be useless anyway."

The last part had her head snapping up in shock. "Useless?" she scoffed. "She was the most powerful priestess out there, Sesshoumaru. Everyone said it. Even you acknowledged her abilities at one time."

"I merely accredited what was there, priestess, nothing more" he said tonelessly. "She had experience that you lack. You lack discipline and technique, not power."

Kagome's mouth opened, words failing her as she processed what he had just said. "I-Wha-Did you just…compliment me?" she asked awed, eyes wide in her surprise.

"Compliments lead to swelled egos and foolish mistakes," he scoffed. "I merely state what is."

She shook her head bemusedly; her slight thrill of his words dying as reality came crashing down. "You flatter me then," she deadpanned. "I'm not anywhere near Kikyo's level." Clenching her fists in determination, she raised her gaze to his. "But I'm going to be."

"You speak of the training you have been having with the elder priestess and the taijiya," he intoned.

"You _know_ about that?" she asked incredulously. "How?"

An arched brow was her only response. "Okay," she sighed. "Don't enlighten me. But, I still intend to get stronger; better even. No matter what."

"Hn." His face was its normal expressionless mask, yet his eyes were alight with intent. "They go too easy on you. Even they are not aware of what you possess. They fear tiring you or harming you."

His words had her spluttering in protest. If the training that she had insisted Kaede move up and Sango's training was easy, she _really_ didn't want to know what hard was. Every time she had a session with Sango she walked away bruised, battered and very sore. Every bone ached; every muscle protested any movement she made. In the cases with Kaede, she ended each session emotionally and mentally drained, nearly passing out in her exhaustion. Clenching her fists in agitation, she raised her eyes to his.

"I'm not trying hard enough then," she concluded stubbornly. "I'm not proving to them how serious I am about this. I have to get stronger."

"Determination is not what you lack priestess," he sighed.

"Then what do I lack?" she snarled, frustration and humiliation giving more heat to her words than had been intended.

Whatever answer she had been expecting, it was not the one she shortly got. After raising her eyes in her inquiry for an answer, she only managed to give a squawk of surprise as he was suddenly coming at her claws raised.

"Defend yourself," he growled, the hand glowing that all too familiar green.

Back pedaling with all her might, Kagome only managed to barely stay on her feet as she dodged his attack. She was weaponless, completely on the defensive as she dodged and swayed the sharp claws. He lunged, she dodged; he slashed, she swayed. Their intricate dance moved about the glade, the slight whoosh of deadly claws arcing through the air the only sound. Labored breathing began to fill the silence, ragged gasps that spoke of exertion.

Kagome sidestepped a swing of heat aimed at her torso, very ungracefully and awkwardly, still trying to get her befuddled brain to work. She knew that Sesshoumaru was not trying to harm her or even kill her, yet he was "attacking" her. They both knew that he was going easy on her, way easy. He could kill her in seconds; slice her with ease, like a hot knife through butter. Yet he didn't. He intentionally missed, intentionally kept his deadly claws away from her skin and clothing. Oh, he came very close, too close sometimes for her comfort, but he never harmed her. They danced around the clearing and around one another, Kagome dodging and leaping to avoid his deadly claws.

She had been a little impressed with herself that she had managed to stay on her feet and successfully maintain the form that Sango had been teaching her. However, she knew it was not enough, simply avoiding contact and attack was not going to work if one was intent to harm or kill. And they both knew it.

"Attack me." The order came suddenly and calmly, causing the poor girl to falter. Catching herself, she raised fearful eyes to his cool ones. Her chest heaved from their actions, beads of sweat trickling down her face.

"What?" she choked out. "A-attack, but-"

"Do not question and do not hesitate, priestess," he growled, raising his claws once more. "Attack me."

Panic replaced confusion as his claws came down once more, this time mere inches from her face. She could feel the heat of the poison locked deep in his claws, and she flinched away, shaking her head. "I-I can't."

"Attack," came the command again, his hand slicing upward barely missing her chest. She leaped back, holding up her hands helplessly.

"I don't have any weapons," she yelped, dodging another swipe at her stomach, sucking in her gut with all her might, doing an odd little hop back with her whole torso.

"You have sufficient," was the calm reply, the attack never ceasing or pausing. He wasn't even breathing hard or breaking a sweat, in fact he looked almost bored now. His motions and movements automatic and repetitive now, but something in his eyes challenged her, dared her to do as he commanded.

Glancing frantically around, Kagome looked for anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon and found no prospects. Oh, there were some large sticks and branches on the ground, but while maybe a suitable weapon against a human, they were useless against a yokai; and a pure blooded one at that. It would be like snapping a toothpick, a mere annoyance more than a weapon. Bending down to avoid another swipe of razor sharp claws, Kagome growled.

"I have NOTHING," she snapped, staggering as her muscles were beginning to protest the constant movement.

"Foolish girl," came his almost disappointed growl. "Think. Recall what you are."

"And what is that?" she cried despairingly, sudden tears of frustration clouding her eyes. The strain of the last few days was suddenly catching up to her. In fact, the whole last few months were beginning to take their toll. The constant comparisons, expectations, and now this whole ordeal with the monk's. She felt so inadequate, so lacking and wanting, so frustrated and she was so tired of it. "I'm just me, Sesshoumaru. I'm just Kagome."

Something in his eyes flashed, and then suddenly he was right in front of her, his face inches from hers, his claws at her throat. It brought back the night prior when she had openly brought his hand to her neck, challenging him with her eyes. Yet, this was different. The air practically crackled with the tension and raw emotions filling the air. Wide midnight eyes locked onto glittering gold, wills clashing and aura's thrashing around one another. She could feel his other hand splayed on her lower back, bending her back as he leaned over her intently, holding her exactly where he wanted her. Both knew that she was completely at his mercy, this odd battle of sorts halting as he held her at his will.

"Cease such foolish words, girl," he growled, eyes alighting with something that caused her breath to catch. "Must you remain in a shadow all your days because you fail to see what you truly are?"

Confusion puckered her brow and eyes, clouded emotions rolling in eyes like waves in the ocean. Her head moved back in forth in denial, yet she seemed unaware she did so. "I don't get it," she breathed. "Even you said that I was nothing like Kikyo. Why now are you saying differently?"

"My words ring true even now, priestess," he said, causing immediate disappointment to flood her face. "I wonder if it was you who misunderstood my meaning."

Blue shot to gold as deeper confusion marred her features. "I don't understand," she said breathlessly.

Both seemed unaware they were still in the same position, completely lost to the conversation at hand, unknowing the intimate picture they made. Her face was raised to his in bewildered confusion, and his was angled to meet it with his own disconcerting stare. Only inches separated their faces as they unconsciously leaned even closer as the conversation progressed.

"I said that you are nothing like the dead priestess, and that still remains true," he explained, watching her eyes carefully. "You are the Shikon No Miko; and the reason for its end. None other accomplished that."

At those words, Kagome's eyes widened in confusion, awe and surprise. "I…I…" she was at a complete loss on what to say or even do after his words had registered. Fumbling for something to say, she found that moment to become very acutely aware of their position. Hot heat immediately rose up her neck and covered her entire face, and she began to babble inconsistently.

"W-w-well, I mean, that is, umm…wow, I….I really have no idea what to say right now," she breathed, looking anywhere but him.

"Hn." Casually, almost coolly he straightened, bringing her with him ensuring she was able to stand on her own before lowering his arms. She hastily took a few steps back, still eyeing the ground with morbid fascination.

"I'm really not sure what that was back there," she stammered. "But, I am guessing there was a point to it."

A brow arched, which she missed since her head was still lowered, waiting for a hot face to cool. However, any comment about to made was lost as her sharp gasp of dismay burst from her lips.

"Oh, no," she groaned, eyes locked at that sky. Obviously more time had passed than originally assumed. Where the sky had once been high in the sky upon entering the clearing, it was not beginning its descent to the horizon. "I have to get back. I have to check on Kiyoshi. Darn it and I still have to get supplies and talk to Kaede."

She knew she was rambling, but could do nothing to stop it. Closing her eyes, forcing herself to take long deep breaths to calm her mind and pulse, she opened them after a moment, slightly calmer.

"What was that just a moment ago?" she asked curiously. "That mock attacking and stuff. It almost seems like you're…helping me."

"My reasons for doing what I do, are my own priestess," he rumbled, preparing to turn away, but was halted by her voice.

"I know that," came her soft reply. "Yet I know that you are trying to help me. The thing I can't figure is why. Why are you helping me?"

"Be careful who you share your secrets and trust to, priestess," he cautioned as he turned away. "Things are not what they seem."

Suddenly all her questions from earlier came back to her and she took an instinctive step toward the tall yokai. But suddenly he stopped, the air suddenly tense, his body stiffening just minutely enough for Kagome to catch it.

"The hanyou is aware I am near," he sighed. "Now is not the time for questions. I will return in a sennight. We will continue then."

"Uh, wait, what? You'll what?" her mind was struggling to process all that had happened and been said and his words were just not registering to her fogged brain. "A sennight, okay, I guess. Oh, wait, no, that's when-"

"Meet me when the moon is high in the clearing passed the Goshinboku," came his dispassionate tone. "We will speak then."

"But-"

He was gone, disappearing into the forest like a specter in the night, leaving behind a very stunned and confused priestess. Her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest, and she had no idea if it was from the little "battle" they had just had or from their close proximity. Neither one was encouraging. Trying to ease her breathing and calm her pulse, she turned just as Inu Yasha burst into the clearing. As before, his sword was sheathed at his side, hands ready to pull it out at the slightest inclination to need it. But, like all the other times before, he was met with disappointment.

"Blast it," he snarled, leveling Kagome with enraged eyes. "NOW what did that prick want?! And what the heck happened to you?!"

Kagome shrugged helplessly, letting off a slightly hysterical laugh which she quickly muffled when Inu Yasha's glare intensified. "I think he came to warn us," she said lamely, giving some truth to a confusing conversation.

That was not what the hanyou had been expecting and he slumped in befuddlement. "He what?!"

"Came to warn us," she repeated, attempting to approach him on very shaky legs. "He said that we need to be careful on our next courses of action and that things aren't what they appear."

Growling reached her before she even finished, and Inu Yasha pounded a fist into the ground, throwing up clods of dirt and grass. Kagome flinched, but not from fear. She could tell he was angry and frustrated with this situation, and she felt a pang of guilt that she was inadvertently contributing to it. "And how is _that_ supposed to help us, and why come to you instead of me or MIroku for pete's sake? Why this insistence in meeting with you? And why mask his aura this time around? And WHY are you looking like him and you just took a roll in the hay?"

The last part jerked Kagome to a halt, staring at the hanyou as if he had sprung two heads. Myriads of emotions swirled behind blue eyes as she leveled the hanyou a look that could freeze lava.

"As if I had what?" she asked coolly, deadly calm.

Her tone was not lost on the hanyou, and although he tensed, he stubbornly refused to back down now that it had been said. "Well-well, just LOOK at you," he persisted, gesturing wildly from her head to her toes. "Your sweaty, breathing heavy, cheeks are flushed, and your eyes are a little too bright for comfort. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Wha-what else are you…?" Kagome stammered, completely astounded at his ridiculous conclusion. "Inu Yasha….OSWARI!"

The loud boom was the only testament to the hapless hanyou meeting the ground quite intimately. Faint mutterings could be heard as the irate priestess stormed pas the prone figure, ignored. As her footsteps receded, Inu Yasha tried to lift himself off the ground and chase after the angry girl, but the spell held him down effectively.

Heedless that she had just left her friend behind, Kagome stormed down to the village, realizing she would have little time to stop at Kaede's or make her trip into the forest before returning to Kiyoshi. Cursing Inu Yasha under her breath at his thoughtless words, she tried to push aside the betraying image of Sesshoumaru and her in a slightly intimate position. True, his intention hadn't been romantic by any means, but even she was not foolish enough to ignore the picture they had painted in that clearing. And the fact that she was not as bothered by it, flustered and confused most definitely, bothered her more than she was ready to admit. Inu Yasha's words had hit a nerve, considering what he had missed and she had acted more out of guilt and confusion and humiliation more than anything. He was out of line accusing her of such a thing considering his past escapades with a now dead priestess, but who was she to point that out.

Coming to a halt outside Kaede's hut, she breathed deeply, searching for a calm that was completely out of her reach, along with clarity to answer whatever questions were about to be asked. She knew that the hour was late and she needed to get back to Kiyoshi, and she felt a small pang of guilt that he had been left on his own for so long. He was at the mercy of those around him, injured and weak, and leaving him as long as she had boded for a poor care taker. Grunting at her lack of consideration, she called out to Kaede and entered when she heard the okay to do so. What lay inside had the priestess stumbling in the doorway, eyes blinking owlishly at what she saw.

Kaede was stoking the fire in the pit, a large pot of curry simmering over its heat. Sitting next to her sipping a cup of tea, was Kiyoshi, looking a little haggard, but sitting on his own and full of smiles as he noticed Kagome appear. The hut was absent of Rin, she noticed, but since the child would sometimes take meals with Sango and Miroku, she didn't think much of it. She was rooted to the frame of the door, her mind not comprehending what she was seeing.

"Ah, Kagome," Kaede greeted warmly, already filling a mug of tea for the priestess. "So glad ye could join us. I hope your journey to the forest proved fruitful."

It was obvious from her empty hands that she had not made it to her intended destination, but obviously an answer was expected.

"Uh, no, no," Kagome murmured distractedly. "No, I wasn't unfortunately." Blinking in confusion at Kiyoshi, her question came out harsher than she had intended. "What are you doing here?"

Kiyoshi sat up taller at her question, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, well, when the hour grew late, and you had yet to return, I called for Inu Yasha as I had need of assistance," he flushed in mortification, but did not elaborate. "Instead of returning me to your hut, Lady Kagome, Lord Inu Yasha brought me to Lady Kaede instead to keep company until your return and provide nourishment. He seemed a little distracted when he came to help me, and left rather hurriedly after bringing me here. He seemed angry and concerned."

"Oh," she said lamely, sagging against the door. "Well, he just thought I was in trouble when in fact someone was already…helping me." Even to her ears the explanation sounded lame, and by the arch of Kaede's brow, she knew the interrogation would happen when they had privacy to speak.

Even if Kaede didn't buy her words, Kiyoshi seemed to accept it without question. "Oh, well, then I am glad that you were not in danger Lady Kagome and have returned to us safely."

"Yeah," she said slowly, entering the hut fully noting distantly that Inu Yasha was on the move again, but instead of approaching the hut he was heading the direction Sesshoumaru had ventured. Puzzled at that, albeit a little worried, Kagome sat down next to Kaede accepting the mug of tea. With a grateful sigh she sipped the warm beverage, appreciating its soothing aroma to her frayed nerves. After a few gulps, she set down the mug feeling more in control of herself and faced Kiyoshi.

"I apologize for my lax in caring for you today Kiyoshi," she murmured humbly. "I did not intend to be gone like I was or neglect your injury as I had. I am sorry for that."

"Worry not, Lady Kagome," he waved away her apology. "I feel much better after that delicious meal you prepared and some much needed rest. I still feel a little weak when I try to walk on my own, but I can move. And the pain on my head has decreased immensely and I no longer feel sick. So, do not apologize. If you recall, I inconvenienced Inu Yasha and you, not the other way around."

It was Kagome's turn to wave away his apology. "You did nothing of the sort. Besides, no decent person would have stood by and let those men take you away as they had planned to do. I'm glad we were there to help."

"I am forever in your debt, Lady Kagome for the service you did for me today. My life is now yours." With great formality, he bowed low to the floor, a sign usually given only to those of high status and standing.

Kagome's eyes widened at the gesture, looking to Kaede helplessly on what to do. Kaede too seemed a little stunned by his actions, but took it all in stride as she cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"We are grateful for such high respect ye give Lady Kagome, Sir Monk," she began delicately. "And would simply ask that in return for her kindness that perhaps ye could provide some answers or information to what we seek."

Kiyoshi's head popped up comically at her words, and he flinched slightly at the action. Kagome was at his side in an instant, assisting him to sit up and coaxing him to a more comfortable position. He smiled sheepishly at the young priestess, accepting the aid willingly.

"It seems I am not as spry as I previously bragged," he said meekly, slight color to his cheeks.

"Head injuries are tricky," Kagome said distractedly as she began to unwrap his head wound. "Add to that your blood loss; it may be a while before you are in top form, even when you feel like you are."

"Perhaps I was hasty in my assessment," Kiyoshi amended, flinching slightly when Kagome brushed over his injury earning a quick 'sorry' from the girl. "But, in response to your request, Lady Kaede, I would be happy to offer whatever I can to you."

Kaede beamed, nodding happily. "That would be greatly appreciated, and helpful to us, Lord Monk. The hour is late, and those who would benefit from your answers cannot join us this eve. Can we impose on ye tomorrow to share what ye know with us all?"

Kiyoshi was prevented from nodding as Kagome was still unwrapping his bandages, so smiled in answer. "Of course."

"I am still sorry I was not here earlier, Kiyoshi, and hopefully the walk from my hut to Kaede's did not wear you out too much," Kagome said with chagrin. "How are you feeling? You said that you aren't hurting as you were before, but still feel weak, is that correct? How did you feel earlier, before coming here?"

Kiyoshi cocked his head thoughtfully. "When I first arose earlier, I actually felt much more energized," he said happily. "But found it was difficult to move on my own. My feet felt heavy and my legs were wobbly. As I said I had to summon Inu Yasha for some assistance, and he seemed willing enough to help at first. He seemed a little worried that you had not returned yet, and offered to bring me here to have someone look over me while he went in search of you." He paused with slight embarrassment before continuing. "I was not able to make the journey on my own, and so the poor lad ended up carrying me here. Upon our arrival, Inu Yasha became very agitated and gave some curt words to Lady Kaede before bounding out the door hastily. I was left to explain why I was there and briefly informed Lady Kaede what had happened to land me in your company, Lady Kagome. I was just finishing when you showed up actually."

Kagome sent another apologetic glance to Kaede, silently communicating to her that she would explain later. Something held her back from explaining her encounter with Sesshoumaru to Kaede with Kiyoshi present, but she wasn't sure what it was. Maybe the fact that he was still a stranger to her, and relaying something so intimate and personal to him just didn't sit right to her.

"Kiyoshi will take residence in the hut just next to mine as it is empty at the moment, allowing us reign in our own huts, while keeping him in close proximity while he heals," Kaede said simply, casually while sipping her tea, earning a grateful glance from Kagome. Kaede was very intuitive and perceptive, and at times Kagome was grateful for it.

Returning her attention to Kiyoshi's injury she was relieved to find the cut on his head less enflamed and diminished in color. It was still a deep shade of pink, and raw, but it relieved and encouraged her at the sight. "Your cut is looking really good, Kiyoshi," she informed him happily. "We will leave a bandage on for the night and then check it again in the morning. And I am glad that your symptoms are diminishing. And while it was my error for not being here, I would suggest not moving around too much without someone there to help you until the dizziness and weakness ebbs, to prevent the possibility of other injuries occurring in falling or tripping."

Kiyoshi nodded gravely. "I see the wisdom in your words, Lady Kagome, and will do as you instruct."

With a small grunt, Kaede was on her feet shuffling to her shelf of remedies and poultices to replace the medicine that had been used. Quickly the herbs were crushed and made into a paste, handed to Kagome to apply. While she gently applied the medicine, Kaede held the compress ready along with new bandages. While his injury no longer bled, Kaede had learned from Kagome to always use new, unused bandages with each treatment to prevent infection and disease. It had been such a strange and almost baffling concept to the elder priestess, but considering Kagome was from the future, she did not question her counsel. Nodding her thanks, Kagome took the proffered bandages and rewrapped the injury. Once completed, she sat back with a sigh.

"There, all done." She rose to her feet to toss the used bandages in the fire earning a surprised look from Kiyoshi. A smile was his only answer, before she moved to the edge of the platform. "I'm going to go get the hut ready for Kiyoshi to use, and then will return for evening meal. Do you need anything while I am out Kaede?"

"I have all I need, thank ye, child," she said warmly. "The curry will be ready soon, so do not delay."

The hint was not lost on any of the occupants in the room, and Kagome giggled nervously before dodging out the door. With a small shake of her head, Kaede turned her attention to finalizing prep the evening meal.

Deep in the woods, a lone figure glided along the forest floor, pale as death and just as silent. Deep gold set eyes were fixated ahead, a cold mask of indifference on a hauntingly handsome face. Hair the color of moonlight shimmered as the figure moved, silken waves that flowed along his back. His steps were sure and resolute, knowing the intended course of direction without hesitancy or delay. As he passed the creatures of the forest grew silent and tense, aware of the powerful creature in their domain and unwilling to draw his attention to them. Power radiated off this creature in droves, nearly crushing in its intensity, and none dare face the wrath of this creature should something set him off. Well, mostly everyone…

"SESSHOUMAUR!"

Inu Yasha's enraged snarl caused all the stiff and silent creatures of the forest to panic and flee. Birds took to the air, rabbits leapt from their holes, and deer bounded away as fast as their legs could carry them. Their cries of terror echoed in the forest as the figure in white slowly turned to face the seething hanyou in red.

"Inu Yasha," he said coolly, lip curled slightly in disgust.

"I have had about enough of this game your playing with Kagome and me," he growled, tessaiga drawn and pointed directly at the yokai lord. "Either you give me answers now, or so help me I will knock you into oblivion."

"Is that so?" came the bored response. "So confident of your skills, are you?"

"I have enough to take you on," he snapped, swinging his sword for emphasis. "Or have you forgotten our little fight while inside Naraku?"

"It seems you have, little brother," came the mocking response. "As details seem to have left your feeble brain in the few years that have passed."

"Enough," Inu Yasha roared. "Why do you keep going after Kagome? What do you want with her?"

"What makes you think I have any interest in the priestess?" Sesshoumaru inquired with an arched brow.

"Don't mock me, Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha warned. "Why else would you be seeking her out, not twice but _three_ times? You are after something and it has to do with her. What I want to know is WHAT? If you are planning to harm her in any way, so help me-"

"We've already ascertained what it is you plan to do if I do not provide your answer, Inu Yasha, let's spare us the drivel of repeating yourself," Sesshoumaru cut in with a bored tone. "Throwing meaningless words around gets us nowhere."

"Then answer my dang questions already," Inu Yasha roared, crouching low as if readying for attack.

"I believe your question was answered just recently when you posed it to me then," came the caustic reply, Sesshoumaru's face cool and collected. "It is not any business of yours."

"You made it my business today when you left Kagome in the state you did," Inu Yasha hissed, eyes flashing with rage at the memory of her appearance. His skin crawled when he pictured her anywhere near the Ice Lord, touched by his hands, and he shook away the thought with a growl. "She ain't your plaything to toy around with, Sesshoumaru, so back off. You hold no love for humans and last I checked-she's human. Whatever game you are playing ends now, got it."

"How chivalrous," Sesshoumaru drawled. "Is it the current priestess you worry about? Or is it more that thought of losing the last hold you have of your dead lover?"

With a roar Inu Yasha attacked, blinded by rage and feelings the question evoked. He swung without tactic or thought, leaping in on pure impulse and drive, completely unprepared for the counter attack that was to come. Within seconds, the hanyou found himself on his back, his sword gone from his hand, a large hand pressed roughly to his throat, hard glittering eyes glaring down at him from above.

"Do not forget who it is you put yourself up against, Inu Yasha," the yokai lord warned darkly. "We were allies against a common enemy, and my feud with you ended at his death. However, I will not hesitate to humble you and remind you what I am should you attack thusly again. You are in no place to question my actions or what I chose to do with those I am in the presence of." While the pressure was not cutting off the hanyou's air supply, it was hard enough to cause the hanyou to squirm. "However, since I do not wish to make enemies of you again, I will console you with this. My intentions with the priestess are not of ill intent, and you can rest assured that I will bring no harm to her person."

"Doesn't ease my mind much," Inu Yasha gasped out, unsuccessfully attempting to pull the hand from his throat. While he would never admit it to Sesshoumaru, he was well and truly trapped. He was completely at the yokai lord's mercy and it was a very bitter pill to swallow.

"Easing your worries is not my concern," the yokai lord sniffed, releasing the hanyou and standing upright. "The next time you draw your blade on me, I will not hold back."

With that he released the hanyou, straightened, and turned around and continued his journey, completely unconcerned about exposing his back to Inu Yasha. They both knew that the hanyou was well and completely whipped today. He disappeared through the brush, leaving behind a muttering Inu Yasha to pick himself up and retrieve his sword. Answers had not been obtained, and he had been quite effectively reminded that Sesshoumaru was a force to be reckoned with. His ears were still ringing from the sudden impact to the ground and he secretly was grateful that was the only causality from this encounter.

Replacing tessaiga in its sheath, Inu Yasha stuck his nose in the air toward Sesshoumaru's direction before turning and retracing his steps back to the village. His hackles were still raised and answers were still missing, and with resignation he realized that this approach was obviously not getting him anywhere. A new tactic was going to have be applied, but at the moment no ideas seemed to be making themselves known. Grunting, the hanyou picked up the pace, realizing that the sun was about to set and Kaede and Kagome would most likely need assistance moving Kiyoshi to the place he would rest for the night. His grumblings echoed in the forest long after he had disappeared.

Seems like a good place to stop. Sorry if some of this was a little out of character, but it fit with the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it wasn't as disjointed as I felt it was sometimes. Let me know what you think, as reviews are always appreciated. ^-^

Have a super week, everyone. Until the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry this has taken me so long to get posted. Long story short, a lot has happened these last couple months in my personal life that has made posting and writing…impossible. Ugh. I apologize for that, but hopefully I am able to get back on track now and start posting regularly again.**

 **I just hope the wait was worth it.**

 **First off, I have to give a HUGE thank you to everyone that has sent in reviews and feedback to my story. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Without y'all, this story would not still be going. Y'all are wonderful and so amazing. *HUGS* ^-^**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter and as always, reviews are ALWAYS welcome and highly encouraged. ^-^**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha or the related characters (if I did, things would have turned out MUCH differently *wink wink*)**

 **CHAPTER X**

Upon leaving a smirking Kaede and highly confused Kiyoshi, Kagome made her way to the designated dwelling for Kiyoshi to prepare it for his stay. Considering it was the standard hut used for guests and visitors, it would not take long to prepare. She counted off the items that would most likely need to be resupplied as she walked, hoping the actual list would be smaller than anticipated.

The night was calm and quiet as she made her way to the hut, the distant call of crickets and toads echoing hauntingly through the air. A soft breeze wafted across the land, bringing with it the scent of burning wood, spices and flowers. It was an odd combination, but not an unpleasant one, homey and familiar to the young priestess. Smiling faintly, she picked up her pace, eager to return to Kaede's hut and the delicious meal waiting.

Entering the hut, she quickly assessed the conditions of the dwelling before leaping in to action to ready it for use. Opening the windows to allow air to flow through, she proceeded to check for any unwanted "visitor's" before stepping onto the tall platform to check the fire pit and the supply of wood. She was pleased to note that there was a substantial pile of wood ready and waiting for use, probably enough to last the monk a few days. She noted that the dwelling was bereft of any cooking or eating utensils, making a mental note to procure some. She looked around for sleeping futon and blankets, noting they were absent. Thankfully, Kaede would be able to provide the futon and blankets, and the rest could be stocked tomorrow.

Returning to the outside, she made her way back to Kaede's to inform the elder priestess of the needed items and, hopefully, a meal ready for consumption. Already she could smell the delicious aroma of curry cooking close by, and her stomach gave a very might grumble at the smell. Smiling ruefully, she entered the hut, both occupants looking up as she entered.

"Finished already?" Kaede asked with slight surprise.

"Not yet," she replied with a shake of the head. "There are no futon or blankets, or any cooking supplies. I figured that you would have a spare futon and blankets that Kiyoshi could use."

"Aye, of course I do," she confirmed, beginning to rise.

Kagome was quick to halt her. "Don't get up, I can get them. Just tell me where they are."

With a small smile and a grateful sigh, Kaede returned to her seat, instructing Kagome where the needed items were. Once they were retrieved, Kagome made her exit once more with a hasty promise to return shortly. Kaede watched the young woman leave with a bemused shake of her head. Glancing to her guest, she found his gaze locked on where the younger priestess had departed a soft smile on his lips. A strange emotion was flickering through his eyes, but Kaede had been around long enough to recognize what it was.

"Kagome be quite the intriguing girl, wouldn't ye say, Sir Monk?" she asked casually, purposely keeping her gaze on the fire she was tending. She saw him jerk from the corner of her eye, smirking internally at the guilty expression on his face.

"Huh-Uh…I'm sorry, what was that you asked, Lady Kagome?" he stammered guiltily.

Sending him a knowing look, she tilted her head toward the door. "Kagome," she repeated. "She is a very unique girl, wouldn't ye agree?"

Kiyoshi flushed even brighter, unable to hide the smile that was fighting to emerge. "Yes, yes, that she is," he murmured. "A very unique lady indeed, Lady Kaede, and strange."

"Strange good or strange bad?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, very good," he was quick to reassure, too late realizing that she had been baiting him. Swallowing quickly, he shifted on his resting spot, finding sudden interest in the boards of the floor. "I-I-I mean-that is to say…"

"Cease, Sir Monk," she soothed. "Ye need say nothing more. I know what ye mean."

His face eased substantially, fingers fiddling with the blanket on his lap. "I have not met anyone like her. She is strange; kind yet fierce, naïve and yet knowledgeable, loyal, and full of so much love."

"Ye perceived that so soon?" she asked in slight surprise. "Ye are certainly observant."

Kiyoshi smiled sheepishly, shrugging with feigned indifference. "Well, it is what I was trained to do," he said simply.

"Of course," Kaede returned just as casually.

Conversation came to a halt as they detected two voices approaching, one deep and masculine, the other feminine. Kaede instantly recognized them to be Kagome and Inu Yasha, and by the tones of their voices, they were at it…again.

"…just plain silly to go chasing after him," Kagome was saying as she lifted the flap to the hut. "What were you thinking?"

"The prick was asking for it," Inu Yasha growled. "He seems to think he can come and go as he pleases, do whatever he wants, with whomever he wants. Someone needs to put him in his place."

"And that someone was you, apparently?" she asked sarcastically. "How did that go for you?"

A deep growl was her response; teeth grinding as he stubbornly avoided eye contact. When the silence had dragged for a moment, Kagome huffed. "That's what I thought," and turned away.

"Oi, I can take him any day, any time," he argued heatedly. "He got off easy today, because I wanted answers."

Groaning, Kagome threw her hands in the air before glancing to their avid audience. Noticing the very curious and intent gazes of the monk and priestess, she flushed.

"What're you two looking at?" Inu Yasha snapped, stomping over to where Kaede sat, plopping down with a grunt. Kagome followed, opting to sit next to Kiyoshi who smiled as she did so.

"Good evening to you as well, Inu Yasha," Kaede said with slight scolding.

A muffled 'Keh' was her only response from the pouting hanyou. She then glanced to Kagome who was handing out the dishware for the evening meal.

"Is the hut ready for Kiyoshi?" she asked, bringing the young girls attention to her.

"Yup," Kagome chirped. "All cozy and ready to go."

"Wonderful," she beamed. "We shall assist you to the hut after the evening meal. A good night's sleep will do wonders for all that ails ye, Kiyoshi."

"I thank you, Lady Kaede," he murmured with a small nod of his head.

"While I appreciate the gratitude, it is not necessary, Kiyoshi. We are happy to offer ye the aid."

"Again, thank you," he said humbly.

Noticing they were short a body, Kagome glanced around before facing Kaede. "Where is Rin?"

"Young Rin will dwell with Miroku and his family tonight and join us on the morrow in the fields," Kaede supplied. "The invite was presented by Miroku himself and the twins were most excited to have her stay with them."

Kagome nodded, her assumptions proven correct.

"That name has been mentioned before," Kiyoshi said curiously. "Is she related to you somehow?"

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head, ignoring the grunt from Inu Yasha. "No, she's…" she paused, unsure how to describe Rin to the monk. She was a friend certainly, but it felt as if it had grown to something more since learning more of her. She felt almost like _family_ , as Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and even Inu Yasha did. Shrugging, she shook her head bemusedly. "It is hard to describe Rin," she admitted. "She lives here in the village at the request of her guardian, and is under Kaede's guidance. We met her years ago while in the company of a yokai that, we originally thought, detested humans. Yet here he was in the company of this wonderfully, vibrant, curious child. We all grew to love her and adore her, a mystery to us all on how she had gained the attention, and dare we say, affections of this yokai." _Until recently,_ she added silently.

"A yokai took a human ward?" Kiyoshi asked in surprise. "It has been rumored that this occurs on occasion with yokai and humans, and vice versa, but never have I actually had it confirmed. She must be a special child indeed."

Kagome smiled with fondness. "She is."

"And this yokai," Kiyoshi continued. "He still returns to see her then?"

"As often as he can," she replied.

"Even when he isn't wanted," Inu Yasha interjected with a grumble, earning a confused tilt to Kiyoshi's head.

"You do not wish for this yokai to come to the village?" he inquired.

"Humph, that's an understatement," Inu Yasha mumbled.

"You do not like this yokai?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No," Inu Yasha snapped. "I _loathe_ him."

"Oh," the priest said lamely, clearly not understanding the animosity the hanyou had for this yokai.

"They have a history," Kagome provided with a whisper to Kiyoshi, covering her mouth and leaning close to the priest's ear.

"Don't say it like that; it sounds all kinds of wrong!" he howled.

Kagome eyes widened at his words, shaking her head vigorously. "That is NOT what I meant, and you know it," she yelped, turning to Kiyoshi. "I merely meant that these two have been at each other's throats since we've known them both. Although his brother doesn't seem as inclined to continue the rivalry as much as Inu Yasha seems to."

"Brother?" Kiyoshi echoed.

"Yeah," she said airily, jerking a finger at the hanyou. "Inu Yasha and he are brothers."

"Half-brother," Inu Yasha interjected with a grunt.

"Half," she conceded with an eye roll.

"Half," Kiyoshi repeated thoughtfully, brow furrowed as he processed the information. "This is the same brother you spoke of earlier, correct?"

"That's him," Inu Yasha grumbled.

"You say yokai, so that means he is not…?" he let the question trail off, but they all knew what he asked.

"A hanyou," Kagome confirmed. "His brother is a pure blood, as you can guess from the Inu Clan."

Kiyoshi blinked in surprise. "The proud Inu clan," he breathed. "I had thought them all extinct." He sent an apologetic glance to Inu Yasha. "The full ones, I mean."

Inu Yasha merely snorted in response. But Kagome was surprised. "You know about him-er-them?"

Kiyoshi nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes. Those of the robe are very familiar with the Inu Clan. The Inu Clan was one of the oldest clan's there were, and are, the kindest. They, although not all, were one of the few breeds of yokai that sought peace with humans. Especially Inu No Taisho."

"You know of Inu No Taisho?" Kagome asked with amazement.

Kiyoshi blinked at her tone before shaking his head. "Not personally. He died years before my time, but I had heard tales of him from the elders. The strong and fierce Inu Lord who fell in love with the human hime, bringing to the world the powerful hanyou. He was a Lord that many tried, and ultimately failed, to conquer and defeat; humans and yokai alike. It was rumored that he left behind a Daiyoukai (1) son as well." He cocked his head at the young priestess. "How is it you know his name Lady Kagome?"

Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha, who was staring intently at the wall before him, before glancing back at Kiyoshi. "From those that knew him mostly," she murmured. "I've encountered a few yokai that were subjects and servants of Inu No Taisho. They all said he was a great leader and father."

Inu Yasha snorted at that, beginning to shovel food into his mouth with vengeance. Kagome shook her head at his lack of manners, but did not comment.

"It was rumored that he had a hanyou and Daiyoukai son," Kiyoshi stated thoughtfully. "And that they inherited powerful swords forged from his own fangs."

Three pairs of eyes zeroed in on him in a mixture of suspicion, confusion and awe.

"You sure seem to know a lot about a yokai that died years ago," Inu Yasha growled suspiciously. "How is it you know so much about him? A mere human?"

"I only know what the elders informed me," Kiyoshi was quick to defend. "They have extensive records and scrolls of many yokai, Daiyoukai's and hanyous. To better understand their ways of life and habits."

"I was not aware the elders kept such records," Kaede hummed with slight concern. "I knew they made efforts to be aware of the Diayoukai's as they were considered the most intelligent ones to attempt negotiations and communications, but the others, I was not aware."

"Many do not," Kiyoshi offered as some consolation. "In fact, only those of the high order, the elders and a few elected monks and priestesses know of these records existence."

"If that information is in the hands of the high order, would it not be of interest to those priests you escaped from, Kiyoshi?" Kaede questioned.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened at the question, before narrowing. "They would not succeed in obtaining such relics as they are well hidden and guarded. The location is kept secret for the very reason they could be compromised or lost."

"Is there a chance they could locate them Kiyoshi?" Kagome asked.

"Only if they manage to break into the high order's monastery, kidnap our high priest and force the information out of him," Kiyoshi stated. "All highly impossible feats, so the answer would be no."

Kaede nodded, but Kagome felt a twinge of worry pull at her, but unable to explain why remained quiet.

"Well, then at least that information remains safe from these new monk's for the time being, which leads to other concerns," Kaede murmured.

"And what are those?" Kiyoshi inquired with a tilt of his head.

Shaking her head, Kaede offered a small smile. "They are matters that can be discussed when you have had the opportunity to rest and recover from your ordeal, Sir Monk. Perhaps you should retire once your meal is finished and we can continue on the morrow."

Kiyoshi looked reluctant, but unable to form any solid protest, nodded. "As you will, Lady Kaede."

Kagome was about to comment, when a sudden chill zinged through her spine, immediate sweat breaking out on her brow. Choking on a breath, she stiffened at the realization at what she was feeling. The room had grown silent at her actions, Kaede and Kiyoshi eyeing her with alarm, while Inu Yasha was on his feet in an instant gripping tessaiga.

"Kagome, what is it child?" Kaede barked worriedly. "Inu Yasha?"

Only one word was spoken in low tones by the hanyou, eyes glowing in the firelight.

"Yokai."

"They're heading for the village," Kagome called over her shoulder; racing in the direction the auras had been sensed. "And fast."

"What reason could they have for attacking our village?" Kaede cried, trailing behind the priestess.

Both had their bows at the ready, while Inu Yasha had his sword prepped. Kiyoshi had been left behind, much to his disagreement, unable to do anything with his current injury.

"Since when do yokai need a reason to attack villages?" Inu Yasha yelled back at them, further ahead of them both and greatly out distancing them. "They want something, they go after it. Simple as that."

"Well, they won't find easy victims here," Kagome growled, knocking an arrow. "They picked the wrong village to mess with."

Inu Yasha glanced back at the priestess with an arched brow, but said nothing. As they crested the hill leading to the forest, all three became aware of the growls and snarls coming from the shrubbery. Bright glowing eyes glared at them from the leaves, flashes of teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"Keh," Inu Yasha snorted. "Just a bunch of small fry. I'm not even going to break a sweat with them." Drawing tessaiga from its sheath, Inu Yasha pointed the tip toward the trees. "Come at me ya wimps. I need a good workout."

And in an instant the air was rent with snarls, howls, and roars. The forest erupted with bodies of yokai, each one twisted, grotesque and ugly with twisted mouths, gleaming teeth, and blood thirsty eyes. They attacked blindly and with intent to kill, drool streaming from foaming mouths, tongues protruding from twisted lips. Instantly the three were on the defensive, Kaede and Kagome knocking arrows and launching them into the swarm, while Inu Yasha leapt into the air swinging his large blade at the first row of yokai. Shrieks and howls of pain rent the air as flesh was pierced by purifying fire and sharp blade. Dozens of bodies were instantly turned to dust as arrows swept through the group, lives instantly snuffed out.

As Kagome readied another arrow, she froze as a sudden ominous presence filtered through her senses, familiar and daringly close to the village. She turned toward the feeling, brow furrowed in confusion. Why was _he_ there of all places? Without pausing to think or, she spun on her heel and began to race back toward where they had come.

"Kagome, where are ye going child?" Kaede called out in alarm, firing another arrow, purifying the cluster of yokai before her.

"In case you haven't noticed, the fights here," Inu Yasha yelled, dodging a swiping blow of a yokai's claws. Punching the creature away he swung his sword, obliterating the creature and his companions. He landed stiffening when he felt the same presence Kagome was running toward. "Why in the heck is _he_ there?!"

"That's what I am going to find out," she replied quickly. "Take care of these guys."

"Blast it, I can't go with you and leave the old hag to handle these scumbags," he snarled, harshly punching one yokai in the jaw, instantly shattering bone. "I could do it without the old hags help," he groused, pointedly glancing back at Kaede.

Her reply was to knock another arrow and obliterate a yokai just mere feet from the hanyou. Huffing, the hanyou glared over his shoulder before focusing on the attack. Kaede smiled and followed suit.

"We shall join you when we can, child. Be careful," Kaede called.

Racing to return to Kaede's hut, a force driving her onward that she couldn't explain or understand, she heard the sounds of the battle behind begin to fade as she drew closer to Kaede's hut. As she raced up the path, she was barely able to make out shadowed figures surrounding a lone figure in white. Unable to sense any other yokai aura's but the one, her confusion and alarm mounted as she approached.

As she crested the hill and came upon the hut all figures, but the one in white, turned as one to face the new arrival, and she stumbled to a halt at what met her gaze. Breathing raggedly, she glanced from figure to figure before halting on the final one, silently asking for an explanation. None came as his gaze remained fixed on the men surrounding him. Cocking her head, Kagome's eyes narrowed in contemplation as she took in the scene further. No, they weren't surrounding _him_ , they were surrounding the hut! They wanted something in it…or someone.

Cautiously approaching the group, bow still knocked and ready, she addressed them.

"What is going on here?" she called to them. "State your purpose for coming to our village?"

No one moved or deemed to glance at her, their gazes fixed steadily at the lone yokai who prevented them from obtaining whatever they were after.

"Our battle is not with you today yokai," one of the men called from the group. "Let us have what we want and we will let you live."

A mere blink of golden eyes was the man's only response; nothing else moved or shifted on his whole person. He was still as a statue, and just as silent.

"Why concern yourself with a mere human?" Another attempted the disgust evident in his tone. "We are below you anyway. We will save you the trouble of removing him from this mortal plane. All you need do is let us pass."

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Kagome shrieked, lifting her bow and pointing her arrow at the group. "I'll only ask once more; what is going on and why are you here?"

As one the group turned to face her, eye narrowed and angered at her insolence.

"Leave us, _girl,_ " one growled, lips twisted in a sneer. "This does not concern you."

"Like heck it doesn't," she persisted, taking slow and deliberate steps toward the hut and around the men. She knew they were aware of her actions as their eyes traced her steps, but they did nothing to stop her. Varying degrees of emotions passed their faces as they watched her; some bored, some curious, others angry. They watched and waited, wondering what she planned or intended to do.

There were a total of eight of them, all tall and lean. They were adorned with the garb similar to what Kiyoshi wore, monks, all of them. Three were in front with five behind them, all flanking the hut. They wore no weapons that Kagome could see, save their staff's, beads and possible wards tucked in their robes. She was unable to discern their spiritual power and strength, and was worried on this. Not for her sake, but for the silent sentinel guarding the door. Powerful he was, but even he had his limits when it came to purification capacities and attacks. They most likely wouldn't kill him, but damage could still be inflicted. And that was only if they were your standard monks and not ones at the level and abilities of Ungai. Swallowing her worry, she halted in front of the tall yokai, bow still knocked and aimed at the men.

"I'll ask again, nicely," she ground out. "What is your purpose here?"

"We will only answer to the head priestess of this village," one man in the front spoke. "And as I know for a fact she is elderly, you are not her."

"I'm her apprentice," she returned, unwavering in her aim. Her muscles were beginning to feel the strain of keeping the string pulled for so long without release but she refused to loosen or lower her weapon. These men had her on edge for some reason, and she was not about to be caught with her guard down.

"Still of no concern," the one next to the other monk spoke. "We owe you no explanation for our actions. Stand aside wench."

"No," she stated firmly.

"This is getting us nowhere," another griped from the back, approaching Kagome. His face was kinder than the others, if a bit ragged, and older. He came to a halt next to the other three, bowing slightly before her. "Forgive our rudeness Lady Priestess. We meant you no disrespect."

Her snort was her response to his apology and he smiled. "I see you do not believe me."

"Wonder what gave me away," she quipped sarcastically.

Bowing again, he raised his arms as a sign to indicate he meant no ill. Kagome and her silent companion did not move or drop their guard. Noting this, the monk pointed to the men next to him.

"My companions and I have come here searching for an escaped prisoner of ours who was sentenced to death for heinous crimes," he informed her, clasping his hands together in front of his chest. "We tracked him to your village and merely intended to retrieve him and return him to his cell to fulfill his fate."

"I'm guessing since you're all standing around this hut, the one you seek is inside?" she surmised. "He's your "criminal"?"

"Indeed," the man agreed. "He is dangerous and unstable. We hoped to catch him unaware and take him down without endangering anyone in this village. We would be most grieved if lives were lost due to the one seeking sanctuary within."

"How can you be sure that the one you seek is indeed the one who resides in the hut behind me?" she demanded.

"We have our ways Priestess," he stated sternly, and then his face fell. "However, due to this little "meeting" our element of surprise has been lost and will be unable to achieve our original objective." Turning to his companions, he signaled for them to move back. "We will depart for now."

"What?" a monk exclaimed in the back. "But my liege-"

"We fall back, for now," he repeated again with a hint of steel to his tone.

"Satoru, opportunity has presented itself, we should move now," another argued.

Satoru glanced to the sentinel blocking the door before shaking his head. "To do so would result in the loss of life, which I do not wish," he sighed. "We withdraw for now."

The monk seemed ready to argue further but a silent communication seemed to pass between the two before he slumped in defeat. "As you command."

With a small nod, Satoru signaled for the men to depart before turning to face Kagome. "I apologize for our rude and confusing behavior, Lady Priestess," he bowed. "We will take our leave." He turned, paused, and then faced Kagome again. "A word of caution if I may, Lady Priestess."

Kagome gave a small nod, and although her grip on her bow had relaxed the arrow still remained aimed. "What would that be?" she asked.

"Be careful who you give sanctuary to my dear. You never know if you have just let your enemy in the front door." With those words he turned and within a matter of moments, they were gone.

Kagome waited a good three minutes before lowering her bow with a pained groan. She had wanted to be sure they were indeed gone before lowering her weapon and means of defense. Rolling her shoulder to ease the tension and strain she turned to face her silent sentinel.

"Care to explain what just happened there, because I'm thoroughly confused?" she quipped to him.

His gaze was locked in the direction the monks had disappeared, eyes narrowed in speculation. He gave no indication that he had heard her question, and she frowned up at him.

"Are you going to ignore me?" she tried again.

Silence was her answer. With a growl, she opened her mouth to rant at him once more, but a voice calling out halted her.

"Kagome!"

Jerking back at the voice, she looked over to see Sango racing toward her, a mixture of alarm and confusion on her face, hiraikotsu slung over her back.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" she demanded as she came to a halt in front of them, crouching into a defensive stance, she glared at the silent figure. "And what is he doing here?"

Rubbing her neck tiredly, Kagome chuckled humorlessly. "I was wondering the same thing actually. In answer to your other questions; yes, I am fine, and I'm not sure at the moment." She waved in the direction she had come from. "Some yokai attacked suddenly, but Inu Yasha, Kaede and I managed to stop them before they reached the village. I sensed _his_ presence and something…of, so came to investigate. I come upon a bunch of monk's surrounding Kaede's hut and," she pointed a thumb at the silent figure. "Him standing guard."

"Standing guard?" Sango echoed. "Why?"

"To protect Kiyoshi I'm guessing," she replied. "I was just about to go check on him."

"No need Lady Kagome, I am right here," a voice commented from the doorway. "What is the trouble? I heard voices out here and felt it best to remain inside. What has happened?"

"We all want to know," Sango growled. "And no one seems to have answers."

"Well, _someone_ does," Kagome said pointedly, turning back to their tall companion…who was suddenly not there. "Wha-where did he go?"

"He was just here," Sango stated, eyes flicking back and forth in rapid succession, looking for any sign of the Daiyoukai.

"Who was just here?" Kiyoshi asked in confusion.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied, both women still looking for any sign of the elusive Daiyoukai. "He was here when I got here, guarding the door so those monk's couldn't get in."

Kiyoshi paled, swallowing thickly. "Monk's?" he choked out. "What monk's? Did they say who they were?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I'm guessing they were from that sect you escaped from, based on what they were wearing, and what they said." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "But they had us outnumbered, yet made no move to attack. I wonder why."

"Perhaps to avoid drawing a crowd," Kiyoshi said thickly, face still pale, body quivering. "I would not have gone quietly and with you and that yokai out here, they would fail at their attempt to leave unnoticed."

Kagome rushed to his side. "You don't look so good Kiyoshi; let's get you to your hut so you can rest."

Kiyoshi nodded dazedly, eyes wide with panic. "Yes, yes, that would be best. Although I worry they may attempt coming at me again while we sleep."

"Something tells me they won't be back for a while," Kagome said knowingly.

"How can you be sure?" Kiyoshi demanded fearfully.

"Because Sesshoumaru is still out there, watching and waiting and those monks know it. They won't try anything tonight."

"You seem so certain," Kiyoshi gulped.

"Call it a hunch or whatever, but I think nothing more will happen tonight," she affirmed. "BUT, just to be on the safe side, we'll ask Inu Yasha to keep guard of your hut."

"What am I your guard dog?"

The three turned to face the new voice, seeing Inu Yasha and Kaede coming up the hill, both unscathed from their little skirmish with the yokai.

"Of course not," Kagome snapped. "But you are one who helps a person in need."

"Whatever," he gripped, hands tucked into his hitatare. "Mind explaining to me what Sesshoumaru was doing here? _In_ the village no less."

"If I knew that, I would tell you," she said over her shoulder as she began to aid Kiyoshi to the guest hut. "He was already here when I arrived, and then disappeared right after."

"What happened Kagome?" Kaede asked. "Why did ye run off like that?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Inu Yasha growled, coming up to the two, silently slinging Kiyoshi's arm around his shoulder.

"I…I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I felt Sesshoumaru's aura shortly after those yokai attacked and realized it was by Kaede's hut. It seemed odd to me and then I felt something else, some other…presence and came to investigate." She glanced back at Sango and Kaede before continuing. "What I found was a group of monk's surrounding the hut and Sesshoumaru standing guard in front of the door." She shrugged. "The monk's told me they were after a criminal that had escaped them who was sentenced to death and that he was here in the village. More specifically in Kaede's hut, which leads me to believe it was Kiyoshi they were after."

"I felt a strange presence myself, and then an aura unlike any I had felt before descended," Kiyoshi stated. "Moments later Kagome appeared. I had felt it best to stay inside and out of sight, considering who was just beyond the door."

"After we talked for a few moments, they just left," Kagome concluded.

"I saw them leaving as I was coming up on the hut," Sango informed them. "We had sensed the yokai's auras, along with some spiritual energy heading to Kaede's hut. Then we felt Sesshoumaru's." She glanced at Kiyoshi. "We wondered if perhaps they were men after Kiyoshi so I came to investigate," she held up Hiraikotsu. "And offer aid if needed."

"Such strange occurrences," Kaede murmured thoughtfully, her face troubled. "Such strange events indeed."

"Any of it make sense to you Kaede?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I wish it did, child, but alas, no," she sighed. "The yokai attack, the monks appearing, their peaceful departure. It all seems too easy, too simplistic. And Sesshoumaru involving himself is a mystery I cannot figure out, as he is not one to involve himself in our issues or problems."

"I say the prick is involved somehow," Inu Yasha piped in. "He's aiding the monk's."

"What?!" Kagome shrieked. "That is what you think?"

"Why would he be aiding the very beings bent on killing him?" Sango asked doubtfully. "That makes no sense."

"Because he helps them eliminate those that he considers beneath him and he then kills them, thus making himself the most powerful yokai, in his mind, around," Inu Yasha stated smugly.

Three sets of deadpanned eyes zeroed in on the hanyou, and his elation quickly deflated. "It's possible," he mumbled lamely.

Kiyoshi was struggling to keep up with the conversation and the recent events. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "This is all very confusing and alarming. These monk's showing up proves they know I am here, thus putting all of you and this village in grave danger. It would be beneficial to all if I leave as soon as possible. I should leave this very night."

"Don't be silly," Kagome scolded. "You are not going anywhere, at least until you are fully healed, and we can take care of ourselves."

"But-"he began to protest.

"No 'But's' Kiyoshi," Kaede interrupted. "What Kagome says is true. Ye need to heal and fleeing would only make your capture that much easier for them. Remaining here and under the protection of our village offers you better chances."

Kiyoshi sighed in defeat, but nodded reluctantly. "I see the wisdom in your words, and will do as you say." He bowed his head at the two women, and then did so to Inu Yasha and Sango. "I appreciate and am humbled by your assistance and service."

"It's what we do," Kagome chirped, sharing a smile with Sango. Turning to Inu Yasha, she flicked her gaze over him looking for injuries now that he was closer to her. "How did the battle with those yokai turn out? Any injuries?"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and snorted. "As if there would be," he groused. "Who do you think you are talking to?"

Kagome beamed. "You're right, how foolish of me," she replied dryly. She glanced at Kaede. "Kaede?"

"I am fine Kagome," she assured. "In fact I doubt my assistance, if one may call it that was even needed. Inu Yasha dealt with them most effectively and efficiently. And without any damage to the neighboring huts and nearby forest."

"Oi, that was a complete accident last time and I haven't done anything like that since," Inu Yasha protested.

"Okay, okay," Kagome soothed, smiling faintly.

As they reached the hut, Sango kept back as the group made to enter the hut. "I'm going to head home and inform Miorku of what happened. Perhaps we should convene tomorrow and discuss recent events further?"

"I think that would be most wise," Kaede agreed. "Shall we meet here at afternoon meal?"

Everyone agreed and Sango took her leave. Kagome and Kaede entered the hut with Kiyoshi while Inu Yasha remained outside.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome inquired with confusion.

He glanced back at her from the corner of his eye, hand on his sword. "You wanted me to stand guard didn't you?"

Grinning at the hanyou, she nodded before resuming her entry inside. Together Kagome and Kaede assisted the man to the futon, Kaede lifted up the blankets, while Kagome eased him onto the bedding. He gave a small groan in the process and Kagome snapped her gaze to him in worry. He waved it away, easing himself down on to the pillow with a sigh of relief. Almost in a motherly fashion, Kagome tucked the blankets around him, placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"How do you feel Kiyoshi? Are you in any pain?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing that is unbearable," he sighed. "I believe I shall feel even better tomorrow, especially after all the magnificent care I have received by Kaede and you, Lady Kagome."

She flushed happily, nodding. "I am just glad we were there to help you out, and stop those men," she said.

"It all seems very strange to me," Kaede murmured. "The yokai attack, the monk's showing up as they did, and even Sesshoumaru. None of it makes sense."

"Yeah," Kagome sighed grimly. "It is possible the yokai attack was just a coincidence, a random attack, but something tells me it wasn't. But what their purpose was, what they were trying to distract us from is what I can't figure out."

"And we may never will," Kaede concluded. "Since the only odd occurrence tonight was the appearance of the monk's should we assume they had something to do with the yokai attacking and if so, does that mean they had some form of agreement between them? That they were in league with each other?"

"And for what purpose?" Kiyoshi asked, face still fearful. "Why would they associate with the very creatures that they are enemies with just to capture me?"

"And _why_ was Sesshoumaru there?" Kagome growled. "This was behavior not like him."

"Perhaps as Rin dwells here in the village he worried for her safety and intervened on her behalf," Kaede suggested logically.

Kagome nodded, but inwardly she wasn't convinced. "Maybe." _But I intend to find out,_ she mused silently. _He owes me an explanation next time I see him._

"I am most relieved the monks did not succeed in capturing me and taking me away," Kiyoshi breathed, then furrowed his brow in confusion. "But I am baffled most by one thing."

"Oh? Just one thing?" Kaede chuckled. "What might that be Sir Monk?"

"Who is Sesshoumaru?"

 **As always, I apologize for the spelling and grammatical errors. I am the only one writing and editing this story, and I know I miss things. So, sorry for that, but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise the next one won't be so long in getting out. Thank you for your patience and sticking with me. ^-^**

 **Okay, so to be honest I have seen the word Taiyoukai and Daiyoukai many, many, many, many, many (you getting the idea here), many times. I was never sure which one was correct. I read some sites that said it was Taiyoukai and others that said it was Daiyoukai. Not being fluent in the spoken language or the written, I have NO idea which one it is. However, I went off of the more frequently seen one which is Daiyoukai and I am hoping I am correct (for those of you who caught it in previous chapters, I did in fact use Taiyoukai as I had thought it was the correct one. Further research has me questioning it). Sooo, for those who are familiar with the language and such, can you let me know if I have it correct or not? THANK YOU! ^-^**


	12. Author's Note

Hello, you amazing people,

I am so, so, so, so sorry that I have not posted/updated in a VERY long time. There has been a lot going on in my personal life, that has made writing very difficult. On top of that, I decided to take a slight breather and study and take some courses to improve my writing.

I still don't feel like I am that great of a writer and need a lot of improvement. However, I know that one only improves with practice and experience. So, with that being said, I am still working on this story and have every intention of completing it. I am still debating on whether I want to go back and make some corrections and adjustments on the previous chapters, or just keep going and correct later. I am working on the next chapter currently, and hope to have that posted soon.

I mostly just wanted to post a note to everyone and let y'all know that I am still working on this story and have not given up on it. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story and sending such amazing feedback and encouragement. It really has helped to keep this story, and me, going.

So, anyway, that is pretty much all I wanted to say. Y'all are amazing and wonderful. I promise the next chapter will be coming soon. Love y'all.

Solana


	13. Chapter 11

**I LIVE! Ha ha ha. Just kidding. ^-^ But, seriously, I am really sorry this has taken so long to get posted. I appreciate the sweet words of encouragement and replies I have received to my author's note a little while ago, it meant a lot to me (sorry I didn't respond personally-it was still appreciated).**

 **Anyway, I really hope this chapter does justice to the long wait you had to endure. As always, feedback and constructive criticism is encouraged.**

 **With all that said, on with the chapter.**

 **As always, characters and original story of Inu Yasha belongs to the proper owners. Original characters and story are mine.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER XI**

Tensions were high and nerves frayed long after the monk's had departed. Inu Yasha took off to patrol the village and surrounding forest, trailing the direction they had vacated, wanting to make sure they weren't merely making a circle around and planning to attempt through another way. And he was not satisfied with just one run-taking multiple trips around the village, forest, and fields, determined to make sure no one caught them unaware again.

The village slept on, blissfully unaware of what had just transpired moments ago, sequestered in their huts dreaming. Secretly Kagome was relieved only her friends and she had been witness to the strange occurrences this night, unsure she would be able to answer the questions sure to follow, considering she couldn't even answer them to herself. Kaede had accompanied Sango back to her hut to inform Miroku of the recent events, knowing he would appreciate and anticipate a full update.

While Inu Yasha had completed his patrols, Kagome had assisted a very pale and shaky Kiyoshi to his hut. He was sweating profusely, and gripping his head, cluing Kagome in that he was in pain once more. Leaving her gear just by the entrance of the hut, she had assisted Kiyoshi to the platform and waiting fotun, from there assisting him out of his kataginu, outer kimono, and sandals. She checked his temperature, pupils, and pulse. While rapid, it wasn't racing uncontrollably and at a level to raise concern, and his eyes were clear his forehead was cool to the touch.

Relieved, she proceeded to check his head. Oddly enough there was a strange discoloration to the cut unlike anything she had seen before, but no swelling or seeping fluid. He had assured her that while his head had been aching intensely earlier, it seemed to be dwindling down now that he was calmer. Still leery of the coloring, she quickly but efficiently cleaned the wound, wrapping the cut in fresh poultice and bandages once complete.

Inu Yasha had burst through the flap just as she was finishing, causing them to jump in surprise. Noticing this Inu Yasha had merely rolled his eyes and informed Kiyoshi that he would be standing guard that night. That knowledge seemed to ease the monk substantially and once the leftover bandages and bowls were placed aside and Kagome had eased him down onto the pillow, he was asleep within minutes. Assured his breathing was deep and even, Kagome rose from her spot next to the slumbering monk and made her way toward the door. Inu Yasha had already stepped outside, and she joined him outside after retrieving her bow and quiver of arrows.

Inu Yasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye when she emerged, hands tucked into his hitatare, ears twitching as he listened to the surrounding area.

"Will you be staying here the whole night?" she asked, turning to face him.

Inu Yasha nodded. "If those monks decide to make another attempt, I want to be here ready and waiting. If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they will get."

"How I wish we could avoid that," she sighed. "But, they may not give us any other choice. One was quelled tonight, thanks to Sesshoumaru."

"Or he was hoping to start one, and you were the one that prevented the fight from breaking out," he pointed out gruffly. "Sesshoumaru hates monk's just as much if not more so than any youkai out there. He would love for a chance to kill a few if the opportunity presented itself."

Kagome shook her head, brow furrowed in thought. "I know your opinion of Sesshoumaru is pretty low, but somehow I really don't think he was there to kill them or start anything. Something tells me he was there to prevent a fight from breaking out."

"Keh, still insisting on his innocence are you?" he grumbled. "When are you going to open your eyes and accept the fact he isn't the kind youkai you insist on him being?"

"When are you going to accept the fact he isn't the cold unfeeling soul you keep insisting he is?" she countered. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Look, now is not the time to be arguing this. We have more pressing matters to worry about."

"I would say Sesshoumaru trying to kill us is a pretty important matter in my book," he muttered.

Kagome rolled his eyes. "Sesshoumaru is not trying to kill us, he is on our side. If he wanted to kill us, he would have done so a long time ago. He's on our side," she paused, tapping her chin with a finger. "Well, as much as someone as Sesshoumaru will be anyway. Either way, he isn't out to hurt us."

"Your blind trust in people really will get you into trouble some day, you know that," he grunted, plopping onto the ground with his legs crossed. He pulled tessaiga up to rest against his shoulder, his customary habit whenever he sat down. "You better get home and get some rest you've had a busy day."

"You've had a lousy tendency to go wandering off and about on your own lately, but not tonight," he growled. "You go back to your hut and you stay there until I come get you tomorrow."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but Inu Yasha didn't give her the chance.

"Don't argue with me Kagome. Those monks are still out there, and they could attack at any moment" he snapped. "Keep your arrows with you at all times. Lousy shot or not, it's the best you have right now."

"I shoot just fine," she ground out, slinging her arrows onto her back and adjusting the grip on her bow.

"Keh, barely," he huffed. "Maybe if you could hit all your targets like you are supposed to, then I would be less worried about staying here instead of going with you like I want to."

"I'll be fine," she snapped. "Besides, Kiyoshi really needs you here."

He huffed but refrained from comment. Shaking her head at the hanyou with a small smile, Kagome took a step back. "Good night, Inu Yasha."

"Good night, Kagome," he returned closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she echoed, turning and making her way toward her hut.

Adjusting the strap of the quiver on her shoulder slightly, she glanced back toward Kaede's hut. All the windows were black and she could vaguely make out the slight puff of smoke wafting from the chimney. The evening's events had taken its toll on the elder priestess, and Kagome resolved to check on her first thing in the morning with a fresh serving of soothing herbs for her joints. Kaede was tough, resilient, and a force to be reckoned with, but she was getting older. Kagome didn't want to fathom the day when death claimed her, as they would all be greatly affected by her loss.

Clearing her mind of such depressing thoughts, she turned to other pressing matters. The monk's visit earlier still puzzled and concerned Kagome. Something about the whole affair was off, but she couldn't figure out why or in what way. Sesshoumaru was just an added bonus of confusion to the whole debacle. Why he had been there and what he had been intending still eluded Kagome. He hadn't attacked, hadn't engaged in any way, merely stood there blocking the entrance to the hut in which Kiyoshi had been housed. And the fact the monk's had not attacked him either considering they were so prejudiced against youkai was even more baffling. Why had they just stood there? Kiyoshi felt it was to refrain from drawing an unwanted crowd, and while it was possible, something told Kagome there was more to it than that. She just wished she could figure out what that was.

It hadn't helped that Sesshoumaru had just disappeared, leaving them with unanswered questions and confusion. He could certainly lend a major piece to this puzzle, but he was conveniently 'missing'. She couldn't sense him, which meant he was long gone or masking his presence. So, until he decided to grace them with his presence once more, his contribution to the puzzle would sadly be lacking.

Lost to her musings and absently letting her feet find the way, Kagome didn't realize she was not heading toward her hut until the rustling of grass and weeds lurched her from her thoughts. Blinking in confusion, she glanced around to garner where she had come.

The night was dark, but with the little light it offered she was able to recognize the clearing which housed the bone eaters well.

Inu Yasha's orders rushed through her mind, and she debated on whether or not to turn back or stay. She knew she should turn and head back, however the calm and serenity of the night beckoned to her, easing a full and troubled mind.

She wasn't fool enough to enter blindly, so she opened her senses to check for nearby threats. Not sensing any she continued her trek to the well.

All was silent and still, not even the distant croak of frogs or toads heard. Kagome suspected that they were still hiding in fear of the youkai returning and making them the evening meal.

Reaching the well, she eased herself against the edge, bracing the bow by her feet within easy reach. The arrows stayed at her back, the slight weight a comforting assurance that she was not defenseless. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply before tilting her head back and opening them to gaze at the sky above.

Millions upon millions of diamonds sparkled above her, cheerfully twinkling against an ocean of black. Here, without the contrast of city lights, they were vibrant and colorful. Not just shades of white and gray, but silver, blue, green and sometimes red. She watched in awe as shooting stars streaked across the sky, the rainbow of colors taking her breath away. Lost to the moment, all her worries slipped away and she forgot her concerns and simply enjoyed.

That is until the voice spoke.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

Shrieking in shock, Kagome leaped from the well's edge her bow raised and an arrow knocked before she registered she had even moved. Breathing heavily, body tense, eyes wide, she locked onto the figure that had spoken, gripped with cold dread once she saw who it was.

Satoru stood just mere feet from where she had reclined just moments before, serenely gazing up at the sky. A calm, almost serene smile, grazed his lips, the twinkle of starlight reflected in his dark eyes. His hands were casually tucked in his kimono sleeves, his staff resting against one shoulder. As if just noticing she was no longer admiring the stars with him, he blinked before lowering his head to lock gazes with her. His posture didn't change, and neither did his stance; the picture of utter calm and casualness, which in turn caused Kagome to tense nearly as tight as her bow string.

She had heard nothing, sensed nothing, yet there he stood, calm and collected. Realization hit that he could have killed her with ease in that moment, and a cold sweat broke out on her skin as their gazes remained locked upon each other.

He seemed unaware of her discomfort, worry, and stiffness, as he offered her a small bow in greeting.

"Good evening, Lady Priestess," he said warmly.

She did not return the greeting, merely tightened her grip on her bow glaring down the arrows length at the monk.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she growled back, her panic and surprise making her tone sharp.

"I come merely to talk, nothing more," he informed her softly, turning with utter calm to sit against the well's edge. "I did not come here harm you so there is no need to keep your bow trained on me."

"I think I'll keep it right where it is, thank you," she snapped, subtly adjusting her stance to match his position for a better shot. "What could you possibly have to talk about with me of all people?"

"Perhaps talk was not the correct word," he admitted with a slight abashed chuckle. "I guess warning would be the accurate word."

"Warning?" she echoed. "Warning about what?"

"Even with the best intentions and keenest mind, one can easily be deceived when emotions cloud a person's judgment." His gaze remained upon the stars a picture of complete calm and ease.

"What does that mean? Are you saying that I am being blinded by someone? Who?" Knowing that keeping a bow pulled taut for too long would run the risk of snapping the string, Kagome eased up on the tension but kept the bow raised and aimed.

"Ah, telling you would be so easy wouldn't it?" he chuckled, glancing at her cheekily. "But, you would not believe me if I told you, especially now." His face turned serious and he faced her fully. "I sense you to be a wise and intelligent girl, Lady Priestess. There is great power surrounding you, so I know that you if you listen and pay attention the answer will come to you in due time. But, I would be saddened if lives were lost or affected by the wickedness lurking so close to you in failing to heed my warning."

"Or maybe I'm saving lives by listening to the right people and not the ones set on killing someone simply for what they are," she argued back hotly, his words striking an odd chord deep within.

"You speak of youkai." It was not a question, so she did not bother responding as if it had been. He sighed, nodding nonetheless. "Ah, yes, the ever continuing struggle of youkai against humans, monk's against beings considered evil and impure. Being that I am a monk, I must inform you that I took an oath to rid the world of those that will bring harm and evil to it. And sadly too many youkai seem determined and intent to do that very thing. So many lives lost due to rampaging youkai set to kill and destroy merely for the joy of it."

"And yet we have bandits, robbers, thieves and men in high status, humans, who do the very same thing you accuse youkai of. They prey upon the weak and defenseless, using their statuses and positions as means to control and rule over people smaller and weaker than themselves." She gripped her bow tighter. "Tell me who is more evil then. Are humans pardoned simply because they are human, but youkai are instantly judged and found guilty because they are different?"

Kagome had expected her challenging words to anger the monk, but instead his smile widened with what seemed pride.

"I knew that you were wise, Lady Priestess," he praised. "But you exceeded my expectations." Still smiling, he raised his gaze to the stars. "This world is good and beautiful, and I wish to see it remain so with all creatures who wish for peace and unity." He glanced at her once more. "We will obtain our escaped prisoner one way or another Lady Priestess, but it will not be at the cost of innocent lives. Opportunity will present itself and we will make our move."

"If you speak of Kiyoshi then you will have to get through us first," she snarled. "He does nothing wrong in opposing and ideal that has become twisted and evil. Eradication of an entire species based solely on the behavior of a few is wrong. I will not stand by and allow innocent lives to be killed."

"As well you shouldn't Lady Priestess," he stated. "However, my warning remains. Be wary of who you place your trust and allegiance in. Instead of leading where you wish to go, faith in the wrong person will lead to the death and destruction you fight so hard to prevent. And be careful not to be distrusting of the one whose trust should be given the most. Things are not always what they seem."

"You speak in riddles," she grumbled. Like someone else I know, she thought ironically. "However, I will take your words of caution and warning and use them as best I can with what lays before us. But, I give you my own warning. If you are truly set on the path you intend to follow, know that I will do everything in my power to stop it."

"I would expect nothing less," he said jovially, still acting pleased with her words instead of angered. He stood with a small grunt facing her and offering a bow once more. "I look forward to seeing you again Lady Priestess. May success find you in your endeavors so long as you heed the real truth hidden behind the lies."

Baffled and unnerved, Kagome merely nodded in return watching intently as he turned on his heel and disappeared through the same bushes she assumed he had emerged from previously. She counted to two hundred before allowing the bow to lower, and even then she kept the arrow knocked, just in case.

Satoru's visit left her unsettled and confused, his behavior and words so different than what she had expected considering all she had been told by Kiyoshi about this new group of monk's. He had lacked the aggression, anger, and cruelty he told her they exhibited, and it left her unsettled.

Twice now she had been cautioned and warned to be careful who she gave her allegiance, loyalty, and trust too, and she was beginning to realize that she had better listen. The problem was, she didn't know who it was she shouldn't trust vs. who she should trust.

Did Satoru refer to Inu Yasha and her friends? Sesshoumaru? Kiyoshi? Or was she correct in her assumptions that he was merely attempting to confuse and delay them? To that, she had no answer and her frustration mounted with her mind more confused and whirling than it had been before coming here.

Knowing she had best not push her luck further than she had tonight, Kagome turned and briskly made her way to her hut, mind still whirling with thoughts and worries. Sleep would not be coming easily for her this night, unfortunately.

As she made her way to the village, she was unaware of the dark eyes that watched her from the shadows of the trees. Only when she was out of sight did the eyes blink and vanish.

"Hikamo, I really do not think this is wise."

"Silence, Rinko. An opportunity has presented itself and we are fools not to take it."

"We are disobeying orders, Hikamo. There shall be severe consequences if we fail," the one called Rinko whispered fearfully.

"And should we succeed, the reward will be well worth the risk," Hikamo hissed back. "Now be silent and come along or stay here like the coward you appear to be."

The two men moved through the shadows with ease, blending in with their surroundings, nearly invisible to anyone who may be watching. With silent footfalls, they approached a silent and peaceful village. The taller of the two moved with assurance and confidence, while the other seemed to falter and hesitant the closer they drew to the intended destination.

"I'm not a coward," Rinko protested. "I just wonder if this is really such a good idea. He is not an easy target, Hikamo-the man you are attempting to apprehend. Have you not heard the rumors. Many who have attempted to apprehend him have failed, often ending up," he gulped. "Dead."

"Humph, incapacitating him will be easy," Hikamo grunted. "I am more than capable of taking him on my own."

"If-if you say so," the other man mumbled.

Hikamo glanced briefly to his lagging companion. "I know so, Rinko, now hurry up, time is of the essence."

He continued on, eyes and ears alert to their surroundings, moving stealthily toward their goal. He ignored his lagging companion, impatient to reach their target. It took a few moments to realize he was no longer being followed. Halting to glance back, intending to reprimand him, he froze upon noting his friend's appearance. Face white as snow, eyes wide in abject terror, mouth opening and closing with garbled grunts emerging from stiff lips, Rinko was frozen on the spot staring at something beyond Hikamo's shoulder.

"Are you so afraid of getting caught that you have frozen in fear?" Hikamo sneered, grinning confidently. "Best you stay here and be our look out and I will deal with this on my own."

More gurgled sounds escaped the pale man's lips, lifting a shivering hand to point before him.

"What is it you cowardly man?" Hikamo snarled impatiently. "Why have you stopped?"

"LOOK!" The one word filled with such horror and fear finally got Hikamo's attention. Brow furrowing in confusion, he finally shifted to face where his companion indicated. When he did, his blood froze.

Tall, dark and menacing, a figure blocked their path, dark glowing eyes locked onto them with wicked intent. His features were darkened by the crescent moon, only a mere shadow that radiated power and strength in large waves. The sheer magnetism of his power nearly brought the two men to their knees, nearly stifling in its intensity and magnitude.

Clawed fingers flexed at the man's sides, the razor sharp tips glinting in the faint moonlight. With calm, even steps the man approached the two men, the soft swish of fabric the only sound besides the rapid breath of Rinko.

Grasping onto a minuscule amount of confidence and bravery, Hikamo realizing what approached them, reached inside his robes and withdrew sutras for warding away evil.

"St-stay back," he stuttered, quickly bringing the wards to his chest and chanting the spell to activate them. "Cease your approach youkai."

The only reaction was for the figure to calmly raise his arm, hand outstretched, fingers flexed. The snapping and popping of joints readying for attack echoed sickeningly in the early silence. Hikamo increased his speed of the chant, while Rinko lost all strength and crumpled to a boneless heap at the other man's feet. Muffled sobs rose from the poor man's lips, his gaze unable to move away from the approaching figure.

"Youkai begone," Hikamo suddenly yelled, thrusting the sutras toward the figure watching the spell activate as the sheets raced to their target. With lightning speed they latched onto the figure causing him to pause in his approach, earning a satisfied grin from Hikamo. Sudden light flared as the sutras took effect, surrounding the creature in holy, purifying light. With the intensity of the light, Hikamo was still unable to discern the figures features, only succeeding in catching flashes of white and crimson and metal.

The air crackled with the force of the spell, purifying the creature within. Or so the two men thought. As the circle of light seemed to shrink, they waited for the telltale signs of the dust of a purified youkai to filter through the air. However, with a burst of power, effortlessly knocking the two back with the intensity of the blast, slamming Hikamo into a nearby tree, the youkai emerged unscathed. The wind was knocked from Hikamo's lungs, instant pain shooting through his body as he crumpled to the ground. Rinko, who had originally been on the ground prior to the blast merely covered his head with his arms, screaming with terror as the spell was shattered.

With a pained groan, Hikamo braced himself against the tree, gripping his side where agony throbbed insistently. Glaring at the figure before them, he began to chant another spell, one stronger that would hopefully bring the foe down.

"Do not," the creature growled darkly. "You will fail. You spells will have no effect on me."

"We'll see," Hikamo rasped back, completely the spell and letting it fly.

"Fool," the youkai growled, easily dodging the spell, using a hand to deflect the energy away from him and into the night sky. Powerful lights exploded above as the spell activated and exploded without any target to attack. The figure flexed both claws, once more resuming his approach.

"Please, please, spare us," Rinko sobbed, raising up on his knees with hands clasped before him. "Don't kill us."

"Cease your begging," the figure snarled. "Your chance was lost the moment you came here." He raised his hands once more, ready to deliver the killing blow. "Die."

In a blind panic, and failing hope, Rinko stumbled to his feet in an attempt to flee the youkai. Screaming for all he was worth, the monk abandoned his injured friend, blinded by the sheer instinct to survive. Hikamo called to his companion, fighting vainly to rise to his feet and flee as well .

With a flash of bright light, the youkai brought his hand down, invisible blades shooting forth to slice through flesh and bone. Watching his death approach, Hikamo could do nothing but scream until death silenced his cry. Rinko heard his friend's cry and glanced back, increasing his speed as he saw the light blades racing toward him. His scream too was silenced abruptly, with a second of silence before a muffled thud was heard.

The youkai lowered his arm to his side, giving one more flex of his claws before turning away from the carnage he had created.

In the distance he sensed the auras of two approaching figures, easily recognizing who they were from where he stood. Chuckling darkly, he allowed a sinister grin to emerge, showing sharp and deadly fangs. It seemed his plans were going his way, after all, everything falling into place exactly as he had designed. Those fools just made this so much easier.

The screams of pain and fear jolted Kagome from a restless sleep, jerking the young priestess awake instantly. Though the night was warm, the sweat that covered her body was instantly chilled with the intensity of fear and agony echoing in the cry.

When a second scream rent the air, Kagome was on her feet and out the door with bow and arrow gripped tightly in her hand. She paid no notice to her state of undress and wild hair, focused solely on determining the cause of such screams. Heart racing, breath ragged, she ran with all her might, dread thick in her throat.

A flash of red signaled Inu Yasha was heading there as well, his hands gripping the hilt of tessaiga as he raced toward the forest. Like her, he had realized the screams came from the edge of the forest, just on the border of the village, and this knowledge caused Kagome's worry to increase further.

As they drew closer, the realization of who's dark and malevolent energy it was she sensed, causing her steps to falter. The heaviness and oppressiveness as too intense to ignore or disregard, but she hoped that this aura was not responsible for the screams. Coming abreast of Kagome, Inu Yasha merely spared her a glance, too intent on their destination to waste words. The hanyou's face was taut with anger and worry, sharps fangs glinting from the scowl on his lips.

Reaching the edge of the forest, the two slowed their pace slightly, cautiously making their way toward the aura they both sensed and recognized. Kagome's sight was limited due to the small amount of light emitting from the stars and moon above, however, it was enough to confirm what she had been dreading but hoping was not so.

Jerking to a halt, the two locked gazes on the silent figure standing with his back to them focused on something at his feet. Upon their approach the tall figure slowly turned to face them, piercing them with sharp golden eyes. Removing her gaze from the intent stare, she focused on what had held his attention moments before.

Kagome couldn't contain the gasp that escaped had she even tried, too horrified and repulsed by what she beheld. Two men, or what remained of them, lay in a bloody heap on the ground, their faces locked in frozen horror. One lay slumped against a tree, his sightless eyes frozen on something he could no longer see. His companion was sprawled upon the ground a few from him, on his stomach, most of his face blocked by an outstretched arm.

Death was common and all too familiar to all of them, the tall figure included, but it was who lay dead at their feet that had dread gripping Kagome. Though bloody and mangled, their features were clear enough to recognize. They had been part of the group of monk's that had been stationed outside Kaede's hut hours prior. The one that lay slumped against a tree, his dark empty eyes locked straight ahead, was the same man that had rudely and impatiently dismissed Kagome when she had approached. He had argued with Satoru, wishing to obtain their prisoner there and now, regardless of who was present. The other man, though he had not spoken or really interacted with Kagome, was recognizable nonetheless.

Gazing upon their bodies it was clear to see what had ended their lives, as she had seen the marks many times before. Large, deep gashes cut across the bodies, the blood smears staining the ground and the surrounding foliage. Even to Kagome, the stench of blood was thick in the air, causing bile to rise in her throat.

Their death had been delivered by a youkai's hand, a powerful one at that. As she felt her gaze rising to meet the calm and stoic gaze of the figure in white, she shook her head trying to deny what she was seeing and what indicated had occurred.

Swallowing thickly, eyes begging for an answer, she breathed his name.

"S-Sesshoumaru?"

 **I know after so long a wait, this is a rather short chapter compared to my previous submissions. But believe me when I say, here is the best place to stop for what lies ahead. I appreciate all the support and encouraging words from everyone, especially as I have been less than stellar in my updates. It means a lot to me that you remain my followers and my encouraging voice to keep going regardless of the irregularity in my updates.**

 **As I have stated before I will continue to work on this story and will keep going until it has been completed. Now that I feel more secure and confident in my writing (although I know I still have A LOT to learn and much to improve on), updates should occur more often now.**

 **However, I am currently involved in a singing competition here in my hometown so may be involved and focused on that for the next few weeks. So, another update may not come until after the first week of December. Sorry guys. I am going to try to get another chapter up within the next week if I am able, but if not, you are aware of the reason why.**

 **Again, thank you so much for all the helpful tips, suggestions, feedbacks and information that has helped make this story what it is. Keep the feedback coming, and I will have another chapter soon.**

 **Much love.**

 **Solana. ^-^**


	14. Chapter 12

**This isn't a new chapter. I just had to go in and edit/update some things in this chapter. Sorry for the confusion. Next chapter coming soon.**

 **CHAPTER XII**

"Sesshoumaru, what have you done?!"

Inu Yasha's furious demand filled the once silent atmosphere, seeming to echo in the still night.

The hanyou's questions was met with silence as Sesshoumaru kept his gaze focused on Kagome, saphire and gold clashed as various emotions passing between them. Something in his gaze pulled Kagome in, the depths communicating something to the priestess that she couldn't understand.

"Answer me Sesshoumaru" Inu Yasha snarled, realizing he was being ignored. Gold flashed to amber as the two men stared each other down. "Why are those men dead at your feet?"

"I would think the answer obvious, even to one as slow as you, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru said with detached calm. "They were killed."

"By you, I'm guessing, considering you are the only one here," he ground out. "You sick, twisted son of a-"

"Still unable to control your tongue I see," his brother scolded. "How barbaric."

"You want to talk about barbaric," Inu Yasha snapped. "Take a look at your handiwork behind you, Sesshoumaru, that seems a lot more barbaric than my language."

"These men are dead due to their own foolishness," Sesshoumaru said without pity.

"I'll just bet you say that about all those you kill," Inu Yasha rumbled furiously, drawing his tessaiga. "I guess it helps 'ease your conscious', for what little amount you have."

"Will you quit trying to antagonize him," Kagome scolded, pulling sharply on his ear. "We don't even know that he killed these two men."

"Well, I'm trying to find out, if you would let go of my ear," he yelped, trying to pull free.

"And how are going to do that?" she snapped. "Attacking him? How has that worked before?"

"Better than talking," he argued back hotly. "Last time you tried that, you nearly died. So, you tell me which option is better?"

"Ugh, this is hopeless." Kagome released his ear to throw her hands in the air, freezing when she felt a chill slither down her spine. Gripped by sudden cold, her body grew heavy as she was swarmed with dark and malicious power. For just one instant she thought perhaps Sesshoumaru was allowing his power to fully emerge, but then realized that his aura was not this dark, oppressive or evil.

Opening her senses fully, she searched the surrounding area, trying to determine the location. Inu Yasha noticed the sudden change in her and tried calling her name, which was unheeded and ignored as she gazed about unseeingly. Just as he was about to grasp her shoulder, she had an arrow knocked and flying within seconds. Jaw dropping he watched it whiz into the forest, seemingly aimed at…nothing. The arrow disappeared and silence reigned for a moment before a very baffled and annoyed hanyou turned to face Kagome who was still gazing where the arrow had flown.

"Uh, Kagome," he drew out slowly. "What was that? You just shot an arrow at NOTHING."

"Not nothing," she hissed back softly. "Just wait."

"Wait for-" before he could even finish, light exploded illuminating the clearing they stood in and beyond. The force of the arrow and its purifying light parted trees, shrubs, branches and bushes to reveal the dark shadow lurking beyond.

Black almost like the night, only white where eyes and mouth should be, a shadow raised formless and transparent hands to clap mockingly in Kagome's direction.

"My, my, what brilliant show of power and skill, Lady Priestess," it praised, the voice deep, low and wicked. "I am most impressed."

As the figure continued to clap, no sound emerged and the hands seemed to almost pass through each other. Sharp, gleaming teeth shone through a leering mouth, glowing eyes fixated on Kagome. Alarm raced down her spine as she met the soulless eyes something passing in the depths that chilled her to the bone.

Inu Yasha leveled tessaiga at the shadow, eyes narrowed. "Who the heck are you? What do you want?"

Slowly limbs lowered to blend back into the black mass, the head shaking while still smiling. "Uh-uh-uh, time to reveal myself to you my young hanyou has not come yet. I was supposed to remain hidden and enjoy the show amongst you three, but she managed to sense me." He waved a wispy arm toward Kagome, which prompted Inu Yasha to step in front of her protectively. "Oh, no need to worry about her dear Inu Yasha," the hanyou's eyes narrowed further at hearing his name from this creature. "I have no intention of harming her, as she is too important to my future plans."

"What future plans?" Kagome demanded.

If possible the dark smile widened further, merely managing to increase his dark presence. "Nice attempt to ascertain my plans, Priestess, but you will have to do better than that if you wish to garner my intentions before I am ready."

"Yeah, well how about this," Inu Yasha challenged, lunging into the air preparing tessaiga to attack. Kagome tried to grab him to stop him, but he was too fast. "No. Inu Yasha. Don't!"

She was ignored as he swung the heavy blade high, swinging down with all his might as he flew toward the shadow. Power and energy exploded as he brought the blade down, blinding Kagome momentarily with the sheer force of the blow. Arms raised to block the debris and dust shot out from the impact, she slowly lowered them as her vision cleared to reveal the scene before her.

Inu Yasha had not managed to land a blow or even come close to the leering shadow, his efforts having been thwarted by something that had Inu Yasha snarling in rage.

"What the heck Sesshoumaru?!" the hanyou raged, blinking disbelievinggly at the tall Daiyoukai who had blocked his attack with Bakusaiga.

Weapon raised, stance in attack from, Sesshoumaru stood before the shadow, effectively blocking Inu Yasha. Long silky hair still blew behind the Daiyoukai from the motion, eyes narrowed upon the furious hanyou.

The sight before her brought on confusion, doubt and alarm as Kagome gazed upon the two brothers. Sesshoumaru was defending the shadow. Why?

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered in disappointment, and when golden orbs flashed to her, she knew he had heard. Silently she begged him to explain what he had just done and why, but he looked away focusing on his brother who had jumped back, preparing to attack one more.

However, before he could move a dark, gleeful cackle emerged from the shadow, the mouth widening in wicked mirth. Without moving, Sesshoumaru glanced back briefly, narrowing his eyes, before returning to the fuming hanyou.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," the shadow howled. "Always one step ahead of everyone else, aren't you? Should I thank you for coming to my rescue?"

"Perhaps you should thank him once you are sure he can keep me from getting to you," Inu Yasha growled leaping high into the air, tessaiga held over his head. "Kaze no kizu."

With a mighty heave, he brought the blade down, forcing as much force and power into the attack aimed at Sesshoumaru and the dark shadow. Sesshoumaru leaped clear of the blast, while the shadow merely grinned, unmoving, as the attack raced toward it. The roar of energy and power boomed as it collided with its target, and as he coasted to the ground, Inu Yasha grinned confidently. "Ha, got you."

As the final bits of power fizzled and faded out and the light began to dim, no shadow was evident, the small space void of a body or anything for that matter, completely obliterated by the attack. Inu Yasha's arrogant grin grew upon seeing this, confident his attack had succeeded.

"Well, that was close," a voice chuckled in Kagome's ear, hot breath ghosting over the shell. "A second later, and I would have been dead, well, had I actually been here physically."

Cold, whispy fingers caressed her cheek, and she shuddered at the strange sensation jerking away. Turning, she came eye to eye with the empty sockets of the shadow's face, and a wide grinning mouth. "How I wish I could just take what I want now, but to do so would destroy all that I have worked so hard to accomplish, and we would just hate to see that happen, now wouldn't we."

Kagome was spared from responding as a clawed hand swept across the shadow's arm, severing the forearm from the elbow. However, the limb merely evaporated once separated and little tufts of smoke rose into the air with a small hiss. Another limb replaced the missing arm, like thick mud spreading out until it resembled an arm once more. Fingers wiggled as the shadow inspected the regrown limb, grinning widely.

Rough hands hauled Kagome away from the shadow, a broad and rigid back blocking her vision of the shadow as Inu Yasha stood protectively in front of her. Snarls erupted from thin lips as Inu Yasha glared at the shadow. The figure merely grinned wider, glancing over the hanyou's shoulder at Kagome.

"My, my, this has been fun," it cackled. "And how I wish I could stay and play with you two, but I, unfortunately, have business to attend to. But, do not worry, we shall meet again in the near future, you can be assured of that."

The figure bowed mockingly to a still and silent Daiyoukai who had not moved from where he had landed. "As always, Sesshoumaru, your help was greatly appreciated. Until our next meeting."

And like smoke rising to the sky the figure faded from sight, dark laughter echoing long after it had disappeared. The evil and malicious energy still lingered in the air, and Kagome couldn't stop the shiver that raced down her spine, wrapping her arms around herself.

Inu Yasha whirled around once the shadow had vanished to fix Sesshoumaru with enraged ember eyes. "What the HELL Sesshoumaru?!" he roared. "What game are you playing now?"

Kagome raised her eyes to focus on the Daiyoukai, realizing his gaze was on her and not his half brother. Something flashed in the depths before he looked away to lock onto Inu Yasha.

"This is beyond you Inu Yasha," he stated coldly. "Do not get in my way, or you will regret it."

He glanced briefly at something behind them before he turned and disappeared into the forest, not once looking back even when he passed by the two bodies lying on the ground. Shaking her head, fist pressed to her chest that was suddenly aching painfully, Kagome was dimly aware of someone calling her name and she turned unseeingly to face the voice.

Kaede stood before her, with two men flanking a shoulder, all three armed with bows, arrows, and spears, full of confusion, and alarm.

"Kagome," Kaede repeated gently, waiting until Kagome to fully focus upon her. "What has happened child?"

"Sesshoumaru is what happened," Inu Yasha snapped bitterly, shoving tessaiga into its sheath. "He seems to have allied himself with someone who is bent on killing the monks or something. They killed those two over there, or Sesshoumaru did, and the shadow was just 'enjoying the show'."

Kaede's lips thinned at the news, looking over to the bodies before coming back to rest upon Kagome. "Is this true, Kagome?" she questioned. "Did Lord Sesshoumaru kill those men?"

Denial gripped Kagome tightly, even thought doubts filled her, and she shook her head at Kaede's inquiry. "I…I don't know," she finally murmured, causing Inu Yasha to grunt and roll his eyes, in which Kagome glared back. "We don't know for sure," she insisted. "Sesshoumaru was already here when we arrived, and those two men were dead. I felt two auras earlier, one evil and dark, and…and Sesshoumaru's."

Kaede nodded, her face contemplative. "Hm, grave news indeed," she hummed. "If indeed Sesshoumaru did kill those men, then was there a reason for it, or was it just plain enjoyment?"

"Someone enjoyed it," Inu Yasha muttered under his breath, referring to the shadow.

Kaede heard nonetheless and narrowed her eyes speculatively. "Perhaps it would be best for you two to start from the beginning and tell me all that happened."

As quickly as they could, they told her all that had happened, Kaede's face growing dim with confusion and doubt as the story unfolded. Her two guards shifted on their feet nervously as Kagome and Inu Yasha spoke, grips on their weapons tightening, eyes flitting back and forth fearfully as if expecting something to jump out at them from the shadows.

Once they finished, Kaede remained silent for a moment as she processed everything.

"It is strange indeed," she sighed after a moment. "Sesshoumaru coming to the shadow's defense is disconcerting. If they are not in league with one another, then why did he deflect Inu Yasha's attack? Was there another reason for doing so, and not to actually help it?"

"But, what reason could that be?" Kagome asked, vainly hoping and trying to find any plausible reason for his actions. "Unless he really does know something we don't and attacking that shadow could have resulted in something only he knows. That shadow is dangerous, that is for sure, deadly and void of anything but lust, hate, and malice, and there was something else, but I'm not sure what to make of it. Perhaps that had something to do with him interfering, but I'm just not sure."

Kaede sighed deeply, bringing her gaze to the two bodies. "Well, nothing will be solved tonight, so perhaps we should attend to the bodies and then retire for the remainder of the night," she advised. "We shall have to inform Kiyoshi of this on the morrow."

Suddenly Kagome's heart dropped at the monk's name, dread gripping her in its tight, cold grip. "Oh, no," she gasped. "Kiyoshi. Is he alright? Is he still asleep and safe?"

Kaede raised a calming hand. "He is fine, Kagome," she assured the girl. "I left a guard outside his door before coming here. He remains asleep and blissfully unaware for the time being."

Kagome sagged in relief, closing her eyes briefly. "Oh, good, I'm glad to hear that."

Kaede turned to face the two men. "Please assist me in prepping the bodies for burial. I will perform the necessary prayers and mantras and then they will be ready for wrapping and burial." The two men nodded grimly, and Kagome noticed that they carried the materials used to bury the dead. Kaede made her way to the bodies, reaching down to close the eyes of one before repeating the act with the other. Sadness and worry pulled at her brow, mumbling under breath as she attended to them.

Kagome quickly stepped in to help, earning a grateful glance from the elder priestess, and within no time the bodies were blessed, wrapped and being carried to the burial grounds. The two guards carried one body, while Inu Yasha carried the other on his own. The subdued group approached the burial grounds, the still and silent night echoing the solemness around them.

Placing the bodies gently upon the ground, the five set to work digging up two graves to place the bodies into. Hours passed as the holes grew long and deep enough to place the bodies into. With careful and gentle hands, they laid the two men to rest. When the dirt was placed upon them and the task finally complete, they all trudged back to their individual homes to hopefully get some extra sleep before the sun's rays roused them for the following day's demands.

Having the longest to walk, Kagome didn't protest or complain when Inu Yasha insisted on walking with her to her hut, actually grateful for the company. They didn't speak or really look at one another, lost in their own thoughts, the silence comforting.

Reaching her hut, Inu Yasha held the cover open for her so she could enter. Whispering her thank you, she entered, leaving her gear by the door as she made her way blindly to pitcher of water, quickly washing the dust and dirt from her hands and face. Removing her sleeping kimono that was covered in blood and dirt, she donned a clean kimono, noting that she needed a bath.

Settling into her blankets, Kagome sighed, forcing herself to relax and go to sleep. However, although exhaustion gripped her heavily, she lay there with her blankets to her chin, staring blankly at the wall as everything replayed over and over in her mind.

No matter what everything indicated, Kagome just couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss and wrong about all of this. But then again, maybe she was just refusing to accept the truth too. Satoru's warning echoed through her mind once more, and with a frustrated groan, she buried her head into her pillow emitting a small scream to vent it out.

Eventually, sleep claimed her, and she slept fitfully until the roosters cry roused her a few hours later. Faint light filtered through the shuttered windows as heavy lids rose to gaze uncomprehendingly at her surroundings. Disorientation filled her until the night's events came rushing back to her, and she groaned wishing she could sleep some more.

However, chores and tasks demanded her attention and she rolled from her futon with heavy limbs and eyes. Her body felt lethargic and slow, and with dragging feet, she made her way to her basin to wash her face, hands and neck again welcoming the cold droplets to help wake her further. Quickly dressing in her priestess garb, she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and then used some ribbon to tie her hair back loosely on her neck.

Stretching, hands high on her head to loosen stiff muscles, she reached up to grab her basket, retrieve her bow and quiver of arrows and then made her exit. The morning was warm, indicating a hot day ahead, birds chirping happily as they flew from branch to branch to sing out their 'good morning's'.

A faint smile twitched on her lips as she heard their song, letting the cheerful and carefree tones wash over her and sooth away, if momentarily, her worries and concerns. The villagers already up and about their daily requirements, waved cheerfully at the passing priestess, calling out different greetings and salutations which she returned, if albeit with less enthusiasm than them.

Entering the forest, the sounds of the village slowly faded as it was replaced with the songs of nature; birds calling, squirrels chattering, frog's croaking, and cicadas chirping. Rustling leaves and grass swayed in the morning breeze, adding the song of forest life. Inhaling deeply Kagome took it all in, trying vainly to awaken further and stop thoughts from entering that were not needed at the moment.

The deeper she trekked into the forest, the voices of the villagers grew dimmer, until they vanished altogether. So, it took Kagome a moment to realize she was hearing laughter. A child's laughter; laughter she was all too familiar with. And if the child she knew it to be was here in the forest, it was a guarantee that another someone was here as well.

Willing her feet to turn and head the other way, she instead found herself heading toward the laughter. She panicked for a moment, questioning her actions, but then her resolve hardened. What better time to get her answers then now, right? What was the worst he could do? Leave? It wasn't like she wasn't used to that. With that thought, she increased her pace, wanting to get there before her bravery fled.

However, all her resolve and bravado disappeared like smoke on the wind the instant she parted the tall grass and saw the figure in white seated upon the ground with relaxed calm.

Rin gave a delighted squeal as the grasshopper hopped from her hand again, the tiny legs tickling her palm. She gave chase, watching carefully to not trample the small creature underfoot in their little game.

She had been delighted and pleasantly surprised to find Sesshoumaru outside Sango and Miroku's hut this morning upon her waking, waiting to escort her on one of their outings. They happened less often than they had previously, so when he made his appearance, she quickly and happily followed behind.

Merely waving a cheerful goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Ume and Ayaka, the group surprised and a little leery of the unexpected visit, she happily trailed after the silent Daiyoukai as he made his way into the forest.

Following Sesshoumaru deep into the forest, completely unconcerned that they were a far distance from the village, she told him all that had happened since his last visit in great detail. She would laugh after recalling one particular event, and she noted with a tilt of her head that he seemed distracted.

Wondering what had her Lord occupied to such a degree, she determined to do whatever she could to cheer him up and clear his mind. With great enthusiasm she regaled him with tales of hilarious events; from the goat eating the neighboring villagers drying laundry, to the time Ume and Ayaka had found a mud puddle, becoming covered from head to toe in the slimy concoction. She laughed recounting them, and while Sesshoumaru had never laughed in her presence, humor had always leaked through his eyes at her stories, but today they were blank.

Frowning in concern, she followed behind, searching for some way to cheer him up. However, her worries were momentarily forgotten as the trees cleared and their destination was revealed.

Months after coming to live in Kagome's village, Sesshoumaru had paid Rin a visit, taking her into the forest to this very spot. She had loved it instantly. Secluded in a circle of trees, a large meadow was covered in every inch with flowers of every color. In reverent awe, she had entered the meadow, stopping here and there to caress and breathe in a blossom or two before moving on. Hours came and went rapidly as she soaked in the scene and enjoyed all its beauty.

Since then it became their designated spot whenever he came to visit, escaping for the day or a few hours at a time whenever they could. He would sit and listen and she would talk for hours about everything and anything, making flower wreaths, necklaces and bracelets. More often than not, the flower pieces would go on Rin, or back to the twins or even Kagome to enjoy. But, there had been the rare and very brief occasions where Sesshoumaru indulged Rin's endeavors and allowed a blossom or two to be placed in his long hair or even onto his clothing. It filled her heart with joy and pride, and it was worth it to the Daiyoukai to make her happy.

On this particular day, Rin dashed off as soon as they entered the glade to attend to the flowers and explore. Sesshoumaru took up his standard post underneath a large tree, one arm braced on a knee while he watched Rin run about, laughing and squealing. The Daiyoukai was aware of her attempts to lighten his mood and felt a sense of appreciation for her concern, even if he refused to admit it for what it was. Only Rin could read him so well, and at times it unnerved him how well she could, and yet it did not surprise him either. She was a very intelligent child, wise beyond her years, and he knew that she would grow into a beautiful and wise woman some day.

Getting comfortable, he watched her rush back and forth from blade to bug and back again, letting her laughter and joy wash over him in soothing waves. For a moment, he was able to forget what weighed on his mind and the concern and anger racing through his veins. For a moment, he could forget the threat looming over those he considered his to protect, and what could happen if not dealt with. And he almost, almost, forgot the feelings growing deep in his heart, that refused to dissipate no matter how hard he tried to bury them.

A familiar scent washed over him, and he unconsciously breathed it in, tensing as he heard the soft footfalls of approaching feet. Long grass swayed and swished as the person approached, pausing for just a moment in uncertainty before resuming with determination.

Keeping his eyes closed, he allowed a small smiled to emerge at her stubbornness, leaning back to await her arrival and the impending encounter.

Rin's happy cry of joy upon noticing their visitor erupted as she ran toward the uncertain spectator. Their name burst from her lips as the child launched herself into their arms. "Kagome-nee-chan."

Kagome reacted automatically, catching Rin with a small 'omph', offering the girl a small smile in response to her joyful call. She had known Rin was close by, but her focus had been so centered on the tall Diayoukai she did not notice the girl until she had leapt upon her.

"Good morning, Kagome-nee-chan," Rin greeted cheerfully, dropping back to the ground and grabbing the other girls hand to pull her further into the meadow. "Come join Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome hesitated, eyeing Sesshoumaru, who had yet to acknowledge her. "I wouldn't want to intrude," she protested mildly.

"It can't be an intrusion if you are invited," Rin chirped back, pulling so Kagome had no choice but to enter their sanctuary. "Rin is going to make flower crowns, Kagome-nee-chan should make one too."

Conceeding, Kagome trailed behind the young girl, not once looking away from Sesshoumaru. His eyes remained closed even as they grew closer, Rin happily pointing out her favorite flowers as they passed, Kagome gasping and oohing at each one.

Tension rose the closer Kagome drew to Sesshoumaru, but if Rin sensed or noticed it, she gave no indication. The silent sentinel made no sound or movement as she was placed next to Rin where her pile of flowers lay. Placing her bow next to her on the ground, Kagome took the bundle of flowers passed to her from Rin and with an encouraging smile from the girl, began weaving a flower crown.

Rin continued to chatter away, happily telling Kagome all she had been up to the last few days. She regaled her with humorous tales about Ayaka and Ume, and little Ryuu, bringing a somewhat forced smile to Kagome lips at particularly funny moments.

Occasionally she would glance to the silent Daiyoukai through her lashes, trying to gauge what he was thinking or feeling. Sadly, he remained closed off and distant, refusing to even look in her direction. Agitation, anger, confusion, and tension mounted tighter and tighter in Kagome the longer she sat, while vainly attempting to not let any of it show outwardly.

She smiled at the right times, nodded when needed and reacted at the proper climaxes to Rin's stories, but she did not fully process or retain anything the young girl said. She paid no heed to the flowers in her lap, what blossoms she weaved together or what colors she selected until Rin's burst of laughter caused her to jerk back to reality, blinking uncomprehendingly at the giggling girl.

"What a funny crown, Kagome-nee-chan," Rin giggled, pointing to the older girls lap. Kagome glanced down uncomprehendingly, realizing what had the child so amused. And when she saw it, she too burst into laughter, holding up the poorly assembled crown.

Broken stems, torn and fallen petals, and smeared pollen, was just the beginning of the atrocity. While normally opting for a variety of colors would result in a beautifully arranged crown, Kagome's selection came out with clashing hues. None of the colors seemed to mesh together correctly and was just a jumbled mess.

"This isn't funny, this is a disaster," she chortled, holding the crown up higher, in which Rin laughed harder. "This is not a fitting crown for any princess, I must say."

"No, most certainly not," Rin agreed readily, giggling. "Kagome-nee-chan made a very silly crown."

Grinning, Kagome sat up, comically putting on a mock regal face, placing the crown upon her head. "Well, what better crown for me than a silly one, considering I'm so silly."

Rin laughed harder, trying to muffle her laughter with her hands. Rin glanced behind Kagome, her smile growing, pointing to Kagome's crown. "Isn't Kagome-nee-chan's crown silly Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's smile melted away at the Daiyoukai's name, suddenly very aware of two eyes boring into her back. She turned slowly to face the Daiyoukai, boldly and defiantly locking gazes with him. As always, his face was expressionless, eyes empty of emotion as he gazed at her. Unwilling to be intimidated by him, Kagome lifted her chin, silently daring him to speak.

Glancing once to Rin, Sesshoumaru took the time to analyze the crown on Kagome's head, before closing his eyes. "It seems the priestess needs more practice."

Kagome stiffened at his words, instant retorts coming to mind at his words, but Rin's laughter stopped her. Glancing at the girl, she deflated at seeing her joy and amusement and forced a smile on her lips. She reached up and adjusted the crown, which tilted it comically on her head further, staring at Rin down her nose. "Well, I must disagree with snooty pants back there, as I think I did a fine job."

Shooting the Daiyoukai a cocky grin, Kagome leaned in closer to Rin, whispering with the intent for Sesshouamru to hear. "As if HE could do any better, right Rin?"

Rin giggled behind her hands, glancing at her Lord who had cracked an eye open to glare at the two girls. This only encouraged further laughter, and Kagome joined her.

Removing the crown from her head, she leaned over to select more blossoms, setting out to make a true crown this time. The two girls talked quietly to each other, occasionally breaking out into fits of giggles and squeals of joy. Kagome lost track of time, lost in the moment with the girl who had the power to make you forget your worries and troubles when with her.

Reality came crashing upon Kagome when Rin completed her crown and rushed over to show her masterpiece to the object of Kagome's worries. Sesshoumaru opened golden orbs to gaze upon Rin's crown, nodding once to show his approval and appreciation for Rin's efforts. Beaming widely, Rin placed the delicate crown around Sesshoumaru's shoulder armor, her smile growing wider, if that was possible, seeing her creation proudly on display.

With a quick bow to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, she dashed off into the meadow, grasshoppers, butterflies and a menagerie of critters leaping into the air at her passing. Rin gave chase, her laughter echoing across the field to the two silent figures underneath the tree.

Aware of the gaze locked onto her back, Kagome brushed off imaginary lint from her sleeves, intensely fascinated with the material all of the sudden. She knew the chance to broach what was weighing heavily on her mind was now, while Rin was distracted. And yet, the longer she ate there, the harder it became to formulate the words and asked what she wanted. She was unaware that each and every thought and feeling was openly displayed on her face as she sat there in silent debate.

However, Kagome being Kagome she took a deep breath, braced herself and then looked at Sesshoumaru, eyes rising to just his armor as she just couldn't quite meet his gaze yet.

"I still don't think you killed them," she said confidently. "The monk's I mean. Regardless of what it looked like and what you said, something tells me it wasn't you." She finally looked up, noting with some surprise that his gaze was locked on her. "But it could also just be wishful thinking on my end, blinding me to what is really the truth. And the only way to know is to get an answer from the source. And that source is you."

She was met with only silence, his penetrating gaze unmoving from her own. Even with the space separating them she could feel the intensity, refusing to back down even though her insides trembled with the strength of it. Golden eyes narrowed speculatively as she refused to look away, and something akin to approval flashed just a moment and then was gone behind the stoic mask once more.

"Do you seek answers to obtain the truth? Or to merely ease your worries, priestess?" he asked softly, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"Both," she answered instantly, then flushed at her outburst and sat back on her heels. "I want the truth, Sesshoumaru, and I know you can give it to me. But, I also want to prove to everyone, especially Inu Yasha, you are not what they think."

"Hm," he intoned indifferently. "And if the answer is not what you are expecting?"

"I won't know until I hear it, will I?" she replied boldly, refusing to back down.

In one fluid, flawless motion, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet gazing down upon the kneeling priestess. Deep pools of sapphire pleadingly remained fixed on the Daiyoukai, emotions flashing rapidly within the depths. Rin's laughter echoed across the meadow, reminding Kagome that they were not alone. Nodding her head as if she understood, she too rose to her feet, hands clasped before her.

"At least tell me you didn't kill them," she begged softly. "Please."

Rin's laughter drew closer, and Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered in her direction before returning to Kagome. "That is for you decide."

Before Kagome could protest, let alone speak, Rin jerked to a halt at her side, arms full of blossoms, their sweet aroma drifting up to kagome's nose. Rin grinned proudly, holding up the flowers.

"Rin is bringing flowers back for Ayaka and Ume to make flower crowns," she informed them, grinning up at Sesshoumaru for approval.

The tall Daiyoukai gave one small nod, reaching out to place his large taloned hand upon the girl's head. Rin simply beamed at the gesture, filling with pride upon noting her Lord still wore her flower's. Turning to face Kagome, she bowed, still grinning.

"It is time for Rin to go, Kagome-nee-chan," she informed her formally. "But Rin will see you soon, right?"

Kagome nodded at Rin's question, remembering that the group would be convening at Miroku and Sango's hut later that day. "Yes, Rin," she confirmed. "Inu Yasha, Kaede, Kiyoshi and I will be there after lunch. Okay?"

A strange emotion flashed across Rin's face at Kiyoshi's name, but Kagome was unable to discern what it meant. However, it was gone quickly, replaced with her normal excitement and joy, nodding happily at Kagome's words. "Okay, Kagome-nee-chan," she chirped, turning to face Sesshoumaru. "Will Lord Sesshoumaru be walking Rin back to the village?"

The proud Daiyoukai nodded and with one more glance at Kagome, turned and the two made their way into the forest. Kagome watched the pair leave, emotions turbulent as they faded from sight. She had failed in gaining her answers, and yet no anger or frustration rose.

Sesshoumaru had touched Rin with such gentleness and care, hands capable of slicing an oppontent to ribbons in seconds displaying nothing but affection to the little girl. But, then again, Rin wasn't really simple. Rin had managed to do something no else could do; melt the heart of the cold and unfeeling Lord Sesshoumaru. Who else could claim that?

Shaking her head bemusedly, Kagome bent to retrieve her basket, bow and arrows, and with a small smile headed into the forest to complete her morning routine.

The morning had passed too quickly for Kagome's liking, and all too soon, Kaede, Inu Yasha, Kiyoshi and she were on their way to Miroku and Sango's hut. Kiyoshi's face was pale, dark circles underneath fearful eyes. Kagome had been hesitant to remove him from the hut, but Kiyoshi had insisted, mustering his courage and forcing himself out of the hut. Kagome kept close to the monk, offering an arm for him to grasp should he need it. His grateful smile was strained, and she had returned it kindly.

Kaede was pensive, hands clasped behind her back, a deep frown upon her lips. Inu Yasha led the group, ears twitching here and there as he listening intently for any threat or danger.

Sango was outside the hut with the children, watching them play a version of tag, while Ryu slumbered on her back when they arrived. The twins noticed the group first, and with cries of joy, launched themselves onto Inu Yasha's legs, effectively halting his progress.

"Doggy ears, doggy ears," they cheered happily, beaming up at the disgruntled hanyou.

"Can't you rugrats say my name?" he grumbled, giving a small shake of his legs which made the twins laugh with delight. Kagome noted the care he used to not jar them loose or cause them harm while attached to his legs, and her heart warmed at the sight. For all his complaining and grumbling about the twins, he sincerely cared for them, and secretly enjoyed the attention. "Come on, get off, you little devils. I have work to do."

His orders only resulted in them tightening their grip, laughing even more. "Play with us, play with us," they chorused, squealing each time a leg would raise up.

"Can't today squirts," he stated. "I have to talk to your louse of a father, and your mom."

"I take high offense for being called a louse, Inu Yasha, especially by you," Miroku huffed, emerging from the hut. He bent to kiss Sango on the cheek, causing the former taijiya to flush, which in turn caused the monk to gin. He faced the group, sternly glaring at the hanyou. "Using such language in front of my children is highly insulting."

Still shaking his legs at the giggling twins, Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at the monk. "Humph, I've called you a lot worse in front of them. They should be aware the kind of father they have."

"And what kind of father is that?" Miroku inquired with an arched brow. "Loving? Devoted? Doting? If that is what you are thinking, you would be correct."

"As much as I would love to hear you two banter back and forth all day, we have matters to discuss," Sango intervened sarcastically, glancing pointedly at her husband.

Miroku shrugged without remorse, in which his wife shook her head. "Honestly," she sighed dramatically.

Kagome grinned at the pair, waving to Rin who returned the wave with enthusiasm. She crouched down by Inu Yasha's legs, so she was level with the twins.

"Good afternoon, Ayaka and Ume, have you two been behaving for your mommy and daddy?" she asked with mock sternness.

With serious faces, the two nodded rapidly. "Oh, yes, Kagome-nee-chan, we have been very good," Ayaka informed her promptly. "We helped Mommy make breakfast, and then we made flower crowns with Rin."

Kagome placed mock surprise on her face, aware that only Rin knew of her encounter this morning. "Did you?" she gasped in wonder. "Well, I must see these beautiful crowns you made after I talk with your mommy and daddy. Will you show them to me?"

Two heads nodded happily. "Yes," two voices chirped happily.

"Alright you two, run along with Rin so we can talk," Sango ordered the two, hands placed on her hips sternly. "You stay close to the hut and don't go wandering off by the pond. Do you understand?"

Two heads slumped simultaneously, disappointed their mother had discerned their plans. "Yes, mommy," they sighed.

"Rin will make sure Ayaka and Ume stay away from the pond, Sango-chan," she promised, trying to sound all grown up.

Sango smiled gently down at Rin, reaching out to stroke the girl's hair. "Thank you very much, Rin-chan," she praised. "I know they are in good hands with you around."

Swelling with pride, Rin ran off with the twins turning to wave at the group before they disappeared around the side of the hut. Sango and Miroku chuckled, glancing briefly at one another a kind of silent communication passing between them before they glanced back to the group.

"Perhaps it would be best to converse outside with the number of us, and the heat," she suggested, pointing to a large tree by the hut. The group made their way into the soothing shade, getting comfortable before beginning.

Once introductions were completed between Miroku and Kiyoshi, Inu Yasha, Kagome and Kaede proceeded to recount all that had happened the previous night, with Sango adding her bit she was there for. Throughout the retelling, Kiyoshi's face grew tighter with fear, hands balled into tight fists in an attempt to stop the trembling. The rest of the group didn't fare any better, countenances falling the more was revealed.

Upon finishing, a heavy silence fell upon the group as they all processed what had been told. Although not spoken outwardly, each of them shared the same concern. Two men were now dead from the very group that they were striving hard to keep away, and now the problem was literally at their very doorstep. And considering the men had been killed by a youkai, even if someone other than Sesshoumaru, retribution would be demanded in some way or another, and they all knew it.

"It is most likely the monks will return in search of their missing companions," Miroku spoke finally, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "The question we must ask ourselves is what will we do when they arrive?"

"Hand over Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha suggested readily, earning an elbow to the ribs from Kagome followed by a scolding 'Inu Yasha'. "Oi, he killed them, so why not merit out the justice the monks will demand? Solves both our problems"

"Oh, and how so?" Kagome demanded, glaring at the hanyou. "We still don't know for sure it was Sesshoumaru who killed them. And encouraging more fighting between the two will just make matters worse. The goal is to encourage everyone to GET ALONG." She poked him in the chest with each word she spoke. "And besides I would like to know how we are going to 'hand over Sesshoumaru' as you so quaintly put it."

Inu Yasha grunted again, folding his arms. "Whether we do it or the monk's do it, someone is going to demand retribution for the dead monk's, Kagome. And if they go up against him, you can guarantee less will walk away after engaging Sesshoumaru than if we do it."

"No one died when he was up against Master Ungai," Kagome reminded him softly, Miroku and Sango nodding in agreement. "He disarmed them and then walked away. That was it."

"Keh, he just wanted to look good in front of Rin," he argued obstinately. "There would have been a much different ending had she been elsewhere."

Kagome sighed. "I doubt that, he's not the same youkai he once was. He has changed, Inu Yasha."

"You just keep telling yourself that," he grunted. "Don't come whining to me when he sticks a sword in your back."

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Miroku interjected quickly before the two could start arguing. "We must determine what to do now. If these monk's that visited the other evening are indeed associated with the ones that were after Kiyoshi, things will take a turn for the worse, for all of us."

There was a collective nod of agreement from them all, Kiyoshi swallowing thickly at the reminder. His skin was drawn and pale, and Kagome eyed him worriedly as he swiped a hand across his face.

"Kiyoshi," she spoke softly, bringing the monk's eyes to her. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing with effort, Kiyoshi nodded. "Yes…yes, I am. As well as I can be. I cannot deny I am afraid, Lady Kagome. These monks are dangerous and deadly, and I fear the worst upon their return. I do not think it will go so easy this time, now that two of their own are dead."

Inu Yasha growled. "Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am here. They'll have to get through me first. Regardless of what happened with those monk's and Sesshoumaru, it does not affect or concern you. They can do whatever they want to the Ice Prick, but if they want you, they'll have us to deal with."

Kiyoshi's tension eased at Inu Yasha's words, albeit barely.

"What do we make of this shadow?" Kagome questioned, reminding them of their other issue. "Whoever they are, they are dangerous. They are full of nothing but darkness and hate." She shuddered remembering cold and formless hands touching her face. "While my arrow managed to reveal them, it had no effect on them."

Miroku's brow lowered in thought. "Is it possible that the reason there was no effect, was because he was not really there?"

"What are you spouting now, Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked irritably.

Miroku glanced at Inu Yasha with something akin to disappointment, shaking his head. "How easily you forget dear Inu Yasha. If you think back, recall our encounters with Naraku. What was he notorious for doing?"

Sango's eyes widened. "The youkai puppets," she recalled. "He always sent out his puppets instead of himself."

Miroku nodded. "Perhaps like Naraku the shadow was merely a projection of the true self, the true form hidden safely out of sight."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "Maybe, but then why did Sesshoumaru intervene if that was the case?"

"Because Sesshoumaru is helping him," Inu Yasha snapped. "Like I keep telling you, but you refuse to accept that."

"It still doesn't explain WHY though," Kagome emphasized. "If there was no danger with that shadow, then why step in? It doesn't make any sense."

"Kagome does have a point," Sango agreed. "It does seem rather odd."

"Indeed it does, my dear Sango," Miroku confirmed, smiling at his wife. "Perhaps there is something that Lord Sesshoumaru knows that we do not, and he was possibly helping Inu Yasha and Lady kagome." Inu Yasha snorted at this and shook his head negatively, to which Miroku raised a placating hand. "Or it is possible that Sesshoumaru was helping the shadow, in which case we are in grave danger if he has."

"I do not think we should count his out as an ally just yet," Kaede suggested. "But, let's us be on guard as well with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You'll all be sorry," Inu Yasha warned. "He will turn on us all, just you wait and see."

"Inu Yasha," Kagome warned lowly.

He shrugged indifferently, glancing toward Kiyoshi. "Oi, quit your quaking," he barked harshly glaring at the quivering man. "Man up a little. I thought you were a soldier at one time. What are you so afraid of?"

Kiyoshi looked up at Inu Yasha, the haunted and terrified gaze jolting the hanyou slightly. "You would understand if you had witnessed what I have, Inu Yasha. There is nothing but cruelty in these new monk's, this new order, they kill without hesitation or regret. No mercy is spared for anyone they consider unworthy. Humans have now been added to the list, and death is swift to those found guilty."

The words subdued the group to a degree, a deadly shadow and merciless monk's in their path, both bent on a destruction they did not want.

"We'll stop them," Kagome said confidently. "Somehow, some way, we will stop them."

"And the shadow?" Sango inquired.

"For the time being, the shadow's appearance and involvement in all of this is best placed to the side, as the more pressing matters at hand are the monk's," Kaede said gravely. "We know they will return, and we best be ready when they do. We will remain on guard and alert to the shadow appearing one more, but best to prepare for what we know is coming."

"It would be wise to increase our patrols at night and during the day," Miroku suggested. "And Kiyoshi remain with one of us at all times. We can only hope to defuse them once they arrive, but best prepare for the worst, just in case."

The group spent the next hour discussing tactics and routines and schedules to ensure Kiyoshi was accompanied by someone at all times, even at night. It was agreed to move the monk to Kaede's hut, and Inu Yasha would stand guard, while during the day Kiyoshi would go with either Kaede, Kagome or stay at Miroku and Sango's hut when the other two were occupied. He was not to be left alone for any reason, and weapons and defense would be kept readily in reach, just in case the need arose to use them.

As the group was discussing means to keep the villagers safe and limit casualties as much as possible, Inu Yasha suddenly stiffened, sniffed once and leaped to his feet. Shocked bewilderment from the group was quickly replaced with alarm, bracing for impending attack. However, when he made no move to draw tessaiga and instead sniffed more before relaxing, Kagome could take the suspense no more.

"What's the matter Inu Yasha?" she demanded. "What's going on?"

He jumped realizing they were still there with him.

"Sorry, the smell just took me by surprise," he explained. "I wasn't expecting them to come back to the village any time soon."

"Them?" Sango asked in confusion at the same time Kagome asked 'who'.

Inu Yasha turned to Sango his smile widening. "Kiara's approaching and she has Kohaku with her."

At her brother's name, Sango was on her feet and looking to the sky. The rest followed excitedly, albeit Kiyoshi who looked confused, looking around to try and spot him.

"There," Sango shouted, pointing to the west.

Dressed in his full taijiya gear, his customary sickle and chain strapped to his back, crouched low on Kiara as she raced across the sky to their destination. A joyous roar rent the air as Kiara noticed the group on the ground looking up at them, her speed increasing in anticipation of seeing her former mistress.

Landing with a small thud upon the ground, Kiara waited for Kohaku to slide from her back before reverting to her smaller form. The second his feet touched the ground, Kohaku was wrapped in Sango's embrace, a now smaller Kiara leaping onto his shoulder. She mewed her greeting, in which Sango reached up with one hand to stroke the silky fur.

"Kohaku, Kiara, it's so good to see both of you," she breathed. "I was not expecting you to visit for at least six more months. What brings you here?"

Kohaku stiffened slightly at her question, reluctantly pulling out of her arms. Glancing over her shoulder he nodded a greeting to the rest of the group, brow furrowing in confusion upon noticing Kiyoshi.

Noticing his gaze, Sango pulled back to make the introductions.

"Oh, Kohaku, this is Kiyoshi, a monk," she explained. "He was saved by Inu Yasha and Kagome the other day from some dark monk's." Kohaku arched a brow at this, intrigued by this, throwing a look to his sister that said 'I guess you will have to explain later'. "Kiyoshi, this is my brother Kohaku."

He offered a small formal bow to Kiyoshi, which was returned. "Nice to meet you Kiyoshi."

"You as well," Kiyoshi replied back properly, still looking a little lost.

"Kohaku has been traveling abroad helping villages with youkai problems," she explained quickly. "He comes back to visit occasionally when passing by."

Kiyoshi nodded, but it was obvious from his expression that he was still confused. Grinning, Kagome leaned over to whisper to him. "I'll explain later."

Kohaku gave a quick nod to the group in greeting before facing his sister.

"Big sister, I need your help."


	15. Chapter 13

_**Two chapters in one week, can it be?! Yes, yes it is. I wanted to make it up to everyone for the long break between chapters for a while there. Life got pretty hectic, and I appreciate those of you who stuck around for the next chapter. So, here's another chapter as a 'thank you', with another coming shortly.**_

 _ **I appreciate the sweet and kind words I have received from many of you to encourage me to continue this story, and to help me feel better. It really meant a lot to me, even if it seemed small and simple to you. So, thank you.**_

 _ **Thank you for sticking with me, and not giving up on me. To those I may have offended or been a little grumpy with…I'm sorry. =0(. I hope you can forgive me and accept my apology.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **As always, Inu Yasha does not belong to me; only this story and the original characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy. ^-^**_

 **CHAPTER XIII**

Kohaku's demeanor instantly had Sango in her taijiya mode.

"What is it, Kohaku?" she asked.

Kohaku's gaze flickered to Kiyoshi's in momentary hesitation, before returning to Sango's. "There is a youkai attacking villages to the south-west, and I am not able to exterminate it on my own."

"Dealing with troublesome youkai is our specialty," Miroku piped in. "How can we help?"

Kohaku arched a brow at Miroku, the action reminding Kagome somewhat of Sesshoumaru. The young taijiya had spent time with Sesshoumaru, so perhaps some characteristic's had developed in Kohaku. Smirking at the thought, she focused on the group's conversation.

"And any attempts to draw it out or locate it have been unsuccessful," Kohaku was saying. "No traps work and neither do methods of luring either. It only comes out to feed, and then returns to its lair."

"Feed?" Kagome echoed, realizing she had missed part of the conversation.

The group glanced at her, and Inu Yasha sighed. "The youkai sucks the life force out of people, animals and plants in order to sustain its self. Weren't you paying attention?"

Somewhat shame-faced, Kagome shook her head. "Sorry. I was thinking about something else. Please, continue. I'm listening now."

Kohaku nodded. "I have not been able to locate the lair, no matter what I do, big sister. This youkai is strange, it does not behave like most youkai we have encountered. It seems low-level and yet exuberates an intelligence found commonly in high-level youkai."

Sango's face was furrowed in thought, a finger tapping her chin. "It does sound strange," she admitted. "And I wonder if the intelligence stems from someone guiding or controlling the youkai?"

Kohaku nodded. "I thought about that too, which is why I came here asking for help." He glanced at the group in turn. "With Inu Yasha's keen sense of smell, Kagome's ability to sense yoki and your experience, I figured I would have a better chance at stopping this youkai."

Inu Yasha slammed a fist into his palm, grinning widely. "You came to the right place, Kohaku. We'll get the sucker."

Kohaku smiled and bowed low. "Thank you, Lord Inu Yasha. I appreciate your assistance."

"But, if we all go, that leaves only Kaede here to safeguard the village," Kagome reminded them worriedly. "If there is another attack like last night, she would be outnumbered."

Concern flashed across Kohaku's face, zeroing in on Miroku and Sango. "Attack?" he asked. "What kind of attack?"

"It's a long story," Sango explained after a moment of strained silence. "You'd better sit down, and we'll tell you what happened."

Returning to the ground once more, the group updated Kohaku on all that had happened from the point of meeting Kiyoshi, to the previous evening. A strange expression crossed his face, when they reached the point with Sesshoumaru in the clearing, his head shaking minutely. However, he said nothing and merely sat and listened to the rest of the story. Concern and worry marred his brow at the finish of their tale, arms folded in reflection.

"Strange events indeed," he said after a moment. "I am not sure what to make of it all."

"We are concerned as well," Sango confessed. "Especially if there is the possibility that Sesshoumaru is siding with this strange shadow."

Kohaku was shaking his head before Sango even finished speaking. "It just doesn't sound like him or something he would do," he denied. "Sure, humans aren't on his list of favorites, but committing an act such as the one you describe doesn't sound like him."

"I thought so too," Kagome declared, earning a glare from Inu Yasha. "Well, it didn't," she defended hotly. "He's brutal and cold sometimes, but this isn't adding up."

Inu Yasha grunted but surprisingly didn't comment.

"You can see our hesitation to all journey with you, considering the circumstances," Kaede explained. "It would leave the village vulnerable."

Kohaku nodded. "I would agree Lady Priestess. I wouldn't want my need for assistance to leave your village without defense or protection."

"So, the question is who stays and who goes?" Miroku asked. "I may not equal Kagome in abilities, but I can sense and locate youkai aura's and presences, so I could offer my assistance in her place. And if Inu Yasha goes, it will benefit as well, since he can sense them and smell them too. We both have experience fighting youkai, and can offer the aid Kohaku seeks."

"That only leaves Sango and Kaede to safeguard the village," Inu Yasha grumbled. "I am not sure if I like those odds."

"You're forgetting I will be here," Kagome reminded the hanyou, glaring warningly. "I can fight too." She smiled knowingly, a glint entering her eye. "I guess I could go with Miroku and you stay here instead. I am okay with that."

Inu Yasha instantly shook his head. "No way are you going anywhere. You stay, I go."

"Fine," she said airily, shrugging indifferently.

Kohaku looked over at Sango to determine her thoughts on the suggestion, and she nodded her agreement. "Miroku and Inu Yasha leaving, and the rest staying here, would ensure the aid you need, as well as keeping the village protected."

Miroku nodded, turning to Kohaku. "How soon must we leave?"

"The sooner, the better," Kohaku informed the monk, rising to his feet. "Already this youkai has killed over two dozen villagers. I worry how many more we will find upon my return."

"Indeed," Miroku murmured, rising to his feet. "How many days journey?"

"Riding Kiara took me two days, on foot, it will be longer."

"You two ride Kiara, I can keep up," Inu Yasha grunted, adjusting tessaiga's scabbard at his waist. "We'll make better time that way."

Sango glanced down to the nekomata resting on her lap. "Can you carry them both that far Kiara?"

Kiara lept from her former mistresses lap, instantly transforming into her larger form. Letting out a growl, she nodded her large head. Sango smiled at her rising to her feet and hugging Kiara around the neck.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Kohaku, Kiara," she whispered. "Please come back and see us soon." Soft rumbling emerged from the large cat's chest as she purred with content. "Be careful and don't overtax yourself."

Miroku was heading toward the hut, Kohaku following. "I will be ready within the hour," he was saying to the younger taijiya. "Will that suffice?'

"Yes, Miroku," Kohaku confirmed.

"I'm ready any time," Inu Yasha piped in, patting tessaiga. "I have all I need."

An hour came and went all too quickly and the group was once more standing outside Sango and Miroku's hut, along with Rin and the twins, bidding farewell to the trio. Miroku had a small satchel on his back with food and clothing and some other materials for the impending youkai encounter, while Inu Yasha only had his sword. The twins were hugging their father tight who was crouched at their level, Rin standing close to Kohaku. She had been overjoyed to see the young taijiya, her expression dimming slightly upon hearing he was not staying long. Sango held her brother once more, somewhat saddened that their reunion was so short.

"I hope the next time you come by, you plan to stay longer than just an hour," Sango scolded her sibling teasingly, earning a faint blush from her brother.

"I will, I promise," he chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. He glanced at Rin. "Good to see you again, Rin-chan. I am sorry I was not able to stay long."

"Rin understands, Kohaku. Rin hopes to see you soon."

"You will," he promised, still blushing somewhat.

Kagome and Sango snuck knowing glances at one another, grinning widely. It was completely missed by Kohaku and Rin who were still saying goodbye to one another.

Miroku rose to his feet, engulfing Sango in his arms, kissing her soundly, much to her embarrassment before stepping back. "I will return in a few days," he promised, tenderness and love shining clearly in his eyes. "Be careful."

"Y-you too," she stammered, still flustered form his kiss.

With a quick wink to Kagome, Miroku leaped onto Kiara who stood ready and waiting. Kohaku followed suit, both looking to Inu Yasha. Miroku arched a brow at the hanyou.

"Not going to say goodbye are you, Inu Yasha?" he asked with disappointment.

"What for?" he grunted. "I won't be gone that long."

Shaking his head with disapproval, Miroku shot an 'I tried' look which brought on a blush from Kagome's cheeks. She shook her head rapidly, waving her hands to indicate the gesture was not needed. Smirking, Miroku glanced to Kohaku.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

Kohaku nodded. "Yes."

Turning forward, Miroku stroked Kiara's head. "Let's go, Kiara."

With a mighty roar and a small whoosh, the nekomata was in the air. Inu Yasha took off after them, leaping effortlessly up and down as he followed behind the trio. Soon they were out of sight, the bright red of Inu Yasha's fire robe the last to fade from sight.

The group remained where they stood for another moment before Sango turned away, heading toward the hut, with a small sigh.

"Come along, Ayake and Ume, it is time to start dinner, and Ryuu needs a change and feeding," she called over her shoulder. The twins obeyed instantly, Rin tagging along.

"Rin?" Kagome called, causing the girl to jerk to a halt. Curious eyes glanced back inquiringly to the young priestess. "Are you coming back to Kaede's hut?"

With a small smile, Rin shook her head, waved, and continued into the hut. Sango stood by the door as the children filed in, signaling to Kagome it was fine with her that Rin was staying. Rin's reluctance to return to Kaede's hut seemed to Kagome, but perhaps she was enjoying being around children her own age. Opting to not dwell on it, she waved back and turned to the rest of the group.

"I have some tasks to complete before evening," she informed him. "What do you have, Kaede?"

Kaede tallied off in her head the needed tasks. "Hmmm, I did promise Tennaka I would check his leg and see how the healing goes on the sprain. Then I was planning to tend the gardens in the north fields to harvest some vegetables for tonight's dinner."

Kagome nodded, turning back to Kiyoshi. "As we discussed earlier, leaving you alone is not an option. How are you feeling? Do you need to retire to the hut and I can have someone stand guard or are you up to accompanying one of us?"

Kiyoshi straightened himself, determination set on his features. "I am still a little tired Lady Kagome, but I must gain back my strength, considering the threat that looms over us currently. If willing, I would like to accompany you on your tasks."

Kagome smiled agreeably. "Sure," she chirped.

Relief washed over Kiyoshi's face at her agreement and turned to Kaede with some worry. "As the elder priestess, protocol states I should accompany you, so I hope you will forgive my actions."

Kaede was already waving away his apology before he finished speaking. "Worry not, Kiyoshi. If ye haven't noticed already, I am not one to stick to protocol in many things." She leaned forward to whisper conspiratorily in the monk's ear. "I think I can overlook yer actions this one time."

Chuckling at Kaede's sneaky wink, Kiyoshi bowed. "I thank you, Lady Kaede. Perhaps I can assist you tomorrow with your daily tasks."

Kaede returned the bow. "It would be an honor, Kiyoshi." She turned to Kagome offering a small nod. "I shall see ye two back at my hut for the evening meal, I assume."

"Wouldn't miss your delicious cooking for the world," Kagome said, rubbing her tummy.

"Very well," she gave both a nod of farewell. "Until this evening then."

"Bye," Kagome waved, signaling for Kiyoshi to follow as she began to make her way to the southern portion of the village.

Once they were out of sight, Kaede turned with a small groan to make her way back toward her hut.

Dusk was falling when a dusty and disheveled Kagome and Kiyoshi approached Kaede's hut. Both were laughing and chattering away cheerfully, Kagome laughing at a particularly funny story from Kiyoshi's soldier days.

"No one had the heart to tell the poor soul that his sword had been there the whole time," Kiyoshi was finishing, still chuckling. "The poor man only realized it that night when he disrobed for bed. And while he never said a word after that day, any time someone would mention the word 'sword', he would sit straight up and pull the sternest glare one ever saw."

Kagome held her stomach from laughing so hard, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Oh, my goodness, the poor man," she chortled. "How horribly embarrassing for him, I can imagine. Had that been Inu Yasha in his place, I can only imagine the reaction after an incident like that. Oh, boy."

The two continued to chuckle for a moment, the grins slowly fading to relaxed and carefree smiles.

"Thanks for helping me out today," she murmured. "I hope you did not overtax yourself too much."

"It was my pleasure, Lady Kagome," he insisted. "It was an honor to watch and learn from one of the great priestesses of our time."

"Pff, I'm not that great," she denied readily. "Just normal, little me."

Kiyoshi smiled, his gaze softening as he gazed at her. "Well, just me, I hope you never change as you are a true delight."

Kagome blinked at his compliment, unsure how to respond for a moment. "Thanks," she said unsurely.

"It's a compliment," he said. "Take it as one."

Kagome shrugged the praise away. "If you say so."

Reaching Kaede's door, Kiyoshi held the covering so Kagome could pass through. She smiled her thanks which he returned with a nod of his head.

Kaede looked up at their entry, a brow arching at their appearance. "Well," she drawled. "It seems ye two had an eventful day."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, you could say that."

Kiyoshi grinned. "It most certainly was."

Kaede waved them over. "Well, tell me all about it while we enjoy the meal. Come sit."

Time flew quickly as the three shared the evening meal, Kagome, and Kiyoshi regaling Kaede with tales of their adventures that day and the reason for their dirty appearance.

"I plan to head to the springs and wash thoroughly after this, and then go to bed," Kagome declared. "I'm a mess."

"A good bathing would be nice," Kiyoshi agreed, lifting an arm to inspect a dirty sleeve. "And a change of attire as well, these are in need of washing as well."

"I'm afraid I do not have any spare robes, Kiyoshi, but perhaps I can locate some kimono's, or even a yukata since the weather is so hot, to wear while yer clothing is washed and drying," Kaede suggested. "We can wash them on the morrow with the rest of the villagers."

"Good idea," Kagome piped in, inspecting her own priestess attire. "My clothes could use a good wash as well."

"That will be our first task tomorrow," Kaede decided. "We will tackle the washing, and then on to other tasks while they dry. If ye wish to bath, Kiyoshi we can show the spring while the clothes dry."

After it was agreed, the three dug into their meals with new gusto, the day's demands bringing about big appetites. After a moment, Kaede noticed Kagome gazing at the spot normally occupied by an absent hanyou.

"Worried about Inu Yasha, Kagome?"

Kagome's gaze jumped to the elder priestesses at her inquiry, unaware she had been staring at the floor. "No, he can take care of himself," she said quickly. "It's just…strange having him gone. I-I know he has left before to assist Miroku with youkai problems, but this time feels…different."

Kaede tilted her head at Kagome's words. "Different?" she echoed. "How is it different?"

Kagome shrugged. "I can't really put words to it, but it doesn't feel like other times before this. I'm not sure why."

"Hmm," Kaede hummed. "I see. Well, perhaps your answer will come when you figure out why it feels so different."

"Maybe," she said noncommittally, brow furrowed.

"Does Inu Yasha and Miroku leave the village often to help other villages?" Kiyoshi asked curiously. "It seemed like all of you are used to them doing this."

"Um, here and there," Kagome admitted. "It varies, somewhat. For instance, the last time Miroku was called away, was a week or so before I came back, and then only once upon my return. Since then, it has been fairly quiet. Today was the first in a long while."

Kiyoshi cocked his head curiously. "Do you leave the village often as well Lady Kagome? Are you called to assist villages?"

Kagome cringed, looking to Kaede with an 'oops' expression. "Well, you could say that," she answered vaguely, scratching her neck. "I sometimes travel to my friend Jinenji's village to gather herbs and remedies."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened with recognition. "Ah, yes. You mentioned him before. How often do you venture to his village?"

"When there is a need, I guess," she replied. "He has an entire garden full of herbs and plants that help with different illnesses and injuries, aimed to help hanyou's and youkai as well as humans. He has helped me a lot." Her face softened with affection speaking of the tall hanyou.

"You seem to care for this Jinenji a lot," Kiyoshi observed. "He is special to you?"

Kagome nodded. "Very much."

"You are truly one with a pure heart, Lady Kagome," Kiyoshi said with awe. "I have not met many of your quality."

Kagome waved away the praise. "I just don't let appearances stop me from seeing what really lies beneath the surface. Jinenji is judged so often by what he is and how he looks, that people don't allow themselves to see his true self." She shrugged. "I just saw him as he is."

Kiyoshi nodded. "There are so many who could learn from you, Lady Kagome," he murmured. "We need more good in the world."

"Well, I try to spread it as much as I can," she chuckled, oblivious to the admiration shining in Kiyoshi's eyes.

With a small satisfied sigh, Kagome set down her bowl, patting her stomach in satisfaction. "I am full," she groaned. "That was delicious, Kaede. Thank you."

Kaede beamed. "Glad you enjoyed it." She glanced at Kiyoshi. "Another serving Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi waved away the offer, patting his own stomach. "I could not eat another bite, Lady Kaede, but thank you. It was very delicious."

"Glad you enjoyed it," she said.

Rising to her feet, Kagome bowed to the pair, before turning to head to the platform to retrieve her tabi.

"Are you sure ye should be bathing at this time of the day, Kagome, and on your own, no less?" Kaede asked with concern.

Kagome nodded, her back to the pair. "I'll be fine, Kaede," she assured the priestess. Briefly, an image flashed to mind of bandits surrounding her and Rin, but she shook it off. "I'll stay close to the village and make sure I have my gear with me, just in case."

"Alright," Kaede said with some reluctance. "We shall see you tomorrow then."

"Good night," she chirped, rising to her feet. Cocking her head, she eyed Kiyoshi for a moment. "Do you need anything before I leave, Kiyoshi? How's your head and your other injuries?"

"I am fine, Lady Kagome," he assured her. "I am not in pain or feeling faint. Thank you for the concern."

"Good," she said. "Tomorrow, while you bathe, I want you to wash your cut as thoroughly and gently as you can, and then I want to inspect it afterward."

"As you wish," he said.

Waving one final farewell from the pair, Kagome made her exit, quickly making her way to her hut. While late, there was still plenty of light out, and she wanted to wash, dress and return to her hut before it grew dark.

Entering her hut, she quickly grabbed a change of clothes, mainly her sleeping kimono, her bathing gear, and her bow and arrows. As an afterthought, she grabbed a small dagger given to her by Sango from her training with the taijiya, knowing in a tight situation it would be a better defense than her arrows. Ready and feeling prepared, she exited her home once more and made her way to the hot spring just on the out reaches of the village.

After the encounter with the bandits, she had searched for a hot spring closer to the village, and had found a little gem hidden behind some thick bushes. Big enough to fit up four people in it, the spot had become her little secret that she had yet to share with anyone. She had vowed to bring Rin with her one day, and possibly Sango and the twins, but other than that, she preferred to keep it her little hideaway.

The evening was quiet and calm, as villagers were enclosed within their homes, sitting down to the evening meals with their own families, the soft murmur of voices drifting through the windows and doors as she passed. There was laughter, and some intense arguing from one hut, but otherwise a normal evening for all.

Smiling at the calm and peace of the village, she picked up her pace, almost skipping. She hummed a small tune under her breath, looking up into the sky that was painted with vibrant blues and purples. Soon it would fade to deep reds, yellows, and oranges as the sunset to end another day, bringing about tomorrow, the cycle never ending.

Entering the trees, she easily found her little oasis, setting down her clean clothes on a large rock away from the water, easily accessible once her bath was complete. Once her bathing supplies were arranged as desired for her bath, she removed her tabi and zori and was just reaching for the ties of her hakama when she was gripped with sudden cold and deep alarm.

"My, my, my," a dark voice purred. "Look what I found."

Forcing calm and composure, Kagome turned to face the owner of the voice, dread rising when she was met with the soulless eyes of the shadow.

"What do you want?" she growled, glaring at the shadow.

Casually reclining against some rocks, hands tucked behind their head, the shadow grinned widely. "Aw, is that any way to greet me?" he cooed, grinning wider when her eyes narrowed.

Lowering her hands from her ties, she lifted her chin defiantly, determined to show no fear to this 'creature."

"I only greet my friends and those I know," she said tightly. "As you are neither, a greeting is mute."

"Hmm, I knew you had spunk in you, but I didn't realize you had this much," it crowed, sitting up.

Kagome jumped back as he moved, pulling the dagger from the tuck in her pants, lifting it defensively. Upon seeing this, the shadow threw back its head and roared with laughter. It was dark, malicious and lacked all humor, bringing a chill down Kagome's spine.

"Do you honestly think that measly blade can cause me any harm?" it chortled, the mockery in his tone blatant. "If your dear Inu Yasha's blade did me no harm, what can a little blade do?"

Kagome swallowed at the jeer, wracking her brain for a means to defend herself should this 'thing' opt to attack her.

Lounging back onto the rocks, the shadow propped a chin onto a fist. "But, worry not, priestess, I don't intend to harm you." He paused for just a heartbeat and grinned. "Yet."

Kagome narrowed her eyes speculatively, using her senses to get a feel for this being before her. Was it youkai? A puppet? Living or dead? Acting of its own free will or being manipulated to act on the orders of another? It was dangerous, regardless, and her inability to get a true feel for it raised her alarm higher.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly, forcing as much calm into her tone as she could. "What do you want?"

"So many things," it purred, the lust obvious in its tone. "There are so many, many things I want. Would you like to guess what they are?"

"Whatever it is, you won't get it," she said with confidence. "If you intend harm to anyone, we will stop you. I will stop you."

"How can you stop what you cannot touch?" he asked vaguely. "You cannot harm a shadow, now can you?" He waved an arm. "Shadows are just a projection of the true form, intangible, without substance. So, I ask you, how can you stop me?"

"Everything has a weakness," she stated. "Including you, we just have to find it."

The shadow merely grinned, leaning forward slightly. "Ah, but can you find mine in time to stop me? That is the ultimate question." He cocked his head thoughtfully. "Or is the question really what it is I am planning? Are the two one and the same, or different? Which one holds more value? Stopping me or figuring out what I am up too?"

"Both," she snapped.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," it breathed, lifting a hand and drawing it downward as if he was caressing her face once more. Kagome sneered in disgust, remembering the cold and empty sensation of its touch. "Oh, how I want to take what I want right now."

"You said that before," she growled, pulling on her spiritual energy to bring it to the surface. Tingles raced along her skin as she felt the power surge, glad for the lessons she had been receiving from Kaede. "And something tells me that some of your interest lies with something I have."

"Ding ding ding, give the girl her prize," the shadow laughed, throwing its hands in the air. "She is smart."

"Whatever it is, I won't give it to you without a fight," she stated again, glaring at the shadow.

"Oh, we shall see," the shadow chuckled. "Time will tell who is right, and who is wrong." The shadow inhaled deeply, the sound echoing in the little alcove, though the chest did not rise or fell. "You smell divine, Lady Priestess. The power in your veins is intoxicating. You have no idea what power you hold in that tiny body. I can't wait to see its potential realized. I cannot wait to sample it"

Instantly calling on her powers, Kagome formed a barrier around herself, a trick she had learned observing Kikyo, honed in her training with Kaede. It lacked the strength that she had witnessed with Kikyo, but it did the trick currently. "You'll never get the chance."

Dark laughter echoed in the clearing, the shadow rising to its full height. Kagome had not realized before how tall this shadow was. Taller than Inu Yasha, towering over her by a foot, it leered down at her. "We shall see, Lady Priestess, we shall see."

Suddenly the features darkened as it glanced behind Kagome. "It seems our play time has ended Lady Priestess," he growled. "You have company."

Kagome did not turn and look, merely used her abilities to sense the aura behind her. Relief was instant, quickly followed by weariness.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked with some trepidation.

"Must you always interfere with my plans?" the shadow growled at the Daiyoukai, seeming to pout. "I was just starting to have fun."

"Your time for fun has ended," Sesshoumaru stated, walking past Kagome, stopping when he stood in front of her. "Leave."

With a snort, the shadow turned its head so its nose was in the air. "Fine," he huffed. "But, don't think I won't return." Grinning once more it glanced at Kagome. "She's too hard to resist."

Something passed between the two, a silent communication that caused the shadow to frown. "I would be careful, Lord Sesshoumaru, you are starting to act like another Daiyoukai I know," soulless eyes glared with a threat. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

A deadly silence followed his question, the temperature almost seeming to drop twenty degrees in seconds. Even with his back to her, Kagome could feel the tension rolling off Sesshoumaru, rage, and disgust thick in the air.

"I am nothing like that fool," Sesshoumaru ground out finally, the deep timber in his voice alerting Kagome to his barely contained rage. "Do not compare me with HIM."

"Heh heh, still a sensitive subject is it?" the shadow teased. "Still sore about it, huh?"

Sesshoumaru remained stoically silent, but something caused the shadow to grin wider. "Oh, my, what an interesting twist this is," he breathed. "I did not figure this into my plans, at all. I thought you were beyond such things. Guess I was wrong." Shaking its head in mocking disapproval, the shadow sighed. "Well, Sesshoumaru, it seems you have a decision to make."

Empty sockets locked onto Kagome, and she tensed, increasing the strength of her barrier. "I wonder what her reaction will be to this new development," he pondered almost to itself, then shrugged with indifference. "It doesn't matter to me. I will get what I want, either way. You will not stop me. No one will."

Lowering, the shadow swept into a bow that struck an odd chord with Kagome, but before the answer could be found the shadow straightened.

"Until our next meeting my dear priestess," he cooed.

The sugary words filled Kagome with revulsion and she shuddered, the disgust clear on her face. Glaring with all her worth, she clenched her fists.

"I won't be caught unaware next time," she promised, fire rolling in her gaze.

"We shall see, won't we?" it chuckled.

And just like before, the shadow was gone. There one minute and gone the next, its dark aura lingering long after it had vanished.

The moment she felt the aura dissipate, assuring her the shadow had truly disappeared, she stormed toward a stiff and silent Daiyoukai.

"SESSHOUMARU," she growled.

He did not turn or acknowledge her, but she was undeterred as she planted herself before him.

"What the HECK is going on?" she demanded. "And you better not skirt around the issue this time because I am NOT in the mood."

Golden orbs locked onto Kagome's blue, the rage in the depths having no effect on the fuming priestess.

"You forget who you speak to, Priestess," he rumbled low, narrowing his eyes with a warning.

Kagome snorted, unimpressed. "I know exactly who I am talking to," she retorted. "It seems he has forgotten who he is talking to. I'm not some willowy wallflower who cowers at a simple glare. You'll have to do better than that if you want to frighten me, Sesshoumaru."

Anger flashed in the golden depths, his body taut with suppressed emotions. With slow, deliberate steps he approached Kagome, the small hiss from his hands alerting her he was activating his acid.

She refused to baited or frightened by it, however, and stood her ground, folding her arms defiantly.

"Do not push me, priestess," he growled. "I am not someone to be toyed with."

"Neither am I," she snapped back. "And the names Kagome. KA-GO-ME! Use it."

Refusing to back down, and refusing to show weakness, he continued forward until they were toe to toe, towering over her smaller frame, glaring at her down his nose. She glared right back, eyes flashing with challenge and defiance.

"Now," she continued with forced calm. "Are we going to have a civilized conversation or are you going to be Mr. Cold Shoulder and refuse to talk to me?"

One silver brow arched at her choice of words, but he did not look amused. "It would be wise to remember your place, human, and show me the proper respect."

"Human? Really? We've resorted to that again. I am not doing anything that is disrespectful you stubborn Inu," she snapped, raising a finger to jab into his armor with each word. "And don't talk to me about respect Mister. Who's the one acting like a jerk right now?"

Quick as lightning her hand was engulfed in his, halting her motion, glaring down at the fiery priestess. She returned the glare, trying to pull her hand away with little success. They failed to notice that he had halted his acid and she had withdrawn her powers, therefore bringing no harm to the other.

The strained silence lengthened as they continued to stare one another down. The world around them faded from sight and view as they remained locked onto one another, looking and waiting for some sign of withdrawal from the other.

Suddenly the shrill cry of a lark broke the strained atmosphere, bringing Kagome back to her senses. With it came the realization that he still had her hand clasped in his, pressed almost intimately against his chest plate. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she saw this, and she renewed her efforts to pull away.

Slowly, as if he was having to force his hand to move, his hold loosened until it slipped completely away. As if acting with a mind of its own, Kagome's hand drifted onto the armor, finding the metal oddly warm instead of cold. Dimly she could feel the faint thump of his heartbeat, and unconsciously her hand curved around the armor where his heart lay.

Her actions alarmed the priestess greatly, but no matter how much she willed herself to move, her body remained frozen to the spot. Helpless blue rose to blank gold, asking a question she didn't realize she was asking.

Suddenly his features hardened and he made to step back, which caused Kagome to react without thinking, grasping tightly onto his sleeve to halt his movement. Had he truly wanted to, he could have easily shaken her off or moved out of reach, but like the young priestess, his body seemed to betray him and he stopped at her touch.

"Please don't," she begged softly. "Please don't run away again. I don't want any more games or more confusion. Especially from you, Sesshoumaru."

Tightening her grip, she once more stepped close to the Daiyoukai, closing the distance he had tried to widen. "Everything tells me I should believe that you killed those two monk's, that for some reason you are allied with that-that thing, that shadow," she said. "And reason tells me I should be running as fast as I can back to my hut, or purify you into tomorrow." A disdainful snort of disbelief reached her ears, and she couldn't help the smile the emerged at the sound. Keeping her gaze locked onto the hand that held his sleeve as if doing so would ensure he did not pull away, she continued. "But, I can't. Because deep down I know you didn't kill them, and I also know that if you are doing anything with that shadow it is protecting the rest of us from something dire. And once we figure it out, we will know how to fight this guy and whatever he is planning."

Slowly deep blue rose to lock onto bright gold. "And even though I have been warned to not trust you or rely on you, I am going to do just that," she breathed. "You've earned my trust, Sesshoumaru, and it is going to take more than just the appearance of something that may or may not be, to shatter that."

Determination flooded her face. "When I give my trust, it is not easily lost. Period." A small smile appeared. "And when I make friends, they stay friends. Always.

"And even if you don't see me as one, I see you as a friend Sesshoumaru. And if you give me a reason for all your crazy and weird behavior these last few days, I will believe it. I promise."

Something flashed in his eyes at her words, but like so many times before was gone before she could even process what it was. Slowly a clawed hand rose up toward her face, and the closer it drew, the harder her resolve grew to prove her words. He hesitated for a heartbeat mere inches from her face before one slender digit came to rest upon her forehead.

"The answer lies here," he finally informed her, surprising her. It was not the response she had been expecting or hoping for, and the annoyance flashed across her face.

"More riddles?" she whined. "Really?" She jerked away from his finger, glaring up at him. "Didn't I just say I was sick of the riddles and the games? Why can't you give me a straight answer."

"Because now is not the time for answers," he replied vaguely, earning a deadpan glance from the priestess. He stepped back, and this time her hands relaxed and let go, albeit with reluctance.

"When will be a good time for answers?" she asked with frustration. "Whether from you or someone else, I will get my answers. I would prefer from you, but there are other ways to get what one needs."

A silver brow arched. "Indeed." For one heartbeat he remained where he stood, and then with a swish of silk, fluff and hair, turned on his heel. "I will return in five day's time to visit Rin, priestess. Let no harm come to her in my absence."

"It's Kagome," she called back, hands planted on her hips once more. "Would it kill you to call me by my name? Sheesh."

"It is the name befitting one such as you from me, priestess, be glad I do even that."

And he was gone. Huffing, Kagome tapped her foot with annoyance, before whirling to retrieve her items scattered on the rocks. Bathing was out of the question now, no matter how badly she wanted it. She would tackle that little matter tomorrow, first thing, and right in the borders of the village. She was not taking any chances this time.

Shaking her head with bemusement, Kagome muttered under her breath about stubborn and idiotic Daiyoukai's before his words fully registered in her mind. And when they did, a gleeful smile spread upon her lips.

"Sneaky, Sesshoumaru, very sneaky," she praised. "You almost had me there, but now I know you are a man of your word, or youkai." Straightening up, all her gear once more in her arms, she looked to the sky. "Until then, Lord Sesshoumaru, until then."

Still chuckling, she quickly made her way home, suddenly feeling a lot lighter than she had upon entering her little oasis.

 _ **Does anyone have any idea what our Lord Sesshoumaru is hinting at? The answer will be revealed soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Whew, it got a little intense there for a moment. And it will just keep getting more so as the story progresses, so brace yourselves.**_

 _ **Next chapter coming soon. ^-^**_

 _ **Adieu**_


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER XIV**

Day's passed quickly, the normal demands and routines of village life continuing on. Kagome and Kaede still had their priestess duties taking up their time, gardens needed tending, huts needed repairs and upkeep, laundry needed to be washed and dried, and clothes needed mending.

No one seemed aware that two of its residents were absent, too used to the pair disappearing for extended periods of time to assist with some issue or another.

Being only the second time since her return, Kagome found herself watching the skies more often than not, looking for a flash of fire along with a speck of red. However, no such sightings came. Worry was a constant companion for the young priestess and with it annoyance and irritation that was not missed by many.

Irritated that she continued to worry without apparent reason to be so, Kagome increased her workload, taking on more jobs and demands to the point she fell into exhausted sleep at night. She was fully aware the monk and hanyou could fend for themselves and take on most challenging youkai, or other threats for that matter.

If anyone could get out of a scrap or dire situation, it would be Inu Yasha. He had one of the most powerful weapons known to the youkai world, nearly indestructible and almost unbeatable. It could absorb the power of the youkai it was up against and defeat it, taking on their powers into itself often times.

So why she was tense with worry, she could not say and it only fueled her annoyance further. Kagome had even attempted a long soak in her oasis one day, trying to ease the tight muscles and strained nerves, to little avail.

Thankfully reprieve came four days after Miroku and Inu Yasha had departed in the form of her dear little kitsune, Shippo. He had popped up, literally, one afternoon while she was in the gardens, surprising all those around her. Having sensed the familiar aura before his appearance, she had merely shrieked with joy, engulfing the little kitsune in a tight embrace.

Shippo was a welcoming distraction, and he spent the rest of the afternoon updating the group on his latest training. There was a confidence and surety in the little kitsune that had not been there in a long time and Kagome felt pride at his growth.

Shippo had spent the following morning playing with the twins and Rin, bringing out shouts of laughter as he enthralled them with his 'disappearing' act and 'doppelganger' trick. They had laughed at his imitation of their favorite hanyou, Kagome noting with some chagrin how accurate he was. He knew Inu Yasha's tendencies all too well, and his mimicry was spot on. Shouts for more and enthusiastic clapping fuelled the kitsune on, and the afternoon flew by quickly with his acts.

Day five dawned dark and cloudy, thunder rumbling in the distance. The air fairly crackled with electric current, alerting the group that an intense storm was headed their way. Prepared for heavy storms, the villager's set to work quickly tying and securing loose articles and items, ensuring the animals were settled in their barns and stables, and all laundry was pulled from lines. The work was completed quickly as they were very aware storms could hit in a matter of minutes.

Once the needed preparations were completed, the villagers resumed their normal tasks, knowing it was the only thing they could do while they waited for the storm to come. The animals were skittish and antsy, normal actions in wake of heavy storms, so they were paid no mind.

Kagome was kept busy for the first half of the day tending to some villager's who were exhibiting strange symptoms. They had been feeling tired and lacking energy, drained and worn out, pale with deep circles and bloodshot eyes consistently for a few days. There were no fevers, no runny noses or any other symptoms to be found indicating an upcoming cold or flu, merely appearing for all intents and purposes as if they had not received enough sleep. However, she did not pass it off as naught and promised to check on them the following day to see how they fared. For the meantime, they were ordered to rest as much as they could, and drink plenty of fluids. She also encouraged them to eat certain foods to naturally increase energy and stamina.

Kaede had expressed the same signs of lethargy, noting her joints ached more so than normal and movement was difficult. Dread had gripped Kagome at the elder priestesses' words, insisting she let Kagome do a thorough check to make sure nothing was amiss. Kaede had attempted to wave away her concern, but Kagome had persisted. Reluctantly, the priestess had conceded and had sat through all of Kagome's checks, gentle pokes and prods, and questions, as she ensured nothing was amiss with the elder priestess.

"Old age, nothing more, child," she insisted, leaning away when Kagome had tried to inspect her ears once more. "Ye need not fuss over me so. I am fine."

"I know," Kagome sighed, leaning back on her heels. "But, it just seems a little strange that so many villagers are showing the same symptoms as you, and yet there is nothing else. Add to that the anxiousness and worry I have been feeling since Miroku and Inu Yasha left, I'm really on edge. And I don't know why."

"Ye sense something is amiss then?" Kaede asked, taking her seriously.

Kagome nodded, relieved that Kaede was not passing off what she was experiencing for simple worry. "I do, but I just don't know what is off."

"Hmm, I have felt that something is in the air myself, but only just sensed it this morning," Kaede admitted, earning a surprised glance from the younger priestess.

"What do you mean, you have felt something?" Kiyoshi inquired, leaning forward with interest.

The two women jumped as if realizing that the monk was with them. Kaede blinked owlishly for a moment before resuming her bland expression.

"Have ye not felt it Lord Kiyoshi?" she asked with some surprise. "There is a strange feeling in the air. A strange heavy and oppressive energy that I can't place or name, something I have not felt before.

"I thought best not to mention it, considering no one else had said anything and I did not wish to cause undo alarm," she continued to explain. "But after Kagome mentioned her anxiousness, I wonder if the two could be related."

Kagome sighed. "It is possible, but I'm not sure either. Maybe I am just overly worried for no reason."

Kaede was shaking her head before Kagome finished speaking. "I do not believe that to be the case, Kagome as I know ye too well. Ye have shown nothing but utmost confidence and belief in yer friends from the beginning, so why would ye question them now? No, I believe there is something we are sensing."

Kagome thought for a moment. "You know, now that you mention it, I have felt something heavier in the air. I just thought it was the approaching storm, and not something else."

Kaede nodded. "I can see why ye would," she said. "I almost did the same thing. However, I think it best to remain on alert and guard, just in case. It could be nothing, or simply pass us over, but best not pass it as nothing either."

"Is there anything I can assist with?" Kiyoshi piped in, and then his face fell. "I confess my abilities in sensing youkai and auras is not up to par, but perhaps I can help some other way."

"As ye have to remain with either Kagome or myself, I would ask ye to be an extra set of eyes. Look for anything that seems strange or odd to the normal routines?" Kaede asked the monk.

Kiyoshi nodded determination on his face. "I can do that. I just hope the need to raise my arm against another is not required."

"I know it goes against the vows ye made, Kiyoshi, and I hope it does not come down to that," Kaede said with sympathy. "And I would not ask ye to break such a vow, but if danger arises, I hope I can at least count on ye to hold enemies back until another arrives who can fight them."

Kiyoshi nodded readily. "I can do that, Lady Kaede," he paused to glance at Kagome, his face softening. "Especially if it falls on me to protect Lady Kagome in the face of danger, I would give my life to keep her alive."

Kagome and Kaede blinked at his impassioned words, a flush spreading across Kagome's cheeks. "Uh, let's hope it doesn't come to that Kiyoshi," she muttered awkwardly.

"As do I Lady Kagome," he returned sincerely, the expression remaining on his face.

Clearing her throat, frantically searching for anything to change the subject, Kagome noticed Sango approaching out the window with Shippo, the twins, and Rin, and leaped to her feet.

"Sango's here," she announced happily, bounding toward the door. "I'll go see what they need."

Kiyoshi looked shocked at her outburst, while Kaede just shook her head with a small chuckle.

Emerging from the hut, Kagome noticed immediately that Sango appeared worried. Immediately thinking it had something to do with either Miroku or Inu Yasha, she ran to meet the taijiya instead of waiting for her to reach the hut.

"Sango," she gasped, coming to a halt before the somewhat surprised woman. "Is everything okay? Are you ok? What's happening?"

"We're fine, Kagome, everyone is fine," she assured the priestess, eyeing her oddly.

"Miroku and Inu Yasha, any word from them?" she pressed.

Sango shook her head. "No," she drew out the word, still a little baffled by her friend's behavior. "Nothing at the moment, and there wouldn't be either way. Trips like this can take Miroku away for over a week, if not longer. Why?"

Kagome deflated instantly, glancing back at the hut with a somewhat sheepish face. "Uh, you just looked worried, so I assumed…," she trailed off with embarrassment waving it away immediately and focusing on her friend. "What brings you here then? You looked worried."

Realization lit Sango's face, her mouth opening with a small 'oh'. "Ah, I see," she said. "I can see why you assumed what you did. Sorry. But, there is something that I am worried and concerned about, but it could be nothing."

Relieved it was not about Miroku and Inu Yasha, Kagome slipped into priestess mode. "What's the problem then?"

"It's our neighbor's, the ones to the south," Sango said reluctantly. "Something is wrong with them."

Kagome was at full attention. "Wrong?" she echoed. "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm not sure," Sango admitted, the concerned expression returning. "Something is…off with them. They never get sick, or anything, and yet today they looked terrible. Mika was pale with very dark circles under her eyes, and her husband didn't look much better. His hair was a mess, he was in a daze and extremely unfocused. They lacked their normal energy and enthusiasm we see with them each day."

Sango's words increased Kagome's alarm anew. "Do they act like they don't have the energy to do normal tasks?" she asked, earning a nod from Sango.

"Yes," she answered, eyeing Kagome. "How did you know?"

"Other villagers have been showing similar symptoms in differing stages. I had thought it was possibly a bug or something but…" she trailed off into thought.

"They have?" Sango inquired, her brow furrowing with confusion and slight dread. "And you had thought it was a bug at first?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, as they were showing normal signs of a possible cold or flu, but now this changes things."

Sango looked up into the sky. "A storm is approaching," she commented, her brow furrowing. "And there's something strange about the air."

Kagome cocked her head. "You sensed it too, huh?"

Sango arched a brow. "Kaede and you?" she guessed, which Kagome confirmed with a nod.

"But, let's not worry about that now," she dismissed hurriedly. "Let's get to the hut so I can take a look at your friends. I want to confirm if it is like all the others."

With an affirmative, Sango turned and led the way to her friend Mika's hut, Kagome following quickly. The group walked in silence for a moment before Sango glanced at Kagome.

"Kagome?" she began, waiting for the girl to look at her before voicing her question. "Wasn't there a storm the day you met Kiyoshi, with the monk's chasing him?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "There was. Why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch," she hedged. "I just find it odd that a storm is approaching and we all sense something off with it. And Inu Yasha said the air smelled funny?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but at the time I couldn't sense anything and Sesshoumaru said I wasn't looking in the right spot; whatever that means."

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked with surprise. "You had a conversation with Sesshoumaru?! When did that happen?"

Realizing that only Inu Yasha was aware of most of her strange 'encounters' with Sesshoumaru, Kagome cringed, smiling sheepishly at the taijiya.

"It's a long story," she began sheepishly, with which the taijiya arched a brow, signaling for her to continue.

"He and I kind of ran into each other," she explained sheepishly, knowing it wasn't really a lie, but not really the truth either. "And he said that the air smelled funny too and that I had not been looking in the right place to sense whatever it was I was supposed to sense. I still don't get what he meant because what I sense, it's all over, not in one area, so it makes no sense."

"Well, he is known for his subtleness," Sango chuckled with a shake of her head. "He never gives a straight answer, at least that I know of."

"No, he certainly does not," Kagome grumbled, recalling a few days ago.

Sango missed her comment, still focused on the sky. "It's strange," she murmured. "I don't sense any yoki or threatening presence, and yet it doesn't feel 'safe' either."

"It's just off," Kagome agreed, sighing. "Add to that the strange sickness falling on the villagers, and it's a jumbled mess."

"What are you going to do if Mika and her husband show the same symptoms you have seen today?" Sango asked curiously.

"Find out what's causing it, and stop it before it gets worse," Kagome said with finality.

"I hope you can," Sango sighed.

Kagome didn't bother to respond as they had reached the hut of Mika and her husband, the hut eerily silent for so late in the day. The door covering was lifted up, indicating visitors were welcome, but the inside was abnormally dark.

"Mika," Sango called, holding out a hand to keep the children back, her body tense. "Mika, are you home? Tensho? Is anyone here?"

There was no response, and the two looked at each other with suspicion and rising alarm. Indicating for Sango to stay back with the children, Kagome slowly approached the hut, opening her senses fully.

"Mika and Tensho, it's me, Kagome. May I enter your hut?" she tried, taking slow and cautious steps forward. "Sango asked me to come check on both of you."

There was still no answer or movement from inside, and Kagome felt her insides tighten further.

"Kagome, maybe I should go in there and take a look first," Sango suggested from behind. "In case there is something in there."

Kagome held a delaying hand. "No, it's okay," she assured. "I've got it. The kids need you to stay with them."

"Be careful, Kagome," Shippo called. "The hut smells funny."

Reminded again of Inu Yasha's and Sesshoumaru's remarks about the air smelling funny, Kagome nodded.

She reached the threshold, amazed how dark it was inside. With the sun directly overhead, even with the slight cloud cover, the whole hut would have been visible and yet it was pitch black. On full alert, Kagome took step after slow step forward, dreading what lay beyond the door.

"Mika? Tensho?" she tried again, already suspecting she was not going to receive any answer. Halting at the doorway, Kagome turned to look over her shoulder at Sango. "Sango, I think it would be best for you to take the children someplace else."

Taking the hint, Sango began herding the children towards her own hut. Shippo seemed reluctant to go, but after a nod from the young priestess, he relented.

Once she was sure the children were out of view of the hut, she took the final step toward the black mass raising a hand. Instantly at her touch, the black seemed to explode, causing no harm or damage, swirling around and from her. A familiar sense of cold gripped her as the mass expanded outward, her breath freezing in her lungs, body temperature dropping rapidly. Gritting her teeth against the sickening sensation, she waited for the sensation to pass, noting the black dissipating in the air like mist.

As soon as everything cleared, she was able to determine Mika and Tensho's fate.

"Oh, no," she breathed, hands rushing to press against her mouth.

Two bodies lay by the fire pit, unrecognizable in the depleted state they were in. Kagome had seen bodies like theirs in books and museums many times before, and on occasion during her journey to locate the Shikon no Tama, and still the sight was just as disturbing now.

Reduced to mere husk's the dried and brittle bodies lay by one another, skin taunt across bone, dark and tight like leather. Hair reduced to simple clumps, eyes empty sockets, lips reduced to mere slits, and noses removed of all tissue; the bodies appeared to have been mummified.

Swallowing her disgust and revulsion, she forced herself to focus more on what she was sensing instead of seeing. The dark and oppressive presence still lingered the hunger and need almost tangible in the pungent air. She recognized the aura immediately, and felt rage and disgust grip her rapidly, hands fisting tightly to her sides.

But as quickly as the feelings came, they drained away, replaced with alarm and worry. Turning on her heel, she quickly exited the hut, welcoming the warm and reassuring rays of the sun above. After emerging from something that dark and oppressive, the bright yellows of the sun were refreshing. Without any warning, she burst into Sango's hut, locking gazes with the expectant taijiya instantly.

Wordlessly, the young priestess shook her head, answering the anticipated question. Sadness, disappointment, and horror flashed across Sango's face in succession, and she gave a small nod of understanding. Strain descended on the duo heavily, the implications of this event hitting them both.

"Kagome-nee-chan, are you okay?" Rin's quiet and hesitant question snapped Kagome from her reverie, bringing her gaze to the girl's.

Swallowing her dread and alarm, and forcing a relaxed smile, she nodded. "Yeah, Rin, I'm okay. There was just an accident with someone Sango knows, and I need to take care of it. Can you keep Sango company while I do that?"

Solemnly Rin nodded, stepping closer to Sango. As if sensing the sudden drop in mood, the twins stepped closer to their mother seeking comfort from a situation they did not understand.

"Sango, do you know how long they were acting…different before all this?" she asked subtly, glancing at the children.

Catching on, Sango frowned, staring at the ground as she calculated. "About three or four days, I think," she said hesitantly. "It may have been longer, but it became obvious to me they were not themselves three days ago."

Kagome processed the information, storing it away to dissect later. Mika and Tensho had exhibited similar symptoms to the other villagers, and they were dead. Was it possible the other villagers would be sharing a similar fate? Was the shadow targeting them and little by little draining the life away instead of all at once? And if so, why?

'I would be saddened if lives were lost…' the words whispered through Kagome's mind and her grip on the door frame tightened rigidly. They repeated over and over in her head, almost mocking her in her inability to get the resolve she so desperately wanted.

"Kagome!"

Blinking rapidly to clear her thoughts, she focused on Sango who had apparently been calling her name multiple times. The suspicion and alarm written on the others face alerted Kagome to the fact that her friend was aware she knew more than she had been letting on.

"What do you know, Kagome that you haven't told us," she demanded softly.

"Nothing-something, ugh, it's a long story," she said with exasperation, plopping her head against the doorway in sudden weariness. "Look, I don't know much more than everybody else, but I was warned about some things and those warnings seem to be coming true." Sighing, she lifted her head. "I promise to explain later, but right now I have to get to Kaede's and tell her what has happened. And then, I have to go check on the other villagers. If the same fate awaits them, I have to figure out how to stop it before someone else ends up," she paused, looking at the children. "Like that."

Sango nodded but sent the younger priestess a stern glare. "Fine, but you better come back later and tell me everything."

Catching the warning, Kagome nodded quickly. "I will, I promise."

"Alright," Sango said finally. "Go inform Kaede, I'll get someone to take care of Mika and Tensho."

Nodding her thanks, Kagome dashed away, hurriedly making her way to Kaede's hut, the sky above letting out a faint rumble. The clouds above were slowly darkening, going from a light gray to almost black. Miles away lightning flashed, shortly followed by a faint rumble. The thunder echoed across the valley, alerting those outside that the anticipated storm was on its way. The air was thick with humidity, indicative of heavy rainfall on the way.

Passing the hut of Mika and Tensho, she glanced in quickly, clearly able to make out the bodies lying on the floor. Knowing anyone passing by would see the same sight, she turned to lower the door covering, effectively blocking the bodies from sight.

A cold chill raced down her spine, as she touched the wood, the dark familiar presence alerting her that it had touched this spot. Filing that information away to process later, she finished lowering the cover and then proceeded back up the path toward Kaede's.

The normally short hike to Kaede's hut seemed to take longer than normal, and she felt impatience grip her, the longer it took. As she reached the hill, relief surged through her upon spotting Kaede's hut.

The relief was short-lived however as a very worried and panicked Kiyoshi emerged from the hut.

"Help me, please help me. It's Kaede," he was calling, looking around frantically.

Upon spotting her, Kiyoshi rushed up to her, eyes wide with his alarm.

"Hurry Kagome, you must hurry, please, she's not moving," he urged, pulling on her arm.

Kagome froze at his words, her dread and alarm increasing.

"Not moving?" she repeated. "What do you mean Kiyoshi? Who's not moving?"

Forced to halt as well, Kiyoshi glanced back imploringly.

"Kaede," he cried. "Kaede's not moving. She collapsed just a moment ago, and she isn't moving."

Everything stopped; the world stopped, the air stopped, and Kagome's heart stopped. For just a second nothing moved, nothing breathed, and then she was running. Running faster than she ever had in her entire life, racing for the door, dreading what she would find on the other side.

Throwing back the cover, her sight alighted on the still and silent body of Kaede.

"No," she groaned, collapsing to the ground as her body gave out. "Oh, no, no, no."

She stared at the elder priestess, unable to get her body to move or function as she remained fixated on the sight before her.

In a crumpled heap, Kaede lay with her back to Kagome, unmoving. Heart in her throat, body heavy with dread, Kagome forced herself to her feet.

With slow agonizing steps, she approached the platform, body trembling with suppressed emotions. Quaking hands rose of their own accord toward the body, even though she was too far to touch it.

Once toes touched the edge, she fell to her knees nearly crawling toward the still body, unconcerned with how she looked. She only cared about what was in front of her and what she feared she would find. Shuffle by shuffle, she came closer and closer to her target, heartbeat erratic, breath ragged and body trembling.

Finally, she reached the body, forcing her hand to reach forward and touch the spot she needed to gain her answer. And when it did, after waiting for a moment, she collapsed against the body with a muffled sob.

Kiyoshi stood just outside the doorway, watching the scene before him. He gripped the door frame as he watched the younger priestess approach her friend and mentor with increasing trepidation. The moment she collapsed against the older woman and sobbed, he tensed, fearing the worst.

"Lady…Kagome?" he asked tentatively, taking a small step inside.

Kagome raised her face toward his voice, large tears falling from happy and relieved eyes. He paused upon noticing her expression. She was happy and relieved, not sad.

Eyes widening in realization, Kiyoshi dashed over to where Kagome sat. "Is…she…?" he was unable to finish, throat thick with tension.

However, her quick, relieved and happy nod gave him all the answer he needed.

"She's alive."

0o0o0o0o0

"You gave me such a scare, Kaede," Kagome scolded gently, stoking the fire they sat around.

Hours had passed since Kaede had collapsed, and except sending someone with a request for Shippo to stay with Sango for the night and inform the taijiya what had happened, Kagome had not left her side. Every move the elder priestess made was anticipated by Kagome, the younger priestess retrieving whatever she sought. It was appreciated at first but was quickly losing its appeal.

"Ye need not fuss over me so," she grumbled. "I am fine, Kagome."

"Nonsense," Kagome waved away her words. "You need to take it easy. You did pass out a while ago."

"Ack, it was just a mild incident," the elder priestess protested. "You do not have to do everything for me."

Her words were ignored as Kagome rushed over to the shelves to retrieve the tea cups and leaves for tea.

"Kagome," Kaede sighed watching the girl scurry about. "I am fine. I'm sure ye have a lot of things demanding yer attention and time, not spending it here hovering over me."

Kagome shook her head. "There isn't anything more important than making sure you are okay," she said emphatically, returning to the fire. "We're not ready for anything to happen to you yet."

Kaede's face softened at her words. "Thank ye, Kagome, it warms my heart to hear such words. But that doesn't change the fact that I am tired of all the fussing from ye, and ye need to stop. I am fine."

Her words were ignored as Kagome resumed her spot on the platform, ready to reach for the pot heating over the fire. However, before she could grasp the pot a disgruntled priestess's stern glare halted her efforts. Fidgeting slightly, Kagome smiled sheepishly and sat back on her heels.

"Mhm," the elder priestess hummed, retrieving the pot and pouring the hot liquid into the cup.

"I know ye merely act out of concern Kagome, so will make a compromise," Kaede said. "If I take it easy for the rest of today and a portion of tomorrow, will ye stop fussing like a hen? And will it ease your mind?"

Relief flooded Kagome's face. "It would," Kagome breathed. "It really, really would."

"And ye will stop all the fussing?" she persisted.

Kagome nodded rapidly. "I will, I promise."

"Very well," Kaede stated.

"Thank you, Kaede."

"Ye are welcome, child."

Conversation ceased as the air was suddenly rent with the loud crack of thunder. Looking to the windows, they were able to make out the intermittent flashes of lightning, dancing across the sky in long streaks. Almost a second after the rumble of thunder the heavens opened and rain began pouring down. Within moments everything was soaked, droplets running in rivets down the rooftops to pool on the ground below. Rain pounded on the roof of the hut, escalated by the hard splats on the ground outside.

"My, what a storm," Kaede commented, still sipping her tea. "I think it best ye stay the night Kagome, instead of attempting to venture out in that."

Kagome slid off the platform to lift a window cover to glance outside. She flinched when another streak of lightning flashed right overhead, immediately followed by the crack of thunder. The thunder and lightning continued to dance across the sky, as unrelenting as the rain.

With reluctance Kagome let the cover drop. "I may have to, but will check outside again in a few hours and see how it fares."

Returning to the platform she added more wood to the fire to stoke the blaze, preparing for dinner. She signaled for Kaede to remain seated while she collected the needed items for the upcoming meal. Casual conversation filled the hut as the group conversed together, each unwilling to broach the subject they all knew would need to be discussed soon.

The cheerful mood continued into dinner, Kiyoshi regaling the two women with humorous tales from his travels, encouraging Kaede to share her own. Soon joyous laughter echoed around the hut, all of them wiping tears of mirth from their eyes at the tales.

Conversation continued as the meal was consumed, Kagome once more complimented on her culinary skills, which caused the girl to flush with pride.

"You should let Inu Yasha know," she quipped. "He always has something to complain about when it comes to my cooking."

"Does he ever compliment you?" Kiyoshi wondered, eyeing her skeptically. "From what I have seen, he does not."

"No, he does," she was quick to defend. "He's just very particular about certain things, and if they don't meet his standards then he doesn't like it, that's all."

"It seems he does not appreciate your efforts enough," he stated. "There is much about you that is wonderful and admirable and it baffles me that Inu Yasha seems blind to them."

"Well, I lack a lot of things compared to someone he used to know, and he uses that as a basis for comparison often," she mumbled.

"Are you speaking of the former Shikon no Miko, the one you have been mistaken for?" he guessed.

Glancing at Kaede, Kagome shrugged. "She was a very powerful priestess and very skilled, with years of training and practice," she murmured. "I think Inu Yasha sometimes forgets that I had to learn as I went and didn't have much training, until now. But, he is realizing that I am a force to be reckoned with, and can take care of myself too."

"Well, I hope he realizes the gem he has in his hands and does not regard it as anything less," Kiyoshi said sincerely.

Kagome gave the monk a small smile. "I hope so too."

A loud crack of thunder reminded the group a storm raged outside, and Kagome rose again to check outside. The rain continued to pour, leaving the roads thick with large pools and puddles of mud, rivers of rain running down the hills and slopes. She looked up into the sky, noting that the sky was very dark, and she realized with some surprise that night was falling.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's a lot later than I anticipated. With all the cloud cover, I didn't realize the sun was setting."

"Has it?" Kiyoshi asked with surprise. "I had not realized."

"Neither had we apparently," Kaede chuckled. "I have not had such an enjoyable evening in a very long time."

"Me either," Kagome grinned, still amused at Kiyoshi's last story. "You've had some interesting experiences Kiyoshi."

"As I am sure you have as well in your travels, Lady Kagome," Kiyoshi smiled. "Perhaps one day you can share them with me."

Kagome's eyes sparkled recalling some of the humorous encounters they had while searching for the Shikon shards. "Oh, I have a few that I think you will find quite enjoyable."

"I look forward to them then," he grinned.

Kagome chuckled, and then with a reluctant sigh turned back to resume her seat by the fire.

"Kaede," she began hesitantly, waiting for the elder priestess's attention before she continued. "I think there may be a connection between the village Kohaku, Inu Yash, and Miroku left to help and ours."

Kaede cocked her head. "Oh? How so?"

"Just a feeling mostly," she said. "But, I didn't really think so until now." She adjusted her seat so she was more comfortable and then continued. "Kohaku said that the villagers were being drained of their life force, or energy, or whatever you want to call it. Well, when the villagers started showing signs of lethargy and appearing drained, I initially thought it was just a cold or some strange flu bug. But now, after I saw Mika and Tensho…"

She trailed off, not needing to repeat what she had seen since she had already provided that earlier. Kaede's brow furrowed in thought, her arms folded across her chest. "Kohaku didn't go into much detail on how the villagers were drained and how they looked, so we cannot be sure."

"And we won't know when they will be returning, to find out," Kagome sighed with disappointment. "It would be insightful to know, to determine if this thing is moving around or targeting specific villages."

Kaede arched a brow. "You have an idea on what this thing that killed Mika and Tensho is?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not an idea, I know."

This gained Kaede's full interest. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because the aura and presence at the hut were the same aura the shadow emitted," she growled, eyes darkening with the memory. "It was there when I approached the hut and left when I touched the darkness. There was no mistaking it."

Kaede frowned at her words. "Did the shadow kill Mika and Tensho then?"

Kagome sighed. "I didn't see it kill them, but I have a feeling that it did since I didn't sense anything or anyone else."

Kaede hummed. "So, perhaps it was the shadow that killed those monk's then?"

"The method of killing was different," Kagome pointed out. "The monks weren't drained of their life force like Mika and Tensho, they were slashed to death. I want to say the shadow killed them too, but I can't say."

"So our next question to ask is if Mika and Tensho are the first and last, or just the beginning?" Kaede wondered.

"Well, I still think that there is a connection between the other village and ours with this shadow," Kagome insisted. "So, in assuming that, Mika and Tensho are just the beginning."

The mood dropped drastically at her words, concern mounting. Kagome cringed. "What a way to spoil a happy mood, huh?"

Kaede waved her words away. "It is humbling, but we must discuss it Kagome," she waved a hand around the hut. "It is our duty to ensure the safety and security of our village, no matter what. A few moments of laughter cannot change that, and this will not stop our joys either."

"Wise words, Lady Kaede," Kiyoshi murmured. "I may not be as skilled or adept in matters like this as the rest of you, but I offer my assistance and services in any way I can."

Kaede gave a small nod of her head. "Thank ye, Kiyoshi. I am sure we will find need of ye soon."

Kiyoshi smiled in relief, glancing at Kagome to ensure she knew the words were meant for her as well.

After a moment of silence, Kagome spoke again. "I wish we knew the village that Kohaku was traveling too. I would be curious to know if the aura of the shadow lingers there or other village's en route to this one."

This earned a curious glance from Kiyoshi. "And why is that, Lady Kagome?"

"Because then I would have a better idea of this things motives and tactics," she replied. "Is it attacking at random or selective in its targets/victims? And perhaps get an idea of what it is truly after."

"You think it is after something then?" Kiyoshi asked worriedly.

"Considering it said it was, I would have to say, yes," she glanced out the window, noting that the storm was easing a bit. "The storms letting up a little, maybe I should make a run for my hut while I can."

Kaede glanced outside, looking unsure. "Do ye think that is wise, Kagome? It may pick up again while on yer way. I would not like something to happen to ye."

Kagome smiled confidently. "I will be okay. The thunder and lightning have passed and the rain is just a drizzle now. Besides, if I stay, it will get kind of crowded in here."

Kaede rolled her eye. "I have had the lot of ye in my hut a time or two during your travels searching for the Shikon no Tama," she reminded the younger priestess. "I think I can handle two other bodies."

Kagome laughed at the reminder, reflecting on those days for a moment. "True, you did. But, either way, if I can do it, best if I go back anyway. I do have errands to attend to tomorrow and all my supplies are in my hut."

She rose to her feet, shuffling toward the lower platform. "Just promise me that you will not over tax yourself tonight or tomorrow morning until I can come check on you," she urged the priestess.

Kaede sighed, having hoped that Kagome had forgotten her promise through their discussion. "I won't."

Quickly Kagome assisted Kaede in cleaning up from their evening meal and putting the supplies away before gathering up her gear she had left earlier in her dash to assist Sango in preparation to make her way home. With another glance out the window, she was happy to note that the rain had diminished even more to occasional droplets, the lightning having moved on further south. With a satisfied nod, she plopped down to retrieve her footwear before standing and turning to face Kiyoshi and Kaede.

"Don't hesitate to send for me if anything arises," she reminded them. "I am not that far away."

Kiyoshi and Kaede nodded. "You have our word," he promised. "Do you need someone to walk you back Lady Kagome?"

Waving away the offer, Kagome lifted the door cover. "I'm fine Kiyoshi, but thank you. You just get some rest as well. Both of you have had tasking days, and rest is the best thing to recover from it."

"Do not hesitate to send for us if the need arises as well," Kaede pointed out.

Kagome waved in reply, letting the door cover slide closed behind her as she made her exit.

Hot and humid air rushed upon her at her exit, instantly seeping into her skin. The damp air left her clothing and hair damp, along with the small droplets of water still falling from the sky. With relish Kagome lifted her head to the sky, letting the droplets cascade onto her face and down her neck.

While more warm than cooling, the sensation was refreshing in its own way, and she welcomed it readily. Life was returning to the forest and the village as the storm abated, the stars peeking out here and there as the clouds began to dissipate. The soft calls of night animals began to emerge as little by little they drifted from the shelters they had sought during the storm.

The night was darker than normal with no moon or stars to light the way, but Kagome was unconcerned or undeterred from her course, too familiar with the path she walked. Inhaling deeply she took in the fresh scents that always came after a heavy storm, the musky smell of wet earth, wet grass and leaves, and the sense of newness in the air.

Enjoying the calm and quiet that always fell after a storm, Kagome took a casual pace to her hut, keeping her senses open and alert along with her bow and arrows at the ready, but no threats made themselves known and she was glad for it.

The joy was short lived however as she drew closer to her hut. With each step forward the air grew thicker, heavier, and darker. Evil surrounded her, madness, lust and hunger all rolled into one powerful and oppressive force. She stumbled with the magnitude of it, alarmed at how broad the feeling was.

Expanding her senses, she realized that the dark aura encompassed a large chunk of huts just beyond her own dwelling. Gripped with alarm, she cautiously approached her dwelling focusing on the aura and where it felt strongest.

Narrowing in, she noticed that the presence was strongest right in the center of the circle. With that discovery, she began to approach the center, trying to get a better sense at what this thing was. As she came within the outer spectrum of the aura, she hesitated for a moment, unsure of her next steps.

Should she continue onward alone, or should she turn around and get Kaede's help? The thought was dismissed as quickly as it came, knowing that Kaede and Kiyoshi were both recovering from different ailments and would not be up to par for this.

With that decided, she continued on, slowly and stealthily knocking an arrow into her bow and prepping it for firing.

Stepping into the circle, complete silence greeted her. Nothing stirred, nothing moved, no one spoke or called out to her. It was an eerily silent atmosphere.

On full alert, the tense priestess continued her approach toward the center, the sickening presence increasing in strength the further she trekked. The sickening pressure of lust and hunger weighed heavily on her, nearly crushing in its potency. She swallowed her revulsion, trying to not let the sensation distract or deter her.

However, everything was forgotten the moment she saw the first body. She was unable to prevent the small gasp that escaped her at the sight, nearly dropping her bow at the shock. And then she saw the next. And the next. And the next. And the next.

She lost count of the number, each like the other; dried empty shells of bones and skin, lifeless empty sockets staring at nothing. Like Mika and Tensho, the lives had literally been sucked out of them all.

Grief gripped her as she turned in a circle, taking it all in at how many had been lost this night. Choking on a sob, she resumed her grip on her bow, racing now toward the center, hoping to save at least one life tonight.

Darkness fell further the closer she came to the aura, nearly stumbling at the sheer magnitude of the presence. However, she regained her footing, determined to not let this creature outdo her.

Drawing close to the center, she raised her bow, drew back the string and let the arrow fly. Power surged the moment the arrow released, piercing the darkness as if piercing flesh, tearing the darkness away. Light continued to grow as it purified the dark energy hanging over the section of the village.

Warm soothing light filled the night, garishly exposing the bony husks further of the dead villagers than they already had been.

Kagome did not allow herself to be distracted by the sight however, her gaze firmly locked on the arrow racing through the air toward its target. And just like the time before, once it impacted, the arrow exploded, further illuminating the area.

There it stood, holding a young man in its grasp, a formless shadow, with only mouth and white eyes visible. The mouth was wide with a sinister smile, enjoying the thrashing and pleadings of its victim held in its grasp.

As the arrow collided with its target the man was dropped as the shadow turned the wide smile on the glaring priestess.

"You will claim no more victims tonight," she snarled, knocking another arrow, ready to let it fly.

Unfazed the shadow let the man remain where he lay, gliding on silent feet toward the fuming priestess.

"Well, you make a better morsel anyway," it cackled.

Glancing away for only a second, she locked eyes with the terrified man who lay sprawled on the ground.

"Take any remaining survivors and get to Kaede's," she ordered. "Do not stop and do not look back. Go."

He had hesitated for a second in concern for the young priestess, but at her sharp command, he was on his feet instantly.

She didn't look to see how he fared, if he did as requested, or how many followed, refusing to look away from her target.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded. "Why are you killing them?"

The shadow merely smiled wider, continuing to approach the young woman. Kagome took rapid steps back, letting another arrow fly. As before, the arrow exploded upon reaching the shadow, engulfing the area in pure light. The shadow did not pause or slow in its approach, and Kagome surrounded herself with a barrier, praying it would keep him away.

The moment the barrier flared, the shadow slowed, the smile remaining. "Good evening my darling priestess, how I have missed you."

Containing her revulsion at the surgery words, Kagome opted for glaring. "I can honestly say the feeling is not mutual," she growled. "I'll ask again, why are you killing the villagers?"

"Ah, to tell you would make things so much easier, wouldn't it?" he breathed, coming a little closer. "Maybe I just enjoy the thrill of the kill."

The unadulterated glee and pleasure in those simple words left her no doubt it did enjoy the act, but she didn't buy that it was the only reason. "Then why not just kill them, why drain them like you are?" she countered. "You're sucking the literal life from them, their essence and energy."

"Observant aren't you?" the shadow mocked. "It's a wonder how no one else noticed that before."

The sarcasm was not missed by Kagome and she narrowed her eyes at the shadow. "You're the youkai that Kohaku, Inu Yasha, and Miroku are helping that village eradicate."

A dark wispy arm rose to brace against the chest in mock surprise. "Am I? I had no idea."

"How many have suffered at your hands?" she asked angrily, her emotions causing the barrier to strengthen further. She was unaware that power literally sparked across her body as she faced the shadow. "How many have you killed?"

"I lost count," it said lazily, waving a dismissive hand. "That's what happens when one enjoys the thrill of death."

Making no effort to hide her disgust, Kagome took a step away from the shadow. "Leave this village and our people alone, or you will regret it."

"Will I?"

One minute the shadow was feet away from her, the next he was right outside her barrier, grinning menacingly. "I again ask you, how can you stop what has no real form?"

The question asked once before, brought further annoyance to Kagome and she wracked her brain for a response. As weak or lame it was, Kagome locked her eyes on the empty sockets, repeating her answer from before.

"Finding your weakness, everyone has one." The response brought on delighted laughter from the shadow.

"Yet you have yet to discover mine," it cackled. "Will you find it in time? Before I gobble everyone in this village?" The shadow leaned closer, causing Kagome to automatically lean back. "There was some delectable looking morsels I spotted earlier leaving that hut of the girl and her husband." A dark finger raised to tap the chin. "Now, what were their names again, Mi-something or another?"

"Mika and Tensho," she ground out through her teeth. "And they are dead because of you."

Well, if it makes you feel better, they aren't the only ones," the shadow pointed out, waving a formless arm to indicate the surrounding huts. "They fed me well, but I will not be sustained long. Soon, though, soon I will have all I need. Oh, such rapture that will bring."

"What is it you want?" she snapped. "What will make you stop killing?"

"Oh, I will never stop that," the shadow grinned. "That's just too much fun. But, sucking their life, well, let's just say that once I have what I need, that part will no longer be needed."

Grinning, the shadow glided back a few feet, once more bending into a familiar bow that Kagome knew she had seen before. Straightening up, the shadow offered a small wave. "As I have had my fill for the evening, I shall bid you good night my sweet priestess. I do look forward to our next meeting."

And as all the other times before, he disappeared. Gone like smoke on the wind, leaving behind the dried husks of bodies.

As the mist of darkness began to fade, and the normal hues of the night came, Kagome was able to fully make out the numbers of villagers lost this night. Sorrow filled her heart as the numbers reached the double digits, slowly filling with anger as she noticed that the victims included children. No matter how often she would witness it, never would she get used to seeing the innocent and young taken in life.

Her bow fell from numb fingers landing upon the ground with a small splatter, spraying mud and water around her feet. However, she paid it no mind as she took in the scene around her. Despair slowly began to rise as she kept counting the numbers, wondering how many more were lying on the floors of the huts around her.

A faint sound had her turning sharply in its direction tensing in preparation to attack, freezing however when her gaze locked onto the haunted and frightened gaze of the remaining villagers in this section.

"Kagome?" a villager queried fearfully. "What was that thing? Why did it attack us?"

Shoulders drooping, eyes filled with sorrow, Kagome shook her head at their question. "I…I don't know," she whispered, sure they shared the same expression. "I'm trying to find out. They are searching for something, and haven't found it yet, that is all I know at the moment."

Swallowing thickly, the villager stepped back, engulfing his family in his arms, holding them close as the wife sobbed. More surrounded each other, offering comfort and support in the massacre they were faced with. No, the numbers did not reach the hundreds, but to Kagome and the rest of the villagers, one was too many as it was.

"I am sorry that this has happened," she said loudly enough for them all to hear. "And I will do everything I can to stop this shadow before more lives are lost."

Wordlessly heads nodded, the fear and sadness still written clearly on their faces. With a resigned sigh, Kagome turned to face a young villager, realizing that her previous order to the man she had saved had been forgotten against recent events. "Will you please run and inform Kaede what has happened," she requested. "If any are feeling up to the task, will you assist me in burying our dead? As for the rest of you, please return to your homes and try to get some rest."

More volunteered to assist than she had expected, and she welcomed their assistance with sincere, heartfelt thanks. By the time Kaede made her appearance, all the bodies had been located, wrapped and placed together in rows on the road. Tears ran down the cheeks of those carrying the bundles, often turning to gut wrenching sobs when a particular small bundle was placed gently upon the ground.

With each wrapped body placed upon the ground, Kagome felt her heart clench, even more, filling with sorrow and anger in such conflicting waves, she couldn't tell where one started and one ended. Sweat poured down her brow as she helped wrap and carry each body, her body screaming for relief from the strain of bending and lifting, but she didn't stop until all were laid out on the ground.

She gazed upon the wrapped mounds as Kaede approached the older woman's face tight with grief. Wordlessly the two met one another's gaze, silently communicating their grief, anger and determination to stop this sick creature as soon as possible.

Silently, Kagome followed behind Kaede as she said the prayers and rituals needed to send the souls to the afterlife, stuttering over the words just slightly upon one small bundle. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes at the sight, and she turned her face away to hide the evidence.

Hours passed, the group working long into the night as they carried the now prepped bodies to the burial grounds, other villagers already at work digging the graves. Again prayers were offered as each body was laid into the ground, the muffled sobs of friends and families present to watch them reach their final resting place.

When all the bodies were laid in the ground and covered the villagers who had offered their aid turned one by one to return to their homes, the atmosphere thick with their shock, horror, and grief. Kaede and Kagome were the last to leave, Kagome walking with Kaede to her hut, ensuring she was safely sequestered inside before turning and making her own way home.

With heavy steps and even heavier heart, she trudged home, dirty from the mud, hair matted and tangled from all the motion and sweat. Her clothing stuck to her like a second skin in the humid air, but she paid it no mind. Words repeated over and over in an almost mocking staccato, reminding her that her failure to act and pay attention had led to the deaths of many. Guilt clawed at her with its sharp talons, and she wrapped arms around herself to stem the pain.

Reaching her hut she shoved aside the covering, letting all her gear fall to the ground without care or worry, disrobing as she walked toward her futon letting the clothes fall to a heap and leaving them there. Down to just her under kimono, she didn't bother with changing into a sleeping yukata.

Burying deep into the blankets although it was too hot to do so, she covered her head and finally let the tears fall that had been held back all night. Muffled sobs filled the small hut as she let the pain and sorrow finally emerge at the loss that they had been dealt this night.

Unbeknownst to the grieving priestess a pair of golden eyes watched her enter her hut, aware of the grief and defeat rolling off her in waves as she disappeared inside. They heard clearly her poorly muffled sobs and gut-wrenching grief she only now allowed herself to feel. Long into the night, the figure remained by her hut, even when her sobs faded to sniffles and eventually subsided to fitful breathing indicating sleep had claimed her, they remained.

Only when the sun crested the horizon and life began to stir in the village did the figure turn and disappear into the shadows of the forest a small figure following obediently behind.

OoOoOoOo

 **Well, that got pretty crazy there, didn't it? But, wait, wasn't something supposed to happen with our dead Daiyoukai? Did our dear Kagome forget in all the drama with our annoying shadow? I guess we will have to wait and see.**

 **Thanks again, everyone, for the encouraging words and support with this story. It really means a lot to me. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Cuanza (did I spell that right?...0_o) or whatever holiday it is you celebrate, and a Happy New Year to y'all too.**

 **And just think, the next chapter may not be coming out until next year. How crazy is that?! 0_o**


	17. Author's Note II

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello, everyone.

I am SO sorry there has been such a long delay in the latest chapter getting posted. I had major issues with my laptop, a couldn't work on the story for a while. I purchased a tablet/keyboard combination that I am now using, but the formatting is a little different.

To be honest the program installed to write documents and such on is not the best and it is a challenge to get the format changed so I can load it on FF. So, just be aware that I am trying to get the bugs and issues worked out, plus locate a better program to use for my writing.

I hope to have the next chapter out soon, so keep checking back (those of you who are not following the story or I).

Thanks for your patience with me and encouragement to keep this story going. I have really appreciated it. Thanks for sticking with me.

Solana


	18. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER XV**

Things, as they say, always have a way of going from bad to worse. And Kagome soon found that statement to be very true.

Morning dawned grey and overcast, the remnants of the storm still lingering heavily in the air. Heavy humidity hung in the air, causing a thick mist to cover the ground. Thick droplets of dew littered the ground and forest like thousands of tiny diamonds sparkling in the golds, yellows and pinks of sunrise. The mood was somber and subdued as villagers awoke to start their day, a palpable sadness hanging over their heads.

Many were not aware of the tragedy that had struck the night before, but felt the mood the moment they awoke. Conversations were held in hushed tones, afraid to disturb the solemn atmosphere even just a little. Even children sensed something was amiss, watching the adults going about their morning with wide inquisitive eyes.

Kagome felt as if she had just succumbed to the blissful numbness of sleep when the sounds of village life brought her to consciousness. She lay there on her futon staring blankly at the ceiling above, the horrors of last night playing over and over in her head. No matter how hard she tried to shake them or push them away, something always managed to bring them back again.

Sorrow was a heavy pressure in her heart and soul, the effects leaving her drained, lethargic and weary. She knew she needed to get up and face those waiting outside for a word of comfort and confidence that this new enemy was going to be stopped, but for the life of her she just could not find them.

Nothing had any affect on this shadow, no weapon that she knew of, and certainly not her reiki. This...thing could cause harm to others, but others could do no harm to it. It was reminiscent of Naraku's puppets and yet so very different. A means to stop and defeat this creature was out there, but she didn't have the slightest clue how to do that or where to even start looking.

Frustration gripped her harshly as she lay there feeling the mounting hopelessness of the situation, her usual optimism strangely absent today. Chalking it up to exhaustion, she forced her mind away from the thoughts plaguing her and instead focused on starting her day.

Her plans were halted momentarily when there was a timid knock on the frame from outside.

"Lady Kagome, are you awake?"

The hesitant voice of Kiyoshi surprised Kagome, and she quickly scrambled rom her bedding and rushed to pull the covering aside to address the monk. Thoughts of Kaede had come rushing to the forefront of her mind and so foregoing any sense of propriety she faced the monk.

Instant red colored Kiyoshi's cheeks at her state of dress, and she tilted her head in confusion at his reaction. Blinking rapidly and finding complete fascination with the ground, he stammered out a greeting.

"Good morning, Kiyoshi," she returned pleasantly, still baffled by his actions. "What brings you here this morning? Is Kaede alright?"

Her question brought a blank stare from the monk before he realized he was staring and looked away once more with even brighter complexion.

"L-Lady Kaede?" he choked out. "She-she's fine. Resting as your ordered."

"Oh," she said lamely. "Then what brings you here?"

The monk toed the dirt with his foot, fidgeting in obvious shyness. "Oh, um, well, you see," he stumbled for words, still refusing to look at her. But then he spoke out rapidly. "Iwasworriedaboutyouandwantedtocomecheckonyou."

Kagome blinked uncomprehendingly. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

Kiyoshi inhaled deeply, forcing himself calm. Gathering his wits, he swallowed, then tried again. "I was worried about you, and wanted to come check on you."

Appreciation filled Kagome at his sincere words, smiling gratefully at Kiyoshi, who still had yet to look at her. "That was very sweet of you Kiyoshi. I'm guessing you heard about last night then?"

Kiyoshi nodded, fiddling with his fingers. "Lady Kaede informed me this morning. I'm very sorry."

Kagome felt her throat tighten at his condolences, the emotions and memories of last night still fresh. She nodded, unable to form words around her tight throat.

As if sensing her emotions were still raw, Kiyoshi changed the subject. "I know you didn't get much sleep last night, and must be very tired, so I thought I would offer my services this morning in any task you may need assistance in."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "That's very kind of you Kiyoshi, thank you." She paused mentally recalling all she had to do that day. "Since Kaede is taking it easy today, I am taking over her responsibilities along with mine, so the list is a bit long."

Kiyoshi nodded. "I had assumed as much. What is the first order of business?"

Kagome paused on the verge of stepping out to begin when she realized she was dressed in only a sleeping yukata. Suddenly Kiyoshi's strange behavior made sense, and she chuckled. "Well, first order of business is me getting dressed into something more appropriate," she teased. "Give me a few minutes."

Kiyoshi's consternation at her open admission of her state of dress amused the girl from the future, considering girls in her time were seen in much less during the day time. Shaking her head, she let the covering drop and turned to prepare for the day.

She stopped short fully taking in the state of her hut, the blatant reminder of last nights toll evident on her floor.

In a wrinkled heap, her priestess garb lay dumped on the floor leading up to her futon where she had let the articles drop in her emotional state last night. They were filthy, covered in mud, now a dry smudged mess. They were soiled beyond use, and would need a good wash before she could wear them again.

Running a hand through her hair in consternation she found a tangled nest of raven locks. She cringed, realizing she probably looked pretty frightening to Kiyoshi. Her hair was a mess of knots and tangles, she was sure she had circles as dark as night under her eyes, and she was thoroughly in need of a bath. She could take a guess that she didn't smell the greatest either.

Knowing there was not much she could do to fix that considering there were things to do, she made use of her pitcher of water and a washcloth to have a quick sponge bath. It didn't do much, but it made her feel better at least. Combing out the tangles as best she could, she used a strand of ribbon to tie her hair in a simple knot, sighing with relief as the heavy locks were lifted from her overheated skin.

Next she donned a simple yukata, noting with embarrassment that her last clean priestess garb lay dumped on her floor. Quickly gathering the scattered items she placed them in a basket for washing later.

Finally she donned her zori and tabi, grabbed her basket for gathering and exited the hut.

All together, the time taken to do all that had been merely ten minutes, but she still offered an apology to Kiyoshi for keeping him waiting when she emerged.

"Think nothing of it, Lady Kagome, I was happy to wait." He waved away the apology, waiting for her to take the lead before following after.

"Are you sure you alright Lady Kagome?" he asked hesitantly after they had been walking for a few minutes.

Kagome offered a small smile. "As good as can be expected Kiyoshi. We lost a lot of villagers last night, and the fact it can and will most likely happen again has me on edge. I don't know how to stop it from doing what it is doing, and it frustrates me."

Kiyoshi nodded. "I can imagine how you must feel," he murmured. "I would feel the same way were I in your place. Fighting an unknown enemy leaves one feeling very vulnerable."

"I've fought and dealt with many youkai of different calibre and skills," she said angrily. "Each one possessing some craft or ability that made defeating it challenging. Naraku's use of the jewel and discarding parts of himself is what allowed him to stay alive. Locking a part of him away meant that all we were killing was his projection, not the real thing.

"Which is kind what we are dealing with in regards to this shadow. Something tells me that the shadow is just a portion of the real thing, the part that can be destroyed, but where it is and how I beat it, is the question."

"Why does this creature drain the people like it does?" he pondered aloud. "If killing is what it thrives on and enjoys, why not do just that."

"I wondered the same thing," she sighed. "And the answer was not one worth repeating."

The warning in her tone prevented Kiyoshi from questioning further and they continued on in silence once more. They were headed up the path toward Kaede's hut, heading to this section of forest to forage for some herbs and roots.

Though still early, wet and heavy heat hung thickly over the village, the humidity raising the temperature by many degrees making it seem hotter than it actually was. Already Kagome was dripping with sweat, her clothing sticking to her like a second skin. Kiyoshi suffered the same fate, his cheeks slightly flushed from the hot morning.

Both dreaded the climb up the stairs, knowing the task would increase their inner temperatures higher.

"You can wait here if you would like," Kagome suggested as they both stared up the stairs with dread.

Kiyoshi shook his head with a resigned sigh. "No, it is fine Lady Kagome. I will come with you. It is not safe to be alone in the woods."

She glanced at him at his words, a similar warning echoing in her mind from another source. She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The climb was challenging as expected, both feeling as if they had bathed in sweat by the time they reached the end, Kiyoshi slightly out of breath. Kagome was used to the climb, having done it on a regular basis, but her heart still pounded a steady rhythm in her chest from the exertion. She waited a moment for Kiyoshi to catch his breath under the pretense of admiring some flowers just off the path before continuing on.

As they drew closer to their destination, Kagome paused when she felt the subtle brush of fading yoki. A residual aura hung thick in the air, leaving this section of forest silent and tense. Her brow furrowed upon recognizing the aura, wondering why it was here of all places.

Altering course, earning a confused glance from Kiyoshi, she followed the lingering presence down the path and further into the forest. As the tree line parted, the Goshinboku was revealed, the leaves rustling as some invisible force moved across them.

The aura grew stronger the closer she drew to the tree, almost beckoning her to approach. She turned in a circle, almost expecting the youkai to emerge from the brush considering how strong the presence was.

She gazed upon the tree, brow puckered in confusion. Sesshoumaru was known to travel around the surrounding forest of the village, their paths crossing many times due to it. But something about his presence being here struck a chord in her, a strange sense that she was forgetting something.

Kiyoshi had watched her strange behavior in silence, leaving her to do whatever it was she was doing unhibited. However, as the minutes ticked by and she continued to stand before the tree, staring up into its tall branches in perplexed wonder, he finally spoke up.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry to intrude, but...what are we doing here?"

His question jerked Kagome from her musing and she glanced at him blankly. When his question finally registered, she blinked, her eyes clearing.

"Sorry," she apologized, shaking her head again. "Sorry about that. I just sensed Sesshoumaru's presence here and it confused me."

"The Daiyoukai you told me about?" he asked in slight surprise. "He was here? Is that bad?"

"No, no," she was quick to assure. "Just strange. He usually isn't in this area unless…"

She quickly caught herself from revealing her encounters with Sesshoumaru. She wasn't sure why, but something stopped her from divulging. "Uh, well, I mean, it isn't his normal routine, so it confused me. Especially considering he was here recently. Very recently." She trailed off, murmuring more to herself than Kiyoshi. "It's almost like he was waiting for something."

"Waiting?" Kiyoshi repeated in slight surprise. "Waiting for what?"

Shaking her head and forcing herself to step away, Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure. This is Sesshoumaru we are talking about. Half the time he does things no one can figure out or understand, and I'm not about to start trying with this situation.

"Besides whatever his reason, he's gone now." Again a sense that she was forgetting something tugged at her mind, growing more insistent the longer they stood by the tree.

A little unnerved by the feeling, Kagome pivoted rapidly and began marching back the way they had come. Unprepared for her action, Kiyoshi faltered and stumbled to catch up, before righting himself. Together they made quick work of collecting the needed plants, returning to the village with a full basket.

Figuring they were already close to Kaede's, Kagome decided to check in on the priestess before moving on to her other duties.

"Kaede, are you awake," she called, rapping sharply on the door frame.

"I am child, ye may enter." Receiving the priestess's permission, Kagome pushed aside the door covering and entered followed closely by Kiyoshi.

Kaede was seated upon the platform by the fire pit which was nothing but ash and coals. She had a scroll in her hands that she seemed to have been perusing prior to their entry. She set it aside with care, giving the duo her full attention.

"Good morning Kagome, Kiyoshi," she greeted pleasantly, smiling warmly at the pair.

Kagome was relieved to note that the color in Kaede's cheeks was back and the strained and exhausted air no long hung about her. She looked her normal self.

"How are you feeling Kaede?" Kagome inquired still, taking a spot next to the elder priestess."

"I am well child," Kaede assured, smiling for emphasis. "I be a little tired still, but that is normal considering neither one of us slept well last eve. What about ye Kagome? How are ye?"

At her inquiry, Kagome felt her smile drop, knowing any pretense or false cheerfulness would not fool the elder priestess.

"Sad," she admitted after a moment. "Tired. And frustrated. The three are battling with each other inside of me to the point I'm not sure which I feel more of."

Kaede nodded in understanding, eyein the younger priestess sympathetically. "The events of last night hit us both hard, Kagome. It is normal to feel as ye do."

Kagome nodded, annoyed when she felt her throat swell with emotion once more. "This shadow has an agenda it seems and purpose for all its actions," Kaede continued. "We must discover what those are."

"I wonder if anyone else has been attacked by this thing," Kagome mused.

"I must travel to Priestess Syoko's village on the morrow to assist with some matters," Kaede reminded her. "I can inquire for ye while there."

"Thanks Kaede," Kagome replied, having forgotten that Kaede was leaving a long forgotten discussion coming to mind, she again had the feeling she was forgetting something. "It seems so much has happened in such a short time span, I forgot you were leaving. How long will you be gone?"

"It is expected I shall be away for at least a week, perhaps more," Kaede responded with slight unsurety. "I cannot say for sure. It depends on the severity of her matters."

Kagome nodded, knowing all too well how quickly things can change and extend one's stay as a priestess. "I understand." She leveled the elder priestess with a stern gaze. "Please don't overdo it Kaede. I am still concerned about your black out, as it could be a precursor to more serious issues. Please take care of yourself."

Kaede smiled warmly at Kagome, touched by her concern. "I will, child. I promise." She glanced at Kiyoshi briefly before turning to Kagome once more. "Be careful with the shadow Kagome. I think it wise ye have someone with you at all times."

Kagome was more than agreeable. "No worries there Kaede, I have no desire getting caught unaware again."

The three spent the remainder of the morning discussing Kagome's duties while Kaede was away, and what to do should the need for her swift return arise. They shared a simple morning meal with some herb tea before Kagome and Kiyoshi took their leave.

Kaede promised to continue to rest, resuming her study of the scroll after the two left. Sweltering heat greeted the two as they emerged outside, almost stifling with its intensity.

"Whew," Kagome exclaimed, fanning herself. "It is going to be another hot day. I had hoped the rain would ease some of this."

"Indeed," Kiyoshi sighed, pulling at his collar. "Most uncomfortable."

"Well, nothing to be done about it," she shrugged. "Let's head back to my hut so I can get these herbs up to dry and then we'll gather the rest of our needed remedies by the bone eaters well.'

Kiyoshi nodded his consent and they headed off. It took only minutes for Kagome to lay out the roots and hang the herbs to dry and they were off again. This time their path led them to the other section of the village where a wide assortment of herbs, spices and wild berries could be found. Kagome loved to collect them and have them on hand to snack on throughout her day.

The two passed the time with light conversation, keeping their spirits high and their moods lifted. The forest was calm and quiet as they entered, the shade of the tree's offering a little bit of relief from the sweltering heat.

They both sighed in slight relief, taking a moment to relish the cooler air. On the way to the area Kagome needed, they passed by the bone eaters well, the almost white wood a stark contrast against the colorful green hues of the forest.

Unconsciously Kagome slowed her pace allowing her hand to trail along the rough surface, smiling softly. Kiyoshi paused momentarily gazing into the wells depths.

"What a strange location for a well," he commented. "It is dry I assume."

Kagome nodded. "It has been for a long time, long before Kaede was born from what I was told. It was where the villagers would dump the bones of all the youkai slain."

She smiled teasingly at Kiyoshi. "You know it was rumored that this well had the ability to travel across time."

Kiyoshi glanced at her sharply, sincere interest on his face. "Really? And did the well have this ability? To travel across time?"

Shrugging casually, Kagome forced herself to turn away so he would not see the lie in her eyes. "Of course not, it was just a rumor. Time travel is not possible."

Kiyoshi sighed, an almost regretful quality to it. "No, I suppose it isn't."

"The herbs we need are just over this bend," Kagome pointed, changing the subject. "Just a little further."

They reached the spot in no time and they quickly got to work. Kagome was grateful for Kiyoshi's presence, his consistent chatter about various things that ended up with her laughing chased away the sorrows of the night before.

Time passed as they pulled and harvested the needed plants, Kiyoshi regaling Kagome with yet another tale from his early travels, her musical laughter echoing through the forest.

They were just finishing up when the air suddenly shifted and everything went silent, dead silent. They both froze as they felt the air shift again, a kind of dark dread falling over them.

"We were told it was only a matter of time until you reveal yourself Kiyoshi, and lo and behold, it turns out to be true," a cold voice spoke from the cover of the brush, cynical laughter ringing through the air at the comment.

Kiyoshi's face lost all color hearing the voice, instantly beginning to tremble. "No," he croaked.

"Ah, yes," the voice laughed. "You thought you were safe in the confines of the village, surrounded by the people. You grew overconfident and that was your last mistake."

Blind panic fell over Kiyoshi as he rose to his feet looking wildly about as sweat poured down his face. His chest heaved with rapid breaths, his panic growing. "No, no. Please no."

"Do you come along quietly or must we use...force?"

Rising slowly to her feet, gaze locked where she suspected the owner of the voice resided, Kagome spoke. "Who are you? Show yourselves."

"Ooh, feisty isn't she?" the voice mocked. "Well, who are we to ignore the demands of a 'lady', hm?"

Slowly, men began to emerge from the forest, stepping confidently from behind trees, bushes and tall grass. As more emerged Kagome felt her heart sink. There was over thirty of them all together. Kiyoshi and her were severely outnumbered.

With slow, unhurried steps they approached the pair, effectively surrounding and blocking any chance of escape. Kiyoshi was completely lost to his terror and panic, crouched in a heap with his hands over his ears, mumbling the word 'no' over and over again.

"Kiyoshi, snap out of it," Kagome ordered harshly. "This isn't the time to panic."

"I would say it is the perfect time to panic," a tall man spoke snidely, leering at Kagome. "We have you surrounded, you are outnumbered, and completely at our mercy."

Kagome glared, refusing to be intimidated. "What do you want with Kiyoshi?"

The man frowned, apparently not liking her behavior. "That is none of your business wench. And if you cooperate, we may let you...live."

Dark and sinister, the men glared down upon the duo they surrounded. Twisted sneers and leering grins adorned their faces, an air of ruthlessness and brutality radiating off them. The fact they were dressed as monks was not lost on Kagome, and the pieces clicked as she looked around the group.

"You're the monk's that Kiyoshi ran from aren't you?" she guessed, a hint of alarm trickling down her spine. "The ones he was escaping from the day I met him."

"Well, not us specifically," one laughed, grinning darkly. "Those fools let a simpleton like this escape them, so they were dealt with accordingly."

The surrounding men laughed, nudging each other at the innuendo, and Kagome was unable to prevent the shiver of disgust that raked her form.

"What are you planning to do with us?" she demanded angrily.

"We could just kill you here and leave you to rot," one suggested cruelly, sharing a look with his companion.

"Or have some fun with her first and then leave her to die a slow painful death," another suggested.

 _And they are supposed to be monk's?_ she growled silently.

"Yeah, let's sample some of this delicacy," another hissed, licking his lips suggestively.

Rounds of agreement and anticipation rang through the men, pressing closer with lascivious intent. However before any of them could even lay one hand on her, a voice spoke over the men, instantly freezing them in their tracks.

"Anyone who touches the woman will face instant death. She is for Lord Raikou."

As one the men jerked to attention, parting to let a tall, dark and frighteningly large man approach. He was tall and broad, dark in complexion and hair. Eyes black as night raked over Kagome's form, leaving her feeling coldly exposed and naked. He was dressed in full samurai armour minus the helmet, a long deadly, jagged blade at his hip. There was a strange energy resonating off the blade, but Kagome couldn't figure out what it was. His long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail at his back, exposing his large forehead.

He radiated power and authority leveling the men to simpletons with a mere glance of his ice cold eyes. As he halted in front of Kagome, she found herself unprepared for such a sight. The man's coloring and physique was not something recognized or even known about in this era, and yet here he stood. His exact country of origin was hard to determine, but it was certainly not Japan.

She stared at him in stupefied fascination, trying to contemplate what this meant on so many levels. Their gazes locked onto each other, he assessing her and she assessing him.

He towered over her by a good two feet, gazing down at her by his nose. His dark full lips twisted in a mocking smile, bowing to her from the waist with his heels clicked together. Her eyes widened at this, realizing it was not a bow common to this region.

He saw the light click in her eyes and he offered a mocking salute.

"Good morning priestess," he greeted formerly "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hiko of the New Order. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Still thrown off guard by his appearance and mannerisms, Kagome's earlier fire had fizzled out. She merely gazed at him in confused wonderment.

With a knowing smile Hiko turned to address the men flanking him. "Take the pathetic excuse for a monk and bind him thoroughly. He will not escape again."

Kiyoshi began to thrash and heave at their words, clawing at the hands that reached for him. "No, No. I won't' go back. I won't go back."

"Silence fool," one of the men growled, clocking Kiyoshi in the temple effectively knocking him out.

"Kiyoshi," Kagome cried, reaching for the unconscious man. Her attempt was halted by Hiko stepping in her path.

"He is of no concern to you now priestess," he said softly. "If I were you, I would be more worried about yourself."

"What do you want with me?" she snapped backing away as Hiko slowly stalked her. "Where are you taking us? How do you know I am a priestess?"

"You have earned the interest of my lord and master, Lord Raikou, and I have been ordered to bring you to him," he replied. "How I know you are a priestess will be discussed later. As for where we are going...you'll find out once we get there."

Kagome backed away, wondering if she could make a run for it. But then that would leave Kiyoshi to his fate, and trying to get help from the village would guarantee losing them and their intended course. Hiko seemed to discern her thoughts for he frowned, leveling a cold glare upon her.

"I wouldn't try it priestess," he warned softly. "I was told to bring you to Master Raikou alive, but it didn't mean unharmed." He paused, smiling, showing bright and perfectly white teeth. "Besides, he offered a trade. You come quietly and willingly and he will ensure the safety of your village from the shadow plaguing them."

Kagome's heart leapt at the words, doubt and suspicion filling her. "How can he keep the shadow away when nothing can touch it? How do I know this Raikou guy will keep his word?"  
Hiko frowned when she did not add the honorific to Raikou's name, his jaw tensing, but he forced a smile. "That's the gamble isn't it? Are you willing to take the risk by not coming? Besides, Master Raikou has his ways."

The negotiation was too good to be true, and Kagome didn't trust it for one minute. However, she didn't see any other choice. He saw the answer on her face and smiled widely. "Good choice. Now, your hands please?"

Kagome jabbed her hands behind her back, glaring up at the man. "Why?"

"I'm no fool priestess. If opportunity presents itself, you will make a run for it. So, I'm going to make it harder for you to do so. Now, your hands."

Growling under her breath, Kagome slowly brought forth her hands, palms up. Retrieving a length of rope from some hidden pocket in his armour, he tied her hands tightly together, but not enough to cut off her circulation. She tugged at them nonetheless for any possible weakness, sighing when she found none.

"And now for the best part." Before Kagome could even open her mouth to inquire what he meant, she was lifted unceremoniously over his broad shoulder, her face along his backside. She spluttered as her bangs hung in her face, blocking her view somewhat. She tried to push herself up, but could only do so by pressing against Hiko's lower back. He kept her anchored by placing a firm hand along her legs, ensuring she did not kick at him.

"Hey," she protested, pounding her hands into his back. "I can walk you know."

Hiko's back vibrated against Kagome's stomach as he laughed. "I have no doubt you can priestess, but I have been warned about you. I am not taking any chances."

With a brisk turn of his heel, causing Kagome's vision to swirl momentarily, he faced the men who stood waiting for instruction.

"Let's move out," he barked, beginning to move.

"Yes, Sir."

And they were off. Kagome's last view of the forest she had called home for so long was a lone basket tipped on its side, its contents spread upon the ground.

OoOoOoO

Kagome was pretty sure she was going to have a soccer sized bruise on her stomach from all the jostling received as Hiko marched. They had been traveling for hours and he showed no sign of stopping or tiring.

They kept to the woods, using nature as their cover. They moved with surety and confidence, speaking in low murmurs as they walked. They made little noise or disruption of the surrounding plants, barely causing a stir in their passing.

Although she couldn't be sure from her vantage point (she was really getting tired of seeing dirt and a armoured backside as her view), it seemed the men walked in a kind of formation. Hiko was flanked on all sides in the center of the group, while men, who alternated turns, pulled Kiyoshi behind them. The poor man had been bound and gagged, placed in a type of cart to be pulled along like the captive that he was.

Although she was not gagged, she had kept silent throughout the walk. As much as she wanted to scream and yell for help, she knew it would do no good. So, she watched and waited, trying to memorize their course as best she could. In case the opportunity came for escape, she wanted to make sure she did not end up lost, resulting in capture again.

There were times she thought she recognized the terrain they trekked across, and then others she was not sure. However as the hours ticked on, she found it harder to focus on their direction as the ache in her stomach from the jostling was becoming almost unbearable.

Thoughts of Kaede and the villagers floated in her mind. She wondered how long it would take for them to realize she was missing and what they would do about it. Kaede could not go searching for her, and with Inu Yasha and Miroku gone, it didn't give them many options. She knew Kaede would fret and worry about her, and she vowed to somehow get out of this and back to the village.

They continued to march on, her stomach and head pounding and throbbing from maintaining a very uncomfortable position for a long period of time.

Finally she could not take any more. "Can I please walk? As much as I enjoy staring at the ground upside down, my stomach is really beginning to take offense."

Hiko slowed and then halted, grabbing Kagome around the waist and heaving her up and over. The sudden rush of blood to her head left Kagome unstable and woozy and she swayed unsteadily, only prevented from crumbling to the ground by a firm hand on her shoulders.

She met Hiko's gaze, the man's dark eyes studying her thoughtfully. "I will allow you to walk now that we are a fair distance from a village and any chance of escape."

All of her body felt numb and wobbly, being held in the position she had for so long leaving it disoriented and uncooperative. However, not to pass up the chance to walk, her stomach aching as if she had just done a thousand crunches, she forced herself to take a step, then another, and then another until she was walking correctly.

She glanced over to Kiyoshi, wondering how he was faring, feeling worry grip her at what she saw. The man was huddled into himself, breathing heavily, his face white and beaded with sweat. His deathly pallor was concerning, but when she made move to approach him a hard grip on her arm halted her. Glancing back she found Hiko pulling her away, shaking his head.

"None of that priestess, Kiyoshi is off limits. You wanted to walk, now walk." With a sharp nudge he forced her to move, the rest of the group following suit. And they continued on.

A blazing sun overhead shone down upon the party, the cover of forest offering some relief from the humid heat. Though sweat poured down their faces, neck and backs, the group showed no indication of tiring or being bothered by the heat, their faces cold, shuttered masks. Kagome had become soaked with her own sweat, her clothing sticking to her body uncomfortably, made worse from walking.

They gave no indication of stopping or resting any time, and only offered a sharp glare at Kagome when her stomach protested its empty state. She assumed lunch had come and passed long ago, and she figured that was not going to be rectified.

Walking off the side and slightly behind Kiyoshi's cart, their gazes often met, the panic and sorrow in the man's gaze increasing Kagome's worry. Even without Kiyoshi's words haunting her mind, being in the presence of these men showed exactly what they were up against. At one point she stumbled, nearly falling flat onto the ground, but Hiko's rough grip prevented it. With an annoyed grunt, he shoved her on her way again.

More time passed, the only sound of the group the rattle of the cart the men pulled and the rustle of grass and weeds as they walked. Kagome's feet were on fire, the ache nearly unbearable as she continued to put one foot in front of the other. Her legs ached, and she was in desperate need of water.

They did eventually come to a brief halt to allow the men to ease their thirst at a small stream, Hiko offering a drink to Kiyoshi and Kagome who both accepted greedily. Kagome was grateful to feel the cold liquid sliding down her throat easing the burn from overheating. She took as many cups as allowed, unsure when they would next be allowed to stop and hydrate again.

And then they continued on once more, marching forward at the same gruelling and demanding pace as before. Hours passing once again, the sun moving increasingly west the further they marched.

Based on the direction of the sun's descent, Kagome guessed they were heading north. That was all she could gather, and wondered not the first time how long this would last.

Just as Kagome was about to collapse and call 'uncle' Hiko called for a halt. He raised a fist and instantly the men stopped. The sun was low, offering some small relief from the heat, casting long shadows on the forest floor.

"We stop here for the night," Hiko announced. "Prepare camp."

Like the well trained men that they were, groups scattered in different directions each knowing their assigned task and duty. Silence fell as only six remained standing guard over Kagome and Kiyoshi.

Not caring what they thought, Kagome allowed herself to collapse onto the ground with a ragged sigh of relief. Her feet throbbed in agony, her zori not appropriate for long distance traveling. She kicked the offending items off her feet, rubbing at the aching soles. She was sure she had blisters on blisters as the telltale burn continued to worsen on her feet. She wished she had her supplies with her to treat them or a cool stream to soak them in, but such luxuries were not available at the moment.

Kiyoshi was dragged from the cart and dumped next to Kagome, his ropes still firmly in place. He whimpered as the men shoved him against a tree, effectively securing him to the rough bark. She expected them to do the same to her, waiting in tense anticipation, blinking in stunned relief when they simply walked away.

Hiko stood a few feet from where the two sat, barking orders and directing men on where to place what. He towered over all the men by feet, his armour glittering in the waning light. More like an army than men of the cloth they performed their tasks like a well oiled machine, the camp set up quicker than Kagome would have expected.

Soon a large fire was blazing in the center of the camp, a deer someone had managed to kill roasting over the flames. The tantalizing aroma of meat began to fill the campsite, and the men eyed the meat with hungry anticipation.

Kagome's hunger increased the stronger the smell got, and rubbed absently at her stomach to stem the ache. Her flesh was tender and she suspected if she was to inspect the skin under her yukata it would be sporting an ugly bruise. Two of Hiko's men flanked her and Kiyoshi, their gazes locked straight ahead, but she knew that they were aware of every move he or she made. A sharp glare from the corner of one's eyes halted her subtle shift closer to Kiyoshi a veiled threat shining in the depths.

Her rear was going numb from sitting in the same position, and had been attempting to restore blood flow. She sank back down with an annoyed groan, muttering under breath about overbearing men. She feared they had actually heard her at one point however when one of the men whirled around, face rigid with anger. She gulped, warily watching as he approached, unable to halt the flinch that escaped as he crouched before her.

"What's so special about you?" he sneered raking his gaze over her lewdly. "What does Master Raikou want with you? We should have just killed you and left you to rot in the meadow."

Kagome had endured so many death threats during her travels that this one earned no reaction. "Then why didn't you?"

It was so quick Kagome almost missed it, but a flash of fear crossed the monk's face. "You don't know what Master Raikou is capable of. What Master Raikou wants, Master Raikou gets."

"Sounds like quite the guy," she muttered.

The man frowned at the unfamiliar term, not sure if she had just given an insult or a compliment. "I'd watch what you say, girl," he warned darkly. "If you do not show the master the proper respect, I will make you regret it."

"Goro," Hiko's deep voice jerked the man to attention. "What are you doing there?"

"Just checking on the prisoners Sir," he replied smoothly keeping his gaze locked upon Kagome. "She kept moving and I was making sure she wasn't trying to escape."

"No one touches the woman but me," Hiko growled, his voice growing louder as he approached them. "If she moves, you inform me, if she tries to escape, I will pursue. Is that clear?"

Goro seemed on the verge of protesting, but thought better of it and merely nodded. "Yes, sir."

Hoko turned to address the rest of the party. "That goes for everyone else. Do you understand?"

All the men confirmed, nodding and calling out together. Hiko turned back around to face Goro and the other man who had been standing silently by. "Get your meal, I will watch these two."

They did not wait to be told twice, dashing over to the fire where the deer was nearing completion.

Hiko kept his gaze on the two prisoner's, sinking down to his haunches so he was level with Kagome. Kiyoshi had cowered instantly, but Kagome remained unmoved. She boldly met his gaze, refusing to be intimidated.

Hiko seemed amused by her behavior. "It seems what they are saying about you, priestess, is true," he observed softly. "I had expected the sentiments to be...exaggerated."

She said nothing, simply gazing at him, her eyes sparking fire. Hiko cocked his head, staring deep into her eyes. "I wonder if the rest of the rumors are true," he murmured absently.

"I haven't the faintest clue what rumors are going around, so I couldn't confirm or deny either way," she huffed, rubbing a wrist against her yukata to ease the slight itching and twinge as a result of the ropes. Her wrists were sore from the bindings, the rough material rubbing and scraping against her skin throughout the day during her hike.

The motion was not lost on Hiko, and he smiled almost sadistically. "A little sensitive there are we?" he mocked, teeth flashing. "Wish to have the ropes off, do we?"

Knowing it was rhetoric, Kagome simply glared and kept scratching the wrists.

"That's only going to make it worse, priestess," he warned. "I would suggest not doing that."

"Easy for you to say," she growled. "You're not the one tied up and having your skin sloughed off from rope fibers."

Hiko barked a laugh, causing the men in the camp to pause in their meal and look at their leader in some surprise. Apparently Hiko having a sense of humor was new to them. They quickly went back to their meal however, not bothering to dwell further on it.

"You are a feisty one aren't you," he chuckled with a shake of his head. "How refreshing."

"I'm glad I provide you amusement," she snapped letting her hands lay lax in her lap, her skin still tingling and throbbing.

"Compared to the women I have had the misfortune of being in company with, yes, yes it is."

Kagome rolled her eyes, biting her tongue to prevent the retort bursting to get out. Her sarcasm was not going to help her here, no matter how much she wanted to use it. Instead she obstinately refused to meet his gaze, instead locking onto the large fire where the deer was slowly being consumed. Unable to prevent it, her stomach gave a rumble of hunger, and she scowled, waiting for the teasing to begin.

However, Hiko surprised her as he rose to his feet with an almost kind gaze. "I suspect you're hungry after the long walk you had today," he said, a hint of admiration in his voice. "And Master Raikou would be upset to have his prize arrive starved. Best feed you now shouldn't we?"

He didn't wait for a response, merely turned on his heel and made his way to the fire. He talked rapidly to the men dishing out the meat to the group, their rapid denials earning a harsh cuff to the head. It didn't take long for Hiko to turn once more, a plate piled with meat. Someone had made a stew from wild herbs and roots, which he had in his other hand. The closer he approached the tantalizing aroma's tickled Kagome's nose and she couldn't stop herself from inhaling deeply.

She did note he only carried one plate and one bowl, and she wondered if Kiyoshi and her were going to share. With care, Hiko set the two articles down ensuring nothing spilled or toppled over. Hot steam rose from the two dishes, the hearty aroma stronger now that it was right before her. The hint of spices and seasoning drifted to her nose, and her mouth watered instantly.

As much as she wanted to dig right in, attack that food with hungry vengeance, she forced herself to meet Hiko's gaze inquiringly. Hiko gave his okay, and she instantly reached down, plucked a piece of meat from the plate and popped it into her mouth. Instantly her mouth was filled with delicious flavors of meat and spices, the perfectly cooked meat melting on her tongue.

Her body demanded more, but she delayed the request momentarily so she could reach for Kiyoshi's bindings on his mouth so he could eat as well. Once her hands landed on the ties, a large dark hand closed over her arm, pulling it away.

"And just what is it you think you are doing, priestess?" he asked angrily.

Kagome looked up at him with exasperation. "What does it look like? I'm untying his gag so he can eat too."

"The prisoner is denied any food," he growled. "He is a wanted criminal and disgrace to our order. He must suffer the consequences of his disobedience."

"That's ridiculous," she snapped, wrenching her arm away. "What good does it do starving the man? If he is to stand trial as you insist he does, what good does it do if he dies before you even get there because he was not nourished? Would your Master Raikou like that his retribution was denied?"

HIko's face darkened at her words, leaning dangerously close, eyes blazing. "Do not assume to think you know what my Master Raikou thinks," he suggested. "I could kill Kiyoshi right here and now for his crimes, and Master Raikou would applaud the action. Kiyoshi only stands breathing now because I wish to witness the special punishment Maser Raikou has in store for him."

Kiyoshi's muffled cry caused Hiko to snap his gaze to the whimpering man. "You should consider it an honor that Master Raikou wishes to merit your punishment himself. Had it been up to me, you would be dead right now, floating way in some river, never heard or seen from again."

Kiyoshi shuddered at the mental image, nodding pathetically. Hiko smirked before turning back to Kagome. "You on the other hand are not here due to crimes committed against the new order, and more so because Master Raikou requested you. He ordered your capture, so here you are. I was given permission to do whatever it takes to get you there, sans killing you, more's the pity."

"How do you know you even have the right person?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "I'm not even in priestess garb."

Hiko cocked his head at her reasoning, grinning. "Good point, but I know we have the right girl. Raikou made sure I knew I had the right girl." He paused observing her thoughtfully. "Although I must admit the image he provided does not do justice to the real form. You're not gorgeous by any means, but there's just something about you…"

Kagome battled between being offended and uncaring. Her looks tended to be a sore subject for her, having been compared to Kikyo so many times in the past. It seemed that no matter who Kikyo had encountered or come across in the past, they had been in awe of her beauty and power, even if she was their 'enemy'.

Before coming to the feudal era, Kagome really hadn't thought much of her appearance or felt insecure about it. But, it is hard to not let insecurity get to you a little bit and feel on edge when you are compared to a person who can't seem to do anything wrong, no matter what they did.

Shoving the feelings down, she forced all the anger and annoyance into her gaze.

"I really couldn't care what you think," she hissed. "Or this Raikou."

Hiko's face tightened in fury at her words, muscles tensing. "I would be very careful of your words, priestess," he warned softly, venom dripping off his words." I will ensure you arrive to Master Raikou, but I can make it hell for you on the way."

Kiyoshi began to thrash at the man's words, something in Hiko's speech striking a nerve. He was shaking his head frantically, eyes filled with pleading.

Hiko snorted at the man, cuffing him sharpy on the head. "She will not be touched Kiyoshi, so cease your useless worries," he grinned wickedly, leaning close to whisper mocking words. "Although it's not like you could stop me if I decided to have my way with her, now could you?"

For the first time since his capture, Kiyoshi's eyes filled with anger and rage, straining against his bindings furiously. Hiko was not intimidated, instead finding the monk's actions annoying. A hand snaked out, wrapping around his neck. Kiyoshi's eyes bulged as his oxygen was cut off.

"Remember your place filth," Hiko snarled, tightening his grip until Kiyoshi's complexion began to change color. "I could snap your neck with a twist of my hand, and order my men to take the priestess as many times as they pleased. You are in my power now, and follow my whims. You are a pathetic excuse for a man who cowardly ran away when things became too challenging for you. You cannot hope to challenge someone like me and walk away. Remember that."

He released Kiyoshi who immediately began to heave and hack around his gag, inhaling deep lungfuls of air as best he could. Kagome's instincts to help kicked in and she made to assist the monk, but a hard hand on her shoulder prevented her.

"Make another move to help the coward and you will be bound to a tree too," Hiko growled. "Leave the trash to reflect on how powerless he is." He nudged the plate of meat with a boot. "Now eat up, before it gets cold."

Leveling one more glare at Kiyoshi, Hiko turned and stalked back to his men, sitting with his back to them, obviously confident they weren't going anywhere, as they began to immediately converse, no doubt planning out their course for the following day. Turning her back to them, she indicated for Kiyoshi to turn his head so she could attempt to undo the gag with her hands bound.

She would sneak glances at the men to make sure they were not paying her mind before returning to her task. It took longer than she would have liked, but eventually she managed to loosen the knot enough she could pull it from his mouth.

He gasped, moving his mouth around to loosen the stiff muscles and soreness. He fearfully glanced at the men surrounding the campfire with trepidation.

"You shouldn't have untied me Kagome," he scolded softly. "Hiko does not make promises he doesn't intend to follow through on."

"Let him tie me to a tree then," she said obstinately. "You need to eat, especially considering you are recovering from an injury." She glanced down at his hands tied behind his back with slight annoyance. "Although your hands being bound and my hands being bound is going to make this very tricky."

Carefully bringing the food closer, she began to dish up spoonfuls of stew and offer them to the man. "The stew is the best thing for you to ingest as it has a lot of nutrients. It will help you keep up your strength."

"What about you?" Kiyoshi asked with concern. "You'll be doing all the walking, while I will be in the cart. You need your strength too."

"I'll be okay," she assured him, pausing to pop a morsel of meat in her mouth. "This will do for me." She held up a chunk. "Do you want some?"

Kiyoshi nodded eagerly and she held it out for him to eat. The gesture felt somewhat intimate since he ended up touching her fingers with his lips often to gain the food. She couldn't fight the blush covering her cheeks, at the thought, an unbidden image of doing the same to a tall figure with silver hair popped into her mind.

The image was so unexpected and shocking that the morsel of meat she had been offering to Kiyoshi fell from her hands and plopped onto his lap. Kiyoshi blinked, having been enjoying the treatment secretly, eyeing the fallen morsel.

"Sorry," she whispered, picking up another morsel. She forced her mind to focus on the task at hand, trying to force the strange image away.

The image refused to fade however, and she felt her cheeks heating more and more with each pass to Kiyoshi, and eventually she had to let her hand drop under the pretense of taking some for herself.

If Kiyoshi misinterpreted her reaction, he didn't say, which she was grateful for. She had no attraction or interest in the man, and she had suspected there had been a little on his end. She didn't wish to hurt his feelings, but her heart belonged to another.

Again a flash of long silver hair and deep golden eyes flashed to her mind, and she slapped her hands against her lap with an angry grunt.

Kiyoshi jumped slightly at her outburst, eyeing her with slight concern. "Are you okay Lady Kagome?"

"Fine," she grunted, glaring at the food on the ground, more embarrassed than angry, but at a loss how to even begin to explain.

She was spared from even trying by a boot coming into view kicking the plate of meat away and the stew. She jumped in surprise and cried out in pain when a hand harshly pulled her head back by the hair.

"You don't listen very well do you priestess?" Hiko hissed in her ear, pulling painfully. "I told you to leave the prisoner be."

Kagome felt tears of pain seep from her eyes, the intense grip pulling at her scalp. She tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong. "He needed the food," she ground out painfully.

"And you need a lesson in obedience," Hiko snarled. "I should beat you until your skin is the color of your hair. That would teach you."

For one second Kagome felt a twinge of fear at his words, wondering if he would actually follow through.

However, neither one ever got the answer to the unspoken question as the forest suddenly erupted with the overwhelming surge of yoki. Hundreds upon hundreds of them surrounded the campsite, shortly followed by the growls, snarls and hisses of the youkai.

Kagome was released as Hiko straightened up, instantly drawing the sword at his hip. It was difficult to discern, but amidst all the auras and energies of the many youkai surrounding them, Kagome felt sure of something dark and ominous radiating off the deadly blade.

The ribbon keeping her hair atop her head had come loose, locks falling all around her back and shoulders in tangled waves. She shook the hair from her eyes, intensely focused on what lay beyond their sight. Hiko was scanning the treelines intently, eyes narrowed in speculation, both of them locked onto the same threat lurking beyond.

From the dark shadows eyes peered at the trio, shades of red, yellow and green glowing ominously.

"Get up," he ordered softly, keeping his gaze on the forest. "Slowly."

Keeping her gaze locked on the youkai beyond, Kagome did so, feeling very vulnerable without any weapon. The creatures snarled and hissed as she moved, but remained rooted to their spot.

"What now?" she breathed, edging toward Kiyoshi.

"Lord Hiko." The pain filled cry came from behind the trio, followed by a thud.

Kagome whirled around, her eyes widening at the sight.

Youai, hundreds of them, had swarmed the campsite, overtaking the men. They slashed, clawed, and ripped into their tender flesh, killing them instantly.

Where thirty had stood, nearly half were dead within seconds. And the horde kept coming, easily over taking and eliminating these men that radiated power and strength.

Hiko was cursing behind Kagome, and she realized that the horde that had stood waiting had now begun their attack. She barely managed to dodge a large claw from a lizard like youkai, rolling to the side. It hissed, lunging again.

It never reached her as Hiko's blade burst through its stomach from the back. It shrieked in pain and surprise, thrashing wildly on the blade protruding from its abdomen. Hiko's towering form appeared behind the creature, harshly pushing the creature off the blade and to the ground. It twitched once and went still.

There was no chance to speak as more came, slashing and clawing. Kagome felt a sharp burn on her back as a youkai slashed at her from behind, by some miracle only grazing the flesh. She quickly erected a barrier, wildly looking around for Kiyoshi.

However, she could only see the tree he was tied to, sight of the man completely blocked by swarming youkai.

"Kiyoshi," she screamed.

There was no response, and she feared the worst. Snarls of rage and pain resounded around her as the youkai attempted to shatter the barrier she was encased in. She shuddered with each attack, knowing the barrier would not last long.

She was exhausted both mentally, physically and emotionally, the last few days having taking their toll. She was not strong enough to maintain the barrier long, as depleted and weakened as she was.

Already, she could feel her body trembling at the effort to keep it erect, her legs fighting to keep her upright. She forced her body to move, hoping the barrier would follow.

Hiko did not notice as he was focused on the youkai lunging at him. He slashed and sliced with his jagged blade, a twisted smile on his lips each time his blade came away stained with youkai blood.

He seemed more pleased than angry they were attacking, often times moving to engage more of them instead of backing away or retreating.

The remaining men were faring little better. Some had attempted the same strategy as Kagome, erecting barriers, while others used wards and spells to diminish the numbers. But they just kept coming. For every three or five killed, twenty more took their place.

Alarmed at the number, Kagome wondered why they were attacking like this. Youkai attacking villages, people, monk's and traveler's was not uncommon. But for this many for such a small group, it was confusing and baffling.

"Ha ha ha, is that the best you can do?" Hiko roared, stabbing a youkai through the heart and laughing as it writhed and wheezed before dying. Like the others, the youkai was tossed aside as others raced to the man. He was covered in cuts of various sizes, but seemed unfazed as he continued to fight.

He seemed lost to everything but the battle, something glowing in his eyes as more youkai surged to him.

"Yes, that's it, come to me you filth. Taste the steel of my blade," he laughed.

Kagome took another step, stumbling as one large youkai leapt onto the barrier, pounding into the weakening dome. As the creature turned to dust form the pure energy, she felt the barrier shift and falter, minute tears spreading as it began to wane.

Focused and distracted by the dwindling barrier, Kagome didn't see the body hurling toward her until it was too late.

"Lady Kagome."

Just as Kiyoshi's voice reached her, something slammed into her barrier at a rapid rate. She could nothing to stop the barrier from shattering, the force beyond slamming into her with crushing force.

Kagome went flying along with the body that had collided with her and the barrier, both rolling over and over into the forest. The wind was knocked from her lungs, agonizing pain resonating all over as she crashed through sharp branches, thick foliage and rough wood.

Both eventually slide to a stop, both unmoving and dazed from the collision and fall. A consistent ringing in Kagome ears was her first sign of awareness, followed by the spots flooding her vision. Her head felt heavy and disoriented, unable to focus on her surroundings. Her chest burned painfully, and her whole body throbbed.

Distantly she could make out the muffled sounds of snarls, roars, growls and men's voices. They seemed very far away, almost non existent in the silence of the forest she now found herself in.

With a groan, she forced her body to move, gasping as her body protested every action. The pain in her side was increasing with each twist and pull of her body as she strained to right herself, her vision slowly clearing as she found herself on her back and staring into the tall trees above. The brilliant shades of purples and blues of dusk painted the sky above, casting the trees into nearly black outlines.

With effort, Kagome turned her head to take in her surroundings, coming to land on a still and unmoving body of a very large youkai. It had large wings, clawed feet, and a large beak for a mouth. A tengu. Its eyes were closed, and its chest was unmoving. There was a large rent in one of the wings, possibly a result from crashing through the forest.

Moving her gaze passed the lifeless creature, she noted with some surprise that they had crashed down a small incline, the sounds of the battle coming from up the hill. The overwhelming pressure of yoki still permeated the air from where she lay, growing stronger with each second.

Even now, they came from all sides of where she lay unmoving and vulnerable, drawing closer with each breath she took.

She knew she could not stay there and risk further injury or death, as she had no weapon to defend herself. With a groan and gasp of pain, she rolled to her side to better angle herself to get to her feet.

Again her body protested the action, her side seizing to the point she nearly collapsed from the pain. Gritting her teeth, she pushed off the ground, struggling as her hands were still tied. Each action was slow and painful, with fearful glances to the still unmoving youkai just a few feet from her.

Once on her feet, she used a nearby tree to brace herself and catch her breath, fighting consciousness as her vision swam alarmingly. She took deep lungfuls of air, leaning foward to stem the urge to pass out. As the dizziness abated, her body froze as the creature groaned. It was more like a garbled wheeze, but she knew what it meant nonetheless.

The creature was alive and it was stirring. She looked around wildly for the best course of action, knowing going back the way she had come would be suicidal. Her heart clenched with worry for Kiyoshi, but she knew there was nothing she could do for him right now. Perhaps if she could find a nearby village, maybe they would have an idea on where the monk's were heading and she could tail them. How she would save Kiyoshi on her own, she had no idea, she just knew she had to try.

However, thoughts of rescuing Kiyoshi were dashed from her mind as the youkai shifted, groaning once more.

Glancing over her shoulder to the stirring creature, she was alarmed to find its dark beady eyes locked on her.

"Girly," it rasped, rolling to its side and stretching the wing that was not torn. "Get girly."

"I don't think so," she hissed forcing her body to move, although everything protested the action. She dashed into the forest, wincing as her feet came harshly upon pebbles and jagged twigs, remembering now that her zori were back at the camp site.

She ignored the pain, pushing further into the forest, farther away from the battle still taking place behind. Again, worries of Kiyoshi assaulted her, hoping somehow he would manage to escape or be spared in the slaughter she knew would result with the youkai attacking.

Suddenly the air was rent with a howl of rage from the direction she had fled, and she realized it was Hiko. He had just discovered that she was no longer with the group.

Her foot catching on a root and nearly falling on her face, brought her to the present situation and all thoughts of anything else but escape filled her as she heard the creature give chase.

"Get girly," it repeated, stumbling and staggering to keep up. She could tell it was more used to aerial attack then ground as it seemed to trip on everything limb, branch, root and rock.

Chest heaving, lungs burning and side throbbing, Kagome increased her pace, jolts of electricity shooting up her legs each time her foot touched ground. But still she pushed on, glancing back to determine the distance between her and the bird creature.

She gulped when she saw only ten feet separated her and the youkai. It stumbled suddenly, falling flat on its face. It lay there stunned, and Kagome felt her chances increase as it made no move to get back up.

However, her victory was short lived as a shriek from over head had her looking up in alarm. Above and through the treeline, she could make out the large outlines of more tengu following along as she ran. They dived and swirled, easily keeping pace with her as she ran in the forest.

Feeling her heart rate increase in alarm, she focused on her path ahead, worried that she could be heading in a direction where those above would have easy access to her. She had no idea where she was going or where she was headed, and was at a severe disadvantage.

Hearing a loud crash and groan from behind, she chanced a glance behind her to see the one that had been chasing on foot scaling a downed tree that was toppled onto another tree, creating a kind of angled runway. It disappeared into the trees with a victorious cry, before it came crashing back to earth, unable to fly with its torn wing. It shrieked in rage, grasping onto a branch and watching her continue to flee.

It gave one final cry of rage before it was lost from sight as the trees closed in. She turned her attention back to the path ahead, skidding to a halt when she noticed the trees were beginning to thin. That meant less coverage, and easier access from the creatures above.

Looking wildly around, she expanded her senses, determining where the youkai were flying. She cursed as yoki came from every side, the forest swarming with their auras. From her left a very strong aura resonated, pulsing powerfully. It was radiating outward, a very strong indication to stay away.

However, something about the aura gave her pause, her head cocked in disbelieving bewilderment. She knew that aura, recognized the yoki pulsing powerfully.

She shook her head disbelievingly. How was that possible?

Taking no more time to dwell on the implications of the aura being here of all places, she immediately turned and began running in that direction. She really hoped she was not about to make a horrible mistake.

She knew the moment the youkai above realized she had changed course, the mad fluttering of wings and bodies, and angry snarls resounding above. The flurry of wings and shrieks indicated a large number of them and she felt her heart rate increase. What she wouldn't give to have her bow and arrows with her right now, thus making all of this unnecessary.

Ignoring the snarls above, she focused on the aura, suddenly noticing the faint twinkle of light in the distance. Perhaps a fire, or a dwelling. This was odd to her, considering this beings preference of travel, but she pushed the confusion aside and pressed on.

Breathing was becoming a challenge, the pain in her side nearly unbearable. Her vision blurred, her body trembled from exertion and her chest tightened with each step forward. But still she pressed on.

The light grew brighter and brighter the closer she drew to it, and she realized it was fire. A large blazing fire. Panic and indecision gripped her as she dashed forward.

What if she had not sensed what she thought she had? What if she was heading toward more danger instead of aid? Would she receive help?

The questions were dashed from her mind as she realized the forest was thinning and her cover was about to diminish. The fire was just beyond this next grouping of trees and then she would be out in the open and completely vulnerable. She doubted she would be able to erect a barrier. Her body completely out of reserves.

With dwindling hope and desperation, she flared her reiki, knowing the being beyond would instantly recognize who approached. She knew they could hear her steps, hear her rapid heart rate and ragged breathing. She knew they sensed the threat giving her chase, intent to harm her or worse.

But still she ran, her chest burning, her feet on fire and aching, slick with moisture.

The yoki beyond gave a sudden burst of power, the creatures above jolted at the magnitude, scattering away from the yoki they had been on direct collision with. They shrieked in annoyance, diving down at the girl still protected by the trees. She was close, she could literally see the blazing fire twinkling beyond the trees she used for cover.

She was so close. Just feet away. Twenty feet. Ten feet. Five feet. Two feet. One.

She burst through the trees into the clearing beyond, stumbling and falling right onto her side, unable to catch herself as her hands were still bound and her body finally gave out. Above she heard the tengu snarl in rage as their target was so close.

Through dwindling and fading eyes, Kagome lifted her gaze to the silent figure who watched her entrance with detached indifference. They faded in and out as her eyesight began to darken. She focused on them with sheer force of will, locking onto their eyes with her own.

"Se…Sesshoumaru," she breathed.

She could feel the bird youkai diving toward, feel their yoki drawing near with deadly intent, opting to ignore the powerful creature as they made no move to intefer. And she could do nothing to stop them, her body giving out. She waited, not once looking away from the Daiyoukai gazing down upon her with void expression.

"Please."

And then she knew no more.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Hey there everyone. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry this has taken so long. As I said in my author's note a lot happened the last few months and I couldn't write or post.**

 **Anyway, I sincerely apologize for the delay, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come.**

 **Thanks again for all the support, help and encouragement. Until the next chapter.**

 **Y'all are amazing. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	19. Chapter 16

CHAPTER XVI

The next thing Kagome knew is she was surrounded by the cries of tengu, squawking, shrieking and protesting the fact they were unable to reach their target. And the reason they were denied stood between the downed priestess and them.

They had felt his presence and the aura he had broadcast as a warning to stay away. But, they had assumed he merely wanted to be left alone and unbothered. They figured he would not begrudge them the want of this human and would allow them to carry her away.

Imagine their surprise and indignation when the tall white Inu youkai placed himself between them and their target. Did he want her for himself? Did he assume that they would let him have her simply because she had landed on his domain? Absolutely not. They had found her and claimed her, he would have to fight for her.

They trumpeted their challenge, diving down with claws extended for battle. He had a powerful aura, but he could not hope to defeat them all. A call for assistance and aid had been made, and the others had responded.

Hundreds circled in the air, eyeing the silent youkai with contempt and calculation. From their perspective he did not look that threatening or difficult to defeat, so immediately began their plan of attack. As performed many times before, they used the 'dive and confuse' technique-diving with the ruse of attacking and lifting up at the last second. While they did this from the front, the rest intended to swerve in at his back and snatch their prey from there.

Those in the air noticed the little morsel hiding by a large two-headed dragon youkai watching the tall white youkai with fascination. A small green youkai stood by her, waving his arms wildly, mouth moving rapidly. They were too focused on the battle in front of the white youkai to notice the attack from the rear.

Or so they thought. Those behind dived down rapidly, eager to sink their claws into the tender human flesh. They never reached their target. With his back to them the tall youkai sent something long and green at them, instantly tearing flesh from bone and sinew. Mangled bodies rained from the sky to land with a sick squelching thud.

The strange, captivating and enthralling weapon flew from the tall youkai, spinning and twisting in such a way the long green device seemed a part of his body as his hand was lifted high in the air. It whooshed, snapped and cracked, flying in the air as it met flesh and bone. Within seconds hundreds were dead and scattering in confusion and panic.

The usually foolproof attack had completely backfired, rendering their masses to mangled flesh writhing and smoking upon the forest floor. Those left living, decided an all out attack was best, overwhelm him with the masses and aerial maneuvers he surely would not expect.

Their intended victim had finally managed to push herself off the ground, bracing herself with her tightly bound hands, legs curled to the side. She was breathing heavily, eyes closed tightly with pain and agony. She was dirty, tattered, bruised and bloodied. Her long locks of raven hair hanging in wet clumps around her shoulders and back.

The heady and intoxicating call of her blood filled their noses, drowning out the smell of charred flesh and youkai blood. They focused on the scent, using it to push them on, the means of snatching her away so close.

They should have known the moment they coasted over the clearing that their fate had been sealed. Arrogance and drive had pushed them beyond reason, and they were about to pay for that decision.

They dove, swirled, slashed and clawed, all with the intent to confuse and overwhelm the tall youkai. They did not let it deter or distract them with the fact that the youkai's face remained impassive, calm and detached. He did not move from his spot before the human girl, and the only movement seen was of his hand with the long green projectile emerging from the clawed tips.

"Leave or die." The words were spoken calmly, quietly and without any malice; offering them one last chance to withdraw.

Refusing to be baited, the tengu dived and readied to render the youkai limb from limb. They never reached their target, any coming within range of his long weapon were killed instantly. More continued to fall as they became desperate to get one hit in, one slash, one attack. None succeeded and the bodies of those who had failed lay scattered at his feet. Blood stained the ground in a dark stain, growing with each failed body. However the tall youkai remained untouched and unblemished as he continued to lash out with his weapon until the remaining tengu gave up the attempt and turned tail and fled.

Their angry and frustrated squawks echoed long after they had disappeared into the night sky. Those in the rear glanced back to see the tall youkai watching them flee, not glancing back at the young priestess who was struggling to get to her feet, and failed. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto her side, with a muffled cry of pain.

In that moment, when the youkai deemed to look away from its prey, the tengu lunged, confident it would get a strike in this time. It never saw the flash of light or felt the strike of the weapon until his body severed apart and fell to the ground. Not once did the youkai look away from the human on the ground.

The second the tengu landed upon the ground, Rin was racing from her spot behind Ah-Un to the downed priestess.

"Kagome-nee-chan."

Dazed and pain filled eyes rose to met the worried browns of Rin. The girl fell to her knees before the older girl, reaching for the ropes at her wrists.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said plaintively, looking up at him.

Kagome missed the exchange, once more attempting to get onto her feet. The task was challenging with her hands bound, along with the fact her feet refused to support her. Sharp, jagged needles pierced her flesh each time weight was pressed upon the tender soles, one foot growing more damp with liquid.

Her side was on fire, pulling and twisting painfully as she shifted in her attempt to stand. She was wet and sticky on that area, the material clinging to her skin in painful snags. Her breathing was labored and spots floated before her eyes.

She fell to her knees, crying out at the sharp jagged pain shooting from the soles of her feet up her legs. Unable to hold her weight with her bound hands, she slammed onto her side the moisture spreading with the impact.

"Cease your struggles priestess else you cause further damage to your wounds."

Sesshoumaru's deep voice resonated above Kagome's prone figure and she could just make out his boots in her blurred vision. There was the faint rustling of fabric as he lowered to one knee. She blinked rapidly to clear the fog, finding it difficult to focus on his visage.

"The wound is deep and needs washing and bandaging, along with your feet," he observed, raking his gaze from her head to her toe's analytically. "Raise your hands and I will cut your bindings."

Kagome stared at the Daiyoukai as if he had suddenly grown two heads, donned a tutu and was dancing the merengue through the campground. What wound was he talking about? And what was wrong with her feet?

She did manage to process the request for her hands and obediently lifted them up just slightly. It was enough for the Daiyoukai to smoothly severe the fibers with one claw, easily avoiding skin. She could not contain a gasp as blood flow resumed through her wrists, resulting in an uncomfortable combination of numb and burn as her wrists were exposed to the air.

However, she was not one to complain, relieved to have the annoying ropes off and offered a smile to the Daiyoukai. "Thank you."

He said nothing and merely glanced at something out of Kagome's sight. "Bring Ah-Un."

With her hands now free Kagome gently pushed herself to a sitting position her legs tucked to the side. With only the fire offering the light, dimmer now as the flames were being extinguished, vision was limited for the human girl and all she could make out was a dark stain from under her breast to above her hip on the side that ached. It didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't mud or water.

"I see what you mean," she said dryly, eyes locked on the large stain. "That's going to be a mess."

"A crude wrapping will have to suffice until we can reach better ground," Sesshoumaru said softly, his eyes locked on the giant stain. "Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Suddenly Rin was there before them both, a large bag in her hands the overpowering scent of herbs wafting from the depths. "Here Kaogme-nee-chan."

Taking the proffered bag from the young girl, she was surprised to note the weight, gritting her teeth as her muscles pulled and protested the action. "Thanks Rin." She lowered the satchel to the ground, widening the opening to look within the confines. She noted bandages and compresses, glancing up at Rin, impressed.

Rin beamed. "Rin wanted to make one like Kagome-nee-chan's. Rin has some herbs that Rin collected and prepared just like Kagome-nee-chan and Lady Kaede showed Rin. Rin hopes it helps."

"It will help a lot," Kagome praised, riffling through the satchel. There were compresses and long bandages perfect to wrap around her torso. She wished she could wash and apply the herbs now, but knew it was not possible.

Sesshoumaru had risen to his feet and was walking among the tengu corpses, pausing before one and then moving on, and repeating the action. Jaken was busy dousing the large fire at the edge of the site, squawking and leaping around rapidly when he was sprayed with hot mist.

His cries were ignored as Rin assisted Kagome in getting her side wrapped with a simple and temporary bandage, worriedly eyeing the older girl when she would hiss with each pull. Kagome assured her it was fine and she would resume after a brief hesitation.

She ignored the fact that the simple wrapping quickly darkened with blood, knowing it was the best they could do for the time being. Finished with her torso, she quickly wrapped her feet as well, covering the cuts, abrasions and possible popped blisters to support them until she could tend them further.

By the time she was finished, the camp was darkened and void of any fire, the stars and crescent moon offering the only light. The camp was cleansed of any articles or items that had be used, the only sign that anyone had been there would be the scattered bodies of tengu.

Both girls looked up in surprise as Ah-Un came to a lumbering halt before them, each head looking at the two expectantly. Rin leapt to her feet, quickly gathering the bag of materials and placing them in a compartment on the dragon's saddle.

Kagome remained where she sat, gazing at the dragon and Rin in confusion. "Wha-"

"Come on Kagome-nee-chan," Rin called, already atop the large youkai. Jaken was sitting by the haunches, arms tucked into his sleeves with his staff of two heads resting against a shoulder. His eyes were closed, his posture relaxed.

"I'm going with you?" Kagome asked dumbly, her brain not processing correctly.

"Of course," Rin laughed, holding out a hand. "Kagome-nee-chan can't stay here. Kagome-nee-chan is hurt and needs help."

"But, no, I can't," Kagome protested stumbling to her feet, and immediately collapsing against Ah-Un's side. "I have to find Kiyoshi or at least get back to the village. If I don't the shadow-"

"The village is safe for the time being," Sesshoumaru spoke suddenly, gliding to them from the far side of the camp site. "And you are unable to pursue the monk in your current state. You will only meet your death alone."

Already her feet were demanding relief from the pressure placed upon them, sharp jolts racing up her legs. She knew the Daiyoukai was right, but still held back.

"But, where are you going? Won't I just be in the way?" she asked trying for a different tactic.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is heading north to the dark mountains," Rin announced helpfully pointing with her hand.

Kagome processed this, realizing it was the same direction the monk's had been marching earlier. She eyed the Daiyoukai suspiciously, but his face remained clear and emotionless. "The north, huh?"

Rin nodded happily, unaware of the tension rising between priestess and Daiyoukai. "Yes."

"Well, isn't that interesting," Kagome commented dryly, her gaze still locked on the Daiyoukai. "In that case, I think I will come with you. IF that is alright with Lord Sesshoumaru."

One thin silver eyebrow arched at her words, but otherwise he did not react.

Narrowing her gaze on him once more, she turned away to climb upon Ah-Un, gritting her teeth against the discomfort it placed upon her aching feet. She sighed with relief once upon the large beast, adjusting her seat for a more comfortable position.

Her feet dangled off one side of the dragon's large back, throbbing and pulsing in angry protest for the earlier 'abuse'. She could not ease or alleviate the discomfort of the injury on her side and resolved to endure a long flight of pain.

Obstinately refusing to glance at Sesshoumaru who approached the large dragon, she kept her gaze on the night sky, noting the crescent moon beginning to rise in the far west.

She saw Sesshoumaru pass by the dragon from the corner of her eye, taking the lead. The large dragon youkai followed obediently, Rin snuggling into the thick mane on its neck, sighing in sleepy contentment.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was engulfed in brilliant white light, seeming to shrink into himself until he was a large ball of energy. Kagome barely had time to process this before the light shot into the sky disappearing with a small wink.

Ah-Un gave a soft bellow before leaping into the air, gaining altitude with each passing moment. Kagome managed to keep her seat and barely move at the action, too used to riding flying youkai before. True it had been three years and some days, but she supposed like riding a bicycle, you never really forget.

Wind whistled through her ears as the dragon climbed higher and seemed to gain speed at the same time. Far below them the outline of trees, mountains and valleys passed by; large black outlines in the night. Like millions of glittering diamonds, the stars winked above, a myriad of colors across the sky.

The sight took Kagome's breath away, and she relished in the sight, for just a moment the pains of her body and worry of the day slipping away.

Time passed and the large dragon continued to fly at a gentle and unhurried pace, the soft snores of Jaken alerting the priestess the youkai had fallen asleep. Rin was curled up against the dragon's neck, chest rising and lowering with deep and even breaths, and she supposed the girl had drifted to sleep too.

Left to herself, she became lost in her thoughts. Questions and worries plagued her mind. Not the first time she wondered if she was making the right choice. Should she have returned to the village, ignoring the threat of Hiko? Would the shadow attack again at her appearance, killing many more villagers? Was she better taking this course? What would she do when she came across this Raikou? Negotiate? Demand he leave her friends alone, and cease killing youkai? Try reasoning?

Was Kiyoshi okay? Had he survived the attack by the youkai? Was he now bound once more to a tree, hungry and thirsty worrying about her as she was him? If she failed to find him in time, what would happen to him? Would she reach him in time?

She glanced down at her bloodstained bandages and feet, frustrated that she was in such a state. She would be unable to move out on her own for a few days until she was well rested and had regained her strength. For the time being, traveling with Sesshoumaru was the best considering she had no weapons, no supplies and no...zori.

She shook her head with bemusement at such a silly mistake. One moment of relief costing her immensely. She wondered if her shoes were scattered back at the other campground, trapped underneath a youkai or human body, forever lost. Would they be discovered by archeologists one day and wonder why these random articles were there?

The irony that she had already affected time in more ways than one was not lost on her and she wondered how much more she would impact it. Would the future change or alter due to her coming back here? Growing old here? Would her great (many greats) great-grandchildren pass by her mother or her brother and not realize they were passing distant (or close…?) family?

She wished she could somehow send a message to her mother, let her know how she lived her life and that she had been happy. She frowned at the thought. Was she really happy? The question brought a deep sigh from within her soul, the answer obvious.

She certainly wasn't miserable, but she wasn't...happy either. Her relationship with Inu Yasha, or more accurately lack thereof, was taking its toll. She could feel them drifting apart, growing further and further apart with each passing day, instead of closer. By all accounts and purposes, they should have been planning a wedding, the celebration after and feast. But, not only had he yet to propose, the last time she had mentioned settling down and starting a family the hanyou couldn't disappear fast enough.

The constant comments and comparisons to Kikyo were getting old as well. Deep down she had feared that the hanyou really only saw her reincarnation in Kagome and not Kagome herself. Sure, he cared for her and appreciated her, but he still didn't really see her. It was disheartening to realize he couldn't accept her handling situations differently than Kikyo would.

After all this time, he still couldn't see that they were nothing alike. Sometimes she wondered if she really was Kikyo's reincarnation. They looked alike, yes and their powers were similar, true, but hers had taken on such a different spectrum and route that she often wondered about it.

The idea that a part of her soul had been bound to the undead priestess had not been lost on her, yet she hadn't felt incomplete without it. In fact, she never missed a part of herself in helping to keep the former priestess 'alive'.

Looking down at the passing terrain she noticed the faint flickering glimmer of camp fires and torches, wondering if one of those was the surviving monk's with Kiyoshi. She sincerely hoped that the man was alive and that somehow she was successful in saving him.

There was a subtle shift as Ah-Un adjusted its course, having previously coasting west, it altered to fly north-west, rumbling in its chest.

Kagome had never ridden the dragon before (1) and the ride was certainly differently than Shippo in his bubble form or Kiara. Kiara was like a large horse, as far as the height and method of mounting, but Ah-Un was too broad and large. And while it was smooth, the dragon's means of flying was certainly...different.

Reaching out a hand, Kagome stroked the large scales visible along the large front legs where they connected with the shoulders. The texture and feel was different than she would have expected, smooth like a snakes skin but on a larger scale. She had expected them to be rough and abrassive, but instead found it similar to rubbing refined leather. The large dragon rumbled in its chest glancing at her through the corner of the eye of one of the heads.

She hoped that meant he enjoyed the touch and continued to rub the scales, smiling kindly. "Thank you for carrying us, Ah-Un." She smiled wider when the head bowed just briefly at her in acknowledgement of her thanks.

The smile lingered as she glanced over to Rin who was still sleeping contentedly against the dragon. She envied the child's ability to sleep so easily and confidently on a surface such as a dragon flying who knew how high above the ground.

Exhaustion was beginning to set in, the rush of adrenaline pounding through her veins earlier slowly abating, replacing it with extreme exhaustion, intense pain and drained reserves. She fought to keep her eyes open, knowing her falling asleep would result in the dragon being down one less rider.

She used any means to distract herself and keep her mind focusing, resorting to even repeating all her old charts, formulas and tables from school, surprised she actually remembered so many. However, even that lost its effectiveness and her eyes were beginning to droop when Ah-un suddenly banked, losing altitude by small degrees.

This did the trick to jerk Kagome to wakefulness, wondering if they had reached their new destination. As they drew closer to the ground, Kagome could make out the white and translucent clouds of steam dotting the area, and she felt excitement grip her at the implication of what that meant.

Sure enough, Ah-Un landed in a grove of trees, creating a small alcove. Hidden from sight, but within easy walking distance, was a large hot spring. Big enough for four adults it wafted steam lazily in the air, the subtle scent of sulfur and other minerals permeating the air.

She eyed the spring with eager anticipation, already feeling the healing properties of the minerals seep into her sore and battered body. It would sting like crazy, but it would be so welcomed.

She looked up expecting to see Sesshoumaru waiting for them, but the Daiyoukai was nowhere to be found. Brow furrowing in confusion, Kagome hesitated to dismount the dragon. Why was he not here?

The slight jostling of Ah-Un's landing managed to rouse Jaken from his sleep, the youkai snorting loudly and nearly falling off the dragon. He managed to right himself however, yawning widely before deeming it necessary to gaze around their surrounding.

"A hot spring, eh," he grunted, leaping from the dragon. "No doubt for you Kagome. Best take advantage of it."

He skipped off into the forest without a backwards glance, leaving Kagome alone with the dragon and a still snoozing Rin. Upon landing, Rin had only rolled to her side, shifting slightly before resuming sleep.

Still Kagome hesitated, worried about stripping of her yukata and having Jaken or, heaven forbid, Sesshoumaru show up. That was one embarrassing moment she would never be able to live down. She eyed the hot spring with deep longing, her burning side encouraging her to take the literal plunge.

She waited a good five minutes, give or take, before giving into temptation and dismounting the dragon. Instant fire shot up her legs as her feet touched ground and she gasped, gripping the dragon's mount for support.

"Okay," she gasped, breathing through her mouth. "I can do this."

She tried to remember where Rin had placed the satchel of bandages, herbs and compresses and sagged with relief when she found it on her first try. Her elation raised higher when she spotted bathing supplies packed just underneath the medical satchel. Granted, it wasn't anywhere near her normal supplies from the future of shampoo, conditioner and body wash, but it was Sengoku Jidai best rendition and she was not about to pass it up.

Her elation turned to frustration as she struggled to carry both parcels under her arms, her feet and side adamantly protesting the added weight. Gritting her teeth she limped to the hotspring, carefully and gently setting everything down within easy reach before disrobing.

She unwrapped the bloody compress, shuddering at the amount of blood staining the once pristine white material. She let it fall where it landed as she released her side, the material of her yukata sticking to the wound due to the recently dried blood.

As gently as possible she pulled the material from the gash, wincing as it pulled a few times, tearing the wound anew.

The torn, dirtied and tattered yukata brought a disgusted grimace to the girl's face, letting the material drop to the ground atop the bloody bandages, the torn tabi shortly following. She hissed through her teeth as the bare skin of her feet touched the rough surfaces of the rocks surrounding the hot spring, leaping in as quickly as she could to alleviate the pain.

Hot searing pain raced from her feet to her legs once her feet sunk beneath the surface the minerals already going to work on the damaged flesh. With bated breath she sunk further into the hot water letting it wash over her burning and aching side. She leaned against a rock, letting the water sooth away all her aches and pains.

She was not sure how long she soaked, time passing by without notice as she relished in the haven of a hot spring. Minutes or hours, she couldn't say, but the rustling of leaves alerted her that Jaken was returning. Some sixth sense told her it was not Sesshoumaru. He would not be so loud. She smiled with the thought, unconcerned the imp was approaching as the bush provided ample cover.

"There is a change of clothing for you just beyond the rocks Kagome," he called, sounding somewhat put out. "Enjoy your bath."

And then with muttered words the youkai stormed off, the crashing of leaves and shrubbery louder as he left the clearing. Tense moments passed as Kagome waited to see if Jaken would return again. Silence reigned, except the occasional rumble, snort and snuffle from Ah-Un who seemed to amble around the clearing before it seemed to settle on some patch of grass close to where she reclined in the hot spring.

Finally after a good long soak, Kagome retrieved oils and soaps to wash with, sighing with ecstasy as the dirt, sweat and blood was washed from her person, leaving her skin glowing. With gentle care she washed her feet and her side careful to not press or rub too hard on the tender flesh. She made sure any embedded articles or dust was cleansed from the actual cut unable to contain the small cry that burst from her lips at the treatment.

Her feet took less time and did not hurt as bad, and in the dim light, she couldn't make out many details on how deep cuts were or how many blisters were popped. However, she made sure they were thoroughly cleansed before rising from the spring, the water sliding from her lithe form.

The cool night air kissed her bare flesh, causing goose pimples to pepper the skin. She shivered slightly, wringing out her hair as best she could to let it hang over one shoulder to dry afterward.

Keeping her feet in the water, she left her torso bare to dry so she could put on the medicinal herbs and compress. She tried to inspect the wound, but could not see much except a long jagged line along her rib to her hip that was darker than her normal complexion. She made quick work of smoothing the medicinal remedy along the gash, instantly feeling the herbs take affect. Next she placed a compress against the wound to stem any further possible bleeding and then quickly wrapped it.

Releasing the breath she had been holding while she wrapped the wound, she stepped further from the water to finish drying. When her skin was just barely damp, she donned the undergarments of the clean yukata, followed by the yukata and obi. The material was soft against her flesh, softer than any of the yukatas or kimono's she had worn since returning to the feudal era.

It was certainly expensive and of fine material and she couldn't prevent herself from sliding her hand along the fabric. A soft smile parted her lips as she finished dressing fully aware where or precisely who the articles had come from. Endeavoring to thank the Daiyoukai personally, she gingerly sat upon a rock to tend and wrap her feet.

Unfortunately with the extra bandaging her feet barely fit into the geta, uncomfortably tight in some areas and pinching in others. Which meant except for only short distances, Kagome would not be able to wear the footwear while her feet were bandaged. .

Finished with dressing, her eyes alighted upon her torn and stained yukata. The blood needed to be washed away to prevent attracting youkai to the area, but no fire burned to place them in, and the only water she could see close by was the spring. Wrapping the yukata into a tight ball, the blood stain in the center along with the torn zori, and bandages, she cinched it tightly hoping that would do the trick for the moment at least.

Picking up the bundle, she limped out of the tall grass, gazing around the small clearing.

Her gaze alighted on Ah-Un curled up carefully, to ensure Rin was not knocked from her perch, on the far side of the clearing, eyes closed. They snapped open at her approach, watching her inquisitively.

"Hey there," she greeted softly, noting with some disappointment that Sesshoumaru was still absent. "Sorry if I woke you. Rin still dead to the world?"

The dragon merely blinked up at her, and she chuckled. "Never mind, bad use of words there, I suppose."

It merely blinked again, subtly shifting so that a space was presented along its belly close to the front legs creating a sort of makeshift recliner to lay on. It looked from the legs to her and back again, and she blinked in surprise.

"You want me to lay there?" she asked in surprise and awe. "Really?"

The dragon purred, closing its eyes and relaxing, the topic over. Kagome stood there in uncertainly, tempted and ready to drop off to sleep after her long soak, but unsure what to do with her soiled garments. Finally, with a shrug of her shoulders, she placed them upon a rock, then hobbled to the dragon.

With a contented sigh, Kagome slide down upon the smooth and warm body, snuggling into a comfortable position. "Thank you, Ah-Un," she murmured sleepily.

She gazed quietly up at the stars, the soft snores of Rin and Ah-Un's deep rhythmic breathing a soothing pattern that lulled the priestess closer to sleep. The twinkling stars above began to fade as her eyelids drooped lower and lower and lower.

How much time had passed she couldn't say, but suddenly she was awake, disoriented and confused. She remained where she was, too comfortable and cozy to move, but her eyes swept across the clearing trying to locate what had roused her.

And then she saw it...or more precisely, him. Tall, proud and silent, a luminescent specter in the darkness of night denying its deep shades by his ethereal glow. From head to toe, the long white-gray hair, the white haori and hakama, and cream colored mokomoko radiated brighter than the waning moon above.

He stood with his back to them, gazing up at the night sky, specifically the moon. Whenever he gazed out upon the darkness of night, it was always to the moon. She hovered above, casting her glow upon the group below. Though dim and waning, she gave her all, letting her love and protection shine on all those who embraced it.

To the sleepy eyed Kagome, it seemed the moons rays fell directly on the Daiyoukai, merely adding to his mysterious glow, surrounding him with her embrace as only the moon could. And he seemed to welcome it, lifting his head high, body still and relaxed as he soaked up the silver beams.

A gentle breeze coasted by, lifting silver strands gently from his person, silken locks that coasted gently back down to rest against his back. It was hypnotic and enthralling to watch the hair dance and sway as he stood regally beneath the moon's rays. She was unable to tear her gaze away, holding still and breathing as slowly and softly as she could to prevent herself from disrupting the scene before her.

Suddenly he shifted or perhaps the atmosphere changed, she really couldn't say, but she knew that he was aware of her stare, aware she was awake. He did not turn or even drop his gaze from the moon, the silent guardian to them all. It was then she noticed the soft snores of Jaken close by, and she realized that the tall Daiyoukai was the only one standing guard.

She knew that Daiyoukai, let alone youkai, had different systems and metabolisms than humans, thus allowing them to go without sleep, rest or meals for long periods. Still, as she watched the Daiyoukai stand gazing at the night sky, guarding over his charges like the proud Inu Youkai he was, she wondered if he ever slept, ever rested, ever...dropped his guard.

Was he allowed to indulge in simple moments and pleasures in life? Or was he forced to forever be on guard, watchful and alert to prevent attack on either himself or those he deemed under his care. He was a Daiyoukai, the highest level of youkai in existence, and his powers and skills were always coveted and sought after.

Standing there in the light, proud, tall and strong, Kagome suddenly saw him in another light. Lonely. No one stood by his side, sharing the burden of protector, guardian, lord of the land and powerful entity. He was nearly unbeatable, but he bore the burden alone. Was there anyone out there who could share the burden he carried for one of his position? And if so, would he ever accept them or allow them the position near his side?

In a way Kagome envied that person. The one Sesshoumaru deemed and placed as his equal was surely to be someone special and unique. And something told her that when he found this soul, his devotion would solely be on them and forever them. She wondered what that would feel like or be like, having one so solely and completely devoted to you and you alone.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she tensed in alarm, wondering if he had heard her. If he did, he gave no indication, his back still to the watchful priestess, his gaze still raised to the moon. Sagging with relief, she regretfully lowered her gaze from the Daiyoukai, not wishing to intrude on a private moment any further.

Eventually sleep wrapped her in its soothing embrace once more and all worries and cares slipped away. That night she dreamed of silver strands and dancing moonbeams.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Morning came too quickly for the tired and tender priestess, but come it did, along with all the cries, caws, croaks, rustles and growls that accompanied it. Golden beams of sunlight trickled through the thick trees and shrubbery, warming the slightly cooled ground. Glittering droplets of dew covered the grass and flowers scattered in the clearing, sparkling cheerfully to the small group.

Rin was the first to rise, having had the most sleep of them all, followed after by Kagome. The priestess was amused to see Jaken still dead to the world, cuddling with his staff like one would a stuffed animal or significant other. Rin giggled at the sight too, and the two of them used the hot spring to wash their faces and freshen slightly for the new day.

As before, Sesshoumaru was absent in the clearing, his strong aura resonating a fair distance away. It pulsed and flowed in small and simple waves, a warning for other youkai to stay away, but nonthreatening. Whatever he was doing, he was making sure his ward was safe.

With help from Rin, Kagome hobbled back to where Ah-Un still lay eyeing the sleeping kappa with annoyance. The dragon was growling low and shifting subtly in an attempt to rouse the youkai, but to no avail. Finally the dragon stood on all fours, the snoozing Jaken rolling smoothly off and jolting awake with a very loud snort.

"Wha-where-huh?" he asked in succession, gazing wildly about. Once his gaze landed on the disgruntled dragon-youkai, his eyes narrowed. "Ah-Un, is that any way to treat your master? How dare you move like that and wake me in such a fashion? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The dragon merely snorted down at the youkai, effectively knocking him onto his back then lumbered away into the forest.

Jaken jumped to his feet, shaking a fist at the fading dragon. "Get back here Ah-Un. I'm not finished with you. You owe me an apology."

And with that Jaken dashed after the dragon, still calling out to the dragon, expecting some recompense for his 'behavior'. The dragon ignored him, continuing on his way to whatever he was going to do.

Kagome and Rin watched the two disappear with varying expressions of exasperation and amusement. Sharing a quick giggle, the two made the short, difficult for Kagome, trek to a nearby river rife with fish. Rin performed the task of capturing the fish, while Kagome cleaned and prepared them. She stayed off her feet, using a rock to prop them up and ease the pressure and pain.

The task was completed quickly, and with the assist of her arm, Rin and Kagome made their way back to the little camp ground. It was void of Ah-Un, Jaken and Sesshoumaru still, but Rin didn't seem fazed by this as she set about gathering sticks and logs for a fire. Kagome felt bad she could not help as much as she wanted to, but worked to at least get a decent pit situated for the fire.

Once the pit was built, the kindling arranged and the fish speared, they attempted to start a fire by rubbing wood together. Kagome had never had to use this method before, always blessed with matches, or a youkai or hanyou with her, and so both found themselves tiring out without a flame.

"Where's Jaken when we need him?" Kagome muttered, earning a giggle from Rin.

As if hearing them, Jaken appeared carrying more clothes in his arms, very annoyed and muttering under his breath.

"Lord Jaken, Kagome-nee-chan and Rin need a fire," the young girl said by way of greeting.

Jaken rolled his eyes. "What do I look like, you're servant? I have better things to do than pamper to your whims Rin."

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that you were meant to help me in whatever I asked for and that Lord Jaken was not to argue," she said with confusion.

A vein pulsed in Jaken's head at the girl's words, and Kagome stifled the giggle bursting to get free. Jaken shot her a glare, which only increased her amusement. Sighing with abject defeat the imp slumped to the pit, using the staff to ignite the wood. Rin cheered loudly, which seemed to appease Jaken substantially.

Setting the fish close the flames, they passed the time away with some games, allowing Kagome to stay off her feet. Soon the firing was roaring and the fish were cooking nicely. The aroma of seared scales and roasting meat permeated the air, and Rin's stomach gave a mighty growl of hunger. Kagome laughed her own stomach echoing the sentiment.

It was the joyous and raucous scene that Sesshoumaru came upon, gliding into the clearing on silent feet. Jaken instantly sobered, giving the air of stern guardian and protector, but they all knew it was a sham.

Sesshoumaru's gaze swept over them lingering for just a moment on Kagome raking across her bandages.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kagome-nee-chan caught fish together. Rin caught them and Kagome-nee-chan cleaned them."

Sesshoumaru nodded down at her. Rin beamed and sat back down next to Kagome who was now sitting stiffly and uncomfortably. Having Sesshoumaru back, even though she had missed his presence, changed the whole atmosphere. How did she act with him? What did she say? Could she be herself? What did they normally do while traveling together?

Rin took charge, continuing the game they had been playing prior to Sesshouamru's arrival, the tense mood lifting substantially moments later. Tears of mirth rolled down Kaogme's cheeks as she laughed at Jaken's attempts to perform the task given him as the loser, Rin graciously cheering him on.

Sesshoumaru had taken a comfortable seat a few feet from the group, an arm braced against a raised knee. He watched their antics with shuttered golden eyes, narrowed to relaxed slits.

Soon the fish was complete and ready and the girls dug in. Jaken enjoyed a few as well, slurping up the delectable meat hungrily. Ah-Un joined them a short time later, nudging Rin for a morsel of fish with large, pleading eyes. Kagome chuckled at the complacent and docile dragon, purring happily as Rin tossed each head a large fish. They nudged her gratefully and the young girl stroked each nose affectionately.

Kagome watched the interaction a small and gentle smile pulling at her lips. She became aware of a penetrating and contemplative gaze upon her and turned to find Sesshoumaru staring at her. Her heart jolted at the deep gaze, swallowing as she met the gaze inquisitively.

He said nothing, just kept his gaze locked on her, something swirling within the golden depths. She could not look away, but her body protested the intensity with nervous revolt. The shade of the trees above shifted and swayed, creating a myriad of patterns with the shadows that moved across his figure.

Watching the tones shift and change across his person, she recalled sensing his presence by the Goshinboku the day prior, curiosity piqued on why he had been there to begin with. The resonating aura had been indicative of a long stay in the area, and she pondered what had caused the Daiyoukai to pause at that particular spot.

Regardless of their truce now, gazing upon Inu Yasha's tree with reminiscence did not seem like something Sesshoumaru would do. She cocked her head thoughtfully as she gazed upon the silent Daiyoukai, her question and confusion flashing in her gaze.

No answers came however as he looked away to watch Jaken and Rin chase eachother around the clearing in a game of tag. Jaken protested Rin's use of longer legs, insisting she was cheating. Rin merely laughed, switching the game to hide and seek. Jaken was deemed 'it' and began counting with disgruntled agreement.

Rin dashed over to Sesshoumaru, diving behind the Daiyoukai to bury herself into mokomoko. Sesshoumaru arched one silver brow at the girl, but did not move or discourage her. She leaned out to wave cheerfully at Kagome before ducking back into hiding once Jaken finished 'counting'.

The green youkai lumbered around the clearing, checking behind rocks, trees, bushes, even Ah-Un (who growled at the youkai), with no luck. Jaken grew frustrated as his searching turned up little results, grumbling under his breath. He passed by Sesshoumaru multiple times in his search, the brown eyes following him from behind mokomoko.

Kagome chuckled each time the youkai passed, earning a confused glare from Jaken and she merely shrugged in response. At one point her gaze slide to the silent Daiyoukai surprised to find his piercing gold's locked on her. Her smile froze on her lips as she became trapped in his swirling depths, a strange kind of stare down occurring between the two.

Both seemed unwilling to look away and break the spell first, time slipping away as they stared into one another's soul.

The spell was broken when Rin popped out from mokomoko with a triumphant grin, waving cheekily at Jaken. "Lord Jaken couldn't find Rin. Rin wins."

"Why would I search for you there?!" Jaken cried, eyes wide with horror. "You shouldn't hide in a place like that!"

"But Lord Jaken didn't say Rin couldn't hide there," she stated confusion marring her brow. "Why couldn't Rin hide by Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru shouldn't be handled in such a way," he shrieked, his face turning bright red. "You shouldn't use Lord Sesshoumaru as a plaything."

"Plaything?" Rin echoed, turning to face Sesshoumaru. "Did Rin use Lord Sesshoumaru as a plaything?"

"Personally, I think Sesshomaru enjoyed it," Kagome found herself piping in, earning stares from Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken. Jaken looked incredulous, Rin happy, and Sesshoumaru intrigued.

"You-," Jaken choked out, eyes wide. "You...do?"

Aware of Sesshoumaru's curious stare, she kept her eyes fixed firmly on the imp. "Well, if he didn't, wouldn't he have said so? I mean, he can talk, and Rin reads him better than anyone. So, if he had not wished her to 'touch his person', then he would have certainly let her know."

Jaken's mouth opened and closed in abject horror and stupefaction, eyes bugging from their sockets. "I…I…."

Rin clapped cheerfully. "Kagome-nee-chan is so smart. Let's play again, Lord Jaken."

Before the imp could protest or argue the poor youkai was dragged away by Rin. They went to the far side of the clearing where there was more room to run and play. Ah-Un had moved to that part of the clearing, letting the hot sun soak its warm rays into its scales. When Jaken made an attempt to use the dragon youkai as a hiding spot, he was instantly denied. Protesting loudly the imp quickly moved to another hiding spot, glaring at the dragon the whole time.

Realizing it only left Sesshoumaru and her, Kagome felt her cheeks warm, finding her hands suddenly very fascinating. She could still feel his eyes upon her, eyeing her curiously.

Silence dragged on for long minutes and she found she couldn't stand it. "I never thanked you for helping me out yesterday, or letting me travel with you," she burst out. "So, thank you."

No response came from her declaration and she fidgeted on her spot on the ground. Her side was starting to ache again, a clear indication that the bandages needed to be changed and new herbs applied. Her sight flickered to the clothing sitting neatly upon a rock where Jaken had left them, wondering when she would be able to change the dressings.

As if reading her thoughts, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Rin wishes to wash in the hot spring this evening, and hoped you would join her," he murmured, his gaze off to the side.

Kagome looked back over to the Daiyoukai, brow furrowed. Nothing in his tone had suggested or indicated annoyance or irritation, and yet she just could tell he was bothered by something. She studied him silently, nodding once to indicate she had heard, head tilted to the side.

He boldly met her stare, something flashing in his golden orbs.

Huffing, Kagome shifted so she was facing him squarely, planting her hands on her hips. "Alright, what's the problem?" she demanded, earning an arched brow from the silent Daiyoukai. "And don't give me that look, mister. I know something is bothering you, and I want to know what."

She was pretty sure she made quite the comical spectacle. Her feet wrapped in thick bandages, straight in front of her, hair completely unbound and falling around her shoulders uncombed and unstyled, rear situated on a dirty ground-most likely getting stains on the material, hands planted on her hips as she glared at a creature capable of rendering her to ribbons in seconds.

But, she didn't care, more concerned with gaining an answer from the stoic Daiyoukai.

"If you didn't want me to come with you, you should have said something," she snapped, eyes flashing. "And I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can walk on my feet and find a decent weapon." She disregarded the narrowing of his eyes, interpreting it for something other than what it was. "I didn't push myself on you, and wouldn't be here if I didn't have to, so don't be angry at me for 'invading'.

"I didn't have any other option." Again his eyes narrowed, and she glared right back. "I didn't have any weapon with me and my reserves were out. I sensed you and just went on instinct." She looked down, flicking off invisible dust from her lap. "I figured since we were at leasts friends, you wouldn't mind me showing up and asking for help." She sighed glancing briefly at him before looking away. "I guess I was wrong."

"Do not assume to reason what it is I think, priestess," he growled softly. "You're being here is not inconvenient."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" she challenged, narrowing her eyes. "You're saying the right things, but…" she trailed off, shrugging. "But something about you is saying that you don't want me here. And…"

Again blue locked with deep gold, each speaking volumes each refused to voice aloud. "And it's like you are..angry about something," she finished softly.

Sesshoumaru removed his gaze from hers, sliding over to Rin and Jaken who were still engaged in 'hide and seek'. "You speak foolishness," he said dismissively. "I feel nothing."

Kagome's bark of laughter had the gold orbs snapping back to her. "Oh, you feel alright," she countered confidently. "You just don't express it. Or admit it."

Sesshoumaru's lids narrowed at her words, the air suddenly growing cold. Kagome felt it, but refused to look away. "What are you so afraid of?" she whispered.

Red flashed through gold, the Daiyoukai instantly on his feet. The reaction surprised Kagome and all she could do was look up at him with wide sapphire orbs.

"I fear nothing," he growled down at her, before whirling on his heel and disappearing into the forest.

Seconds passed as Kagome's eyes remained locked on where the Daiyoukai had entered the forest, heart beating a deep staccato in her chest. Releasing her breath with a deep huff, she shook her head dazedly. "Could've fooled me," she murmured under her breath.

With a shake of her head, she called Ah-Un over to retrieve the medicinal herbs and bandages so she could check her injuries. With the dragon youkai's aid, she hobbled to the hot spring, using the tall grass as cover to remove her clothing and check the gash on her side.

In the light of day, she was able to make out the full extent of the injury, cringing at the jagged line across previously smooth flesh. It would undoubtedly scar, and she sighed at the thought. It would be added to the long list of injuries sustained in this era, many leaving scars like this one. There were the scars on her arm from the time Kohaku had attacked her with his scythe, the time she had been attacked by Inu Yasha while possessed by Magatsuhi within Naraku, the scar on her side from the Shikon No Tama being torn from her body, and so many others. Granted they were not obvious or very noticeable, but each had a story behind it, and a memory.

Unconsciously her hand traced the scar on her arm where Inu Yasha had slashed her flesh within Naraku, reflecting on the fact that Sesshoumaru had stood guard over her while lost to consciousness. He had kept all the youkai attempting to attack her at bay, refusing to let her be consumed by any of them. She felt her lips twitch in a small smile, which she quickly wiped away.

Such thoughts led to dangerou paths that she couldn't cross or set foot upon. She had enough on her plate as it was without dealing with strange emotions surging at the thought of the tall and powerful Daiyoukai. Emotions she couldn't even begin to make sense of or even decipher.

Thrusting the thoughts from her mind, she focused on reapplying the herbal remedy to her side, twinging as it still stung and was sensitive to touch. Finished with applying the medicine, she re-bandaged the wound and then tended to her feet.

They were not as bad as she had originally assumed, mostly sporting small cuts and abrasions on the flesh. There were many popped and torn blisters, which was the cause of most of her pain, and those would take a few days to heal. Repeating the same process with her feet, she was soon rebandaged with new compresses and sighing with relief as the medicine took effect.

Retrieving the discarded bandages and wrappings she emerged from the tall grass to find Ah-Un waiting patiently for her to assist her back to the shade of the tall trees. Kagome accepted with gratitude, flinching with each tender step.

A good distance away, Sesshoumaru's aura pulsed and surged, flaring outwardly in angry spurts. All around, she could detect the faint and minimal flares of responding youkai, low level ones that had no interest or desire to face against a Daiyoukai. They respected his position and status, giving the desired (more like demanded) space.

Shaking her head at the strange actions of the Daiyoukai, she gingerly lowered herself to the soft ground under the shade of a tree. The sharp, painful pull of her side was a huge indicator that healing was a long way off and even though it didn't look bad, it was still a deep wound. Resting against the trunk of the tree, she watched the antics of Rin and Jaken, amazed at the girl's stamina.

Hours passed, and soon the small band was sharing a simple lunch of stew herbs and roots found in the forest. Under Kagome's direction the meal was prepared by Jaken and Rin, the imp in charge of the fire and the tasks too big for Rin. It was very good, considering their limited stock of items, and they savored the flavoring.

The atmosphere was calm and peaceful and Kagome found herself wishing time to slow down or stop for just a moment to savor it. At her wish, a strange pulse flashed through her body, a kind of spark and she stiffened at the sensation, wondering what had just happened.

Quickly expanding her senses, she searched for any threat approaching or nearby, brow furrowing when none made itself known. What had caused the strange reaction she had felt then? For that she had no answer, and remained on high alert, just in case.

She searched for Sesshoumaru's aura, finding it difficult to pinpoint as he had placed himself a good distance away from them. She wondered what he was doing when his aura suddenly spiked angrily before diminishing once more. With a small shake of her head, she returned her attention back to the small group in the clearing.

Alarm and confusion raced along her spine as she gazed upon Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un. Both were still facing one another, apparently conversing togther, but that was not what had the priestess alarmed. Watching them move, they seemed to be moving at a slower pace than normal as if on slight slow motion.

Kagome glanced down at herself, wondering if she was experiencing the same thing, confused to not find anything amiss. She returned her gaze to the other two, baffled to find them the same as before. She once more expanded her senses, wondering if perhaps a spell was being placed upon them, once more finding nothing.

"Kagome-nee-chan?" Rin's confused inquiry had her gaze snapping to the younger girls, confused to find her back to normal. "Is Kagome-nee-chan alright?"

Blinking, flicking her gaze between Rin and Jaken she nodded slowly. "Yes, yeah, I'm fine Rin, just fine," she assured absently, wondering what had just happened.

However the moment was forgotten when the air was suddenly rent with the loud call of a wolf from far away. The hollow, melodious call resonated across the clearing, a somewhat sad and melancholy quality to it.

Rin shuddered at the sound, subtly shifting closer to Jaken. The imp's gaze flickered briefly toward the girl with indifference. "Do not fear Rin, the wolves are far away," he said dismissively.

Still quivering with fear, Rin nodded. "Rin knows."

Knowing the girl needed a serious distraction, Kagome launched into a game of 'I spy', the result instantaneous. Soon the fear faded from Rin's eyes, the wolf cry all but forgotten.

0o0o0o0o0o

The day passed quickly and as the sun was sliding toward the horizon, Kagome and Rin were encompassed in the shelter of the tall grass, happily enjoying the soothing heat to the hot spring.

Jaken had been chased from the clearing by Ah-Un, much to the indignation of the youkai imp, the dragon youkai comfortably curled in a ball just outside the grass shelter as sentinel.

As before, the bandages had been removed to allow the soothing minerals to soak and penetrate the injuries, encasing the cuts, bruises, and blisters in healing heat.

For a few minutes, the two sat in silence, simply enjoying the moment. Finally, Kagome's curiosity got the best of her and she glanced to Rin.

"Rin," she called softly, waiting for the small girl's attention before continuing. "Why is it you are here with Sesshoumaru? Why did he take you from the village to join him on his 'journey'?"

Briefly, fear flashed across Rin's face before it faded, and the young girl occupied herself with combing through her hair as she responded. "Rin didn't want to stay in the village with the dark man there. The dark man scares Rin."

This got Kagome's full attention. "The dark man?" she echoed, sitting up fully. "What dark man?" She cocked her head, her face filling with understanding. "You mean the shadow man, don't you?"

Rin nodded. "The shadow man and the other bad man," she said. "They both scare me."

"The other bad man," Kagome mused thoughtfully. Thoughts of Hiko flooded her mind and she glanced at Rin. "You mean Hiko?"

Rin's face flooded with confusion at the name, her head shaking back and forth. "Rin does not know a Hiko," she said, head cocking curiously. "Is Hiko a bad man too?"

"As bad as they come," Kagome muttered. "He's the one that captured Kiyoshi and me."

Rin nodded as if she understood, but her face was still puckered with confusion and fear. "I do not like this Hiko then. He could have hurt Kagome-nee-chan."

"Well, thank heavens I escaped then," she said happily, instantly filled with regret. "But, Kiyoshi wasn't so fortunate. He's still with them."

"Rin is glad Kagome-nee-chan is here, now the bad man can't get either of us."

Kagome frowned. "Either of us? Is he after you too Rin?"

Rin shrugged, flicking water droplets with her fingers. "Lord Sesshoumaru said Rin is safe with him. And now that Kagome-nee-chan is here, so is Kagome-nee-chan." Her head titled thoughtfully as she eyed Kagome. "Rin had hoped to see Kagome-nee-chan at the Goshinboku, but Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin that Kagome-nee-chan couldn't because of the shadow man. So, Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin had to leave."

"You were with Sesshoumaru at the Goshinboku," Kagome repeated. "Waiting for me?"

Rin nodded. "Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin he had promised Kagome-nee-chan."

At those words, memory flooded Kagome and remorse gripped her. "The Goshinboku, the promise...oh, I completely forgot about it," she cried, burying her face into her hands in shame. "I can't believe I forgot. Maybe that's why Sesshoumaru was so mad to see me. Here I was hounding him for answers and explanations, and the time he agrees to give them...I FORGET."

Silence passed for a moment before Rin spoke up. "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't blame Kagome-nee-chan for forgetting. Kagome-nee-chan had to help the village. Lord Sesshoumaru understood that. Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru were just sad we coldn't see Kagome-nee-chan."

Kagome snorted. "I'm pretty sure 'sadness' is the last thing Sesshoumaru felt at missing a meeting with me," she muttered. "More like relieved."

"Lord Sesshoumaru seemed sad to Rin," the girl said softly, earning a sharp glance from Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't like me Rin, he can barely stand me," she sighed. "I wish to be friends, but he keeps pushing me away. Being 'sad' doesn't fit the picture I have of him, at all."

"Rin was sad that Sango-chan's friends died, and all the villagers," Rin said, changing the subject. "Rin hopes Kagome-nee-chan is feeling better."

Kagome smiled gratefully, before her face darkened with anger and determination. "I'll feel a lot better once this shadow is destroyed and this 'Lord' Raikou is handled too."

Rin seemed confused, but didn't comment on it. "Kagome-nee-chan should apologize to Lord Sesshoumaru for missin the meeting at the Goshinboku," she suggested helpfully. "Lord Sesshoumaru will like that."

Kagome chuckled dryly. "I'm sure he would," she murmured under breath, before saying aloud. "I will."

Satisfied, the girl ducked under the water to finish her washing, and Kagome followed after. The two dried off, applying more salve to Kagome's wounds and bandaging them once more. Once finished with wrapping her injuries, the two dressed in the fresh clothes Jaken had presented earlier. Once again, the material was fine and of expensive quality, taking Kagome's breath away at the fine and intricate stitching and detail on the smooth fabric. She shook her head in awe as she caressed the sikly fabric, marveling at the beautiful picture sewn into the front of the yukata.

"Sesshoumaru's got very nice taste," she murmured, earning a happy giggle from Rin who readily agreed.

"Rin loves Sesshoumaru's kimono's and yukata's," she said spinning in a circle. "Rin feels very pretty in them."

"Rin was already pretty, the yukata just enhances it," Kagome praised, tapping the girls nose

Rin beamed, suddenly hugging the priestess tightly. "Rin loves Kagome-nee-chan."

Love and affection swelled within Kagome as she returned the embrace. "And I love you too, Rin."

Still grinning, Rin dashed off through the grass giggling happily with her arms spread wide as the grass swayed and danced at her passing. Kagome limped behind, wincing at the pain that raced up her legs at the pressure on her feet. She still could not walk on her feet and she sighed with relief upon spotting Ah-Un waiting for her.

"Thanks Ah-Un," she breathed, leaning against the dragon's hide. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." The dragon youkai grunted in acknowledgement, one head nodding. "And thanks for keeping such a good eye on Rin. She's such a bright and beautiful light to so many. Especially Sesshoumaru."

The dragon purred at Rin's name, glancing over to the young girl who currently danced among the flowers a few feet away.

Once more the dragon brought Kagome to her standard post by the tree, and she sank down with a pained groan. "Man, this is going to take a long time to heal," she grunted, sitting back with a small sigh. "Looks like you guys are stuck with me for a while."

In reply, the dragon nudged her gently with both its noses, rubbing against her affectionately. Kagome laughed, rubbing the brow of the two heads. "I take it you are okay with that, hm?" she asked teasingly.

Twinkling laughter filled the clearing as the dragon continued to nudge and rub against the laughing priestess, the girl taking in the action with joy and acceptance.

It was this Sesshoumaru walked upon as he entered the clearing once more, pausing as he took in the sight. Nothing but acceptance, joy and rapture filled the young priestesses face as she accepted the exuberant love and attention of the enamored dragon youkai. She returned the dragons affection joyously and willingly, full lips parted in a wide grin.

As hard as he tried to tear his gaze away from the sight, he found himself unable to do so. Light rained down from the heavens painting her raven locks in a golden halo, the silken strands cascading down her back in luxurious curls. The damp locks clung to her skin in some spots, holding fast as she moved and shifted. Her cheeks were bright and rosy from her recent bath, her full rose lips pulled into a wide smile. Dark lashes fluttered around eyes that could see into the soul and expose the secrets within, bright with love and joy as they gazed upon the large dragon youkai.

The smell of blood, sweat and dirt no longer clung to her in frightening waves, removed and replaced with the unique scent that was hers alone. It brought to mind warm spring mornings and cheerful springs. She was life embodied in that moment as she stroked the dragon's flesh, and for just one second he felt the longing to have those same hands upon his own flesh.

The thought was harshly shoved away the moment it passed his conscious, sharply turning away from the tempting sight. The epitome of calm and coolness he stalked across the clearing, acutely aware of the blue eyes that followed his every move.

Her laughter had ceased the moment she became aware of his presence, watching him with tense fascination and curiosity. He adamantly ignored her, approaching Jaken instead who was bowing profusely at his approach.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru, you have returned," he squawked, face to the ground. "What orders for your lowly servant my lord."

"I will be gone this night," he spoke softly and with authority as he glared down upon the groveling youkai. "You are responsible for Rin's safety. If anything happens to her, you die."

The imp paled at his words, groveling mournfully. "Do not worry my lord, she will be under my sharp and watchful care," he cried pitifully. "Not one hair shall be harmed under my stewardship, Lord Sesshoumaru. You can trust your humble servant."

"See that I am not disappointed or your head will be on display for all passing youkai," he growled, turning on his heel and stalking away.

As quickly as he had appeared, he was gone, a heavy silence falling over the campsite. Kagome's gaze remained where he had disappeared, still shivering in reaction to feeling his gaze on her.

There had been something very intense as he had watched her play with the dragon youkai. Granted, she had not felt his penetrating gaze at first, but when she had, she could not forget it. Her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest long after he had disappeared from the clearing, and her breath seemed short and swift.

What had just transpired in that short time span, she could not say, but to say he had loathed it, was an understatement. The cold and angry air radiating around the Daiyoukai still clung to the atmosphere, dimming the light in everyone's spirits. Whether they knew what had caused it or not, the group was affected by it nonetheless.

The group attempted to lighten and cheer up the mood, but the effects had already taken place. It was a slightly subdued group that sat around a campfire that night to share a meal before retiring to sleep.

As commanded, Jaken sat on alert throughout the night, watchful and leary of any approaching threat or danger. None made itself known and the night passed quickly and without mishap.

The day dawned hot, cloudy and muggy, a sure sign of approaching storms. The small band of travelers left the clearing the next morning, led by a silent and stoic Sesshoumaru.

He had appeared at sunrise, carrying with him fresh clothing for Kagome and Rin, plus a brand new bow and a quiver of arrows. Awe had fallen upon Kagome upon seeing the weapon, noting the fall quality and marksmanship in the woodwork and string. She had run a gentle hand along the bow, stroking the cared patterns in the wood.

Glittering and grateful blue's had risen to the silent Daiyoukai a 'thank you' about to pass quivering lips. Before a word could be said, he turned away coldly and ordered the group to move out. Stunned, Kagome had blinked at the empty spot Sesshoumaru had just occupied, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

The shock and confusion faded to be replaced by annoyance and irritability, fire flashing as she glared at the receding back of the Daiyoukai. Blue ice flashed as she followed the Daiyoukai's silhouette, promising silently to confront him later. If he thought he could act this way, he had another thought coming to him. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to get to the bottom of his behavior, one way or another.

Rin and Kagome spent the majority of the journey upon the back of Ah-Un, Rin occasionally opting to walk. Kagome wished she could do the same, but her feet did not allow the luxury. Sesshoumaru kept at the head of the small band, ever on alert and on guard. Jaken followed close behind, the staff of two heads at the ready at all times.

The bow and arrows sat within close reach of Kagome, draped along the dragon youkai's saddle horn. The first few hours of travel had been spent playing a game of 'I spy' between Kagome and Rin, Jaken joining in here and there when Rin couldn't guess correctly. After some time, Kagome suspected Rin was guessing wrong on purpose so Jaken could keep playing.

They stopped frequently, allowing Ah-Un a chance to rest, allowing Rin and Kagome to get a drink of water and snag some wild berries as a snack if needed. The pace and means that Sesshouamru traveled was a far different experience than travelling with Inu Yasha. The hanyou was often impatient and irritable when a call was made for rest or sleep. He wanted to keep going and was annoyed they had to stop so often.

Here however, Sesshoumaru was always the one to make the call for rest, a sixth sense alerting him when it was needed. Kagome appreciated his concern and care for the girl and even the dragon youkai. He was neither cruel nor impatient with the creature, allowing Ah-Un the needed rest and recuperation needed along with nourishment.

Being a full-blood youkai, Ah-Un didn't need to eat or drink as often or as much as Rin and Kagome, but it was still needed.

At one particular stop, when the sun was high over head and a small lunch of rabbit and roots was being consumed, Sesshoumaru left the group to scout ahead, ordering Jaken to 'keep an eye' on Rin.

Kagome noted she was never mentioned when orders were given to keep watch, and she wondered if it was because he cared little for her safety or that she could take care of herself. She really hoped it was the last option, instead of the first, secretly wishing Sesshoumaru had faith and confidence in her abilities. True, she hadn't been the picture of strength and endurance the other night, but she had been under extreme stress and exhaustion.

As always the imp groveled mightily at the Daiyoukai's command, bowing over and over long after Sesshoumaru had disappeared. Kagome and Rin had taken the opportunity to soak their feet in a small stream nearby, making use of the cover of trees to change and redress Kagome's wounds.

She was happy to note that the wound was not smelling or looking of infection, but it was not sealing or healing as quickly as she would like. Blood still seeped from portions of the cut and burned and ached fiercely.

She was annoyed with the slow healing, and endeavored to search for some other remedies that helped to stem blood flow, ease pain and help with scarring. The remedy Rin had prepared was helping a lot, but was a basic remedy for injuries and Kagome needed something a bit stronger.

She cursed her inability to walk and explore on her own, her feet still too tender and raw for long distance hikes. She still could barely manage short trips from one end of clearing to the other without intense pain, so there was no way she could walk a mile or two. It would have to wait.

After the meal was consumed and the remains discarded, Rin curled up against Ah-Un under the shade of some trees, settling down for an afternoon nap it seemed. Jaken planted himself right next to the girl, an attempt at a fierce and stern expression on his face. He glared at any leaves that dared come too close to Rin's sleeping form, and Kagome chuckled at the youkai's antics.

Accepting the fact that they would not be moving any time soon, Kagome settled comfortably against a large rock, propping her feet up to ease the pain. She gazed up into the tall trees overhead, watching the streams of sunlight dance through the leaves. The melodic calls of birds, bees, crickets and other small forest animals echoed through the forest, the subtle rustling of trees creating a counter rhythm to the music of the forest.

Sitting there, enjoying the peace and quiet, Kagome realized she had never really taken the time to appreciate and enjoy the simplicity of the moment. So much time had been spent getting from one place to another as fast as possible, a lot had been missed or overlooked.

Now, sitting here and forced to wait, she took in the beauty of the green on the trees, the different shades creating a beautiful pallet of shades and tones, mixed with the neutral tones of the tree trunks and the earth. Flowers of many colors dotted the forest floor, painting the ground in shades of pinks, purples and blues.

Kagome inhaled deeply, the sweet scent of pollen, petals and grass filling her senses. She breathed it in, eyes closed in silent rapture. A small breeze wafted by, lifting small locks of raven hair off her shoulders and across her neck and cheeks. The slightly ticklish sensation brought a bigger smile to her lips, and she casually brushed the locks back into their proper place.

She was unaware of the picture she presented, sitting there amongst the wild flowers and rugged beauty of nature, eyes closed and faced lifted to the heavens. Her floral yukata merely accented the beauty she reclined against, her dark lashes kissing sun-warmed cheeks. Her long raven hair swayed and shifted in the wind, a sea of midnight black against a backdrop of color.

She let the music of the forest surround and sooth her, relaxing for the first time in months as she took it all in. The world faded away as the music filled everything in Kagome, relaxing and easing muscles that had not ceased to be tense since her return to the Sengoku Jidai.

The sudden dead silence jolted Kagome from her stupor, the dazed and disoriented priestess noting with bewilderment that the sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows on the ground. She sat up, realizing in her relaxed state she had fully reclined upon the rock. She gazed up at the sky, unable to comprehend how the sun was so low in the sky when she had just closed her eyes for a moment.

Shaking the lethargy from her mind, she glanced over toward Ah-Un, noting that Jaken had fallen asleep next to Rin, the imp having fallen over onto his back in his slumber. Loud snores emitted from his parted mouth, the gravely rumbles grinding on Kagome's nerves.

Kagome cringed, amazed she had managed to sleep through that. Rin was still dozing, curled up against Ah-Un's legs as it rested, one head curled next to the sleeping girl.

Fully awake, Kagome stretched her stiff muscles, brushing locks of raven hair from her face. Her brow furrowed in bewilderment as consciousness fully returned, noting the silence of the forest, where before there had been a myriad of sounds.

Deep blue eyes narrowed as she scanned the forest, alert and tense. Nothing moved or stirred in the depths, but she acutely felt the piercing gaze of eyes. She could literally feel them pressing into her back and neck, drilling into her with dark intent. She tensed, wondering who or what lurked within the dark shadows.

Bright orange and golds painted the sky in brilliant shades as a dusting of pink and purple coasted along the horizon. The deep yellows and golds cast warm shadows on the ground, illuminating the forest.

All was the epitome of peace and calm, except for the dark and penetrating gaze she could feel along her skin. Hairs stood at attention on her neck and shoulders, a cold sweat trickling down her chest.

She sat tense and ready, noting with annoyance her bow and arrows were not within easy reach, still secured to Ah-Un's saddle. She cursed her lack of foresight, hoping whatever was out there was not aiming to gain a meal...or worse.

However as quickly as the sensation had come, it vanished, life returning to the forest almost immediately. Birds resumed their song, frogs began to croak, and crickets began to chirp. Even the wind seemed to restart the refreshing wisp of hair sliding along her skin as it moved across the forest.

Kagome sagged, rolling her eyes at the oblivious imp mere feet away, contentedly snoring away against Ah-Un. Ah-Un were wide awake, both heads gazing directly at Kagome. She realized the dragon had felt the same thing she had just moments ago, and it brought with it a sense of relief that she wasn't imagining things.

"It's a good thing we have you Ah-Un," she murmured. "Who knows what would happen to Rin without you around."

The dragon youkai purred happily, lowering its heads once more in relaxed calm. Quiet reigned once more over the small group, leaving Kagome to herself once more. Sighing, she leaned back against the rock once more looking around and above her, looking for any means to entertain herself.

Finding nothing of interest, she expanded her senses, wondering if she would be able to sense Sesshoumaru. She was surprised to note that he was very close, and drawing closer. Which meant he was returning. She sat up, glancing over at the still slumbering imp. She wondered what the Daiyoukai would do finding his minion dead to the world, and his ward unguarded. Well, she was here, but she doubted he would count that worth anything.

Sure enough, before Sesshoumaru appeared a small pebble came sailing through the air, landing with deadly accuracy against the slumbering imp. It knocked him clean over, an instant lump emerging from his bulbous head. Squawking and snorting in confusion and pain, the imp leapt to his feet looking aroudn wildly.

"Alright, who did that?" he shrieked, little hands clenched into fists. "Show yourself you coward, face the wrath of the mighty Lord Jaken."

"When I return I expect to find you awake and alert, Jaken, not sleeping the day away." Sesshoumaru stepped from the shrubbery, his face calm and stoic as always, yet the anger fairly radiated heavily in the air.

Jaken gulped, eyes bulging in alarm, instantly on all fours, bowing profusely. "Forgive me my lord, I merely closed my eyes for just a mere moment or two," he wailed, giant tears pouring from his eyes. "Other than that, I was on constant and serious guard."

Kagome could not prevent the snort of disbelief that burst from her nose, two sets of eyes instantly locking on her. Gold and black locked onto with varying degrees of emotion whirling within the depths.

Kagome grinned unapologetic. "Sorry about that, must have had something in my throat."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow arched, while Jaken glared daggers at the priestess. Sesshoumaru's lids narrowed in speculation before returning back to Jaken, noting the imp was still locked onto Kagome.

"I expect better next time, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said softly, the threat obvious in his words. "Do not disapoint me again."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, of course Lord Sesshoumaru," the imp breathed, once more bowing profusely. "I will not fail you again."

"See that you do not," the Daiyoukai intoned, turning away from the still groveling imp. "Wake Rin, we must be on our way."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken scrambled to his feet, dashing over to shake the oblivious and fully asleep Rin. He called and yelled, pushed and shook the girl with no luck.

The whole scene was so funny, that Kagome could not prevent the musical laughter that burst from her lips. Sesshoumaru's gaze snapped to hers, and she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but that's funny," she chuckled, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I don't think he is going to have any luck waking her up. When she gets like this, no one wakes her."

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to the child, seeing that Kagome was right. Jaken had not managed to rouse the girl even a little. Without a word, he approached the slumbering child, laying a gentle clawed hand upon her head.

The reaction was instantaneous and immediate. Rin's eyes snapped open to lock onto Sesshoumaru's, beaming up at the Daiyoukai happily.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is back," she sighed. "Is it time for everyone to leave?"

Sesshoumaru nodded rising to his feet, Rin following after. "Okay," she chirped. "Come on Lord Jaken, time to go."

Jaken stood there in sweaty disbelief, mouth hanging open and eyes blinking rapidly in outrage. "Wha-"

"Don't keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting," she called over her shoulder, pulling Ah-Un to his feet with a small tug on the reins. "Lord Sesshoumaru hates to be kept waiting."

"But-" the poor imp just could not seem to wrap his head around it all, still blinking and slouched over in confused defeat. "But-"

He was ignored as Rin guided the dragon youkai to Kagome so she could climb atop his back. The dragon rumbled once she was situated comfortably, patting the necks to let them know she was ready.

And just like that, the group was on its way once more, moving at a calm and sedate pace, gliding through the forest without a worry or concern. However, as they crested the bend in the path, Kagome couldn't stop herself from glancing back once more at the forest they were leaving behind, wondering once more what it was she had felt back there. No answer presented itself and she resolved to remain on guard from this point forward.

OoOoOoOoOo

(1) I don't remember if Kagome ever rode Ah-Un or not, so went with not for this story. If I am in error, will someone let me know. Thanks. ^_^

Thank you so much for your patience in the long delay in getting this posted. I appreciate y'all sticking with me even though I struggle to be consistent and diligent in getting chapters out. Thank you so much for all the encouragement, feedback and reviews. I appreciate it.

I wanted to give a HUGE shout out and 'THANK YOU' to the amazing xoMIA;) on Dokuga for being my sounding board, proof reader and error finder. Thanks to MIA this story is still going and will keep going. So, THANK YOU xoMIA;), you are AWESOME!


	20. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER XVII**

"The villages are just through these trees. We should see the first grouping by dusk."

Deep shades of blues, gold's, pinks and purples painted the horizon behind the small band making their way south-west. A man with long silver hair and red hakama and hitatare was running on the ground, faster than any normal human, while two others sat astride a large nekomata above.

They had been traveling hard and fast, with short intervals of rest over the two days they had been traveling. Any other travelers on the road they passed were ignored by the man in red, impatiently bounding over them or around them with practiced ease. Noting the weapon at his hip, any that had thought about protesting his lack of manners, quickly thought better of it.

Their bewilderment merely increased when the monk atop the nekomata humbly offered apologies to them, begging their forgiveness of the ill mannered and impatient hanyou. This only served to irritate the hanyou further and he would increase his speed further, forcing the duo to rush to catch up.

The absurdity of the whole situation was not lost on the monk as he knew that Inu Yasha only knew a basic direction they were headed and not the actual villages as Kohaku did, who was currently sitting with him on Kiara.

"Such impatience, Inu Yasha," he scolded once they had caught up. "Need I remind you that our guide currently sits with me on Kiara."

"Keh, finding villages filled with dead bodies can't be that hard to find," he groused. "I would find them eventually."

"And do what?" Miroku sighed, rolling his eyes at Kohaku. "Go in there sword swinging and instantly on the offense?"

The hanyou's silence was all the answer that Miroku needed and he smiled triumphantly at Kohaku. "He's too predictable."

Kohaku wisely remained silent on the matter, opting to scan the terrain flashing below them. Kiara adjusted her direction slightly, maintaining the course south-west.

"This is strange," Kohaku murmured brow furrowed.

Miroku frowned, looking down as well, seeing nothing out of the ordinary besides the standard terrain of trees and brush below. "What is it, Kohaku?"

Kohaku shook his head. "I'm not sure. There's just something different about this area." He tapped Kiara, signaling for the nekomata to land. "Sorry Kiara, but I need to check something out."

"But-" Miroku's protests were ignored as Kiara obeyed. The moment her feet touched the ground, Kohaku was off, kneeling in the grass inspecting the dirt. Miroku followed after, still baffled by the taijiya's actions.

"What is it Kohaku?" he asked again, crouching next to the boy.

Kohaku pointed to the dirt. "Look at that."

Miroku focused where Kohaku indicated, for a moment unsure what he was looking for. Then he saw it.

"Youkai tracks," he concluded.

Kohaku nodded. "And they are not the ones that match the set I found in the villages we are destined to," he said. "These are new."

"I see," Miroku sighed. "Should we investigate this first before we move on?"

"No," Kohaku stood, returning to Kiara. "These tracks are days old and heading north, not south. Whatever their purpose for being in this area, they are long gone now." He climbed back upon Kiara's back the nekomata purring at the taijiya. "I'll check the terrain when we head back to your village and see if I can determine their direction and intent from there."

Miroku nodded, rising to his feet as well with a small wince. "Oh, my, sleeping on the hard ground has taken its toll," he groaned pounding his lower back with a fist. "My poor back can't take much more sleep outdoors."

"I fear the chances of a decent futon may be slim, Lord Miroku," Kohaku apologized. "I do not know what awaits us past those trees. There may not be any more villages that house living.

Dread gripped Miroku for just a second before he shoved it away, smiling cheerfully at the young taijiya. "Well, we won't know until we get there, shall we?"

Kohaku nodded, adjusting a little so that Miroku could clamber aboard Kiara. The nekomata firmed her footing as the monk struggled just a moment before managing to get aboard. Kohaku said nothing and obstinately kept his gaze focused forward.

A flash of red landed in front of Kiara, revealing a disgruntled and annoyed hanyou glaring at the trio with an impatient tap of his foot. "Oi, what's the hold up?" he snapped. "We're losing daylight."

"You know Inu Yasha, not everybody can run at a nonstop pace like you," Miroku scolded. "Some of us need to take a break now and then." Smiling cheerfully, he arched a brow. "Are we going or not?"

Grumbling under his breath, Inu Yasha spun on his heel and bounded off once more. With a small chuckle, Miroku signaled he was ready and the nekomata was off once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Just as promised, the group reached the first grouping of huts at dusk. It was obvious in one glance the village was empty. Not one soul was about tending the now dried gardens and no smoke rose from the empty dwellings. Even the livestock was starkly absent.

The only indication that people had occupied the village at one point was the rows upon rows of graves outside the village. Miroku shook his head sadly at the sight, the sorrow echoed on Kohaku's countenance as Kiara continued on.

It was an hour later that they finally reached a village with signs of life. Before they came upon the huts, the smell of smoke, roasting meat and spices assaulted their senses. Then the faint glow of fires twinkled in the darkening sky. Laundry was hanging outside many huts, drying in the last rays of sunlight, swaying gently in the small breeze.

Kiara landed outside the village's borders, instantly reverting to her small size and leaping onto Kohaku's shoulder once they had dismounted. With a small mew she snuggled against his chin before settling comfortably against him as he turned to head into the village. Miroku and Inu Yasha flanked the taijiya, already aware that curious and suspicious eyes followed their every move.

Too used to this kind of reception, the group continued on, their gazes set straight ahead. Nothing moved or stirred until they reached the hut in the center of the village muffled voices floating toward them. They were deep and masculine leading them to assume it was the village heads.

As if alerted to their presence, the voices halted and all grew silent for moments before the door covering was thrust back and an elderly man hobbled out, followed by five other men ranging from young to old. They glared at the party, flanking the elderly man with stiff and unwelcome stances.

"So, you have returned taijiya," the rough and jagged voice of the elder broke the silence as he gazed up at Kohaku. He was a good foot shorter than the teen, but his glare and status made him seem ten feet tall.

Kohaku lowered into a respectful bow, followed by Miroku. Inu Yasha merely sniffed and turned his head away, glaring at the men flanking the village head. They had not been amused or impressed with his lack of respect and they tensed further the moment the hanyou locked on them.

"I have village head," Kohaku replied formally. "As promised. I bring associates that will help and aid in capturing the youkai threatening the villages."

The man nodded his face grim, the strain of his position evident by the lines on his aged face. "I am grateful taijiya. We are grateful for the assistance." He glanced at his guards, frowning at them. "Where are your manners? Do not glare at our guests."

They snapped to attention at his words, one refusing to remove his gaze from Inu Yasha's who was just as obstinately refusing to break contact. "You want to accept aid from this?!"

"We have lost many lives Fukoshi," he faced the man fully, eyes flashing angrily. "Must we lose more because our pride and bias gets in the way? If the taijiya trusts these men, then we owe them our trust as well."

Fukoshi swallowed thickly before nodding once and turning away. "As you say."

With a small shake of his head with disappointment the elderly man faced the group once more. "Again, we are grateful for the assistance and aid. We fear many more will lose their lives to this beast if something is not done. Already many north of us have fled their homes in fear of more dying. Those that passed were buried. The numbers grow too high."

Miroku and Kohaku nodded remembering the empty village they had flown over. A small sense of relief filled them with the knowledge that not all the villagers had been lost, followed quickly with determination.

Miroku used his abilities to scan the territory, searching for yoki, residual energy and any other signs of the beast that plagued the area. He frowned at the lack of definite yoki present, flares here and there in different degrees, feeling a sense of ominous energy and malice unfamiliar to anything he had felt or sensed before.

Brow darkened with confusion he faced the elder. Offering another bow to the man in respect, he waited for the elder to return the gesture before straightening. "Greetings village elder. Allow me to introduce our band," he said, pointing to each one in turn as he introduced them. "I am the monk Miroku, Kohaku the taijiya you are familiar with. And this grouchy hanyou is Inu Yasha." He leaned closer to the man with a hand cupped over his mouth, lowering his voice. "Don't let the frown fool you, he really is just a cute puppy."

"I am not a puppy," Inu Yasha snapped whirling on the monk angrily. "Would you cut that out Miroku."

"His bark is worse than his bite, believe me," Miroku continued, ignoring the angry hanyou. "Really. And he is very useful in finding and eradicating malicious youkai, such as the one you are being plagued with." He grew serious as he met each man's stare directly. "I assure you that we will do all that we can to free you from this ominous presence hanging over your villages."

"We appreciate your words of comfort Sir Monk," the elder replied, smiling warmly for the first time since emerging from the hut. "I am known as Shenji, and these man are my council. You have already met Fukoshi." The rest were introduced to the monk and his companions and the group was invited inside.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, Shenji immediately delved into the matter at hand.

"I assume that Master Kohaku has explained our situation to you and our dire need," he began. "So will not waste time repeating it to you."

"He has Lord Shenji," Miroku confirmed, glancing around the others. "And I have sensed a very ominous and dark presence hanging over this village. And it expands further south and slightly north." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I must confess it is a presence and energy I have not experienced before or felt. It is different."

"Different?" one of the man queried sharply. "What do you mean by different? Aren't all youkai the same?"

Miroku shook his head. "Yes and no, good sir. You see, all youkai exhibit and release yoki in varying degrees and levels depending on their level. Daiyoukai's will exhibit darker and more powerful yoki compared to a low level yokai such as a kappa or a imp for example. The more powerful the youkai the stronger the yoki." He paused to make sure he had the group following him so far, and then continued. "The yoki I sensed upon arrival is strange. There is a myriad of power and strength in this yoki, even though it is stemming from one source."

Shenji frowned, unsure what to make of this revelation. "I fear I do not understand Sir Monk," he said. "Are you saying that there are more than one youkai plaguing us?"

"No, it is just one youkai," Miroku replied. "But, the yoki is strange and unstable, for better lack of words. What it means exactly, I cannot say. I will know better once we have investigated further."

Shenji nodded gravely, sighing sadly. "We understand. And we sincerely hope that you are able to provide relief to the villagers living in constant fear."

"That is our wish as well," Miroku returned sincerely. He glanced to Kohaku and Inu Yasha. Kohaku was checking his supplies, opening various containers and capsules before closing them and moving on. Kiara was curled on his lap, her eyes closed and her chest rising and lowering in slumber. His brow was furrowed as he processed Miroku's words, and Inu Yasha seemed to be lost to thought.

By the subtle shift of the hanyou's nostrils, Miroku knew that he was checking the scents in the village, separating and processing them as only he could do. His eyes were dark with anger and bewilderment as he continued to scent the huts and Miroku made a mental note to question the hanyou in private.

Facing the heads once more, he bowed to them once more. "We are grateful for your reception and humbly seek lodging for the night if you be so willing." Mentally he crossed his fingers, silently praying that a futon would be under his back this night.

"Of course Sir Monk," Shenji said warmly. "It is the least we can offer for your service and aid." Miroku nearly sagged with relief and eagerness at the elder's words, but managed to refrain from openly showing it. "Fukoshi will show you to our guest lodgings. It is not much, but we hope you accept it."

Miroku rose to his feet, bowing once more. "It will be more than enough, Master Shenji, and we thank you for your kindness. We will investigate the matter of the yoki further and will stand guard this night in case the youkai makes an appearance. We will each take a turn."

Shenji nodded in satisfaction at the monk's words, signaling for Fukoshi to show the three out. "Thank you Sir Monk. Fukoshi, please show our guests to their lodgings."

Fukoshi did not seem too pleased to be selected, but did as requested albeit grudgingly. "This way."

Kohaku and Inu Yasha rose to their feet, the motion rousing Kiara who snapped her eyes open. She jumped onto the taijiya's shoulder, mewing slightly. Kohaku lifted a hand to scratch behind her ears, earning a soft purring from the nekomata. Smiling affectionately at the cat, he followed after Fukoshi who marched outside.

"Follow me," Fukoshi growled before leading them to a clustering of huts a few kilometers from where they had just been. He did not speak further and refused to look at them. Miroku shrugged it off, and Inu Yasha snorted at the man's attitude. Kohaku remained silent, unaffected and uncaring of the man's attitude towards them.

The huts were dark and smelled a little stale, indicating lack of use for many months. However, a few moments later some village women entered carrying fresh linens and blankets for the group, and Miroku thanked them profusely as he took them from their arms. Moments later some men entered carrying three futons and firewood.

It was all graciously received and within a matter of time, a cheerful fire was blazing and the futons were laid out in readiness for slumber. A simple meal of fish, broth, rice and vegetables was presented to the trio, an extra platter of fish presented to Kiara who mewed her thanks before digging into the meal.

Herbal tea was presented to the group as well, which was accepted with humble thanks. Once all the members were served and the pot left hanging over the fire to keep the tea warm, they were left to themselves.

Continued silence reigned as the group dove into the meal, relishing in a decent meal for the first time in days. Even Inu Yasha inhaled his meal without complaint, obviously as hungry as the other two.

Once their hunger had been abated, they sat back with satisfied sighs, sipping at their tea as they discussed their course of action.

"I don't like this," Inu Yasha growled. "I don't like the scents I'm picking up, or the feeling of the yoki in the air. The smells are driving my nose crazy and I can't figure out where the scents go and where they come... And there's something about it that..."

Miroku nodded, although he was a little disappointed that Inu Yasha did not have any more luck than he. "It seems you have the same trouble I do, Inu Yasha," he sighed. "The ominous presence I sensed upon arrival seems to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. It is strange indeed."

"Then it wasn't just me," Kohaku observed, slight relief evident on his face. "I worried that there was something amiss, but wasn't sure."

"I think it was wise to seek assistance Kohaku," Miroku praised. "I do not think this is a standard youkai. In fact, it may be a youkai never encountered before."

"Keh, the sooner we find this thing and kill it, the better," Inu Yasha grunted, his hands tucked into his hitatare.

Miroku glanced at the hanyou, his face cunning. "Oh? You seem anxious to get this done."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at the monk. "You bet I'm 'anxious' to get this over with. I want to get back to the village as soon as we can."

Miroku's smile widened at the still oblivious hanyou. "As soon as possible you say? Pray tell Inu Yasha, is there something you are anxious to return to? Or someone more specifically? Like a certain raven haired priestess perhaps?"

Inu Yasha jolted at the words, stiffening tighter and tighter with each question. "Wha-NO! What are you spouting off now monk? Kagome is NOT the reason I want to get back," he snapped, leaping to his feet. "It's that dang shadow that was lurking around the village and Sesshoumaru. Those two are up to something and I want to find out what. On top of that we have the threat of the monk's showing up any day to try and take Kiyoshi away."

Miroku didn't try to quell the disappointment at the hanyou's words, saddened that even now the hanyou fought and denied his feelings for the priestess. "Ah," he deadpanned. "I see." With a regretful sigh, he forced the feelings aside. "Yes, well. The shadow does pose a particular problem. And the monks. Lord Sesshoumaru is another matter altogether."

"He is the problem," Inu Yasha snarled. "Always showing up when Kagome is alone. He's up to something and that shadow too. I just know it."

"You still assume that the two are in league, hm?" Miroku shook his head at the hanyou. "They are no more in cahoots than I was with Naraku." Inu Yasha opened his mouth to protest, but Miroku held up a hand to halt him. "While it does seem strange that Sesshoumaru was in the vicinity when those monks were killed, I must side with Kagome in the belief that he was not the one to commit the act."

"Are all of you blind?!" Inu Yasha snapped. "He did kill them. His scent was all over the place. And it was only his yoki permeating the territory, and his alone."

"Time will tell Inu Yasha," Miroku stated. "But for now, our concern is here and now." He sat back contentedly. "So, who's taking the first watch?"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Just because I asked, doesn't mean I was volunteering." Miroku sat dejectedly against the wall outside, gloomily staring at the landscape before him. A hand propped up his chin, the elbow braced against a thigh. His staff was resting against the other shoulder, the rings tinkling cheerfully every time he moved.

The night was silent and still, not even the chirp of a cricket to be heard. It was a peaceful calm however, a nearly black moon hovering over head. The faint silver glow cast eerie shadows on the ground, long and grotesque in their twisted shapes.

The fear of monsters in the dark leaping out and devouring him had been replaced by the harsh reality of death lurking in the hole in his hand. Fear of the unknown, when his time would come and chasing a youkai capable of disappearing and reappearing at a whim had replaced those childish fears.

No longer did he fear the dark or the shadows that lurked in the night, but instead he embraced it and accepted it. For it had been the dark and that very fear that had led him down the path to meeting and acquiring the friends he now had. Including his wife.

A wistful smile crossed his lips at the thought of his little family waiting for him back home. Home...such a simple word, but one full of such meaning. Home was no longer a place to sleep and dwell, for those could be found anywhere. No, home was the people waiting for him and the memories they created.

As with each journey that took him away from those he loved, a sense of nostalgia and homesickness filled him at the thought of his family. He did not worry for them, for he knew Sango was more than capable of protecting their family. In fact, she was a better fighter than he. He pitied the fool that dared to attack their home instead.

No, he did not worry for them, but he did miss them. What mischief would the twins create with Rin? Would they help Sango with the daily chores, or mysteriously vanish when needed as they tended to do? Would Ryu learn to move more while away? Would he wean soon?

So many questions filled his mind at the time he was away. He knew it was necessary, needed even. Although married and happily settled down, he could not ignore a call for help, no matter how inconvenient. And truth be told, there were times it was very inconvenient.

A mischievous smile crossed his lips however at the thought of gain helping those in need benefited his family. They still had barrels of rice waiting to be used from his last youkai eradication. And lots of fine material for kimono's from another.

Some may call it devious or selfish on his end, but if there was something to gain or earn from helping those in need that helped his family, who was he to say no. Granted, he had changed, unwilling to accept payment from those worse off than he, but he was not one to turn down reward if offered from those who could afford it.

If it put food in his children's bellies, he would do it every time. Perhaps they would earn something from this endeavor, though he doubted it. Kohaku was not one to accept payment or compensation for his aiding those in need, and he would probably frown upon Miroku doing so. Sighing with slight disappointment, he resigned himself to walking away from this with empty pockets.

At least they would leave with the reward of a job well done and saving any more lives from certain death. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. Settled with that, Miroku rose from his position against the wall, intending to scout the area and get a better sense of this youkai's patterns.

That was the goal anyway, but the more he toured the village, none could be found. There seemed to be no method or means to the youkai's attacks, simply attacking at random based on the residual that he could sense.

Granted, Kagome was much better at this than he, her skills and abilities far surpassing his mediocre ones. Had she been here, he was positive that the priestess would have pinpointed this youkai's patterns and possible next target.

Kagome was powerful and her skills were increasing with each passing day. How the hanyou failed to see that was beyond Miroku. Although he dared not voice it aloud, there were times that Miroku suspected that Kagome was passing Kikyo in skill, power and ability. Even Kagome didn't seem aware of it herself. She did not seem to notice the jolts and sparks of immense power she would release at times, especially when agitated and angry. The magnitude amazed the monk and he wondered how it was no one else seemed to notice it.

Cocking his head, he found himself wondering if perhaps Sesshoumaru did. It maybe explained the Daiyoukai's increased visits and interest in Kagome. She was a strange enigma and perhaps had piqued that curious nature common in Inu Youkai. It would certainly make sense.

Shrugging it off, the monk turned his attention back to the matter at hand, pausing as the strange yoki permeating the village spiked suddenly. He froze, zeroing in on the presence, trying to get a feel for where it was and where it was going. He frowned as he was unable to detect a direction, and whirled to rush back to the hut to alert Kohaku and Inu Yasha.

It seemed the effort was unneeded as the two were already outside waiting for him upon his arrival.

"You sensed it too then?" he surmised upon coming to halt before them.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha growled, scanning the area. "And I smelled it." His eyes narrowed angrily. "Now I'm sure of it."

Miroku and Kohaku glanced at the hanyou in confusion. "Sure of what Lord Inu Yasha?" Kohaku asked.

"The scent of this youkai was bothering me," Inu Yasha began to explain moving forward intently. "There was something familiar about it, but I couldn't figure out what. But, smelling it now, stronger than ever, I'm positive." He paused to glance over at the duo following him. "It's the scent from the shadow that I attacked when we discovered the dead monk's."

This surprised the two and they both halted in their shock. "The same?" Miroku repeated dazedly. "But-how?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." The hanyou jumped into the air suddenly, using the rooftops of the huts to gain momentum disappearing into the night.

"Wait, Inu Yasha," Miroku called. "Stop."

He was ignored and all too quickly he vanished from sight. "Curse that stubborn hanyou."

Kohaku glanced uncertainly at the monk. "What do we do Miroku?"

"What else, follow him," he sighed tiredly, beginning to jog in the direction the hanyou had headed. "Hopefully we find him."

"His aura is heading north," Kohaku observed, his face narrowed in contemplation. "It seems that is his direction."

"Well, who are we to keep our guest waiting," Miroku teased. "Shall we drop in?"

Kohaku grinned at the monk and nodded. "Yeah."

With grins the two took off after the hanyou, not as fast as he granted, but faster than average humans nonetheless. They maintained a northern destination in the village, on the alert for the sounds of battle or confrontation to lead them toward their target.

However silence reigned and Miroku began to worry slightly that something was amiss.

"It's too quiet," he murmured, glancing at an equally concerned Kohaku.

"Agreed," he gasped, undoing the sickle latched to his waist and releasing the chain. "We best prepare for ambush."

"IF there is an ambush awaiting that Inu Yasha couldn't handle, we are in trouble indeed," he rasped, grinning. "Perhaps I should say a final mantra?"

"Let's not go there yet," Kohaku chuckled. "Perhaps Lord Inu Yasha is merely giving the youkai a piece of his mind."

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, he does like to yell a lot doesn't he."

Kohaku smiled wider, but refrained from comment as they suddenly picked up the loud voice of Inu Yasha. Kohaku glanced triumphantly at Miroku before picking up his pace. "See?"

Shaking his head at the cheeky teen, the monk resisted a comeback to focus on running.

The scene they came upon was not what they expected and they halted in slight alarm.

Inu Yasha was standing by a group of trees yelling into the darkness. However, they could not see or sense any other presence besides the hanyou.

"Face me you coward," the hanyou was ranting, shaking his sword toward the trees. "Or do you only attack those weaker than you?"

Nothing moved or reacted to the taunt, and the hanyou growled. Still not seeing anything, Miroku took a small step forward. The resounding crack of a branch under his foot had the hanyou whirling around in a rage.

"Took you long enough," he snapped, turning back to face the trees. "The coward refuses to come out."

"Um, Inu Yasha," Miroku spoke tentatively, approaching the hanyou slowly. "I do not think there is anyone there. I can't sense anything."

Inu Yasha laughed. "He's there alright. I can smell him."

"We are so sure the shadow is a 'he' are we?" he asked jokingly, without any response.

Silence continued and nothing stirred as Inu Yasha continued to throw insults at the foliage. Kohaku edged closer to Miroku, eyeing the hanyou doubtfully. "Lord Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha didn't turn, but continued to hurl taunts at the bushes. Kohaku glanced at Miroku with indecision. Miroku shook his head in answer.

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha continued, stepping closer to the brush. "Why are you attacking all these people? What do you want with Kagome?"

Something strange happened at the mention of the priestess's name. A sudden gust of wind swept passed the group, nearly knocking them off their feet a loud keening, and piercing wail resounding through the section of forest.

As suddenly as it had come, it vanished, leaving behind three confused and disoriented warriors. Inu Yasha snarled, pulling tessaiga from the ground where he had used the blade as an anchor, resheathing the sword and stalking toward Kohaku and Miroku. "Let's go. He's gone."

Without waiting to see if they followed, he once more disappeared into the night, still muttering under his breath. After a moment they followed, glancing back at the cluster of trees with indecision and bewilderment before continuing on.

The night passed without event or misshape, the three still on alert throughout the night, taking turns to keep watch. It was with bleary eyes and slight reluctance they met with the village heads that afternoon.

They reported that they had encountered the aura of the youkai, but were unable to determine a pattern or routine as yet, considering how sporadic the traces were.

"We did determine a distinct scent to the youkai Master Shenji, which is fortuitous as it will help locate its lair faster," Miroku concluded. "We are relieved to note that there were no attacks last night on any villagers."

Shenji sat before them rubbing his chin thoughtfully as they relayed their information to him. He nodded, but sat in silence for many minutes after Miroku finished.

"Thank you for the information Lord Monk," he said finally sitting up. "We are relieved as well that no one was lost last night, considering the beast has made every effort before your arrival to take as many as it could." His face clouded with sorrow at the memory. "My own family was not spared."

"I am deeply sorry for your loss," Miroku said sincerely, thoughts of his own family flashing through his mind. "No words can express my deepest condolences."

"Bringing this youkai down will be all the condolence I need," he said resolutely, hands knotting into fists. "I will not see any more families destroyed by this creature."

"And you shall not," Miroku promised. "Not if we have anything to say about it. Or do about it. We will do everything in our power to ensure the safety of the villagers."

"Thank you Lord Monk," Shenji returned with gratitude. "We hope you will continue to enjoy our hospitality while you deal with this matter."

Miroku bowed down to the mat, Kohaku following suit. "We appreciate the offer and humbly accept Master Shenji."

"Thank you. Please continue to keep me informed," he requested as he rose to his feet to signal the end of the meeting.

Kohaku and Miroku followed suit, the monk nodding his acquiesce. "As you command."

Inu Yasha had remained outside while Kohaku and Miroku addressed the counsel, comfortable to stay behind while they dealt with the "political side of matters". It was not his strong suit and they all knew it.

He was reclining against the door frame, eyes closed and arms folded casually against his chest. For the picture of calm he presented, Miroku knew that Inu Yasha was on full alert. Golden orbs snapped open as they exited the hut, locking onto the pair the second they stepped foot outside.

He didn't question them about the meeting as he had heard all of it from outside anyway, merely stepped away from the frame and began to walk toward their temporary dwelling.

As they passed, the villagers outside watched them pass with a combination of curiosity and suspicion, latching onto the children that dared to venture too close for their liking. The children were shooed inside the huts, amidst protests, harshly silencing any arguments with quick rebuke.

None of the three were bothered or concerned by this and merely continued on their way without comment. Reaching their dwelling they quickly entered ready to discuss further measures.

Kiara had remained in the hut during their meeting with the village heads, curled comfortably on the floor, emitting a welcoming mew upon their arrival.

Hours had passed since entering and they had yet to reach any conclusive ideas. They understood Kohaku's frustration and concern being here in person, considering nothing they had tried without success locating or luring the youkai to any traps.

"I'm telling you it's the same shadow," Inu Yasha insisted. "I know that scent."

"But, how is that possible," Miroku argued. "This youkai that Kohaku was called in to assist with was already here and was still here when the shadow entered our village. How can they be at two places at one time?"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Are you that stupid Miroku? Remember Naraku's puppets? They smelled like him, acted like him and had the same yoki, remember."

"Is this shadow using a similar method then?" Kohaku wondered.

"But, why?" Miroku persisted. "For what purpose?"

"That's what we are here to find out," Inu Yasha growled, glaring at the wall. "That thing won't get passed us again."

"And you are sure that it was there last night, Inu Yasha?" Miroku pressed.

"Yes," Inu Yasha snapped. "Just because you couldn't see it or sense it doesn't mean it wasn't there. I know it was."

"Okay," Miroku eased, holding up his hands. "So, it seems you are the only one that can truly locate this thing. It seems that you will have to take the lead from this point forward then." He glanced outside, noting the sun was reaching the peak of the sky, indicating noon was at hand. "The day grows late. Perhaps we should take some time to rest since we will be up tonight looking for the youkai."

"You two rest, I don't need it," Inu Yasha grumbled rising to his feet. "I'm going to scout the village and will be back in a couple of hours."

"Very well," Miroku sighed, already getting comfortable.

Inu Yasha huffed and then was gone, leaving the two to catch a few moments of shut eye before the search would resume. Agitated and on edge the hanyou stomped through the village, going from one end of the village to another, completing a full circle and still uptight.

Something about this shadow rankled. Something about the shadow's scent was familiar, yet foreign and it frustrated Inu Yasha that he couldn't put the pieces together. Why did the shadows scent strike such a strong chord of familiarity? And why did it have him so on edge?

With no answers, his agitation and irritability grew, and he paid no mind to the villagers dodging out of his way as he barreled passed, too focused on the scents and aura to care that he was being rude. If Kagome had been there, he was sure she would be scolding him for his rudeness and allowed a small smile to pass his lips at the thought.

However, the thought was shoved away when a familiar scent sailed passed his nose, stronger than it had ever been before. He froze as the scent seemed to entice and pull him forward, calling for him to follow.

He hesitated, wondering if he should face the creature on his own, and immediately dismissed the thought. If he couldn't take this thing on alone, then no one could.

Decision made, he bounded off, ignoring the protests and cries of the villagers yelling at him when carts and barrels were knocked over in his rush. They were immaterial. He had bigger matters to attend to.

Leaping rapidly from rooftop to rooftop he followed the trail, heart rate increasing in excitement as the scent grew stronger. He faltered for just a moment when the scent took him into the forest, but he ignored the voice of caution and continued on.

Seconds passed and after bounding over one large tree, he found it...or more accurately HIM.

The shadow stood in the shade of a tree, a man grasped in its formless hands, the life slowly draining from him as he gazed helplessly into the empty sockets.

"Let him go," Inu Yasha snarled, unleashing tessaiga.

The man was dropped as the still smiling shadow turned to address the enraged hanyou. The poor soul lay there gasping and wheezing, a mere husk of flesh and bone, on death's door. Inu Yasha made to approach but the shadow stepped between him and the man, the smile still in place.

"Uh uh," it scolded, wagging a finger mockingly. "Let's let the poor soul die peacefully shall we?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Inu Yasha roared, leaping over the shadow with the intent to get to the man. Nothing could prepare him for what followed.

One second the shadow was behind him, and the next it was before him latching onto his throat, gripping the flesh firmly. Golden orbs widened in surprise and shock as his air supply was cut off. And then something strange happened.

As the hand holding his throat tightened, his body grew heavy, weak and unresponsive. Dots filled his vision and he began to collapse. Confused and enraged eyes flashed up to the empty sockets gazing down at him triumphantly.

"Even you are not immune to my powers," the shadow purred, leaning close to the hanyou. "Lord Sesshoumaru knew this and prevented you from feeling my power. He knew how devastated precious Kagome would be if anything happened to you."

Even hearing the words from the shadow and feeling the evidence flow from his body, instant and hot denial gripped Inu Yasha. "You...lie," he ground out.

"Do I?" the shadow breathed, chuckling darkly. "Well, I would say the evidence presents itself pretty clearly, wouldn't you say?" He laughed, bringing his face closer to the hanyou's. "But, don't worry. I won't kill you. Not today anyway. I have much better things planned for you. Much, much better things." He released the hanyou, letting him fall in a boneless heap at his feet.

Muscles twitched and spasmed in reaction to the strange occurrence that had just happened, chest heaving in deep lungfuls of air as the hanyou hacked and wheezed, completely helpless.

The shadow knelt by the hanyou, bringing his mouth to his ear. "This was just a warning, and a little demonstration for you Inu Yasha. To show you who the real master is here." A harsh hand gripped his hair, forcing his gaze to the empty sockets. "Let this be a reminder to you. I can end you in seconds, should I so desire. You and all your little pathetic band of friends."

Inu Yasha was released and he was helpless to stop his head from falling roughly to the ground beneath, growling in anger and frustration.

"Oh, and just to show you what a good sport I am, I'll reward you with a little present," the shadow continued from above. "I'll leave this village and the survivors and won't be back. At least for a while. I have other matters to attend to, and they served their purpose."

Inu Yasha flinched as he felt a hand pat his head, like one would a pet and he snarled. "Until we meet again Inu Yasha, and we will most assuredly meet again. But when we do, it will be too late for you to anything to stop me. I will relish in the utter defeat in your eyes as I take what rightfully belongs to me."

Dark and wicked laughter filled his ears, the shadow's voice growing faint. "Relish in your defeat Inu Yasha, and enjoy your last moments on earth. Your demise comes soon. And all those who oppose me. No one will be able to stop me."

In the depths of the forest, under the shelter of the trees, a dog eared hanyou howled his rage to the skies, the cries echoing on and on.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry about the delay in the next chapter getting posted. I had a family medical emergency so wasn't able to post it when I had originally planned.

Sorry for the confusion with posting, there was an error I noticed in the chapter after I posted so had to go in and fix it. Sorry about that.

Thanks again for all the support and feedback.


	21. Chapter 18

CHAPTER XVIII

Inu Yasha lay on the hard ground, shivering and fighting for breath, cursing the shadow and his predicament to the heavens above. His body alternated between intense convulsions and sporadic spasms, unable to obey any commands from the hanyou, even movement. He felt heavy, drained, and weak, snarling under his breath at his complete helplessness.

Every attempt to move resulted in the hanyou reduced to intense seizures and alarming disorientation. Stars floated across his vision, creating a strange view of the trees overhead. They swirled and meshed together in a sloppy mash-up of greens, browns, and yellows. As he waited for the strange sensation, curse or spell (whatever this was) to pass, he tried to ignore the vulnerability and exposure this predicament placed him in.

Helpless, much like a newborn pup, he was at the mercy of the shadow's power, the implications of the situation not lost on the hapless hanyou.

Realizing the magnitude of this strange youkai's power, the hanyou was filled with worry for those back in the place he now called home. Had this shadow attacked the village as well? Had there been any lives lost? Was Kagome okay?

A dark pit filled his gut at the last thought, worry for the inexperienced and hotheaded priestess gripping him. Her constant need to prove herself and her abilities irked him like none other. Her refusal to see that she lacked skill, let alone power, rankled. He grew angry at the thought of the foolish girl getting hurt due to her inability to accept a matter was out of her league. Putting herself on the same level of Kikyo was not only ludicrous, it was stupid.

The worry that gripped him each time Kagome entered battle never ceased or eased, the fear that he would lose someone else dear to him ever prevalent in his mind. She stood no chance against this shadow, thoughts of a dried and empty husk of the formerly vibrant and cheerful girl filled his mind.

Inu Yasha knew that Kagome would leap to the defense of anyone in trouble or danger, giving no thought or consideration for her own safety and well-being. No doubt she would face this shadow in the hopes of deterring it from attacking and killing any villagers, perhaps offering herself in their stead.

Fear and anger, frustration and dread raced through his veins with each passing second he lay there. Knowing what this thing was capable of increased his determination to race back to the village as fast as he could. Forget those here, and any others suffering at the hands of this...thing. Making sure Kagome stayed alive was all that mattered. He could not lose her.

Lost to his inner musings and fears, it took a few moments for Inu Yasha to realize his name was being called. It took another moment to realize it was Miroku and Kohaku. Panic and alarm had yet to enter their tones, but they were indeed confused, and perhaps a bit annoyed it seemed. He sneered at the thought that perhaps they assumed he had opted to go off on his own instead of keeping his promise to return. He refused to dwell on the fact that he had done that and instead made an effort to alert them to his location.

Sharp talons dug into the dirt as his anger erupted at his inability to do anything but lay there in a heap. His voice refused to cooperate, his body unwilling to obey simple commands, unable to move and react as he so desperately willed it too. He tried to flare his aura a little in hopes that they would sense it and follow the small trail he was able to emit.

It seemed his efforts paid off when he picked up the shuffle of feet dashing through tall grass. Moments later, Miroku's voice broke the silence.

"Inu Yasha, what in the world happened?" Miroku's voice grew in volume as he rushed to the hanyou's side, lifting him up slightly. "Are you alright?"

Head falling back, too drained to even manage to lift it, the hanyou grit his teeth, hissing as another spasm wracked his form. "Found...the...shadow...attacked," he managed to force through numb lips. "Did...this…"

Shock fell over Miroku's face, taking in the hanyou's appearance. Confusion and concern raced through him as he noted his skin tone, nearly translucent and white as snow. The pallor created a stark contrast to the dark circles under his eyes, sweat beading on the forehead.

He had noticed the dead body a few feet of the downed hanyou, taking in the dry shell with one fleeting glance. He knew the man was dead, having no need to search for a pulse to determine that. All that remained was skin and bone, an ugly gray pallor now gracing the man's flesh. Miroku feared that any hand placed upon the body would result in it crumbling to dust, so dry and fragile it seemed.

Taking his mind from the dead, he focused on the somewhat living. Short, raspy breaths emerged from pale lips, the body breaking down into strange convulsions the hanyou seemed unable to control. The fact that the shadow had the power to do this to Inu Yasha was not lost on the monk, and deep down he wondered how it was they would be able to stop this thing.

Forcing the concern from his mind, he helped Inu Yasha up further, making no comment on the hanyou's inability to do so, knowing his ego was bruised enough. The assistance was received grudgingly, being more a matter of necessity rather than acceptance.

Knowing they would need to carry Inu Yasha back to the hut as he was unable to move on his own, he glanced to Kohaku, noting the boy was kneeling next to the dried husk of a body an indescribable expression on his youthful countenance.

With a small sigh, the boy rose to his feet, noticing the monk's gaze upon him. "How is he?" he asked, striding toward the two.

"I'm fine," Inu Yasha gasped, daring the monk to say otherwise with flashing eyes. "Just need...to..regain my...strength."

Kohaku remained wisely silent, simply hunkering down on the other side of the hanyou so the two of them could help him to his feet. On a silent command, they rose as one, Inu Yasha dangling limply between them. An arm was braced over each of their shoulders, and he glared ahead of him in silent frustration. They all knew he was helpless to do anything else, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Glancing briefly at the body on the ground, Miroku met the taijiya's gaze. "What shall we do about the body?" he inquired softly.

"I will inform the village head of the matter after we return Inu Yasha to the hut," he said softly. "They can tend to the burial."

Miroku nodded silently, turning so they were facing the direction they had just come. Working together they carried the hanyou to the hut, making sure to avoid any villagers and prying eyes, considerate of the hanyou's need to appear "unbreakable".

Upon entering the hut, they assisted Inu Yasha to the closest futon, gently lowering him to the mattress. Once situated comfortably, Inu Yasha closed his eyes, finally allowing the weakness and strain to overtake him. With a long drawn out breath, he sunk into the welcoming material, slipping into a kind of trance while he waited for his body to heal/regenerate.

Miroku gazed down upon the hanyou thoughtfully, fully aware of the fact that not only had the life essence been drained from the hanyou, but his aura was weakened as well. His yoki pulsed in small and simple bursts, as if doing anything more was too taxing.

The fact this shadow could absorb more than just a person's life force was not lost on the monk, and the implications of this increased his alarm and worry further. He was aware of Kohaku slipping out absently, too absorbed in his own thoughts to take much notice.

Like the hanyou, thoughts and worries for home gripped him. If this was indeed the same shadow that Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru had encountered, was it attacking the village, in the same manner, it was here? In the amount of time they had been gone, how many had been taken? He felt his gut tighten as thoughts of Sango and the children filled him.

The fact Inu Yasha was helpless against this thing meant that anyone else would be easy pickings to the shadow, even an experienced and seasoned taijiya like Sango. He sent a silent plea heavenward that his precious family would be protected and spared from this creatures dastardly intentions, determined to return home as soon as possible.

He knew his wish would not be denied, worry for his sister would spur the younger taijiya into action to return to the village. He knew Inu Yasha would readily agree as well, and determined to bring the matter to the two of them once Inu Yasha had regained his strength and Kohaku returned.

With a resigned sigh, he knew he was reduced for the time being to simply wait. And so with that thought in mind, he settled himself upon another futon, letting his mind slip away as he gave in to the soothing call of meditation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the eve of the second day, Inu Yasha had yet to rise from the futon, still lost it seemed, to the regenerative sleep he had placed himself in. Miroku and Kohaku refused to let worry grip them when the hanyou did not stir the next morning, convincing one another that he just needed more time. Granted the more severe injuries in the past had taken more than a day, but a simple matter of regaining strength and yoki should not have taken this long. Should it?

They expressed the concern that perhaps the shadow left some strange residual energy thus making it difficult to recover from such an attack. However, any attempt to find any residual yoki or energy from the shadow could not be found.

Thankfully his complexion had improved, sporting a healthy pink pallor instead of the ghastly white of before. His breathing was deep and even, and the convulsions had ceased after the first day. While small, it was an improvement and they pushed the concern away and simply waited for their friend to open his eyes and declare himself "healed".

In the meantime, Kohaku had done as promised, taking his leave after getting Inu Yasha comfortable and informing the village head of the dead man. Even without being there, Miroku could feel the atmosphere change, a deep sadness settling upon the village.

Kohaku was a little disconcerted being unable to answer the questions spouted at him from the village head, the one able to answer currently down and out until his strength returned. He could only offer deep sorrow and sincere apologies for their inability to prevent this life from being snuffed out.

Upon hearing that Inu Yasha had suffered at the hands of the shadow, the village head had become consumed with despair and pressing worry. "If this hanyou is not immune to this youkai's attacks, it seems no one is safe," he sighed, the weight of his role pressing heavily upon his shoulders. "What can be done taijiya?"

Kohaku managed to refrain from flinching at the man's question, shaking his head with profuse regret. "It is uncertain Master Shenji," he said with reluctance. "But, we are not giving up. We will find a way to stop this youkai."

Previously relief and confidence had adorned the village heads countenance, but it was clouded with uncertainty and fear. "I hope so taijiya Kohaku," he murmured. "Not only for our villages, but others as well. Who knows how many have fallen at the hands of this monster, and how much more are yet to come."

Briefly, gone so fast he almost didn't register it, a vision filled Kohaku's mind of mangled bodies piled atop one another; torn to shreds, the land stained with blood. Stiffening, he met Master Shenji's gaze resolutely. "My friends and I have faced unbeatable odds before and overcame them. This is no different. We will stop this evil."

The tension lifted minutely from Shenji at his words and he nodded gravely. "I do hope so taijiya." He paused glancing to the door before returning his gaze to Kohaku's. "I hope your friend makes a speedy recovery and does not suffer any adverse effects from this attack."

Kohaku lowered to the tatami, his forehead resting against his hands. "Thank you Master Shenji. We hope so as well, and will keep you informed." He rose up, his hands still placed upon the floor. "Once he awakens and can answer questions we have yet to obtain, we will report back and then decide our next course of action."

Shenji nodded. "Very well. Thank you for coming to report taijiya Kohaku. You may go."

Rising to his feet, Kohaku bowed once more before turning on his heel and making his exit.

After that, the two had agreed to take turns scouting the village and searching the forest for the shadow while Inu Yasha recovered. Both were perplexed when the yoki from the shadow seemed to have disappeared, the aura fading. Although his senses were not as keen as Miroku's with his training as a monk, Kohaku was able to discern that much.

The silent worry for their family and friends back at their village increased as the aura seemed to make a steady path North. They debated on their next course of action feeling a need to pursue and yet hesitant to leave the villagers unguarded, even if they were not much of a protection against this creature.

And with Inu Yasha out of commission, they could do nothing but wait. Hope rose however when the hanyou's eyes slowly opened on the morning of the third day. They were clear and lucid, lacking any of the fog and disorientation common in one who had been unconscious for a long period of time.

Instantly his gaze zeroed in on the two. "How long?"

"Three days," Miroku replied, deciphering the question.

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed angrily at this, pushing himself to his elbows. He growled when Miroku made a move to assist, his pride back full force. With an inaudible sigh, the monk sat back on his heels.

"Damn," Inu Yasha cursed. "That means he's got a good head start. His trail may be cold by now."

"His trail?" Kohaku repeated cocking his head. "You intend to follow him then?"

Something dangerous flashed in the hanyou's eyes, almost red as thoughts flashed through. "Yes," he hissed, sitting up fully. "We need to find out what he's planning and then stop him."

Sensing the intense rage rolling off the hanyou, Miroku studied his friend before speaking. "What happened Inu Yasha?"

Grunting, Inu Yasha shoved the sheet off of his legs, facing his companions fully. Quickly he recounted what had transpired between the shadow and himself, hands clenching tightly when he reached the point when he had been trapped in the shadow's grip. His eyes darkened as the helplessness returned full force, gritting his teeth.

"He said that Sesshoumaru had intervened to protect me," he growled, his tone conveying his disbelief. "Not to aid him. I don't believe it."

Silence reigned as Kohaku and Miroku processed his words, both grim. "And we have no idea or clue on what his true motives are then?" Miroku asked. "No motive for his attacks and draining the lives of human and youkai alike?"

Inu Yasha shook his head, his eyes narrowed to angry slits. "I get the feeling he relishes in ending a life, thrills in it, but I also get the feeling that he has to do it too." He shook his head in frustration. "Argh, it's all so confusing."

"Are you sure he is really leaving the villages and inhabitants?" Kohaku asked doubtfully, seeing the mistrust echoed on Inu Yasha's face.

"I would not bet my life on it," he said after a moment's pause. "But, I've been out three days, and even I can tell the yoki has diminished. His aura is fading. He's searching for something, and I want to find out what."

Miroku nodded, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "Well then, do we stay or do we go?"

Already anticipating the answer, Kohaku and Miroku looked to Inu Yasha to provide the answer. Determination and resolve fell upon Inu Yasha as he returned their stare.

"We go."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When a council was requested with Shenji, it was granted without a qualm. Kohaku and Miroku entered the large hut, noting the rest of the council members kneeling on either side of Master Shenji. The stoned faced Futoshi was among the group, glaring at the two as they approached.

Inu Yasha as always had remained outside, antsy and anxious, irritable and impatient. He would lash out at anyone who questioned or looked at him the 'wrong way', ordering Kohaku and Miroku to get this over with quickly.

Although he too was anxious to trail the shadow and hopefully obtain means to defeat the monster, Miroku was a little baffled by Inu Yasha's brash behavior. He kept pacing back and forth, pausing to glance at the sky, then cursing and resuming his pacing all the while muttering under his breath. His ears were flat against his head, his hands twitching with pent-up energy and anxiety.

Unable to do anything to ease the hanyou's restlessness and anxiousness he had merely sent a silent warning to Inu Yasha to behave before entering the village heads hut with Kohaku.

"And you are sure that the youkai has left the village? And do you believe that the shadow will indeed leave our district be?" Shenji persisted, doubt and concern marring his brow.

"I understand your doubt and suspicion Master Shenji, but not only has Inu Yasha sensed the yoki fading, Kohaku and myself have as well," Miroku explained. "It seems it intends to move on. We think it best to pursue."

"I must admit I can see the wisdom in your decision, but still hesitate to agree," Shenji informed them after they had updated him. "If it returns, we stand no chance of defending ourselves or halting any attacks, let alone counterattack."

"We understand and share your concerns Master Shenji," Miroku replied. "However, as it stands, this shadow shows no apparent weakness against any attacks thrown its way and is capable of absorbing yoki. Our best course of action is to trail this shadow and see if we can garner further insight to its habits, processes and potential weakness. Also, if there is a chance of gaining knowledge of its plans, perhaps we will be able to stop it. If we stop its plans, it may be the means of stopping it."

Shenji rubbed his chin, processing the monk's words. "I see your point Miroku and concede to your decision." He glanced to Futoshi who had sat in stony silence during the whole report. "Many will not be happy with it, but it is the wisest choice."

Miroku bowed low as did Kohaku in gratitude and respect. "Thank you for understanding Master Shenji. We will report back as soon as we can, and hopefully with good tidings."

Shenji smiled tiredly. "I hope so as well monk, we all do." He glanced outside, aware that Inu Yasha waited just beyond the threshold. "How soon will you depart?"

Miroku smiled with slight embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head as he braced for the response to his next words. "Inu Yasha is most anxious to depart as soon as possible," he replied slowly. "So once we have stocked up on supplies and packed what gear we have, we will be leaving. An hour or so."

Shenji blinked in surprise, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face as he debated on what response to give to this revelation. Eventually he settled for simple resignation, sagging in slight defeat. "I see. Well then, we will not keep you further Monk Miroku. We wish you well on your journey and pray the Gods are on your side."

Miroku lowered in a humble bow. "We thank you for your encouraging words Master Shenji and accept them humbly." Slowly Kohaku and he rose to their feet, bowing once more. "We thank you for your hospitality and hope to return again soon."

"You are always welcome Miroku, and you as well taijiya Kohaku. We gladly welcome you as allies."

"Thank you," they chorused still bowing.

"We shall detain you no further," Shenji said, rising to his feet. "Good luck on your journey."

"Again, thank you," Miroku returned, offering one last bow before turning back to the door. Together he and Kohaku exited the building, aware of the eyes following them the whole time.

Inu Yasha was still pacing upon their exit, grumbling aloud, his ears twitching anxiously. Upon spotting them, he stalked over to them, eyes bright with his agitation and anticipation.

"Took you long enough," he snapped, brushing past them to head toward the hut that had been their dwelling the last few days. "We're losing daylight, get what you need and let's go."

"We'll leave as soon as we can Inu Yasha," Miroku soothed, arching a brow at the hanyou's impatience. "We have to ensure we have all we need. We only delay further if we miss something here and have to stop later. We must be prepared to take on this shadow, whatever means necessary"

Inu Yasha snorted, increasing his pace instead of slowing. "There isn't anything physical that can stop that...that thing," he growled. "We are wasting time. Just hurry up."

Shaking his head at the hanyou, glancing at Kohaku, he shrugged with resignation. "Yes, yes Inu Yasha. We'll hurry."

His only response was a twitch of an ear from Inu Yasha. Kohaku fought the smile trying to burst free at the exchange, amazed he could find humor is such a serious situation. Clearing his throat to stem the action, he focused on mentally listing all he needed to prepare and have ready for the journey ahead.

Even with the hanyou's nagging and constant tapping of an impatient foot, it took over an hour for the small band to gather all that they needed for the journey. The later the day grew the greater Inu Yasha's agitation increased.

"Hurry up," he barked, once more glancing at the sky, turning his head back and forth as he scented the air. "The scent is fading. We'll lose it if we don't move."

"Yes, yes Inu Yasha. We heard you the first dozen times," Miroku sighed, rolling his eyes as he tightened the ties of his satchel. "We are nearly ready."

Kohaku had finished long before Miroku, used to traveling simple and light, a small pack on his back. His weapons were all strapped to his body, each within easy reach for the possibility of attack. They faced the expectant hanyou, signaling they were ready. At a sign from Kohaku, Kiara gave a mighty roar, bursting into flame resulting in her larger frame.

The duo quickly mounted, unsurprised that the hanyou was already bounding away without looking back. With a small sigh, Miroku let Kiara know they were ready and she took off. Inu Yasha was long gone, the only means of following made possible by his residual aura and scent.

Knowing his pride had been severely damaged by the shadow, Miroku was still a little taken aback at the aggressiveness and impatience the hanyou was exhibiting. Something told him that more had been said to Inu Yasha that had pushed just the right buttons to set him off.

Granted, he would be lying if he said he was not worried and angered by the shadows actions and deeds, but it seemed that any means of keeping a level head had flown out the window with Inu Yasha. He knew that he would have to be the voice of reason from here on out, or risk further damage to the situation.

He wished there was some way to ascertain the status of the village, and who had been lost, if any, to this shadow. Something about this youkai seemed off to Miroku, but for the life of him he just couldn't figure out why. Why did this shadow absorb the life force of living organisms? Did it have to do so to survive, and if so, why? It certainly enjoyed the kill, that was obvious, but was killing the only motive for its actions?

Miroku's musings were cut short by the very impatient call from Inu Yasha a few meters ahead, barely glancing back at them as he continued to leap from tree to tree. Studying his friend though, Miroku wondered if the hanyou was fully back to strength as Inu Yasha had insisted or if he was pushing himself too hard, as he always did. His assumption that he was indeed pushing himself grew when he saw the hanyou lose his footing, nearly falling from the tree.

His eyes widened when Inu Yasha managed to barely catch himself by gripping an overhanging branch. He dangled for a few precarious moments before managing to pull himself onto the branch, remaining there for a moment before he was off again.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath. "You won't do anyone any good if you aren't at your full strength Inu Yasha."

"Did you say something Miroku?" Kohaku called out, speaking louder over the rushing wind resulting from Kiara's flight.

Miroku shook his head, still glaring at Inu Yasha's back. "No."

The night was quickly approaching, the sun sinking lower and lower into the western horizon, painting the sky in brilliant shades of oranges, pinks, and purples. Considering they were on a north-eastern route, the strong rays were thankfully to the side and slightly behind them, therefore they were not blinded by intense rays.

Kohaku shifted behind him, leaning slightly to the side to scan the terrain below, his brow narrowed in thoughtful observation. His confidence and surety in remaining seated upon Kiara as he shifted, leaned and moved reminded Miroku so much of Sango he couldn't prevent the tender smile that graced his lips watching the boy.

Kohaku caught the look and cocked his head inquiringly. "What is it?"

Miroku shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing. You just remind me so much of your sister. That's all."

Flushing at the compliment, Kohaku became deeply engrossed in the view below. "Th-thanks."

Chuckling, Miroku turned his attention forward, giving Kohaku the chance to gain his composure. However, he frowned as he noticed that the scenery ahead was minus a hanyou.

"Such an impatient hanyou," he sighed, searching for the familiar aura to garner a course. He grew baffled when he noticed that the aura was alternating course, heading west, which lead into a large grouping of trees.

"What is he doing?" he pondered aloud.

"What is it Miroku?" Kohaku asked, glancing in the direction Miroku was looking. "Why is Inu Yasha heading that way?"

"I don't know," he answered, signaling Kiara to change her course. "Guess we better find out."

Kiara shifted without protest, easily adjusting without jostling her riders. She hissed a few moments later as they approached the forest, her hackles rising.

"What's the matter, Kiara? What do you smell?" Kohaku asked sharply, acutely aware of the nekomata's temperament.

"Perhaps the same thing that caused Inu Yasha to dash in this direction," Miroku surmised, scanning the terrain, searching for aura's.

What he sensed raised his alarm slightly and he glanced back at Kohaku to see if he had noticed it as well. Based on the dark frown on the teen's lips, he did.

"Youkai."

Miroku narrowed his eyes as a distinctive sense fell over him, coming from the direction the yoki pulsed. "That's not the only thing," he said. "Can you sense the other aura's?"

Kohaku's brow furrowed in concentration before clearing. "Spiritual auras."

"Can't be a good thing if the two are together in the same place," he said gravely. "A battle is sure to erupt."

"True," Kohaku nodded, spurring Kiara to go faster. "And you add Inu Yasha to the mix and we'll have devastation for miles."

"Let's go, Kiara," Miroku urged the nekomata.

With a loud roar, Kiara increased her speed, the force of the wind causing Kohaku and Miroku to shield their eyes. Suddenly she veered to the side, decreasing her altitude with each passing second.

Opening, his eyes a crack, Miroku blinked at what lay below. To, say it was something other than a battlefield would have done the scene below little justice. Monk's and youkai alike engaged in a bloody and intense massacre. Cries, screams, shrieks, snarls and roars rent the air, echoed by the telltale echo of claws meeting flesh, spells being cast and bodies falling to the ground.

Neither showed any sign of stopping or showing mercy to the other, seeing the act of surrender a sign of weakness and worse, defeat. Through all the melee, Miroku was unable to locate Inu Yasha. With a weapon as large as tessaiga he should have been easy to spot, but the hanyou was nowhere to be found.

The level of reiki and yoki swirling and colliding in the air was thick, nearly tangible in its magnitude. Power crackled and sparked across the setting as the youkai and monks lunged for each other with the intent to kill. The youkai below were not mere low-class level youkai either, not all of them anyway. While not Daiyoukai, their levels easily maxed out to medium-high. They were not easy opponents, even for the most skilled man of the cloth.

Watching the battle progress atop Kiara, Miroku noted the almost weak and pathetic use of mantras, seals, and spells the monks cast upon the youkai. While managing to kill some, it seemed that they were only using the spells to urge the youkai into attacking, angering them beyond reason. His confusion mounted as the same attacks continued to be used, even as their numbers were slowly diminishing.

"They are clearly outmatched, and yet they continue to engage," Kohaku murmured, echoing the monk's thoughts. "I wonder why."

"Pride? Orders?" Miroku surmised with a shake of his head. "Who can know for sure."

"Do we intervene?" Kohaku asked scanning the terrain below with a skilled and practiced eye.

"With who?" Miroku asked. "If we attempt to aid the youkai, they will turn on us. If we aid the monk's we align ourselves to a cause we don't agree to." He gestured to the monk's attire, already aware of who they were. "Those are the monk's that Inu Yasha and I told you about. They wish to eradicate all youkai."

Kohaku nodded, gritting his teethsunsetas the battle continued to wage.

"Any sign of Lord Inu Yasha?" Kohaku inquired, still scanning the masses below.

Miroku was about to respond when a voice rent the air; a very familiar voice.

"You think that will work on me, idiot."

Both shared a knowing look as Kiara adjusted her projectory toward the voice.

The battle paused at her cry, glancing up to determine who approached. The lull gave Miroku the opportunity needed to finally locate Inu Yasha. He had his back to a female youkai who was clutching at her arm, the odd angle it hung from the socket a clear indication it had been dislocated or possibly broken. Long light blue hair cascaded down her back, held from her face by a simply tie. She was dressed for battle, the markings on her cheeks indicating she was of the Inu. Whether an Inu from Sesshoumaru's region or not was unable to be determined.

She did not look pleased with the defense if her stiff stance was anything to go off of, and she glared daggers at the back in front of her, snarling.

Miroku noted that tessaiga was still within its sheath on the hanyou's hip, opting, it seemed, to use his claws and fists instead. Considering the group he faced were human, it made sense. The tessaiga had no effect on humans.

The monks eyed the new arrivals as the nekomata landed a few feet from the fuming hanyou. He didn't take his eyes off the monk's, merely shifted slightly in his stance so he could glance at them.

"What took you so long?" he barked, rubbing at a fist that was bloody and bruised. Miroku arched a brow at this, wondering how many punches had been thrown to cause that kind of damage to the hanyou.

Knowing the question was rhetorical, he ignored the hanyou and faced the monks. He couldn't contain the slight jolt of surprise when his gaze was met with open hostility and disgust on their faces. Lips curled in wicked sneers as they eyed the new arrivals.

"You dare to stand on the side of the youkai, monk?" one of the men barked, the revulsion clear in his tone. The responding snarls from the youkai were not unnoticed.

"I stand on the side of innocent parties," he countered boldly, ignoring the disbelieving snort behind him. "I do not condone massacre."

"Massacre," another mocked. "This is a cleansing. Either join us or you die with them."

Miroku glanced at Kohaku and Inu Yasha

"What reason do you have for this attack?" he called to the group.

"What reason do they need to attack us except the fact we are youkai?" a feminine voice snapped behind Miroku. "That's all the reason they need."

"Silence filth," one of the men snarled already raising his hands in readiness to launch an attack. The female Inu crouched readying to counter but stopped short when suddenly all the monks stiffened and began to convulse.

"What the-" Inu Yasha barked as the monks began to fall one by one to the ground a strange liquid emitting from their open mouths. They made no sound as they collapsed and lay still.

A stunned silence fell as the battle was suddenly over, but the winning side did not seem jubilant. The remaining youkai glanced amongst one another, trying to determine who had cast this strange spell on the monk's and how, and if it would come for them.

Miroku studied the corpses, sensing a strange aura radiating off the bodies.

Inu Yasha was cursing, stalking toward the downed monk's, shaking the corpse. "I'm not finished with you," he snarled. "I want answers."

Shaking his head, Miroku approached the hanyou on hesitant feet. "It's no use Inu Yasha, he's dead. You will get no answers from him."

Inu Yasha cursed throwing the body harshly to the ground, leaping into the air landing amongst the dead monks, searching for life. His curses, anger, and agitation grew with each dead body he encountered. "BLAST IT!"

Removing his attention from Inu Yasha, he locked gazes with a hostile glare from the injured Inu. Her gaze shifted, to Kohaku who had yet to move from Kiara's side, eying the cluster of youkai with tense readiness.

"What do you want, Monk?" she spat, crouched in a ready position to attack. "You didn't die with your companions, but it doesn't mean you walk away unscathed."

Miroku held up placating hands, letting off his most charming smile. "You misunderstand Miss," he said calmly. "I am not associated with the monk's you were engaged in. I have no intent to attack you," he took in the group of youkai watching the exchange. "Any of you." He paused, raising his staff slightly. "Unless it is in order to defend myself."

"What reason do we have to believe you?" a bull youkai growled, flanking the injured Inu. She glanced at the bull briefly before returning her gaze to Miroku's.

"None, actually," Miroku conceded. "But I assure you we did not come here to fight."

The second her lips parted with a retort the loud, angry and very panicked voice of Inu Yasha cut through the air.

"I want answers monk. And I'm going to get them. Why do you have Kagome's scent on you?!"

This jolted Miroku and he whirled around toward the direction of Inu Yasha's voice. The hanyou was leaning down over one of the monk's, his face mere inches from the other man's, eyes red with rage. Without giving it a second thought both Kohaku and he were racing toward the two, realizing that Inu Yasha was on the brink of losing control.

They managed to catch the raspy, gurgled laugh of the dying man as he stared defiantly up at Inu Yasha. The strange foam dribbled from pale lips, the light slowly draining from his eyes. His death was moments away, but it did nothing to stem the mad glint on his face, the twisted smile widening as he had the audacity to laugh at Inu Yasha.

"It's too late, too late," he choked out, bubbles forming with each word. "Much too late. My master has her now and soon his plans will be accomplished. You all will face... the wrath of M-Masssster…"

The name never left his lips as his head fell back, death finally claiming him. Inu Yasha's hands tightened on the man's robes, knuckles white and trembling with suppressed emotions. With a wild snarl, he tossed the body aside, his face contorted with rage and, dare Miroku say, fear.

"He has her, he has her," he raged, snarling, his claws growing with his agitation. Suddenly he crouched low to the ground, the intent evident that he was about to bound off.

"Wait, Inu Yasha," Miroku called, effectively bringing the enraged hanyou's gaze to his own. "Stop. You are not thinking clearly. And you aren't making any sense. What happened? You mentioned Kagome's name. What does she have to do with this?"

At Kagome's name, Inu Yasha hissed, glaring down at the dead monk with abject loathing. "He has Kagome's scent on him. It's old, but there. He's been around Kagome and I wanted to know why. He's one of those monk's after Kiyoshi. If he smells like her then it's possible-"

"They succeeded in capturing the poor fellow," Miroku surmised, eying the hanyou with caution. "I understand your anger Inu Yasha, but you do no good bounding off chasing a blind trail."

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing," he snapped, his tone accusatory. "We're wasting time standing around debating this."

"And if you leap off without a course of action or plan, you may end up causing more harm than good to Lady Kagome and Kiyoshi," Miroku warned, his hands held up. "What would that accomplish?"

Inu Yasha growled low, his hands twitching with his growing agitation. He had yet to leave though, and Miroku considered that a good sign. Taking a small step forward, he kept his voice soft and calming.

"Take a moment to collect yourself and let's analyze this a little better, okay?"

Inu Yasha's eyes slammed shut, his hands knotting into fists as he tried to do as Miroku suggested. His body was coiled tight, his yoki fairly crackling in his anger. Little by little, second by second, the tension and anger slowly drained away, muscles relaxing as he let out a breath. When his eyes opened, they were clear and lucid, but still swirling with anger and worry.

"Good," Miroku praised with a small nod of his head. "Now, take a moment to smell them again. Is there anything else you smell on these men? Anything at all to clue us to their origin or where they possibly came from?"

Breathing deeply for calm, Inu Yasha closed his eyes and nodded.

A few moments of silence passed as the hanyou took the time to break down and sort through the different scents on the monk's, separating and noting anything familiar and foreign to his nose.

During this exchange between Miroku and Inu Yasha, Kohaku had returned to Kiara's side by the remaining youkai, keeping them in sight as he waited for Inu Yasha to finish. He was tense and poised ready to attack if the need arose. However, the youkai did not seem inclined to do so, even though moments ago they had been attacking with ferocity and rage against the now dead monks.

Now only slight suspicion and curiosity adorned their faces as they watched the hanyou and monk speak together, congenially.

The injured female youkai cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. "They speak as equals, friends even," she observed, her tone dubious and doubtful. She snapped her gaze to Kohaku. "And you, taijiya, is your clan not dead?"

The teens gaze snapped to hers, narrowing at the mention of his former life. "Yes," he said briskly.

"I had heard that they all perished," the bull rumbled, eying the lad suspiciously. "Yet you wear the garb of them, along with the crest. Were the rumors false?"

Something flashed in Kohaku's eyes before it was shuttered from sight. "No, the rumors were true. All but my sister and I perished from a youkai attack." The words were still bitter to form on his lips, even after all this time. It was a painful memory that would forever haunt him

When he was sure that his face could maintain a cool detachment, he brought his gaze back the youkai. "I was not aware the knowledge of the taijiya traveled this far south, yet you seem familiar with us."

The female inu youkai glanced back at the group of youkai. "Some of us are not from these territories," she said after a moment. "I myself come from...elsewhere."

Kohaku nodded but did not question further. He was aware that youkai were very territorial and rarely traveled beyond their borders unless circumstances dictated so. Considering this female inu youkai was out of her clan's location was strange, but he was not one to question it.

"I see." Was all he said, turning his attention back to Inu Yasha and Miroku when the hanyou cursed again, stomping over to one of the dead monk's, leaning close to sniff his robes.

"What do you smell Inu Yasha?" Miroku had been trailing the hanyou, his face calm and patient as the hanyou worked through the various scents. The hanyou's face alighted with excitement as he sniffed the monk's robes, ignoring the smell of death that was already permeating the bodies he was clustered in.

"They came from the north," he called to the monk, who kept a respectful distance from the dead. "But I'm not sure how far. There are smells that I recognize, but can't remember where I smelled them. And they passed by the village, that's for sure." His eyes darkened slightly at the words. "Perhaps they just passed through."

"Would that explain Kagome's scent being on them?" Miroku had to ask, even though he already knew the answer.

Inu Yasha growled. "No, he would have to had contact in some way with her for the smell to linger as it has." The gold darkened to deep amber as anger boiled in his gut. "They met her, I'm sure of it. I just don't know what happened after that."

"You don't smell blood do you?" Miroku asked, concern for the priestess filling him. He could not contain his slight relief when the hanyou shook his head. "That is good at least. She was not harmed then."

"Not by him at least," Inu Yasha grumbled, letting the body plop to the ground uncaring. "And there isn't any of her scent on any of the others either, just this one." He nudged the man's leg with his own, glaring down at the monk who had not given him the answers he wanted.

"Inu Yasha," Miroku scolded, tapping the hanyou on the head with his staff. "Enemy or not, do not disrespect the dead."

"Humph." Inu Yasha turned away, making a sweep of all the bodies, even those slain by the youkai to hopefully gain further insight. He was disappointed that there were no other smells he could discern to give him an idea on where the monk's had come and returned to Miroku and Kohaku.

The youkai had dispersed, eying the band of humans with distrust and suspicion, growling and snarling as they merged into the forest. Only the inu youkai and bull youkai remained, along with a tiny lizard youkai that was constantly skittering around their legs, speaking too rapidly for anyone to make out what it was saying. Both of them looked angry and a little put out that they were there, but seemed determined to do so, nonetheless.

Miroku had been going through the bodies, praying over them and assisting them to the afterlife. A burial would have been the proper and respectful thing to do, but they neither had the means or time to do it.

Realizing the monk had every intention of praying over all the dead bodies, Inu Yasha let out a frustrated growl, looming over the monk.

"There isn't time for that," Inu Yasha snapped, glaring at the remaining youkai, the two mirroring the look. "Just let them rot where they fell. We have more important matters to worry about. We need to follow that scent."

Without waiting for a response, the hanyou bounded away, disappearing into a cluster of trees.

Night was nearly upon them, the last rays of light vanishing as the hanyou rushed into the brush. Miroku shook his head at his wayward friend, sympathetic for his anxiousness to get to the village and get the needed answers, but disappointed at the lack of manners the hanyou normally exhibited.

With a small sigh, he completed his prayers, rising to his feet, noting with surprise that the female inu youkai was still there. She looked annoyed, uncomfortable and irritable, but something kept her from leaving. Kohaku was eying her, his hand casually resting close to his sickle, just in case.

As Miroku approached, the female brought her gaze to his, frowning darkly with each step he took. He wasn't sure what to make of the look, and since his means of transport stood by her, he continued on.

The youkai that had suffered death lay scattered behind the female inu youkai, the numbers clearly in the double digits. Regret and sorrow filled Miroku's heart at the sight, wondering why such battles had to keep occurring. With a regretful shake of his head, he once more met the females suspicious gaze.

"It's not normally done, but I would offer a prayer for your companions if you would like," he offered kindly when he had came a halt beside Kohaku.

The offer took the Inu by surprise, her eyes widening marginally before the look was wiped away. "We don't need prayers from humans," she scoffed, turning her face away.

Miroku did not press the matter and merely nodded once in acquiesce.

Together the taijiya and he turned to return to Kiara, intent to chase after their stubborn friend.

"The hanyou." Her voice halted them however and they turned their heads to eye her questioningly. "His is enemies with these monks?"

It was not what they had expected, and turned to face her.

"We all are," Kohaku finally answered, his tone stiff.

Noting the tone the inu narrowed her gaze at the taijiya. "Humans enemies to monk's," she scoffed. "They eradicate the very beings that plague your kind. Why would you be against them?"

"Our reasons are our own," Miroku replied smoothly, eying the youkai thoughtfully. "But, we are not in league or supportive of their actions."

She studied him for a moment, gaze intent and contemplative. She must have seen the truth to his words for she nodded once briskly. "The monks came from a region far north," she finally said, her eyes clouding with some emotion. "They attacked my village. Few survived." She shook her head to clear the memories. "Many were forced to flee as the monk's had with them a man who could kill any youkai that crossed his path. None survived his attack. They travel from region to region, killing any and all youkai they encounter, regardless of age."

Miroku nodded, already aware of their actions, having heard it from Kagome and Kaede. However, the fact that the plans were already in force worried and saddened the monk. Humans and youkai alike were dying at the hands of two forces bent, it seemed, on complete destruction.

"We have heard," he commented softly, the sympathy apparent.

The tone seemed to anger the youkai, receiving sympathy from a human rubbing wrong. "I have no need for your pity," she snarled, lips parting to reveal her fangs within.

Miroku merely held up his hands in a gesture of peace, shaking his head. "It is only sorrow that fills my heart at your plight, not pity." He changed the subject lest he incurs further wrath from the female. "Do you know what region they hail from?"

She nodded once, eyes dark with rage and pain. "Yes."

"Would you tell us?" he pressed kindly.

A sardonic smile rose to her lips as she locked her gaze on the monk. "I'll tell the hanyou, not you."

Miroku could not prevent the sag of disappointment that fell across his frame at her words, nodding with resignation. "I see."

With another sigh, he turned to Kohaku. "Let's go get him, shall we?"

Kohaku glanced once more at the inu youkai before returning to the monk. "Yes."

The two turned to the waiting nekomata, climbing aboard and with a signal, she was off. The youkai watched them take off, something flashing in her gaze as they rose higher and higher.

The two searched for the familiar aura of their wayward friend, wondering how far he had gone while they conversed with the youkai. They were surprised, to say the least when they realized he had only gone a few miles before stopping. Glancing at one another in silent communication, they let Kiara race toward the hanyou, wondering if the female inu would follow them or not.

By the time they found their friend, night had fallen completely and millions of diamonds twinkled cheerfully from above. As they drew closer, Miroku noted something off with Inu Yasha's aura, the normal flare of yoki...nowhere to be found.

This confused the monk for a moment until his eyes alighted on the sky. Then it hit him.

"Oh, my, this does pose a problem," he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

Kohaku glanced back at Miroku as Kiara alighted onto the ground some feet from the hanyou who was leaning against a tree, his back to them, hidden deep within the shadows.

"It certainly explains your impatience to leave, Inu Yasha," Miroku continued, sliding from Kiara's back. "Must you always push yourself to the limit like this?"

"Shut up," Inu Yasha growled, his back still to them. "I knew what I was doing."

"As you always do," the monk mocked, glancing at Kohaku. "It seems we stop here for the night Kohaku."

Kohaku seemed confused by his comment, even more so when the hanyou didn't protest the statement. "Alright." His tone was unsure, and beyond confused.

Miroku chuckled once more approaching a very stiff hanyou. "You're lucky no one saw you after the sun set," he scolded, plopping down next to the silent hanyou. "Then your secret would have been found."

"Keh, I knew what I was doing," he repeated, still not turning around.

"Sure, sure," Miroku seemed unconvinced, still grinning widely. "Thankfully you didn't suffer any severe injuries before you changed. We would have been in trouble had that been the case."

It hit Kohaku then what was going on. Glancing up, he noted the absence of a moon rising into the sky as was normally present, bringing his gaze back to the two men by the tree.

Miroku met his gaze knowingly, noting the comprehension on the youth's face.

"You've guessed it Kohaku," he praised. "Inu Yasha has turned human."

OoOoOoOoOo

I am SO sorry this has taken so long to get posted. Thank you for sticking with me and all the reviews and story favorites. It means so much to me.

Also, thank you for much for the well wishes for my family member who had the medical emergency. They are doing well, and on the road to recovery. Your thoughts were greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading the latest chapter. To be honest, I am not happy with the overall turnout, so will probably come back and rewrite the whole thing. For the time being, I hope you enjoy. And for those who have been asking, Sesshy and Kagome will return soon. ^_^


	22. Chapter 19

CHAPTER XIX

"Inu Yasha!"

Wide cerulean orbs blinked into the night sky, terrified and confused. A rapid pulse beat a staccato rhythm along her long slender throat and her chest rose in fell with deep, panting breaths. Frantically she searched the clearing for signs of life, the remnants of the dream that had roused her flashing through her mind. It had been too real, too vivid to just be a dream and worry for her friends mounted as the images trickled through her conscience.

She was unaware of the tall form watching her intently from a few feet away, narrowed golden orbs flashing with some unseen emotion. At her outburst, the tall form had stiffened, narrowing onto the form that shook from the effects of the nightmare that had plagued her moments before.

She had been tossing and turning against Ah-Un prior to her waking, mumbling and whimpering in her sleep. At her first murmur, the dragon youkai had roused, glancing down at the restless sleeper with something akin to worry. Low guttural rumbles rose from deep within its chest, the equivalent of purring in hopes to soothe the restless slumber.

Rin was blissfully unaware, fully lost to sleep's comforting embrace, as was Jaken; the observation causing the Daiyoukai to frown in disapproval.

The fire that had been blazing a few hours prior was now mere embers, emitting soft hisses of steam every few moments. Even with that little bit of light, the woman was unable to make out little in the dark night, but the tall Daiyoukai saw everything as clear as day.

Her flesh was too pale, her heartbeat too fast, eyes too wide. Her reiki was sparking and fluctuating in reaction to her sporadic emotions, flaring in waves that caused his yoki automatically to respond. As a Daiyoukai, he was easily able to withstand the instinct to attack the force flowing against him, the touch of her power flowing over him with little damage. It stung his flesh, the currents passing along his flesh in electric waves, but he paid the discomfort no mind.

Her gaze rose to the sky above, nearly blocked by the tall trees towering overhead. Through parts in the leaves, the stars twinkled merrily above, millions of diamonds against a silken blue. Nestled in the midnight tones, nearly black as it dwindled, a sliver of moon peaked through the thick foliage. Tomorrow the moon would be completely gone, renewing the cycle of its monthly phases.

"A new moon," she murmured to herself, swallowing thickly. Hands, quivering from all the emotions surging through her system tightened in her lap, blue veins sticking out in stark contrast against pale skin. Deep circles bruised her eyes, stark indicators that she had not slept well these past few nights.

Sleep had eluded the priestess since he rejoined the group two days ago. Upon entering the glade the group had selected for their campsite that night, it was to find a skittish and edgy priestess, pacing from one end of the clearing to the other, eyes darting back and forth with suspicion.

She had stiffened at his approach, blindly reaching for an arrow to knock before realizing it was him. She had let the arrow return to its case, but the edginess remained.

Sesshoumaru found himself pondering her strange behavior, all too aware of the presence that had been trailing them for some time, since she had joined their group to be precise, amused that she was only now becoming aware of it. However, it was more than that.

Flares and surges in her reiki, spiking at odd times and in strange occurrences alerted him that the beginnings of what he had sensed for some time were beginning. Was she finally realizing what he had sensed for so long? Was she aware of what was happening? Based on her reactions to her flares in her power, he doubted it.

Shifts and changes in the wind had made remaining with the group impossible for Sesshoumaru. The urge to find and obtain answers to the mystery he sought to unravel caused the Daiyoukai to be away from his small band for long extended periods. The cloud of darkness that hung over them was expanding the further north they traveled, growing in strength and magnitude with each passing day.

Many aura's, human and youkai alike, flittered across his awareness, drawing nearer with each step deeper into the mountains. He watched and studied them, unconcerned with their presence (for the time being), assured they were no threat to him. Should they attempt to engage, he would respond accordingly.

Whether Kagome was aware of both parties drawing close or just one, Sesshoumaru didn't bother to confirm, occupied with his own mystery and concerns to dwell on her. Should the parties engage the priestess, the matter would be dealt with as well.

Her growing agitation and lack of sleep certainly indicated she was aware of something or sensing something at least, but calling out the hanyou's name had surprised him.

Dark was the night, and high was the moon when she had bolted up from her slumber, eyes wide and pulse racing. The scent of blood reaching his nostrils told him she had opened her side again, a regular occurrence it seemed, the lack of reaction cluing him she was blind to it.

However, as her eyes cleared and her breathing slowed, blue locked onto gold confusion clearing way to recognition as she took in his form.

"Sesshoumaru," she sighed, bowing her head in slight formality. "You're back."

As always silence was his response, his gaze lifting to the heavens above. The faint rustling of fabric informed the Daiyoukai the priestess was moving. A hiss of pain through teeth had him glancing back at the petite woman, watching her wince as she attempted to put pressure on her feet.

A human's slow regenerative abilities had always annoyed and irritated the Daiyoukai, always curious how they managed to thrive with such weak constitutions. An observation is seemed the priestess shared.

Days had passed since she had crashed into their small camp and still was unable to put pressure on her sensitive soles. The fact her blood filled the air every time he came upon them indicated the wound on her side was open more than it was closed. She would mutter and curse each time she attended to the wounds, glaring at the injury as if willing faster recovery.

Her faint mumblings drew closer, along with the faint shuffle of feet as she approached, albeit hesitantly.

"Constant movement will not bring about healing to your injuries priestess. You should refrain from causing further damage to yourself."

His admonishment, if you could call it that, halted her steps-breath hissing from her teeth quickly.

"It hurts whether I'm sitting or standing," she muttered irritably. "And standing on my feet for a few minutes won't cause any further damage." She shuffled slightly, fabric rubbing against the fabric as she turned her body. "Besides...I can't sleep."

The confession didn't bring any reaction from the Daiyoukai, his gaze remaining on the heavens above. His sensitive hearing could make out the thump thump of her heart, the pace increasing just slightly as she drew closer to his person. The rush of blood increased as she came mere feet from him, and he wondered if perhaps he made her nervous. The thought pleased him. She was not as immune to his presence as she let on.

"I keep having dreams, visions, whatever you want to call them," she continued, not concerned with the fact he had not inquired to her reasons for not sleeping. "Their too vivid, too detailed, too...real. When I wake, I feel like I will still be seeing what I saw in my dream instead of what is really there. And it's...frightening."

He turned slightly to glance at her through the corner of his eye, face smooth as marble and just as cold. "I am unconcerned with your visions and have no need to hear them. They do not affect me."

A humorless chuckle burst from her lips at his words, her face slightly bitter. "Of course it wouldn't," she said dryly. "Especially if it concerns your half-brother. That's whom it was about you know," she informed him, glancing up at him. She blinked upon finding his gaze on her but didn't keep his gaze long. "The dream, I mean. It was about him. He was in a forest, one I haven't seen before, facing the shadow. The shadow was draining someone, a man, and Inu Yasha tried to stop him. He…" she trailed off with a shudder, rubbing her arms briskly as if to ward off cold.

"Something bad is going to happen to him, everyone, I just know it." She slowly brought her gaze up to his, silently pleading to be understood, believed, within their swirling depths. "I'm worried."

Long seconds passed in drawn-out silence as they remained locked on one another, gold against the blue. Finally, Sesshoumaru broke away, shifting to present his back once more, gaze upon the skies above. "Inu Yasha finds trouble everywhere he goes. His journey with the monk and taijiya will be no different. You are foolish to worry over matters out of your control."

"Is it so foolish to worry about those I care for? Care about? I highly doubt it," she said softly, some heat entering her tone. "Whether in my control or not, I will always worry about my friends."

"Do as you wish," he said dismissively, not bothering to look back at her.

Frustrated air burst from lungs as Kagome limped forward until she was standing in front of the Daiyoukai. "Alright, what's the matter?"

Her question earned an arched silver brow from the silent sentinel before her. "And don't give me that look buster, I know something's been bothering you since I crashed into your camp," she snapped. "Maybe even before that, but whatever it is, I want to know what it is."

He said nothing, turning once more so his back was to her, gaze lifted to the heavens. She huffed, the material of her yukata rustling as she moved once more.

"Something is...bothering you, for better lack of a word, and I want to make amends if it was something I have done," she continued softly, coming to his side, her closeness once more indicative of her lack of decorum. "I know I forgot about our agreed meeting by the Goshinboku, and for that I am...sorry. It was not on purpose."

Her words brought a golden orb to her two cerulean depths, brow arched with inquiry. "You apology is unneeded. The proceeding issue of that night was not of your doing."

Blue blinked owlishly at his words, unsure how to take them. "Uh, well...regardless, I'm sorry."

The slight bow of his head was the only response she received from her words before he turned back to resume his vigil of the night sky. Ignoring the throbbing protest of her feet, Kagome did as well, gazing up at the night sky, in awe of the beauty above.

"So beautiful," she breathed. "So many stars, billions and billions of them, twinkling down on us from the sky. It never ceases to amaze me."

Silence fell over the pair, calm and peaceful. Standing next to the Daiyoukai, lost to the spectacle above, Kagome let the serenity fall over her, easing her worries somewhat. They refused to fade, however, the throbbing at her side and at her feet the reminder why she was there.

Glancing at the Daiyoukai from the corner of her eye, she again wondered what would happen when and if she came across the monk's that held Kiyoshi captive. Would Sesshoumaru help her free her friend? Or would he stand aside and let the monks eliminate the man before ridding the earth of their presence? There was no love lost between the two warring forces and considering they sought to destroy his kind, would Sesshoumaru kill them without hesitation, Kiyoshi included?

She shuddered remembering how real her dream had been. She could literally feel the yoki draining from her dear friend, his body weakening to that of a newborn babe; helpless. He had survived, but according to the shadow, only because it had deemed so.

A shudder wracked her petite frame at the memory, remembering how close to death Inu Yasha had been. Was that how it felt for all the shadow's victims? The essence of life draining from one's body, unable to do anything about it? Completely at the mercy of the creature holding you in its grip, knowing your death was approaching if the wicked smirk was anything to go by? Another shudder followed the other, hands absently rubbing away the chill suddenly overcoming her body.

"How long until we reach the mountains?" she murmured faintly, head bowed.

Sesshoumaru turned to face the trembling priestess, sensing her fear and concern in stagnant waves. Her eyes were clouded with the same fear she had woken too, but deeper and stronger. The scent of her blood was growing stronger and as he glanced to her side, he saw the small stain on her yukata.

"Your wound has reopened," he observed, jerking her from her reverie and bringing her attention to the small stain at her side. "The scent of blood will attract the attention of predator and youkai within range and draw them to us."

Kagome's face crumpled in a combination of annoyance and chagrin, a hand reaching down to gently probe the wound. Her breath hissed through her teeth, as her hand came in contact with the small wet spot.

"Another yukata I managed to ruin," she muttered under breath, shooting Sesshoumaru an apologetic glance. "It seems I keep doing that. I'm sorry."

"It is inconsequential," he dismissed. "Tend to the wound before it draws attention."

Nodding, Kagome turned to head back toward Ah-Un where the satchel of herbs and wrappings was kept. Her feet chose this moment to give out, and with a muffled cry she found herself falling. She braced herself for contact with the hard ground, hoping to cushion her side at least.

However, impact with the ground never came. Instead, she found herself against a solid form, holding her gently but firmly. Strong, corded muscle curved around her body, lifting her up, careful to avoid contact with the damaged side.

Hot tingles shot from the place his body had pressed to her's outward, drawing her attention to the sensation over the pain. She could feel heat spreading across her cheeks, fully aware a blush was widening on her face.

Mumbling apologies for her clumsiness, she quickly removed herself from his supporting arm, looking anywhere but at the tall Daiyoukai before her.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but she could feel his gaze on her as she limped to the dozing Ah-Un. A musky scent followed along with her that was solely Sesshoumaru, which she unconsciously breathed deeper in.

The urge to touch the area his arm had pressed against nearly overwhelmed her, the want to feel the lingering warmth of his own flesh on hers unexplainable. She fought the compulsion, however, instead of pressing against the torn flesh of her side. She muttered curses under her breath at her thoughtlessness.

Ah-Un looked up as she reached its side, a small whine of concern coming from its mouth. "I'm okay," she assured the dragon youkai with a small stroke to its muzzle. "I just opened my wound...again."

The dragon youkai shifted to allow her access to the satchel containing the medicinal herbs and bandages, slightly jostling Rin in the process. She merely sighed and shifted to accommodate the new position and returned to sleep.

Smiling affectionately, Kagome opened the bag and retrieved the needed supplies, hoping the stain wasn't too noticeable on the yukata. For heaven's sake, this was the fourth yukata she had stained-possibly ruined. Embarrassment and shame filled her as she hobbled around the dragon youkai to use his body as her screen. Not that she expected Sesshoumaru to steal a peek at her naked flesh by any means.

Lowering slowly to her knees, Kagome bit her lip to prevent the hiss of pain from escaping as skin and muscle protested the action. With the pressure off them, her feet duly throbbed, alternating between tingling needles of hot and cold along the soles. Shifting so she was putting the weight on her hip, she reached up to untie the obi.

With each twist of her torso to remove the obi, her side pulled painfully, hot searing pain racing through her. Once the obi was removed she parted the material of her yukata, along with the juban, letting it pool around her waist so she could attend to the wound. Lifting up the undergarment to reach the bandages underneath, she gently probed the wound.

Unable to make out much in the dark, Kagome relied on her sense of feel to determine the damage to her side and the new tearing. She was unsurprised to find her fingers wet and slick, obviously with blood, as she ran along the jagged cut.

She was relieved to note that the wound hadn't torn further, merely pulling what was attempting to heal. Again. Removing the soiled bandages, she let them drop to the ground carelessly, plopping the compress atop them. She quickly applied the healing salve and a new compress before once more bandaging the wound. She pressed a little firmer this time around, hoping to cushion the wound more.

Completed with re-bandaging the wound, Kagome jumped as Sesshoumaru's voice carried to her from the other side of the clearing. "Leave the bandages where they lay, I will dispose of them."

Kagome nodded before realizing he probably couldn't see her, swallowing before softly calling back. "Okay."

Sesshoumaru's method of disposing of her soiled bandages was the use of his acid, burning the material until there was no trace left of the bandages. And most likely the scent overpowered the blood too, eliminating any possible trail to follow. Or so she hoped and assumed.

Without further comment, she quickly tended to her feet, and then replaced her tabi and geta. Pulling the juban and yukata around her frame, she deftly secured the obi. She didn't need to say anything about the stained yukata. If true to their pattern, a new yukata would be waiting in the morning. She shuffled around the side of the dragon to the other side where Rin and Jaken continued to slumber on.

"We leave at sunrise," Sesshoumaru informed her as she settled against the dragon youkai once more.

Translation-get some more sleep so you don't slow us down (or something like that).

"Right," she murmured, shifting so she was comfortable, cushioning her head with her arms. "I won't hold us up."

"Hm."

She couldn't stop the small smile from lifting her lips at the sound, closing her eyes and encouraging her body to relax. She refused to allow the memories of her dream to rise to the surface or her worries and fears linger as she let the warmth of Ah-Un's body sooth and comfort her.

Lifting her gaze to the skies above, she said a silent prayer, asking for the safety and well-being of her friends. She prayed they would reunite soon, and all would be made right again. With those lingering thoughts, she drifted off to sleep once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lord Jaken, Rin does not think Lord Jaken knows how to play this game. Lord Jaken is supposed to have Rin guess what Lord Jaken 'spies', not tell Rin what Lord Jaken spies."

"You keep guessing the same thing, Rin. It's NOT a tree."

"Lord Jaken said that Lord Jaken spied something green, and tall. Rin does not know what else is tall, but a tree."

"Uh-," Jaken fumbled, caught in his lie, unable to formulate an excuse. Seconds ticked by, the song of cicadas echoing through the forest they walked through, as the imp's face went from green to red within seconds. Eyes bugged to the point of popping, and literal steam poured from the holes on the side of his head, as he exploded. "I never wanted to play this foolish game, to begin with, you silly girl. But you wouldn't stop, you wouldn't leave me alone. Why should I play with you?!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that Lord Jaken was supposed to keep Rin happy, and this makes Rin happy," she said with all seriousness, a finger tapping against her upper lip. "Rin likes the games that Kagome-nee-chan teaches us."

"Well then go play this ridiculous game with her instead of me," Jaken screeched, waving his arms wildly. "It's below someone of my prestige and status anyway."

"Then why does Lord Jaken volunteer to play with Rin if Lord Jaken doesn't like it?"

"Wha-," again the imp was stumped, mouth dangling open as he stared at the girl who posed such a reasonable question.

Rin passed the stunned youkai, hands tucked behind her back, humming a soft tune to herself. Odd squawks passed from his beak as he stood there trying to come up with a decent and dignified response. The large frame of Ah-Un lumbered passed, Kagome perched atop the dragon youkai's back. The imp was jerked from his stupor by Ah-Un's tail slapping against his head.

Stumbling to keep himself aloft, Jaken pirouetted on his feet, teetering back and forth precariously before meeting the dirt. He was on his feet the next instant waving an angry fist at the dragon youkai.

"Ah-Un, you ungrateful steed! How dare you hit your caring master and caregiver. Why, when Lord Sesshoumaru hears about this-"

"Hurry Lord Jaken, you'll get left behind," Rin called over her shoulder, completely unconcerned the imp was getting further and further behind.

Snapping from his stupor, Jaken chased after the three yelling for them to wait up.

Rin giggled at the imp's antics. "Lord Jaken is funny, doesn't Kagome-nee-chan agree?"

No response came from the woman atop the dragon youkai, and Rin glanced up with a slight tilt of her head.

"Kagome-nee-chan?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her name, the distant and blank gaze she had been wearing moments ago, disappearing as she blinked down at the young girl.

"I-I'm sorry, Rin, I was lost in thought," she apologized, forcing a smile upon her lips. "What were you saying?"

Rin came to a stop, staring up at Kagome with slight concern. Ah-Un halted as well, causing Jaken to run smack dab into its hind leg, which went completely unnoticed.

Cocking her head to the side, Rin's lips pulled into a small frown. "Is Kagome-nee-chan okay? Kagome-nee-chan looks...sad."

Kagome blinked again at the choice of words, instantly waving away the concern. "Oh, no, no. I'm not sad, I'm fine really. It's just…" she shrugged, the smile still there, barely managing to withhold the wince the action pulled on her side. "I just was thinking."

"Kagome-nee-chan is worried about Lord Inu Yasha, Kohaku, and Master Miroku." It was not a question, simply a wise observation for one so young.

Kagome's smile widened with genuine fondness. "Something like that," she supplied.

Rin nodded sagely, breaking out into a wide grin. "Don't worry Kagome-nee-chan. Lord Sesshoumaru will stop the shadow man and save everyone."

Kagome's smile faltered slightly. "I'm sure he will do his best," she hedged, foregoing pointing out to the girl that those she worried about were considered beneath Sesshoumaru and therefore no concern for him. She really doubted he would go out of his way to save a group of humans and a hanyou, should the opportunity present itself. Okay, so in a way he had stepped in to save Inu Yasha when they had encountered the shadow the first time, but she didn't think it had been out of 'concern' for Inu Yasha.

Satisfied with Kagome's response, Rin nodded once more before turning about to resume her trek through the forest. Jaken was still grumbling behind them, but no one bothered to offer the imp any assistance or sympathy.

Left to herself once more, Kagome plopped her chin onto her hand that was braced on her thigh. She ignored the throbbing protest of her side, annoyed once more at the slow progress of her healing. Not for the first time she found herself wishing she had even a quarter of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha's healing qualities. How easy things would be if she did.

For one, she wouldn't be stuck traveling with Sesshoumaru, that's for sure. As the thought crossed her mind though, she found herself frowning. Was traveling with him really that bad? Were she really honest, the answer would be no, it wasn't. In fact, Sesshoumaru showed more thoughtfulness and consideration than Inu Yasha did. He never complained, put her down or mocked her. There was always a fresh, clean yukata awaiting her each morning and her quiver of arrows was always stocked.

Glancing down, she smiled at the yukata she currently wore. As predicted, upon waking, Kagome had found the new yukata folded upon a stump, along with a new yukata for Rin. Rin had squealed happily at the new attire, and Kagome had smiled. As always the material was exquisite quality, finely and elegantly stitched together.

Hers was cream colored, adorned with flowers and petal patterns. The obi was a deep green, a beautiful accent to the colorful yukata. Rin's was lilac with white flowers adorning the sleeves and hem, the obi a deeper purple.

Both girls had used the cover of the forest to change into their new attire and as they emerged freshly dressed, Jaken had been there to take her soiled yukata away (albeit with great annoyance and lots of complaining).

And just like that, their journey resumed, minus Sesshoumaru like always-Kagome rode Ah-Un and Rin opted to take the first part of the journey on foot, loosely holding the dragon youkai's reins while she walked.

The morning had passed relatively quickly, and now the sun was nearly overhead in the sky, bringing with it the humid heat that had plagued them for days on end. The tall trees and overhanging branches offered some relief from the heat, along with the small breeze wafting through the hillside. Rin, like all children her age, was oblivious to the heat, happily skipping along singing various songs cheerfully.

Jaken was grumbling and complaining, sweating profusely as he trailed the large dragon youkai. Kagome had pulled her hair atop her head, letting the breeze tickle along the column of her neck. Small beads of sweat trickled down her temples, back, and chest and she used her hand to fan her flushed cheeks.

Each time the breeze would waft through, she would lift her head in welcome, sighing with the relief it offered. No one complained when Ah-Un shifted to enter the tall shrubbery, completely encasing them in shadow and cooler temperature. It was here Jaken and Rin's game of "I Spy" had begun, lasting only minutes before Jaken and lost interest.

Which brought them to their current state; Jaken grumbling at the waste of his talents and abilities "overlooking children", Rin happily humming in front of Ah-Un, and Kagome lost to her own thoughts and worries.

For all the lightheartedness and cheerful banter between her companions, Kagome couldn't seem to join in. The previous night's dream still lingered, the remnants leaving her on edge and tense, on alert and ready for something she couldn't name. An oppressive air hung around their small band, growing heavier and deeper with each step closer to the northern mountains.

Kagome constantly felt eyes tracking them, watching them, following them, but any attempts to search for an aura was met with no success. Something was there, something followed them, but whatever it was, hide so well she could not seem to locate them.

Her alarm and confusion mounted as Sesshoumaru seemed unaware of the presence, leaving them each morning as he had always done, scouting ahead with his own agenda in mind. Had he felt any threatening presence around them, she was sure he would linger. If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that Sesshoumaru always made sure Rin was safe and protected. He would let no harm come to his precious ward. None.

The thought did nothing to alleviate her worry or dread though, and it continued to mount the further they traveled. She questioned herself often, wondering if she was perhaps growing paranoid or perhaps her powers were faltering. And yet, she knew her powers were strong as ever, in fact, she felt like all her hard work was paying off and her power was increasing. Growing in magnitude and potency. So, then why did she feel this way. So edgy? Antsy? Nervous? As if something bad was about to happen? They were questions she had no answers to.

Suddenly Ah-Un froze, a low growl emitting from deep within its chest, both heads stiff with aggression. Rin halted as soon as the dragon youkai had, eyes lacking any fear as she glanced back.

"Ah-Un, what's the matter?" she asked, scanning the trees.

Kagome stiffened the second she sensed them, instantly lunging for her bow and arrows resting against the saddle horn. Jaken was already dashing toward Rin, his staff of two heads held at the ready.

"Get back Rin," he ordered, shooing the girl back so she was pressed against the dragon youkai's front legs. Ah-Un widened its stance so she was securely anchored against its body, safely shielded from whatever approached.

"What's going on?" Rin called, leaning forward to glance between the dragon youkai's heads. "What is it?"

Kagome's lips parted to answer, when the air was rent with a shriek, one she knew too well. Within seconds hundreds of calls rent the air as the call was returned. Quickly knocking an arrow, Kagome raised her eye to the skies above, already anticipating what she would see.

She wasn't disappointed. With dread, she watched the heavens grow dark, but it wasn't from clouds. "Oh, no."

OoOoOoOo

All was silent; calm and still as the tall figure moved through the foliage, soundless and serene as they drifted along. Sharp, attentive eyes slide back and forth as they progressed further into the lush foliage, narrowed with intense scrutiny and observation.

Nothing stirred, shifted or even breathed, the silence was...unnatural, brought about by some foreign presence, unwelcome and dangerous. Forest life huddled within holes and hideaways, all too aware of the threat that loomed around and over them. Those that were caught in his gaze cowered and froze under the intense orbs, burrowing further into their hidden coves, whimpering and whining in fear at the danger he presented.

They did not relax or ease their tense readiness to flee even after he had passed, too fearful that he would backtrack or return and devour them. They were mindless to the fact that they were of little importance to him, blind by the instinct of a dominant creature in their midst that could crush them with ease. Many breathed shallowly, barely taking in the air as he approached and passed, worried that even the smallest sound would bring his wrath upon them.

The wildlife was not blind to the other threat in the forest, unsure which to be more fearful of, the one passing through or the one heading to intercept it. To them either was a danger to their burrows and groves, placing the serenity and security of their forest at risk. The extreme power and presence of the two was a sure indication that something was about to happen and they were directly in the center of it.

Leaves parted as he stepped through into the clearing beyond, instantly locking onto the group ready and waiting for his appearance.

"Lord Raikou insisted you were strong and a worthy opponent, but he forgot to mention stupid."

The strange dark-skinned man standing at the head of the group, grinned widely, idly tapping the dull end of a jagged blade against one broad shoulder. His stance was relaxed, if a bit cocky, one hip jutting out, head tilted back lazily.

Golden orbs passed over the group behind the tall man, his aloof and inscrutable gaze causing some of them to step back nervously. They shifted, meeting each others gaze hesitantly, fully aware of the creature that stood before them. This was not some simple youkai, he was a Daiyoukai, and from what they had heard, one of the strongest.

Finding the others of little concern, the narrowed eyes returned to the tall, dark man. His face was blank, impassive, void of any reaction to the others words.

The smile dimmed somewhat at the lack of reaction to the jab, eying the Daiyoukai thoughtfully.

"Your friends are going to die, you know," he pressed, pointing his chin in the direction the Daiyoukai had just come. "Can't you sense the mass of Yoki swirling around them? They don't stand a chance."

"They are of no concern to me," the Daiyoukai replied coolly, subtly adjusting his stance, readying himself for what was sure to follow.

Dark orbs blinked once before the man tilted his head back, bursting into laughter. A few timid chuckles came from the men behind, some even allowing a hint of mockery to emerge. With a raise of his hand the laughter ceased, something dark and dangerous passing over his features as his gaze came to rest back with the Daiyoukai.

"Well, then you won't mind if we take the little priestess off your hands will you?" he sneered, giving a small signal for two men to proceed forward. "Since she's of "no concern to you"."

The Daiyoukai said nothing, merely watched the men part from the group and approach, their confidence and arrogance growing further they came without any reaction from the tall figure.

It was over in an instant, too fast for the naked eye to track and follow. One moment the men were calmly passing the silent and unmoving Daiyoukai, the next, they were dead. Their bodies hit the ground with hollow thumps, bodies hissing and bubbling in a grotesque manner as they literally began to melt into the ground.

The men cried out with a combination of horror and terror as their comrades dissolved, new expressions of fear and admiration passing through them as they returned their gaze to the silent and still Daiyoukai.

"My, my, you are possessive, aren't you?" the dark-skinned man breathed, unperturbed and uncaring of the dead men on the ground, grinning with excitement. "And strong. Even I couldn't track your movements, which is saying something. I can't wait to test you against my blade."

With a deft and flawless move, the blade was lowered from his shoulder in readiness for an attack. "You won't disappoint me, will you?"

"Leave before you die." The words were spoken calmly, detached, the Daiyoukai's face void of any emotion.

The man laughed again, readying his stance. "Oh, you are going to be fun."

And the battle was on. With no sound or warning, the dark-haired man lunged at the Daiyoukai, the metallic clang of blades slamming together echoing around the group. The screech of metal grinding against metal rent through the air as the two parted, ready for their next move. Only half a second had passed before the two came together again, the dark man thrusting and slicing, the grin widening each time his moves were deflected.

Nothing flickered or flashed on the Daiyoukai's face with each clash of the blades, moving with fluid grace and ease of one skilled with a blade.

"Yes," the man cheered, grinning widely. "Yes. That's it. Keep it up. Feed my blade."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the ease Hiko blocked and met his lunge, keeping the Bakusaiga away from his body. A subtle hum resonated from the two locked blades, racing along the steel and onto the Daiyoukai's flesh. As it climbed up his arms, an odd tingle followed, flowing over his entire body.

The man chuckled darkly when realization flashed across the Daiyoukai's face, leaping away from the weapon with eyes narrowed in speculation. The strange fluff along one shoulder coasted slowly to the ground, settling gracefully behind the tall form, not one hair out of place. Raising his weapon in readiness for an attack, the dark man nodded.

"Hmm, figured it out already?" he teased, frowning mockingly. "What a shame. Distance won't save you though. Now that he has tasted of you, he won't cease until you are nothing but a mere shell of pretty hair and skin."

"Hiko, we have our orders," one of the men called out to him, the group having moved to the side lines while they battled. "Time is of the essence."

The hollow whistle of steel sailing through the air was all the warning the man had before the weapon was buried deep in his neck, severing muscles, tendons and bone within seconds. The gurgled gasp was all that escaped open lips before he collapsed to the ground, blood pooling beneath his body.

Bodies shifted and eyes darted back and forth in confusion and fear, moving from the dead man at their feet. Indecision filled them as they gazed upon their companion, too aware what fate awaited them should their master's orders go ignored. Yet at the same time, enraging Hiko guaranteed a similar fate.

"Fools," Hiko scoffed, turning back to face the silent Daiyoukai. "I will finish this quickly and the priestess will be back in our hands." Smiling maliciously, he widened his stance. "Shall we continue?"

Sesshoumaru did not move or engage. Golden orbs were narrowed in thoughtful analysis, too aware that there was something different and wrong with this man. This battle. The man was human, weak and beneath him, yet he was meeting his attacks blow for blow. The Bakusaiga could not cause damage to this simple man and refused to activate its powerful attack. Or couldn't. He couldn't decide which one it was...yet.

A strange force resonated in the air, pulling and calling him forward, enticing him to draw closer. It crackled around the area, pulling and swirling around his yoki in a compelling pattern that left him bewildered and oddly discomforted. Every instinct raged for him to pull away, run from this strange force, and yet another WANTED to bask in it, step closer and discover what it had to offer. It was a strange twist and pull, and had he been anything less than who he was, he would have given into the urge.

But, he was Sesshoumaru and he was above such simple allurement. He adjusted his position, keeping the man called Hiko within his sight, completely on alert to any and all actions the man was about to take. The man approached on calm and almost too casual steps, purposely dragging the sword on the ground, creating deep rivets.

When mere feet separated them, the sword was hefted up and leveled in readiness for another attack. Sesshoumaru's eye's narrowed, but he did not move; merely watched, and waited.

With another smirk, Hiko took the initiative, bringing down his blade with deadly arc, intent to slice from crown to foot. It was easily deflected, and by Hiko's wide smile, it had been expected and anticipated.

"You don't disappoint, do you Lord Sesshoumaru?" he cackled, stepping back to swing again. "Yes, yes, you don't disappoint at all. That is it. Deflect me, fight me. Give me more."

Sesshoumaru's suspicion mounted at Hiko's words, sensing there was more to the situation than just a battle between two beings. He made no effort to attack back, too focused and curious to decipher the man's strange words and actions, added to the familiar aura resonating from the man's weapon. Instead, he just parried and deflected, dodged and weaved, keeping the blade away from any flesh or clothing.

The two men danced around the territory, silent save for the screech of metal meeting metal every few seconds. Seconds turned into minutes and neither showed any indication of tiring or weakening. Sweat was pouring from Hiko's forehead, spraying droplets each time he shifted and attacked. Sesshoumaru remained smooth and flawless, clothing and armor unmarred.

And then it happened, so quickly and minutely no one noticed or realized it had occurred. But Sesshoumaru did, and his confusion mounted when it did. As Hiko had made another lunge on his person, blades meeting once more with a loud collision of metal, he had...stumbled. Something had resounded within his body the second the blade had slammed against his own, vibrating from his core and resonating outward.

His body shuddered, his knees nearly gave out, managing to catch himself on the next swing of Hiko's blade, using the pretense of shifting back from the impact to cover the alarming falter.

He never faltered, never lost strength in his body or muscles. He paused for one heartbeat, studying the strange sensation, waiting for it to return to determine the cause or reason for the strange action. Moments drew out before it happened again, this time more intense and stronger than the last. This time, much to his annoyance and irritation, the spasms of muscle and tissue did not go unnoticed.

When Hiko's blade collided with Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru was helpless to fight the power resonating between them, knees bending in reaction. Teeth clenched in reaction, body tense as he fought to locate and determine the cause of such a pull on his body.

His yoki pulsed and spiked in defense, fully aware of a force battling against it, pulling it in a way never known before. It fought, resisted, flared and attacked in an effort to deflect and defy this force withdrawing it. Hiko's grin widened, something maddening flashing through his orbs as he pressed the blade further toward Sesshoumaru, muscles straining and pulling with the effort get one slice in on the immaculate Daiyoukai.

"The great Lord Sesshoumaru is not immune to my blades thirst," he whispered darkly, leaning close. "Even he is at the mercy of its power." His grin widened to insane proportions as the blade drew closer and closer to Sesshoumaru's body. "No one is. Soon, all you spawns of the devil will be wiped from this earth, cleansed by the power of my blade."

The minute twitch of eyelid was the only indication that his words had any impact on the stoic Daiyoukai, something flashing in his eyes before Hiko was once more sailing through the air, barely managing to keep his feet under him from Sesshoumaru's strength. Shoving the blade into the earth, he used it as an anchor to maintain his balance, the grin still in place.

"Would you like to know the name of this wonderful weapon?" he purred, stroking the steel lovingly once pulled from the earth. "Perhaps it would shine some light on the mystery you are trying to figure out, hmm?" He chuckled wickedly, eyes wide with insanity. "But then again, perhaps not."

Again, Sesshoumaru said nothing, unaffected by the man's taunts, too busy shifting and deciphering all that was transpiring in this moment, attempting to solve the mystery of his yoki draining from him. For that was exactly what was happening. Somehow, his yoki was being pulled from him, sucked from his body like smoke in the wind. And strangely enough, it was leaving him...weaker. The very word caused disgust to fill him, a word he would never have used to describe anything remotely close to himself.

The grip on Bakusaiga tightened, body shifting in preparation for oncoming attack as his mind continued to whirl with possibilities to counter or fight this strange weapons ability. How did one stop their yoki from being drained?

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted, a sudden flare of yoki giving him slight pause. Hundreds of signatures were rapidly approaching the location of his ward and the priestess, moving rapidly and with deadly intent. They were greatly outnumbered, and something strange passed through his body, zeroing in on his chest. It felt odd, heavy. It was a strange sensation, a reaction he had only felt on a handful of occasions.

It was such an odd sensation, the weight different than anything he had ever felt, even now against this strange opponent. He didn't know what to make of it, but he was not fool enough to realize it had something to with Rin, and the priestess. For it had only been when those two were involved had this strange sensation gripped him.

The flare of reiki rent the air, the magnitude like he had never felt before. His head titled analytically, realizing that the power resonating in the priestess for long months was beginning to make itself known. However, as it pulsed, dimmed and fluctuated, he knew she was not controlling it. But, the yoki around her reiki was fading little by little, so for the moment, she was handling herself fine. But, would she be able to maintain it, fight them off on her own? For that, he was not sure.

"It seems I have lost you, Sesshoumaru," Hiko mocked from across the battlefield, smiling knowingly, the dull end of his blade tapping against his shoulder. "It seems I need to up my attacks more if I am boring you."

Sesshoumaru snapped his gaze to the other man's, void of expression. This battle was growing tiresome, and he needed to bring this to an end.

As if reading his thoughts, Hiko's face darkened, the grin fading to be replaced with a scowl. "I don't think so," he growled, launching himself at the Daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru was ready, blade already lifted in readiness for the man's attack, the air rent with the echo of steel crashing together. Hiko's men stood at the edge of the trees, watching the continuing battle with indecision. They too were aware of the flare of yoki and reiki battling against each other a distance from their location, knowing who's reiki it was they sensed.

Their target was ripe for the taking, void of her guard and protector, said guard occupied with their leader, Hiko. Now was the time to act, to acquire their target while she was defenseless and distracted. While she battled the youkai, they would be able to make their move. As one they silently communicated this to one another, slowly fading into the brush behind them, unnoticed by their Master as he continued to assault the stoic Daiyoukai. Master Raikou would get his wish.

Sesshoumaru knew the second the monks faded from sight, the strange weight in his chest increasing with the realization. He followed their faint and weak reiki signatures, already anticipating their destination.

Returning his gaze to his opponent, feeling weakness grow with each pass of the man's blade, he knew time was growing short. As his knees buckled once more and his arms shook with the exertion to deflect the man's attacks, he grit his teeth and used his full youkai strength to shove the man away.

Like a helpless rag doll, the man turned end over end in the air, before coming to a sickening crash against a large tree across the way. The crunch of bone breaking, inner organs gushing-pierced by shattered bone echoed in the forest as the man slowly crumpled to the ground, the blade falling from numb fingers.

Watching the man momentarily, curious to know the extent of his damage, Sesshoumaru was not surprised when a wizened chuckle escaped the man's lips.

"Very smart move, Sesshoumaru," he wheezed, unable to move. "A few seconds more and I would have shoved my blade through your heart and your yoki would have all been mine." He glanced at his blade that lay a few inches from where he lay. "It's a pity actually. I had hoped to feed my blade fully today. Humph, oh well, another day perhaps."

Sesshoumaru sheathed his weapon, assured another attack would not be made. Whatever his strengths and abilities, the man was still human, and therefore weak and easily breakable. Already the thick nauseating stench of blood filled the air, a wet gurgle passing through the other man's lips each time he breathed. Death was imminent, minutes away, possibly hours.

With that thought, he turned on his heel, calmly making his way back the way he had come, fully aware what exposing his back to the man behind him said. He was no longer a threat to him.

"Do not mock me," Hiko rasped weakly to the Daiyoukai. "My blade is not yet able to give me what I need, but just know this. When we meet next, I will not be so easily defeated. Your blood will stain my blade, and your precious yoki will fade from your body and belong to me."

The man's words gave Sesshoumaru slight pause, curious how his yoki could go to the human behind him. Humans were not able to absorb or harness yoki in their forms, at least not like this man was, so he dimly wondered at the man's words, looking for some hidden meaning. Unable to reason it out for the moment, he discarded it, unconcerned at the moment to dwell on it. Already the man's lungs were filling with fluid, his heart rate decreasing where he lay.

Without acknowledging Hiko, he continued on his way, his back all the answer that was needed.

Instead of being angered by the Daiyoukai's actions, it seemed to amuse Hiko, his mocking chuckle following Sesshoumaru as he disappeared into the forest.

Once the Daiyoukai was out of sight, Hiko turned his gaze back to the blade, noting the power resonating along the blade. He smirked, aware of the glow around the weapon. It wasn't strong enough yet, wasn't full enough yet, but soon. Very soon, he would have what he sought.

With that thought, he slowly adjusted his position on the ground, noting the broken bones in his body. Cracked ribs, shattered humerus, and a strange ringing in his ears-spots in his eyes. He too knew his state, noting the struggle it was becoming to breathe He was not going to be able to move for a while, too long to engage the Daiyoukai again. He would be long gone before he would be able to move.

Reaching out a trembling and weak hand, he sighed as the tips of his fingers brushed the hilt. Instantly he felt the change and he smiled as his eyes began to droop as consciousness began to drain.

"Soon."

OoOoOoOo

Kagome cursed again as her arrow only managed to purify a handful of the tengu flying overhead. They had come from all sides, swooping in with claws extended, intent to harm, perhaps even kill. With reflex quicker than she had expected of herself, her arrow had been knocked, aimed and pulled before she had even realized what she had been doing.

Dazed orbs stared at the bow in her hands, wondering what had just happened. Wide eyes raised as the cry of numerous tengu rent the air, shock flooding her as she saw over a hundred bodies disintegrate in the air. How had that happened?

Another cry rent the air and her confusion was shoved aside as instinct kicked in, the need to defend and protect overtaking her.

Now, she launched arrow after arrow, dimly aware of Jaken and Ah-Un lending their own attacks to the deadly tengu above. Ah-Un's fire was causing the most damage to the surrounding youkai, marginally behind Kagome and then lastly Jaken. Sadly the imp's staff could only do so much and didn't have as much effect against the creatures. He stood back and to the side of Ah-Un, stationed in front of Rin who was hiding in the thick boughs of brush. She was crouched low to the ground, pressing herself into as small of a target as possible as the tengu flocked overhead.

Many attempted to swoop in with claws extended, hoping to snatch the girl from the ground, but they were thwarted

Kagome's alarm was mounting as the tengu kept coming at them, their numbers seeming to increase rather than decrease with each flare of reiki, while her stock of arrows was decreasing. They were greatly outnumbered, and their attacks were dwindling.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Rin's frightened cry had the priestess whirling around sharply, the action pulling harshly on her damaged side. She ignored the pain, too focused on the sight that had her heart dropping to her stomach.

A tengu had snuck through the foliage, opting to skulk instead of fly to catch its intended target unawares. Rin was clutched in its claws, her arms pinned to her sides, incapacitated effectively. The tengu grinned down at its prey, sharp beak snapping in anticipation.

Kagome instantly had an arrow nocked and aimed at the creature, ready to let the arrow fly and free the young girl. However, the arrow was unable to fly as something hard and solid collided with her, knocking her from her perch on Ah-Un, along with the wind from her lungs. Hard ground met with soft flesh, a cry of pain falling from her lips as her body was jarred from the impact.

Dazed with pain and surprise, Kagome was unable to process what had hit her until she felt the hot breath of a tengu above her. Dimly she was aware of warm liquid sliding down her side to her back, ignoring it for the threat above her.

"Found you," a voice hissed, rancid breath filling her nostrils. She gagged at the smell, the potency nearly overwhelming. Sharp claws dug into her shoulders, a gleeful cackle coming close to her ear. "You are ours now."

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin's cry of terror reached Kagome's fogged mind, the young priestess unable to focus as her vision swam from the impact on the hard terrain. With a vigorous shake of her head, she forced her vision to clear, coming face to face with a sight that had her breath leaving in a whoosh.

"You," she breathed, locking gazes with the tengu she had fled in the forest nights ago. The tear in the creature's wing was an obvious testament to who had her in its clutches.

A sickening cackle burst from the creature's mouth, a kind of grin twisting the beak. "My prize," he snickered, tightening his grip on her flesh. She refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction, even though sharp pain racked her as claws pierced the kimono. She felt a slick wetness drift down her arm, and she realized the claws had pierced flesh.

However, her attention was torn from the creature above her as another sight filled her vision. And in that moment, everything in her froze, breath whooshing out in a gurgled gasp.

Rin, poor terrified Rin, was clutched in the tengus clawed feet, rising steadily higher and higher as the creature flapped its wings. She glanced back and forth, painful hope etched on her features.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Her pleading call echoed through the air as the tengu gripping her shrieked mockingly, brazenly letting one arm drop so the poor girl hung precariously in the air. She was unable to withhold the terror-filled scream as she felt herself drop slightly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin," Kagome cried, thrashing wildly to get out from under the tengu. "Let me go."

The surrounding Tengu swooped around the girl, coming dangerously close to her person, jarring her little body, increasing her chances of slipping and falling to the ground below.

The girl scream as one Tengu snapped at her yukata tearing the sleeve asunder, barely missing the small arm beneath.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome found herself searching for that familiar aura, confused that the Daiyoukai had yet to make an appearance. Where was he? Why wasn't he here saving his precious Rin? Couldn't he hear her screams of terror? Her yelling his name?

The Tengu were swirling around the girl, the mocking shrieks or laughter ringing through the air as they continued to swarm the poor girl. With a triumphant cry, the Tengu tossed Rin in the air, letting her turn end over end before gripping her. in its talons once more. Hard as she tried to fight it, Rin couldn't contain the cry of pain as claw pierced flesh.

A strange rage filled the young priestess, the sight of Rin causing a reaction she had never felt before. Power surged from within, rising in such magnitudes, had she been coherent, Kagome would have been alarmed. It rose higher and higher the more she struggled, a need to save the girl, get to her before something happened her only focus and thought as she struggled to escape.

Focused on the forms above, she did not notice or realize the tengu's grip on her had suddenly slackened, fading as if it had never been there. Keeping her gaze locked on the girl above, she rose to her feet, a strange luminance surrounding her as she locked gazes with the tengu holding the girl.

The Tengu above watched the priestess rise to her feet, her beautiful face twisted with rage and desperation, an unseen force causing her hair to billow about her shoulders and back as she moved.

The jeered and shrieked mockingly, diving down at the priestess their cries of pain and shock echoing long after their bodies had collided with the strange energy resonating off the woman.

She was blind to everything but the need to get to Rin, save the child from the fate the Tengu seemed intent to deal her the luminescent light growing brighter with each step she took.

Jaken was calling to the young girl, looking back and forth rapidly, as if he too was expecting something to happen that would prevent the poor girl from her fate. Ah-Un was unable to launch into the air to come to the girl's aid, surrounded by dozens of tengu, each one clawing and biting at the poor beast. It was all it could do to keep itself from harm, and the creatures frustrated and angry howls rent the air as it expressed its rage.

"Return Rin to me," she called up to the hovering Tengu, power radiating from her voice.

The Tengu ignored the command, unaffected by the power below them, those close to the ground the only victims. The priestess could do nothing-she was at their mercy.

Again Rin was left dangling by one arm, the Tengu furthering the danger by only gripping the torn yukata. Even from the ground, Kagome could hear the fabric tearing further, and Rin dropped even more.

"Kagome-nee-chan!"

Kagome reached for the arrows she had been holding, realizing a second later they were still on the ground where they had fallen when the Tengu had knocked her from Ah-Un.

"No," she hissed glancing at the rods upon the ground, cursing that they were so far away. The Tengu jeered and crowed mockingly, a group diving at the priestess who appeared defenseless.

They never reached their target as an arrow rent through the Tengu, the substantially weak reiki managing to kill a few and scatter the rest. They shrieked in outrage wildly looking about for the source of the new attack.

And then it happened, something no one could have anticipated or expected. From nowhere another arrow whizzed through the air, embedding itself into the tengu's chest that currently had Rin in its claws. For one heart-stopping moment, everything froze, before crashing.

With a shocked cry, the tengu jerked and spasmed, then fell from the sky, its grip on Rin loosening its grip on the girl. She was free of its claws, but she was far from being out of danger. Hurtling to the ground with the tengu, her scream rent the air as she fell, fell, fell.

"RIN!"

Kagome raised her arms, panic filling her stronger than she had ever felt in her entire life. Rin was falling to her death, and this time Sesshoumaru was not there to catch her. The Daiyoukai was nowhere in sight.

Sesshoumaru always saved Rin in time, he always was there to prevent harm to her. So where was he?!

"NO!"

Kagome felt herself moving, hobbling toward the spot where the poor girl was hurtling toward the earth. If she could just get there in time, maybe she could catch her. She could prevent the tragedy about to happen. If she could just stop this from happening, everything would be okay. Rin couldn't die. She couldn't die.

"RIN!"

Her scream rent the air, her voice rising to the heavens in such volume it was almost inhuman. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she screamed to the heavens.

"STOP!"

And then everything froze.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for the confusion on the update. The format was wrong, so I had to fix it so you could actually read the chapter.

I'm so sorry this took so long to get updated. I'm a single mom of two boys and the last couple years have been rough on all three of us. This story became my outlet to deal with all the stress and hurt of a messy divorce and stress of being a single mom, but the time to focus and work on it has dwindled. I find myself struggling to focus and get the needed time to sit down and work on it like I would like.

With that said though, I'm not giving up on this story or stopping it so close to the end. I will finish this story and bring the climax to a crazy story I hope we all will enjoy. However, the updates will not be as frequent as I had originally planned and intended. There will be updates, but I'm not sure how often they will occur. I will strive to get them posted as often as I can, and I appreciate (IMMENSELY) the support and encouragement I have received to keep this story going.

The quality I fear has suffered a little bit, but I will strive to keep the story going. You will be learning and adjusting with me. LOL.

Anyway, again, I sincerely apologize for the delay in getting this posted, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. ^_^


End file.
